El Hombre Perfecto
by cistxc
Summary: Todo empieza como una broma de cuatro amigas en su reunión semanal. ¿El tema de conversación? Los hombres. Entre risas, deciden hacer el retrato del hombre perfecto, y ponen por escrito las cualidades que debería reunir: sincero, amable, atractivo, con sentido del humor... y, bueno, hay algo más, un detalle que acabará por desencadenar una verdadera pesadilla. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Prólogo

Adaptación de Linda Howard, Personajes de Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas de CISTXC

* * *

– ¡Esto es ridículo – Arrugando con fuerza el bolso hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, la mujer dirigió una mirada furiosa al director de la escuela, situado al otro lado de la mesa – Ha dicho que no tocó el hámster, y mi hijo no miente. ¡Faltaría más! –

CT-7567 alías Rex llevaba seis años de director de la Escuela Media Kamino, y antes de eso veinte años de profesor. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con padres enfurecidos, pero aquella mujer alta y delgada que estaba sentada frente a él y el niño tan pacífico que ocupaba otro asiento junto a ella lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Odiaba emplear lenguaje vulgar, pero es que los dos eran raritos.

Aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo, intentó razonar con ella.

–Había un testigo… –

–La señora Tano le obligó a decir eso. Snoke nunca jamás habría hecho daño a ese hámster ¿Verdad que no, cariño? –

–No, madre – El pequeño lo dijo con una voz casi sobrenatural, de tal dulce que era, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión fría cuando se posaron sin parpadear en el señor Rex, como si estuvieran sopesando el efecto que causaba en él aquella negativa.

– ¿Lo ve? ¡Ya se lo había dicho! – Exclamó la mujer en tono triunfante.  
El señor Rex lo intentó de nuevo.

– La señora Tano…–

–… No le ha gustado Snoke desde el primer día de colegio. Es a ella a quien debería usted interrogar, no a mi hijo – La mujer tenía los labios apretados de rabia – Hace dos semanas hablé con ella de la inmundicia que está metiendo en la cabeza a los niños, y le dije que mientras yo no pudiera controlar lo que decía a los demás niños, de ningún modo pienso permitir que hable de – Lanzó una mirada fugaz a Snoke – sexo a mi hijo. Ése es el motivo por el que ha hecho esto –

– La señora Tano cuenta con un excelente historial como profesora. Ella jamás haría…–

– ¡Pues lo ha hecho! ¡No me diga lo que no haría esa mujer cuando es evidente lo que ha hecho! Mire, ¡No me extrañaría lo más mínimo que ella misma hubiera matado al hámster!

– Ese hámster era su mascota personal, lo trajo a la escuela para enseñar a los niños lo de…–

–Aun así pudo matarlo. Dios santo, si no era más que una rata grande – Dijo la mujer en tono despectivo – Aun en el caso de que lo hubiera matado Snoke, lo cual no es cierto, no entiendo que se haya armado tanta bulla. Mi hijo está siendo perseguido – Recalcó la palabra – Y yo no pienso consentirlo. O se encarga de esa mujer, o lo haré yo por usted –

El señor Rex se quitó las gafas y limpió los lentes despacio, sólo para tener algo que hacer mientras trataba de pensar en un modo de neutralizar el veneno de aquella mujer antes de que ella echase a perder la carrera de una buena profesora.  
Razonar con ella quedaba descartado; hasta aquel momento no le había permitido terminar ni una sola frase. Miró a Snoke; el niño continuaba observándolo fijamente, con una expresión angelical que contradecía por completo aquella frialdad de sus ojos.

– ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? – Preguntó a la mujer.  
Ella pareció desconcertada.

– ¿Para qué? Si está pensando que va a convencerme de que mi querido Snoke… –

– Será solo por un momento – La interrumpió el director ocultando la leve sensación de alivio que experimentó al ser él quien interrumpiera esa vez. A juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, a ésta no le gustó en absoluto – Por favor –Añadió ese ruego, aunque casi le costaba ser educado.

–Está bien – Repuso ella de mala gana – Snoke, cariño, ve afuera y quédate al lado de la puerta, donde pueda verte tu madre –

– Si, madre –

El señor Rex se levantó y cerró firmemente la puerta después de que el niño saliera. La mujer pareció alarmarse ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos, por no poder ver a su hijo, y se levantó a medias de la silla.

– Por favor – Repitió el director – Siéntese –

–Pero Snoke…–

–No le pasará nada – Otra interrupción que se marcaba de su parte, pensó.

Volvió a su sillón, tomó un bolígrafo y dio con él unos golpecitos sobre la secante de su escritorio, mientras intentaba pensar en una forma diplomática de exponer el tema.  
Entonces comprendió que no existía ninguna forma que fuera lo bastante diplomática para aquella mujer, y decidió entrar a tumba abierta.

– ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en llevar a Snoke a que lo vea un profesional? Un buen psicólogo infantil…–

– ¿Está loco? – Dijo ella con el rostro convulso en un acceso instantáneo de rabia, al tiempo que se ponía de pie – ¡Snoke no necesita ningún psicólogo! No le pasa nada. El problema lo tiene esa zorra, no mi hijo. Debería haberme imaginado que esta entrevista iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, que usted iba a ponerse de parte de ella –

– Yo deseo lo mejor para Snoke – Dijo él, consiguiendo mantener un tono de voz calmado – El hámster es sólo el último incidente que ha tenido lugar, no el primero. Se han venido dando una serie de conductas perturbadoras que constituyen algo más que una simple travesura… –

– Los demás niños están celosos de él – Acusó la mujer – Sé que esos pequeños sin vergüenzas se meten con él y que esa zorra no hace nada para evitarlo o protegerlo. El niño me lo cuenta todo. Si cree usted que voy a permitir que se quede en este colegio para que lo acosen…–

–Tiene usted razón – Replicó el director suavemente. En el tablero de puntuaciones las interrupciones de ella superaban en número a las suyas, pero ésta era la más importante – Probablemente lo mejor sea cambiar de colegio, llegados a este punto. Snoke no encaja aquí. Puedo recomendarle algunos buenos colegios privados…–

–No se moleste – Saltó ella al tiempo que se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta – No veo por qué piensa usted que yo voy a fiarme de una recomendación suya– Y con aquella última andada, abrió la puerta de un tirón y agarró a Snoke por el brazo – Vamos, cariño. Ya no vas a tener que regresar nunca más a este sitio –

– Si, madre –

El señor Rex se acercó a la ventana y observó como madre e hijo se introducían en un viajo Pontiac de dos puertas, amarillo y con manchas marrones de óxido que picaban el lado izquierdo del parachoques delantero. Había resuelto su problema inmediato, el de proteger a la señora Tano, pero era muy consciente de que el problema más importante acababa de salir andando de su despacho. Que Dios ayudara a los profesores del próximo colegio al que fuera a parar Snoke. Quizá más adelante alguien tomara cartas en el asunto y enviara al niño a un profesional antes de que estuviera todo perdido… a no ser que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Dentro del automóvil, la mujer condujo furiosa, en un tenso silencio, hasta que perdieron de vista el colegio. Entonces se detuvo junto a una señal de STOP y, sin previo aviso, propinó a Snoke una bofetada con tal fuerza que la cabeza le golpeó contra la ventanilla.

– Maldito idiota – Dijo apretando los dientes – ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme así! A que me llamen al despacho del director y me hablen como si fuera imbécil. Ya sabes lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa ¿no? ¿No lo sabes? – Las últimas palabras las pronunció gritando.

–Sí, madre – El niño mostraba un semblante inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos brillaba algo que casi podría ser un placer anticipado.

Su madre aferró el volante con ambas manos, como si intentara estrangularlo.

– Vas a ser perfecto, aunque tenga que enseñártelo a golpes. ¿Me oyes? Mi hijo será perfecto –

–Sí, madre – Contestó Snoke.

* * *

Notas importantes:

1- Esta es una adaptación, lo que significa que yo no la escribí, tomé la historia del mismo nombre de la autora Linda Howard.

2- La imagen que puse como portada la tomé de Deviantart, del usuario PandaCapucchino pero cuando quise buscar el usuario no lo encontré, aun así le doy los créditos correspondientes.

3- Es una de mis historias favoritas, disfrútenla mucho tal como yo lo hice hace un par de años.

4- Publicación quincenal, semanalmente se alternará con Muñeca de Trapo, (historia propia) por si gustan ir a darle una leída también.

5- Nos leemos~~


	2. Capitulo I

Adaptación Linda Howard, Personajes Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas CISTXC

* * *

En un universo muy muy alternativo, año 2000

Rey Jarrus se despertó de mal humor.

Su vecino la plaga del barrio, había llegado a su casa a las tres de la madrugada haciendo un ruido insoportable. Si su automóvil tenía un silenciador, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar. Por desgracia, su dormitorio estaba situado en el mismo lado de la casa que el camino de entrada del vecino; ni siquiera tapándose la cabeza con la almohada pudo amortiguar el ruido de aquel Pontiac de ocho cilindros.

El vecino cerró la portezuela de golpe, encendió la luz del porche de la cocina – La cual, por algún malvado designio, estaba colocada de forma que le daba a ella directamente en los ojos si se nimbaba de frente a la ventana, tal como era el caso – Dejó que la puerta de rejilla golpeara tres veces al entrar, salió de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, luego volvió a entrar en la casa, y evidentemente se olvidó de la luz del porche, porque momentos después se apagó la luz de la cocina, pero aquella maldita bombilla del porche permaneció encendida.

Si antes de comprar aquella casa hubiera sabido que iba a tener aquel vecino, jamás de los jamases habría cerrado la operación. En las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo allí, aquel tipo había conseguido el sólito estropearle toda la alegría que le había causado le hecho de comprarse su primera casa.

Era un borracho. ¿Pero no podía ser un borracho feliz?, se preguntó con amargura. No, tenía que ser un borracho hosco y desagradable, de los que hacían que una tuviera miedo de dejar salir al gato cuando él estaba en casa. Chopper no era gran cosa como gato – Ni siquiera era suyo – Pero su madre le tenía mucho cariño, de modo que Rey no quería que le sucediera nada mientras estuviera temporalmente bajo su custodia.  
Jamás podría volver a mirar a su madre a la cara si sus padres regresaran de las vacaciones de sus sueños, un viaje de seis semanas por Europa, y se encontraran con que Chopper había muerto o desaparecido.

De todos modos, el vecino ya se la tenía jurada al pobre gato, porque había encontrado huellas de sus pisadas en el parabrisas y el capó del coche. A juzgar por el modo en que reaccionó, uno pensaría que tenía un Rolls nuevo en vez de un Pontiac de diez años con el parachoques cubierto de manchas de suciedad que resbalaban por ambos lados.

Por suerte para ella, se marchaba a trabajar a la misma hora que él; por lo menos, en principio creyó que él se iba a trabajar. Ahora pensaba que probablemente iba a comprar más bebida. Si es que trabajaba, desde luego tenía un horario de lo más extraño, porque hasta el momento, no había logrado discernir pauta alguna en sus entradas y salidas.

De todas formas, había intentado mostrarse simpática el día en que él descubrió las huellas del gato; incluso le sonrió, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta el modo en que él la increpó porque su fiesta de inauguración lo había despertado – ¡A las dos de la tarde! – le supuso un gran esfuerzo. Pero el tipo no prestó la menor atención a aquel sonriente ofrecimiento de paz, sino que en cambio saltó furioso de su automóvil casi en el mismo momento de haber puesto las posaderas en el asiento.

– ¿Qué le parece si prohibiera a su gato que se suba a mi coche, señora? –

A Rey se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. Odiaba desperdiciar una sonrisa, sobre todo con un individuo sin afeitar, malhumorado y que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Le vinieron a la mente varios comentarios feroces, pero los reprimió. Al fin y al cabo, ella era nueva en el barrio y con aquel tipo ya había empezado con mal pie. Lo último que deseaba era declararle la guerra. Así que decidió probar una vez más con la diplomacia, aunque era obvio que aquel método no había funcionado durante la fiesta de inauguración.

– Lo siento – Dijo, manteniendo un tono tranquilo – Procuraré vigilarlo. Estoy cuidándolo hasta que vuelvan mis padres, así que no va a estar aquí mucho tiempo – Solo otras cinco semanas.

El vecino contestó con un gruñido ininteligible, volvió a entrar en el coche cerrando de un portazo y se alejó haciendo rugir el potente motor con un ruido de mil demonios. Rey ladeó la cabeza, escuchando. La carrocería del Pontiac ofrecía un aspecto deplorable, pero el motor sonaba suave como la seda. Había muchos caballos debajo de aquel capó.

Era evidente que la diplomacia no funcionaba con aquel tipo.  
Pero ahí estaba ahora, despertando a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con aquel maldito automóvil. La injusticia de ese hecho, después de que él la había sermoneado por haberlo despertado en mitad de la tarde, hizo que le entraran ganas de ir hasta su casa y pulsar el botón del timbre hasta que él estuviera tan levantado y despierto como todos los demás.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema. Le tenía un poquitín de miedo.

Y eso no le gustaba. Rey no estaba acostumbrada a retroceder ante nadie, pero aquel individuo la ponía nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba porque las dos veces que se habían visto no fueron encuentros de los de Hola, me llamo fulano de tal. Lo único que sabía era que era un personaje de aspecto desaliñado y que por lo visto no tenía un empleo fijo. En el mejor de los casos, era un borracho, y los borrachos pueden ser mezquinos y destructivos. En el caso peor, estaría metido en algo ilegal, lo cual agregaba a la lista el calificativo de peligroso.

Era un individuo grande y musculoso, con el cabello escuro y demasiado largo para su gusto, le faltaba bastante para llegarle al cuello, pero aun así se le veía sucio. Cada vez que lo veía tenía el aspecto de no haberse afeitado en dos o tres días. Si a eso se le añadían los ojos inyectados en sangre y el mal genio, la palabra que le venía a la cabeza era Borracho. El hecho de que fuera grande y musculoso no hacía sino incrementar su nerviosismo. Aquel barrio le parecía muy seguro, pero ella no se sentía segura teniendo a semejante tipo por vecino.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, saltó de la cama y bajó la persiana de la ventana. Con los años se acostumbró a no cerrar las persianas, ya que era posible que no se despertase con el despertador, pero sí con la luz del sol. El amanecer era mejor que un molesto sonido metálico para levantarse de la cama. Como varías veces se había encontrado el despertador tirado por el suelo, supuso que la habría reanimado lo suficiente para atacarlo, pero no lo bastante para despertarla del todo.

Ahora su sistema consistía en usar visillos y una persiana; los visillos impedían que se viera el interior del dormitorio a no ser que estuviera la luz encendida, y levantaba la persiana sólo después de haber apagado a luz para dormir. Si hoy llegaba parte a trabajar, sería por culpa del vecino, por obligarla a depender del despertador en vez del sol.

De vuelta a la cama tropezó con Chopper. El gato dio un salto con un maullido de sorpresa, y Rey estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

– ¡Dios santo! Chopper, me has dado un susto de muerte –

No estaba acostumbrada a tener un animal doméstico en casa, y siempre se le olvidaba mirar dónde pisaba. No comprendía por qué demonios habría querido su madre que ella le cuidara el gato, en vez de hacerlo Sabine o Ezra. Los dos tenían niños que podían jugar con Chopper y tenerlo entretenido. Como no había colegio por ser las vacaciones de verano, siempre había alguien en cualquiera de las dos casas, casi todo el día y todos los días.

Pero no; Chopper tenía que quedarse con Rey. Poco importaba que ella estuviera soltera, trabajase cinco días a la semana y no tuviera costumbre de tener animales domésticos. De todas maneras, si tuviera uno, no sería como Chopper. Éste había puesto mala cara desde que lo castraron, y desahogaba su frustración con los muebles. En una sola semana había destrozado el sofá hasta el punto que Rey tendría que tapizarlo de nuevo.

Y a ella tampoco le gustaba Chopper. Le gustaba cuando él se encontraba en su auténtica casa y se acercaba para que lo acariciase, pero no le gustaba nada estar en su casa. Ahora, cada vez que Rey intentaba acariciarlo, él arqueaba el lomo y le bufaba.

Además de todo eso, Sabine estaba furiosa con ella porque mamá la había elegido para cuidar a su querido Chopper. Después de todo, Sabine era la mayor, y obviamente la más asentada. No tenía lógica que hubiera escogido a Rey en lugar de ella. Rey estaba de acuerdo con aquel punto, pero eso no aliviaba sus sentimientos heridos.

No, en realidad lo peor de todo era que Ezra, que era un año más joven que Sabine, también estaba enfadado con ella. No por causa de Chopper; Ezra era alérgico a los gatos. No, lo que lo ponía furioso era que papá hubiera guardado su preciado coche en el garaje de ella, lo cual significaba que ella no podía aparcar en su propio garaje, ya que era de una sola plaza, y eso resultaba de lo más incómodo. Ojalá hubiera dejado papá el coche en su propio garaje, pero le daba miedo dejarlo solo durante seis semanas. Rey lo comprendía, pero lo que no comprendía era por qué ha habían escogido a ella para cuidar del gato y del coche. Sabine no entendía lo del gato, Ezra no entendía lo del coche, y Rey no entendía ninguna de las dos cosas.

De modo que su hermano y su hermana estaban furiosos con ella, Chopper destrozaba sistemáticamente su sofá, a ella la aterrorizaba que le ocurriera algo al automóvil de su padre mientras lo tenía a su cuidado, y aquel borracho de vecino le estaba amargando la existencia.

Dios, ¿Por qué se habría comprado una casa? Si se hubiera quedado en su apartamento, no estaría sucediendo nada de aquello, porque no tenía garaje y no se permitía que hubiera animales domésticos.

Pero es que se había enamorado de aquel barrio, de sus casa antiguas, de los años cuarenta, y del bajo precio que tenían a consecuencia de ello. Había visto una mezcla de gente, desde familias jóvenes con niños hasta jubilados cuyos familiares iban a visitarlos todos los domingos. Algunas de las personas de más edad se sentaban en el porche a tomar aire fresco por la noche, saludando a los que pasaban, y los niños jugaban en los patios sin preocuparse por in posible tiroteo desde un automóvil.  
Debería haber examinado a todos los vecino, pero a primera vista le había parecido una zona agradable y segura para una mujer sola, y estaba encantada de haber encontrado una buena casa y sólida a un precio tan bajo.

Dado que pensar en su vecino estaba garantizado que le impediría volver a dormirse, Rey cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y contempló el oscuro techo mientras pensaba en todas las cosa que quería hacerle a la casa. La cocina y el baño necesitaban modernizarse un poco, lo cual constituía una reforma muy cara que económicamente no estaba preparada para afrontar.  
Pero pintar la casa y poner persianas nuevas haría mucho por mejorar el exterior, y además quería derribar la pared que separaba el salón y el comedor, y despejar aquel espacio para que el comedor fuera más una continuación que una habitación independiente, con un arco que podría pintar con una de esas pinturas de falsa piedra para que pareciera de roca…

* * *

Se despertó con el molesto pitido del despertador. Por lo menos aquel maldito trasto la había despertado esta vez, pensó mientras rodaba hacia un costado para silenciar la alarma. Los números rojos que brillaban ante sus ojos en la penumbra de la habitación la hicieron parpadear y mirar una vez más.

–Mierda – Gimió disgustada al tiempo que saltaba de la cama. Las seis cincuenta y ocho la alarma llevaba casi una hora sonando, lo cual quería decir que era tarde. Muy tarde.

–Maldita sea, maldita sea – Musitó mientras se metía en la ducha y, un momento después volvió a salir. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, corrió a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Chopper, que ya estaba sentado junto a su cuenco mirándola con el gesto torcido.

Escupió en el fregadero y abrió el grifo para que el agua arrastrara la pasta de dientes.

–Precisamente hoy, ¿No podías haber saltado encima de la cama cuando te entró el hambre? Pero no, hoy decides esperar, y ahora soy yo la que no tiene tiempo de comer nada –

Entró de nuevo como una flecha en el cuarto de baño, se maquilló a toda prisa, se colocó un par de pendientes en las orejas y el reloj en la muñeca, y a continuación cogió la ropa que se ponía siempre que llevaba prisa, porque no tenía que preocuparse de nada; pantalón negro y cuerpo beige de seda, con una elegante chaqueta café como complemento. Se calzó los zapatos, agarro el bolso y salió por la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue la mujercilla de cabellos grises que vivía al otro lado de la calle sacando la basura.  
Era día de recogida de basuras.

–Diablos, mierda, maldita sea y todo lo demás – Musitó Rey por lo bajo al tiempo que giraba en redondo y volvía a entrar en la casa – Estoy intentando rebajar un poco el número de groserías que digo – Le espetó a Chopper al tiempo que sacaba la bolsa de basura del cubo y ataba las cintas – Pero tú y Don Simpático me lo están poniendo difícil –

Chopper le dio la espalda.

Rey salió de nuevo de la casa, entonces se acordó de que no había cerrado la puerta con llave y volvió sobre sus pasos. Arrastró su enorme cubo metálico de la basura hasta el bordillo y depositó en él la ofrenda de la mañana, encima de las otras dos bolsas que ya había adentro. Por una vez, no intentó no armar mucho ruido; esperaba de verdad despertar a aquel desconsiderado tipejo que vivía en la casa de alado.

Regresó corriendo hasta el coche, un Dodge Viper de color rojo cereza que la encantaba, y sólo como buena norma, al encender el motor, lo revolucionó unas cuantas veces antes de meter la marcha atrás. El automóvil se lanzó hacía atrás y con un poderoso entrechocar metálico colisionó con el cubo de la basura. Se produjo otro estruendo más cuando el recipiente se inclinó contra el cubo del vecino y lo volcó. La tapa del mismo rodó calle abajo.

Rey cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza contra el volante… con suavidad; no deseaba un moratón. Aunque quizá debiera infligirse uno; al menos así no tendría que preocuparse por llegar al trabajo a la hora, lo cual ya era imposible físicamente. Pero no lanzó ningún juramento; las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente eran palabras que en realidad no deseaba pronunciar.

Puso la palanca en la posición de estacionamiento y salió del coche. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era control, no una rabieta temperamental. Volvió a colocar en su sitio su maltrecho cubo y a introducir de nuevo las bolsas de basura, y después encajó de un golpe la tapa deformada. Acto seguido, devolvió el cubo de su vecino a la posición vertical, recogió la basura – no estaba, ni con mucho, tan ordenada como la de ella, por qué se podía esperar de un borracho – Y luego se fue calle abajo a buscar la tapa. Ésta yacía ladeada contra el bordillo enfrente de la casa siguiente. Cuando se agachó para recogerla, oyó que alguien a su espalda cerraba de golpe una puerta de rejilla.

Bueno, su deseo se había hecho realidad: el tipejo desconsiderado estaba despierto.

– ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? – Ladró el tipo. Lucía un aspecto que daba miedo, con aquellos pantalones de algodón y aquella camiseta sucia, además de la siniestra expresión que ofrecía su rostro sin afeitar.

– Recoger su basura – Replicó

Sus ojos despedían fuego, De hecho, estaban inyectados en sangre, como de costumbre, pero el efecto era el mismo.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué se empeña en no dejarme dormir? Es usted la mujer más ruidosa que he visto… –

La injusticia de aquello la hizo olvidar que le tenía un poquito de miedo. Rey se acercó a él lentamente, contenta de llevar unos zapatos con tacones de cinco centímetros que la elevaban hasta ponerla a la altura de… su barbilla. Casi.  
¿Y qué importa que fuera un individuo grande? Ella estaba furiosa, y estar furiosa siempre ganaba a ser grande.

– ¿Qué yo soy ruidosa? – Dijo con los dientes apretados. Costaba mucho subir el volumen con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, pero lo intentó – ¿Qué yo soy ruidosa? – Lo señaló con el dedo. En realidad no quería tocarlo, porque llevaba la camiseta desgarrada y manchada de… algo. – No fui yo la que anoche despertó a todo el vecindario a las tres de la madrugada con ese motor de chatarra que usted llama coche. ¡Cómprese un silenciador, por el amor de Dios! No fui yo la que se dejó encendida la luz del porche que se ve desde mi dormitorio y no me dejó dormir –

El abrió la boca para contestar a su vez, pero Rey no había terminado.

–Además, resulta muchísimo más razonable suponer que la gente esté durmiendo a las tres de la madrugada que a las dos de la tarde o – Consultó su reloj – a las siete y veintitrés de la mañana. – Dios que tarde era – ¡De modo que váyase a la porra, amigo! Vuelva a su botellita. Si bebe lo suficiente, se dormirá y no se enterará de nada –

Él abrió la boca de nuevo. Rey se olvidó de sí misma y llegó a tocarlo. Oh, qué asco. Ahora tendría que meter aquel dedo en agua hirviendo.

–Mañana le compraré un cubo de la basura nuevo, así que cierre el pico. Y si le hace algo al gato de mi madre, lo haré trocitos célula por célula. Le mutilaré el ADN para que no pueda reproducirse jamás, lo cual seguramente supondrá hacerle un favor al mundo – Lo recorrió con una mirada fulminante que tomó nota de aquellas ropas sucias y harapientas, y la barbilla sin afeitar – ¿Me ha entendido? –

Él afirmo con la cabeza.  
Rey respiró hondo buscando un modo de controlar su arrebato de mal genio.

–Muy bien. De acuerdo, entonces. Maldita sea, me ha hecho decir groserías, y eso que intentaba no hacerlo – Él le dirigió una mirada extraña

–Sí, desde luego que tiene que vigilar esa mierda de lenguaje – Ella se apartó el pedo de la cara y trató de recordar si se había peinado o no.

–Llego tarde – Dijo – No he dormido nada, no he desayunado, ni siquiera tomado un café. Más vale que me vaya antes de que le haga algo – Él asintió

–Esa es una buena idea. No me gustaría tener que arrestarla – Rey se quedó mirando, perpleja

– ¿Cómo? –

–Soy policía – Repuso él, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y regreso al interior de la casa.

Rey observó cómo se iba, estupefacta. ¿Policía?

–Joder –

* * *

Segundo capitulo del fanfic, primero donde aparece nuestra protagonista y nuestro vecino ¡Policía!, ojalá les haya gustado, y espero ya se den una idea de como va a ser la trama, disfrútenlo, gocenlo, ¡es increíble esta historia!

Un saludo muy especial a:

Jane Nightray: Ten seguro que Snoke tiene algo muy grave, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con nuestros protagonistas?...  
Fuiste el primer review me emocione mucho por ello, gracias, espero que te atrape la trama, los protagonistas y ¡todo lo demás!

Miriakt: ¡Tenemos a nuestros personajes principales! No empezaron con muy buen camino pero ¡Oye! Todos empezamos algunas cosas con el pie izquierdo.  
En efecto esa mujer esta loca, no sabemos lo que le paso a nuestro Snoke... Aún.

No olviden pasarse por **Muñeca de Trapo**

Opiniones, criticas sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	3. Capitulo II

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Todos los viernes, Rey y tres amigas de Resistance Technology, donde trabajaban, se reunían después en Ewok´s un bar restaurante de la zona, para tomar una copa de vino, cenar algo que no tuviera que preparar ellas y charlar de cosas de chicas. Después de pasarse la semana trabajando en un ambiente dominado por hombres, necesitaban de verdad aquella conversación entre mujeres.

Resistance, La Resistencia, en palabras más simples, era una empresa satélite que suministraba tecnología de ordenadores a las fábricas de La Rebelión, Rey ignoraba el porqué de aquellos nombres extravagantes, pero lo que sabía era que los ordenadores eran todavía un terreno masculino en gran medida.  
Además, la empresa era bastante grande, lo cual quería decir que el ambiente general era un poco raro, con aquella mezcla, en ocasiones incómoda, de locos de la informática que no sabían lo que significaba la frase "Apropiado para la oficina" y los habituales y típicos directivos de empresa. Si Rey trabajase en alguna de las oficinas de investigación y desarrollo en compañía de esos locos, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que aquella mañana había llegado tarde a trabajar. Por desgracia, ella era la encargada del departamento de nóminas, y su inmediato superior era un auténtico obseso del reloj.

Como tenía que compensar el tiempo que había trabajado de menos aquella mañana, llegó casi con quince minutos de retraso a Ewok´s pero las otras tres amigas ya habían ocupado una mesa, a Dios gracias. El local se estaba llenando, tal como sucedía siempre las noches de los fines de semana, y a Rey no le gustaba tener que esperar en la barra a tener mesa, ni siquiera cuando estaba de buen humor, lo cual no era ahora el caso.

–Menudo día – Dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cuarta silla, que estaba vacía. Mientras daba gracias a Dios, añadió dar las gracias por ser viernes. Había sido un asco de día, pero era el último, por lo menos hasta el lunes siguiente.

–Dímelo a mí – Murmuró Ciena mientras apagaba un cigarrillo y se apresuraba a encender otro – Últimamente Thane está insoportable. ¿Es posible que los hombres sufran de síndrome premenstrual? –

–Ellos no lo necesitan – Dijo Rey, pensando en el tipejo que tenía por vecino… un tipejo policía – Nacen envenenados por la testosterona –

–Oh, ¿Eso es lo que pasa? – Ciena puso los ojos en blanco – Yo creía que era por la luna llena o algo así. Nunca se sabe. Hoy Matt me ha tocado el culo –

– ¿Matt? – Repitieron las otras tres al unísono, atónitas, atrayendo la atención de todos los que las rodeaban. Rompieron a reír pues de todos los posibles acosadores, aquél era el menos probable.

Matt el técnico radar, de veintitrés años, era la definición personificada de tipo anodino y pirado. Era un individuo alto y desgarbado, y se movía con la gracia de una cigüeña borracha. Tenía la nuez tan prominente en medio de aquel cuello flaco que daba la sensación de que se hubiera tragado un limón y se le hubiera quedado atascado para siempre en la garganta. Su cabellera rubia no conocía cepillo; en un lugar aparecía totalmente lacia y en otro le sobresalía en forma de pinchos: un caso terminal de aspecto de recién levantado de la cama. Pero era un genio absoluto con los ordenadores, y de hecho de caía bien a todas ellas, de una forma protectora, como de hermana mayor. Era tímido, torpe y totalmente despistado para todo excepto los ordenadores. En la oficina se rumoreaba que él había oído decir que existían dos sexos diferentes, pero no estaba seguro de que el rumor fuera cierto. Matt era la última persona de la que alguien sospecharía que tocara el culo a nadie.

– No me lo creo – Dijo Phasma

–Te lo estás inventando – Acusó Jessika

Ciena rió con su ronca rosa de fumadora y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo.

–Les juro por Dios que es verdad. Lo único que hice fue cruzarme con él en el pasillo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me agarró con las dos manos y se quedó allí sin más, sosteniéndome el trasero como si fuera una pelota de baloncesto y estuviera a punto de ponerse a hacer regates –

Aquella imagen mental has hizo reír a todas de nuevo.

– ¿Y qué hiciste? – Preguntó Rey

– Pues nada – Admitió Ciena – El problema es que Maul estaba mirando, el muy cabrón –

Todas gimieron. A Darth Maul le gustaba mucho meterse con quienes él consideraba que eran sus subordinados, y el pobre de Matt era su blanco favorito.

– ¿Qué iba a hacer? – Preguntó Ciena, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo – De ningún modo iba yo a proporcionarle más munición a ese gilipollas para que la usara contra ese pobrecillo. De modo que le di a Matt una palmadita en la mejilla y le dije algo en plan coqueto, algo así como: No sabía que te gustar. Matt se puso más colorado que la camisa roja que traía puesta y se escabulló al servicio de caballeros –

– ¿Qué hizo Maul? – Preguntó Phasma

– Puso un gesto de sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y dijo que de haber sabido que yo estaba tan necesitada como para conformarme con Matt, como acto de caridad hace ya mucho que me habría ofrecido sus servicios –

Aquello provocó una epidemia de ojos en blanco.

–Dicho de otro modo, estuvo tan cabrón como siempre – Dijo Rey con asco.

Por un lado existía lo de ser políticamente correcto, y por el otro la realidad, y la realidad era que las personas eran personas. Algunos tipos con los que habían trabajado en La Resistencia eran unos asquerosos libertinos, y aquello no iba a cambiar por mucho que se quisiera inculcarles sensibilidad. Sin embargo la mayor parte de los hombres eran aceptables, y todo se compensaba porque algunas de las mujeres eran auténticas brujas con escoba. Rey había dejado de buscar la perfección, en el trabajo y en todas partes. Phasma opinaba que era demasiado desconfiada, pero es que Phasma era la más joven del grupo y su ingenuidad se mantenía prácticamente intacta.

Aparentemente las cuatro amigas no tenían más en común que el lugar donde trabajaban. Ciena Ree, la jefa de contabilidad, tenía cuarenta y un años, la mayor de todas. Se había casado y divorciado tres veces, y desde la última visita que hizo a los tribunales, prefería las relaciones menos formales. Llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio platino, se hábito de fumar estaba comenzando a cobrarse su precio en su cutis caramelo, y la ropa que vestía siempre le quedaba un poquito ajustada. Le gustaba la cerveza, los hombres poco refinados y el sexo loco, y reconocía sentir afición por jugar a los bolos. "Soy el sueño de todo hombre", decía ella riendo. "Tengo gustos baratos dentro de un presupuesto caro".

El novio actual de Ciena era un tipo llamado Thane, un patán grandote y musculoso que no gustaba a ninguna de las otras tres. Era diez años más joven que Ciena, trabajaba sólo de vez en cuando y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo bebiendo la cerveza de ella y viendo la televisión. Sin embargo, según Ciena, le gustaba el sexo exactamente igual que a ella, y eso era motivo suficiente para aguantarlo durante un tiempo.

Phasma, la más joven tenía veinticuatro años y era la Octava maravilla de la división de ventas. Era alta, esbelta y poseía la gracia y dignidad de un gato. Su cutis perfecto era de un color cremoso, tenía una voz suave y lírica, y los hombres caían como moscas a sus pies. Era en efecto, todo lo contrario a Ciena. Ciena era descarada, Phasma era distante y refinada. La única vez que habían visto furiosa a Phasma fue cuando alguien la llamo Wookie.

–Soy humana – Replicó ella, volviéndose de pronto hacía el autor del insulto – Jamás he estado en Kashyyyk. Nací en Corellia, mi padre era un alto oficial en las guerras clon y yo no soy de ninguna raza de nombre compuesto. Todos tenemos herencia de diferentes razas, así que no intentes separarme –

El tipo farfulló una excusa y Phasma, siendo Phasma, le dedicó una gentil sonrisa y lo perdonó con tanta dulzura que él terminó pidiéndole una cita para salir. En la actualidad estaba saliendo con un general de la Primera Orden; por desgracia se había colado por Armitage Hux, aunque todo el mundo sabía que él se relacionaba con otras mujeres en todas las ciudades donde había algún cuartel. Con demasiada frecuencia los ojos verdes de Phasma mostraban una expresión afligida, pero ella se negaba a dejarlo.

Jessika Pava trabajaba en recursos humanos, y era la más tradicional de las cuatro. Era de la edad de Rey, treinta años, y llevaba nueve años de casada con su novio del instituto. Ambos vivían en una agradable casa de las afueras en compañía de dos gatos, un loro y un cocker spaniel. La única mancha en medio de aquella felicidad era que Jessica deseaba tener hijos y su marido Poe, no. En su fuero interno, Rey pensaba que Jessika podría ser un poco más independiente. Aunque Poe trabajaba en el turno de tres a once, y no estaba en casa, Jessika siempre estaba consultando el reloj, como si tuviera que estar en casa a determinada hora.  
Por lo que Rey pudo deducir, Poe no aprobaba aquellas reuniones de los viernes por la noche. Lo único que hacían era juntarse en Ewok´s y cenar, y nunca se iban más tarde de las nueve; no era precisamente que fueran de bar en bar bebiendo sin parar hasta la madrugada.

Bueno, no había nadie que tuviera una vida perfecta, pensó Rey. Ella misma no tenía grandes cosas que contar en el apartado amoroso. Estuvo comprometida en tres ocasiones, pero todavía no había ido al altar. Después de la tercera ruptura, decidió darse un descanso en cuento a lo de salir con hombres y concentrarse en su carrera. Y ahí estaba, siete años después, todavía concentrándose.  
Contaba con un buen historial de méritos, una cuenta bancaria saludable, y acababa de comprarse su primera casa propia, si bien no estaba disfrutando de ella tanto como había creído en un principio, con aquel cretino inconsiderado y de malas pulgas que tenía por vecino. Puede que fuera policía, pero de todas formas la seguía poniendo nerviosa, porque, policía o no, tenía todo el aspecto de ser un tipo capaz de prender fuego a tu casa si lo pillabas con el pie torcido. Y ella lo había pillado con el pie torcido desde el día mismo en que se mudó a vivir allí.

–Esta mañana he tenido otro incidente con mi vecino – Dijo Rey con un suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla entre los dedos entrelazados.

– ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – Jessika era comprensiva porque, como todas sabían, Rey estaba atrapada y los malos vecinos bien podían amargarle a uno la existencia.

–Iba con prisa, y al dar marcha atrás choqué con el cubo de la basura. Ya saben lo que ocurre cuando uno va con prisas, que siempre hace cosas que si fuera más despacio no haría jamás. Esta mañana salió todo mal. Primero, mi cubo de la basura chocó contra el del vecino, y la tapa saltó y rodó calle abajo. Ya se pueden imaginar el ruido que se armó. Él salió por la puerta principal como su fuera un oso, chillando que yo era la persona más ruidosa que había conocido en su vida –

–Deberías haberle volcado el cubo de la basura – Dijo Ciena, Que no creía en lo de ofrecer la otra mejilla.

–Me habría detenido por alterar el orden público – Replicó Rey en tono dolido – Es policía –

– ¡Qué me dices! – Todas parecían incrédulas, pero es que la descripción que Rey les había hecho del individuo, ojos enrojecidos, barba y cabello desaliñado y ropa sucia, no sonaba muy propio de un policía.

– Supongo que los polis pueden ser tan borrachos como cualquiera – Dijo Jessika un tanto dubitativa – Más que cualquiera, diría yo –

Rey frunció el entrecejo recordando el encuentro de aquella mañana.

– Ahora que lo pienso, no olía a nada. Tenía todo el aspecto de llevar tres días borracho, pero no olía a alcohol. Mierda, no quiero pensar que pueda tener ese mal humor cuando ni siquiera está con resaca –

– A pagar– Dijo Ciena

– ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Rey exasperada consigo misma. Había hecho el trato con ellas de que pagaría a cada una un cuarto de crédito cada vez que soltara una grosería, en la suposición de que eso le proporcionaría un incentivo para dejar de hablar mal.

– A pagar otra vez – Rio Jessika. Extendiendo la mano.

Gruñendo, pero teniendo cuidado de no maldecir, Rey extrajo cincuenta centavos para cada una de sus amigas. Últimamente se aseguraba de llevar abundante cambio encima.

–Por lo menos no es más que un vecino – Dijo Phasma en todo consolador – Puedes evitarlo –

– Hasta el momento no se me está dando demasiado bien – Reconoció Rey, mirando la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Entonces se irguió, decidida a no seguir permitiendo que aquel tipejo dominase su vida y sus pensamientos como los había dominado durante las dos últimas semanas – Ya basta de hablar de él. ¿Tiene algo interesante que contar, chicas? –

Phasma se mordió el labio y una sombra de aflicción cruzó su semblante.

– Anoche llamé a Hux, y contestó una mujer –

– Oh, mierda – Ciena se inclinó por encima por encima de la mesa para acariciarle la mano a Phasma, y Rey experimentó un fugaz sentimiento de envidia por la libertad verbal de su amiga.

El camarero escogió aquel momento para distribuir unos menús que no necesitaban porque se sabían de memoria todo lo que había. Hicieron los correspondientes pedidos, él recogió los menús sin abrir, y cuando se alejó todas se acercaron más a la mesa.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Rey. Era una experta en romper relaciones, así como en ser abandonada. Su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón, había esperado hasta la noche anterior a la boda, la noche del ensayo, para decirle que no podía continuar adelante. A Rey le costó cierto tiempo superar aquello…, y no estaba dispuesta a pagar dinero por todo lo que había pensado pero no había llegado a pronunciar en voz alta. De todos modos, ¿Acaso la palabra Cabrón era una grosería? ¿Existía alguna lista oficial que ella pudiera consultar?

Phasma se encogió de hombros. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y procuraba parecer indiferente.

– No estamos prometidos, ni siquiera nos vemos de manera exclusiva. No tengo ningún derecho de quejarme –

– No, pero puedes protegerte y dejar de verlo – Replicó Jessika con suavidad – ¿Merece la pena sufrir así por él? –

Ciena lanzó un resoplido.

– Ningún hombre lo merece –

– Amén – Dijo Rey, pensando todavía en sus tres compromisos rotos.

Phasma pellizcó nerviosamente su servilleta con sus dedos largos y esbeltos.

– Pero cuando estamos juntos, él… actúa como si le importara de verdad. Es dulce y cariñoso, y muy considerado…–

–Todos los son, hasta que consiguen lo que quieren – Ciena apagó su tercer cigarrillo – Hablo por experiencia personal, como puedes comprender. Diviértete con él, pero no esperes que cambie –

–Ésa es la verdad – Dijo Jessika con tristeza – Nunca cambian. Es posible que finjan durante un tiempo, pero cuando calculan que ya te tienen enganchada y bien atada, se relajan y sale de nuevo la cara del señor Hyde –

Rey rio.

– Eso parece que lo hubiera dicho yo –

– Pero sin incluir palabrotas – Señalo Ciena

Jessika hizo un gesto con la mano como para desechar aquellas bromas. Phasma lucía una expresión aún más desgraciada que antes.

– ¿De modo que debería aguantar formar parte del rebaño, o bien dejar de verlo? –

– Pues… sí –

– ¡Pero no debería ser así! Si yo le importo, ¿Cómo pueden interesarle todas esas otras mujeres? –

– Oh, es fácil – Repuso Rey – La serpiente de un solo ojo carece de gusto –

– Cariño – dijo Ciena dando a su voz de fumadora el tono más amable que pudo – Si estás buscando al hombre perfecto, vas a pasarte la vida entera desilusionada, porque no existe. Tienes que conseguir lo mejor que puedas, pero siempre habrá problemas –

– Ya sé que no es perfecto pero…–

– Pero tú quieres que lo sea – Terminó Jessika

Rey sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

– Eso no va a suceder – anunció – El hombre perfecto es pura ciencia ficción. Claro que nosotras tampoco somos perfectas – añadió – Pero la mayoría de las mujeres por lo menos lo intentan. A mí simplemente no me han funcionado las relaciones – Calló durante unos instantes y luego dijo en tono desconsolado – Aunque no me importaría tener un esclavo sexual –

Las otras tres estallaron en risas, incluso Phasma.

– A mí tampoco me importaría – Dijo Ciena – ¿Dónde podría conseguir uno? –

– Prueba en Esclavos Sexuales, S.A. – Sugirió Jessika, y todas volvieron a reír.

– Seguro que existe una página web – Dijo Phasma

– Pues claro que existe – Rey mostraba un semblante totalmente inexpresivo – La tengo incluida en mi lista de favoritos –

– No tienes más que indicar sus requisitos y podrá alquilar al hombre perfecto por horas o por días – Jessika agitó su vaso de cerveza dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo.

– ¿Un día? Seamos realistas – Rey lanzó un silbido – Una hora es pedir un milagro –

– Además, el hombre perfecto no existe ¿No se acuerdan? – Dijo Ciena.

– Uno de verdad, no; pero un esclavo sexual tendría que fingir ser exactamente lo que una desee, ¿No? –

Ciena no iba a ninguna parte sin su maletín de cuero. Lo abrió y extrajo de él un cuaderno y un bolígrafo que dejó de golpe sobre la mesa.

– Con toda seguridad, sí. Veamos, ¿Cómo sería el hombre perfecto? –

– Tendría que lavar los platos la mitad de las veces sin que nadie le pidiera que lo hiciera – Dijo Jessika poniendo una mano encima de la mesa y atrayendo miradas de curiosidad.

Cuando todas lograron dejar de reír el tiempo suficiente para hablar con coherencia, Ciena se puso a garabatear en el cuaderno.

– Muy bien, número uno: lavar platos –

– No, oye, lavar platos no puede ser la primera condición – Protestó Rey – Antes que eso tenemos otras cosas más importantes –

– Ya – Dijo Phasma – Hablando en serio, ¿Cómo creemos que debería ser un hombre perfecto? Yo nunca lo he pensado de esa forma. Tal vez me resultara más fácil si tuviera claro lo que me gusta de un hombre –

Todas hicieron una pausa.

– ¿El hombre perfecto? ¿En serio? – Rey arrugó la nariz

– En serio –

– Esto va a requerir pensar un poco más – Declaró Ciena

– Para mí, no – Dijo Jessika al tiempo que la risa desapareció de su rostro – Lo más importante es que quiera en la vida lo mismo que quieres tu –

Todas se sumieron en un pozo de silencio. La atención que habían suscitado sus risas en las mesas de alrededor se desplazó a otros blanco más prometedores.

– Que quiera en la vida lo mismo que tu – Repitió Ciena al tiempo que lo escribía – ¿Esa es la primera condición? ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo? –

–Esa condición es importante – Dijo Rey – Pero no estoy segura de que sea la primera –

– entonces ¿Cuál es la primera para ti? –

– La fidelidad – Pensó en su segundo prometido, el muy cabrón – La vida es demasiado corta para malgastarla con una persona de la que no te puedes fiar. Una debería poder confiar en que el hombre al que ama no va a mentirle ni engañarla. Si se tiene eso como base, se puede trabajar en lo demás –

– Para mí eso es lo primero – Dijo Phasma en voz Baja.

Jessika reflexionó un momento.

– De acuerdo – Dijo por fin – Si Poe no fuera fiel, yo no querría tener un hijo con él –

– Yo lo suscribo – Dijo Ciena – No soporto a un tipo que juega con dos barajas. Número uno: que sea fiel. Que no mienta ni engañe –

Todas asintieron.

– ¿Qué más? – Permaneció con el bolígrafo apoyado en el cuaderno.

– Ha de ser agradable – Sugirió Jessika

– ¿Agradable? – Dijo Ciena incrédula

– Sí, agradable. ¿Quién desea pasar toda la vida con un tipo antipático? –

– ¿O ser vecina suya? – Musitó Rey, y asintió para indicar que estaba de acuerdo – Me parece bien. No suena muy emocionante, pero piensen en ello. Yo creo que el hombre perfecto debe de ser amable con los niños y con los animales, ayudar a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, no insultarte cuando tu opinión sea diferente de la suya. Ser agradable es tan importante que bien podría ser la condición número uno.

Phasma afirmó con la cabeza.

– Muy bien – Dijo Ciena – Demonios, hasta me han convencido. Yo creo que no he conocido nunca a un tipo agradable. Número dos: agradable – Lo anotó – ¿Número tres? Aquí tengo mi propia idea al respecto. Quiero un hombre que sea de fiar. Si dice que va a hacer algo que lo haga. Si tiene que reunirse conmigo a las siete en un determinado lugar, ha de estar ahí a las siete, no de llegar tranquilamente a las nueve y media o incluso no presentarse. ¿Estamos todas de acuerdo en esto? –

Las cuatro levantaron la mano en voto afirmativo, y la condición De fíar pasó a ocupar la casilla número tres.

– ¿Número cuatro? –

– Lo evidente – Dijo Rey – Un trabajo estable –

Ciena hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Ay. Ésa ha tocado una fibra sensible – En aquel momento Thane estaba sentado sin hacer nada en lugar de trabajar.

– Un trabajo estable está incluido en lo de ser de fiar – Señalo Jessika – Y estoy de acuerdo, es importante. Mantener un empleo estable es señal de madurez y de sentido de la responsabilidad –

– Un trabajo estable – Dijo Ciena al tiempo que escribía.

– Debe de tener sentido del humor – Dijo Phasma.

– ¿Algo más que reírse con Jar Jar Binks? – Preguntó Rey.

Todas estallaron en risas.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver los hombres con eso? – Preguntó Jessika poniendo los ojos en blanco – ¡Y bromas al respecto de funciones corporales! Pon eso en primer lugar, Ciena, ¡Nada de bromas en el cuarto de baño! –

– Número cinco: Sentido del humor – Rió Ciena, escribiendo – Para ser honrada, no creo que podamos decir que tipo de humor debe tener –

– Claro que podemos – Corrigió Rey – Va a ser nuestro esclavo sexual, ¿No te acuerdas? –

– Número seis – Ciena las llamó al orden dando unos golpecitos con el bolígrafo contra el borde de su vaso – Volvamos al trabajo, señoras. ¿Cuál es la condición número seis? –

Todas se miraron entre sí y se alzaron de hombros.

– El dinero no está mal – Sugirió por fin Jessika – No es una condición imprescindible en la vida real, pero esto es una fantasía, ¿No es así? El hombre perfecto debe tener dinero –

– ¿Tiene que ser asquerosamente rico o simplemente gozar de holgura económica? –

Aquello requirió pensar un poco más.

– A mí, particularmente, me gusta que sea asquerosamente rico – Dijo Ciena.

– Pero si fuera tan rico, querría ser él quien mandara en todo. Estaría acostumbrado a ello –

– Eso no va a suceder de ninguna manera. De acuerdo, que tenga dinero está bien, pero no demasiado dinero. Holgado. El hombre perfecto debe de tener holgura económica –

Cuatro mano se alzaron al aire, y la palabra Dinero quedó escrita en la casilla número seis.

–Como esto es una fantasía – Dijo Rey – Debe ser guapo. No un adonis de caerse muerta, porque eso supondría un problema. Phasma es la única de nosotras que es lo bastante guapa para mantener el tipo al lado de un hombre atractivo –

– No se me está dando muy bien, creo yo – Repuso Phasma con una pizca de amargura – Pero sí, para que el hombre perfecto sea perfecto de verdad, tiene que dar gusto mirarlo –

– Muy bien, pues la condición número siete es; que dé gusto mirarlo – Cuando hubo terminado de escribir, Ciena levantó la vista sonriente – Voy a ser yo la que diga lo que todas estamos pensando. Ha de ser estupendo en la cama. No basta con que sea bueno; tiene que ser estupendo. Ha de ser capaz de ponerme el vello de punta y volverme loca. Debe tener la resistencia de un purasangre de carreras y el entusiasmo de un muchacho de dieciséis años –

Todas reían a carcajadas cuando el camarero dejó los platos sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? – Quiso saber.

– No lo entenderías – Consiguió decir Jessika

– Ya entiendo – Dijo con un gesto significativo – Están hablando de hombres –

– Pues no, estamos hablando de ciencia ficción – Replicó Rey, con lo cual provocó nueva carcajadas. La gente de las demás mesas volvió a mirarlas con curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué podía ser tan gracioso.

El camarero se fue. Ciena se inclinó sobre la mesa.

– Y antes de que se me olvide, ¡Quiero que mi hombre perfecto tenga medidas de veinticinco centímetros! –

– ¡Dios Santo! – Jessika fingió desmayarse y se abanicó con la mano – ¡Qué no podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros! O más bien, ¡Lo que podría hacer yo con veinticinco centímetros! –

Rey estaba riendo tan fuerte que tenía que apretarse los costados. Le costó mucho mantener bajo el tono de voz, y dijo entre risas:

– ¡Vamos! Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es puramente de exhibición. Existe, pero no se puede usar. Es posible que esté bien para verlo en un vestuario, pero afrontémoslo: esos cinco centímetros de más son sobras –

– ¡Sobras! – Exclamó Phasma apretándose el estómago y partiéndose de risa – ¡Dice que son sobras! –

– Oh, Dios mío – Ciena se secó los ojos al tiempo que escribía rápidamente – Esto marcha. ¿Qué más debe de tener nuestro hombre perfecto? –

Jessika agitó la mano débilmente.

– A mí – Sugirió ente risitas – Puede tenerme a mí –

– Si no te ponemos la zancadilla nosotras para que no lo alcances – Dijo Rey, y levantó su vaso. Las otras tres levantaron el suyo, y entrechocaron los cristales con un alegre sonido – ¡Por el hombre perfecto, dondequiera que se encuentre! –

* * *

¡Yo también brindo por el hombre perfecto! Que salga de un libro y se vuelva un tipo normal de carne y hueso.

Hola chicxs ¿Cómo están? Y aquí con la actualización, iba a actualizar más temprano pero algo le paso a mi lap y la pantalla no se veía a pesar de que el ratón si, me dio miedo, le quité la batería, la deje así unas horas y ya ahorita la encendí y todo en orden... por si acaso guardaré todos mis archivos en una USB, nunca se sabe.

¿Qué tal el capitulo? Creo que este es el importante, donde se habla por fin del hombre perfecto y el ambiente de Rey, ya aparecieron más personajes, ¡con parejas incluidas y todo!, eso si, siento que en TFA aparecieron muy pocos, por lo que suelo tomar también personajes de la serie Rebels, (Ezra, Sabine, Chopper) y del libro Estrellas Pérdidas (Ciena, Thane) Este libro es de mis favoritos, super recomendable; en pocas palabras es Romeo y Julieta en el espacio, donde enserio La Fuerza tuvo que intervenir; porque de otra forma los protagonistas nunca hubieran podido estar juntos.  
Y acabo de terminar de leer Lineas de Sangre; no es superado por Estrellas Pérdidas, pero también lo recomiendo, (Pero primero Estrellas Pérdidas), así que también tomaré personajes de ahí.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Aire: Que bueno que lo hayas leído, yo lo leí en una adaptación de otro fandom, la verdad iba en el climax así que no pude resistir más y lo busqué en internet, lo encontré y valla que es una buena historia, así que aportarlo aquí es todo un honor. También es mi primera adaptación así que también se podría decir que soy nueva en las adaptaciones, creo que donde me complico más es en buscar personajes con características similares a las dos historias, pero es muy divertido ver el resultado de estas, por ejemplo Matt, en el especial de Undercover Boss, se supone que es Kylo disfrazado, pero aquí lo tomaré como un personaje independiente, solo porque cumplía con las características que necesitaba.  
¡Que tu también tengas un buen día cuando leas esto!

chiliwili: Que bueno que te guste la historia, no te preocupes seguiré escribiendo, yo sufro cuando alguien escribe una gran historia y no la termina, así que me prometí a mi misma que si empezaba no iba a dejar la historia a medias, por eso me tardé tantos años en empezar (?.

Miriakt: Nadie se lo esperaba, es una mezcla extraña de hombre, ¿Será el perfecto para nuestra protagonista? Yo digo que si, pero quien sabe jujuju, espero te haya gustado el capitulo es de los más largos, hasta me dolieron los dedos de tanto escribir :C pero todo para que tengas algo nuevo que leer en la plataforma. creo que algo dulce, romántico y cursi es lo que se necesita en esta época del año. Solo porque es inicio de éste, ya al final pondré muertes, asesinos y demás, (No te creas).

No olviden pasarse por **Muñeca de Trapo**

Nos leemos~~


	4. Capitulo III

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

El sábado por la mañana amaneció temprano y luminoso…, demasiado luminoso, y demasiado temprano, diablos. Chopper despertó a Rey a las seis maullándole al oído.

– Vete – murmuró ella al tiempo que se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

Chopper maulló de nuevo y golpeó la almohada con la pata. Rey capto el mensaje: o se levantaba, o el gato iba a sacar las uñas. Apartó la almohada hacía un lado y se sentó en la cama mirando al minino.

– Eres muy malo, ¿Sabes? No pudiste hacer esto mismo ayer por la mañana, ¿Verdad? No, tienes que esperar hasta que yo tenga el día libre y no tenga que madrugar –

El gato permaneció impasible ante aquella regañina. Era algo típico de los gatos; hasta el más sucio y desaliñado de ellos estaba convencido de su innata superioridad. Rey lo rascó por detrás de las orejas y un grave ronroneo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos amarillos y oblicuos se cerraron de placer.

– Ya verás – le dijo – Voy a convertirte en un adicto a esta costumbre de rascarte y después voy a dejar de hacerlo. Vas a sufrir síndrome de abstinencia, amigo – Él bajó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta del dormitorio.

Al llegar se detuvo un momento para mirar atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Rey en efecto se había levantado.

Rey bostezó y apartó los cobertores. Por lo menos, no la molestó el ruidoso coche del vecino durante la noche, y además había bajado la persiana para que no entrase la luz del día, de modo que había dormido profundamente hasta el toque de diana de Chopper.

Levantó la persiana y atisbo por entre los visillos para observar el camino de entrada que discurría al lado suyo. Allí estaba el destrozado Pontiac marrón. Eso quería decir que o bien estaba agotada y había dormido como un lirón, o bien el vecino se había comprado un silenciador. Decidió que lo del agotamiento y el lirón era más probable que el silenciador recién comprado.

Era obvio que Chopper opinaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, porque le lanzó un maullido de advertencia. Suspirando, Rey se retiró el pelo de la cara y fue hacía la cocina a trompicones. "Trompicones" era la palabra adecuada, porque Chopper la ayudó a avanzar de aquel modo metiéndose entre sus tobillos a cada paso.

Necesitaba desesperadamente un café, pero sabía por experiencia que el gato no la dejaría en paz hasta que le diera de comer. Abrió una lata de comida, la vertió en un cuento y la depositó en el suelo. Mientras el gato estaba ocupado, dejó preparada una cafetera y se dirigió hacia la ducha.

Se quitó la ropa que usaba para dormir en verano, consistente en una camiseta y unas bragas – En el invierto sumaba a aquello unos calcetines –, se metió debajo del chorro caliente de la ducha y dejó que éste la despertada del todo.

Algunas personas eran aves madrugadoras; otras eran búhos nocturnos. Rey no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

No funcionaba bien hasta haber tomado una ducha y una taza de café, y de noche le gustaba estar en la cama a las diez como muy tarde. Chopper estaba alterando el orden natural de las cosas con sus exigencias de que le diera de comer antes de hacer ninguna otra cosa. ¿Cómo había podido su madre hacerle esto a ella?

– Sólo quedan cuatro semanas y seis días – Musitó para sí. ¿Quién hubiera pensando que un gato que normalmente era tan cariñoso iba a convertirse en semejante tirano cuando no estaba en su entorno habitual?

Después de una larga ducha y dos tazas de café, sus sinapsis cerebrales empezaron a conectarse y comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. Comprarle al tipejo de al lado un cubo de la basura nuevo… vale. Hacer la compra… vale. Hacer la colada… vale. Cortar el césped… vale.

Se sintió un poco emocionada por el último punto de la lista. Tenía césped que cortar, ¡Su propio césped! Desde que se fue de su casa había vivido en apartamentos, ninguno de los cuales incluían un jardín. Por lo general había un diminuto parche de hierba entre la acera y el edificio, pero era el servicio de mantenimiento el que siempre se encargaba de cortarlo. Diablos… er… caramba, eran unos parches tan pequeños que podrían podarse incluso con unas tijeras.

Pero su nuevo hogar traía su propio césped incluido. Previendo ese momento, había invertido en una cortadora de césped nuevecita, modernísima y de propulsión automática, garantizada para que su hermano Ezra se pusiera verde de envidia. Ezra tendría que comprarse una cortadora tipo cochecito para superar a la de ella, y como su césped no era en absoluto más grande, una cortadora así sería un regalo carísimo para su ego. Rey se imaginó que su mujer intervendría antes de que él cometiera semejante estupidez.

Hoy llevaría a cabo su primer corte de césped. Apenas podía esperar a sentir la potencia de aquel monstruo rojo vibrando en sus manos mientras decapitaba todos aquellos tallos de hierba. Siempre se había sentido sumamente atraía por las máquinas rojas.

Pero lo primero es lo primero. Tenía que hacer una escapada al supermercado para comprar un cubo de la basura nuevo para el vecino. Una promesa era una promesa, y Rey siempre procuraba cumplir su palabra.

Un rápido cuenco de cereales más tarde, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se calzó un par de sandalias y se puso en camino.

* * *

¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a costar tanto encontrar un cubo de La basura metálico? El supermercado tenía sólo cubos de plástico. Se compró uno para sí misma, pero no creyó tener el derecho a cambiar el tipo de contenedor de su vecino.  
De allí fue a una tienda de materiales para casa y jardín, pero tampoco consiguió nada. Si hubiera comprado ella el cubo metálico que tenía, sabría dónde encontrar otro, pero fue un regalo de su madre con motivo del estreno de la casa. Así era mamá, la reina de los regalos prácticos.

Para cuando por fin dio con un cubo de la basura metálico y grande, en una tienda de materiales de ferretería, eran las nueve y la temperatura ya estaba pasando de ser calurosa a volverse incómoda. Si no segaba pronto la hierba, tendría que aguardar a que se pusiera el sol para que cediera un poco el calor. Decidió que la compra de comestibles podía esperar, encajó el contenedor en el minúsculo asiento trasero de su coche y enfiló hacía su hogar.

Minutos más tarde entró en su calle y sonrió al ver las pulcras casas viejas que se alzaban a la sombra de grandes árboles. Varias casas lucían triciclos y bicicletas en los jardines de la entrada.

Estos vecindarios antiguos estaban siendo testigos de un influjo de parejas jóvenes que descubrían el precio razonable de aquellas casas envejecidas. En lugar de desintegrarse, las viviendas estaban siendo remozadas y reformadas; dentro de unos años se dispararían de nuevo los precio del mercado inmobiliario, pero por el momento aquella zona era precisamente la apropiada para personas que estaban empezando.

Al salir del coche, la vecina del otro lado de la casa se acercó hasta la valla blanca de tablones puntiagudos, que llegaba a la altura de la cintura y separaba ambas propiedades.

– ¡Buenos días! – Saludó la señora Kanata.

– Buenos días – Contestó Rey. Había conocido a aquella agradable pareja el día en que se instaló, y al día siguiente la señora Kanata le había llevado una gran fuente de estofado y unos fragantes bollos caseros. Si el tipejo del otro lado pudiera parecerse un poco a sus otros vecinos, Rey habría estado en el séptimo cielo, aunque no era capaz de imaginárselo siquiera trayendo bollitos caseros.

Se acercó a la valla para charlar como buena vecina.

– Hace un día precioso, ¿Verdad? – Gracias a Dios que hacía buen tiempo, porque de lo contrario el mundo estaría muy necesitado de conversación.

– Oh, hoy va a ser un día achicharrante – La señora Kanata le mostró una sonrisa abierta y blandió la paleta de jardinero que sostenía en la mano enguantada – Tengo que arreglar el jardín temprano, antes de que empecé a hacer demasiado calor –

– Lo mismo he pensado yo al ir a cortar el césped esta mañana – Rey se percató de que los demás tuvieron la misma idea. Ahora que se fijaba, oía el rumor de una cortadora de césped tres casas más allá y otra al otro lado de la calle.

– Buena idea. Procure no sofocarse demasiado; mi Chewi siempre humedece una toalla y se la pone en el cuello cuando corta el césped, aunque nuestros nietos lo ayudan y ya no lo hace tan a menudo como antes – Le guiñó un ojo – Yo creo que ahora enciende la vieja cortadora solo porque le apetece hacer algo masculino –

Rey sonrió, e iba a despedirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea, y se volvió hacia la anciana.

– Señora Kanata, ¿Conoce usted al hombre que vive al otro lado de mi casa? – ¿Y si aquel tipejo le había mentido? ¿Y si no era policía? Casi se lo imaginaba riéndose a carcajadas a su costa, mientras ella pasaba de puntillas a su alrededor procurando ser simpática.

– ¿Ben? Claro que sí. Lo conozco desde siempre. Ahí vivían sus abuelos, sabe. Era gente encantadora. Me alegré mucho de que Ben viniera a vivir a esta casa cuando su abuela falleció por fin el año pasado. Me siento mucho más segura teniendo un policía tan cerca. ¿Usted no? –

Bueno, aquello tiraba por el suelo su teoría. Rey logró esbozar una sonrisa.

– Si, por supuesto –

Fue a decir algo acerca del extraño horario que tenía, pero vio cómo brillaban los ojos azules de la señora Kanata y se mordió la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba era que su anciana vecina creyera que sentía interés por aquel tipo y menos que pudiera decírselo a él, ya que era obvio que había una buena relación entre ambos. Se ocupó de eso añadiendo:

– Creía que podía ser un traficante de drogas, o algo así –

La señora Kanata pareció escandalizarse.

– ¿Ben, un traficante de drogas? Dios mío. No, él jamás haría una cosa así –

– Es un alivio – Rey sonrió de nuevo – Supongo que será mejor que empiece a segar antes de que haga más calor –

– No olvide beber mucha agua – Le aconsejó la señora a su espalda.

– Así lo haré –

"Bueno, Maldición" Pensó Rey al tiempo que sacaba el cubo de la basura del asiento trasero. Así que el tipejo de al lado era policía; no había mentido. Adiós a su sueño de ver cómo se lo llevaban esposado.

* * *

Depositó el cubo junto al porche de atrás de la casa y acto seguido sacó del maletero el cubo de plástico que se había comprado para ella. Si no hubiera sido de plástico, no habría podido meterlo allí dentro, pero el plástico se comprimía.

Cuando abrió el maletero, el cubo saltó hacia ella como si estuviera vivo. Lo colocó detrás de la pequeña barandilla de la cocina, justo para que no se viera desde la calle, y a continuación volvió a entrar en la casa y se puso rápidamente unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.  
Aquél era el atuendo que usaban las mujeres de los barrios de las afueras para cortar el césped ¿No? Entonces se acordó de sus vecinos ancianos y cambió su camiseta por otra normal; no quería provocarles un infarto.

Experimentó una cierta emoción al abrir el candado de las puertas del garaje y penetrar en el interior. Rebuscó hasta dar con el interruptor que encendía la única bombilla del techo. Allí estaba el orgullo de su padre, totalmente cubierto por una funda de loneta hecha a medida y forrada de fieltro para que no se rayara la pintura.  
Maldita sea, ojalá lo hubiera dejado en casa de Ezra. El automóvil no suponía tanto problema como Chopper, pero la tenía mucho más preocupada.

El factor decisivo para dejarlo en casa de ella, pensó, era que su garaje tenía aún aquellas puertas dobles pasadas de moda en lugar de una moderna que se deslizara hacía arriba. A su padre lo preocupaba que se viera el coche desde la calle, y Rey podía entrar en el garaje sin abrir las puertas más que los treinta centímetros que necesitaba para colarse ella misma, mientras que en el garaje doble de Ezra se veía todo cada vez que se levantaba la puerta.  
A la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, pondría una puerta automática.

Había tapado su cortadora nueva con una sábana para que no se llenase de polvo. Retiró el trato y pasó la mano por el frío metal. Quizás aquel garaje tan poco tecnificado no fuera el factor decisivo para que ella cuidara del coche; quizá fuera porque ella era la única de sus hermanos que sentía el mismo entusiasmo por los choches que su padre.

Ella era la única que metía la nariz en el sedán que poseía la familia para observar las misteriosas entrañas mecánicas mientras su padre cambiaba el aceite y las bujías. Cuando tenía diez años, ya lo ayudaba. Cuando tuvo doce, se encargaba ella misma de la tarea.

Durante un tiempo pensó en la posibilidad de hacerse ingeniera mecánica de automóviles, pero ello suponía varios años de estudios, y en realidad no era tan ambiciosa. Lo único que deseaba era un empleo bien pagado que no le resultara odioso, y se le daban tan bien los números como los motores.  
Le encantaban los coches, pero no quería convertirlos en un trabajo.

Sacó la cortadora de césped pasando por el costado de automóvil de su padre, con cuidado de no rozarlo. La funda de loneta lo protegía del polvo, pero no quería arriesgarse en lo que concernía a aquel coche. Abrió una de las puertas de garaje justo lo suficiente para sacar la cortadora y condujo a su bebé a la luz del sol.  
La pintura roja lanzó destellos; las barras del manillar resplandecían. Oh, qué bonita era.

En el último minuto se acordó de algo acerca del ritual de cortar el césped, y llenó su coche hasta la calle; había que tener cuidado de no levantar accidentalmente alguna piedra que pudiera romper una ventanilla o rayar la pintura. Lanzó una mirada al automóvil de tipejo de al lado y se encogió de hombros; tal vez advirtiera las huellas de Chopper, pero no apreciaría un arañazo más en aquel cacharro.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, encendió el pequeño motor.

Lo curioso de cortar el césped, descubrió, era que uno experimentaba una sensación instantánea de realización. Uno veía el lugar exacto por el que había pasado y lo que había conseguido. Su padre y Ezra siempre se hacían cargo de aquella tarea cuando ella era niña, para gran alivio suyo, porque segar la hierba le parecía aburrido.

Sólo cuando se hizo mayor comprendió el atractivo que suponía tener hierba propia, y ahora tenía la sensación de haber logrado por fin, a la edad de treinta años, entrar en el mundo de los adultos. Era dueña de una casa. Cortaba su césped. Genial.

Entonces, algo le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Lanzó un chillido y soltó el manillar de la segadora antes de apartarse hacia un lado y volverse hacia su atacante. La cortadora de césped se paró en seco.

Allí estaba el vecino, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, un gesto feroz en la cara y la ropa sucia; su aspecto habitual. Alzó una mano y puso la palanca de la segadora en la posición de apagado, y el eficiente motorcillo se detuvo con un gruñido.

Silencio.

Durante un segundo, más o menos.

– ¿Se puede saber para qué demonios ha hecho eso? – Rugió Rey. Enrojeció por la ira al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más, cerrando la mano en un puño de manera inconsciente.

– Tenía entendido que estaba procurando dejar de decir groserías – La provocó él.

– ¡Usted sería capaz de hacer decir groserías a un santo! –

– Eso la deja fuera a usted, ¿No es así? –

– ¡Tiene toda la maldita razón! –

Él se fijó en su mano derecha.

– ¿Va a usar eso, o va a mostrarse razonable? –

– ¿Qué…? – Bajó la vista y vio que tenía el brazo flexionado a medias, con el puño ya echado hacia atrás. Abrió los dedos con gran esfuerzo, pero éstos de nuevo adoptaron inmediatamente la posición de ataque. De verdad que deseaba propinarle un puñetazo, y se puso todavía más furiosa por no poder hacerlo.

– ¿Razonable? – Chilló, acercándose un poco más – ¿Usted quiere que me muestre razonable? ¡Es usted el que me ha dado un susto de muerte y ha apagado mi segadora! –

– Estoy intentando dormir – Replicó él, recalcando cada palabra con una pausa – ¿Es mucho pedir que tenga un poco de consideración? –

Rey lo miró boquiabierta.

– Actúa como si yo estuviera cortando el césped al amanecer. ¡Son casi las diez de la mañana! Y no soy la única que está cometiendo el grave delito de cortar hierba. Escuche – Le ordenó, refiriéndose al ruido amortiguado de otras cortadoras del vecindario que se oía por la calle.

– ¡Esos no están segando justo delante de la ventana de mi dormitorio! –

– Pues entonces acuéstese a una hora decente. ¡No es culpa mía que se pase levantado casi toda la noche! –

El rostro del vecino se estaba poniendo tan rojo con el de ella.

– ¡Formo parte de un equipo especial, señora! Y eso incluye tener un horario irregular. ¡Duermo cuando puedo, lo cual, desde que ha venido usted, no ha sido precisamente muy a menudo! –

Rey levantó las manos.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Estupendo! Ya terminaré de segar esta noche, cuando refresque – Hizo el gesto de mandarlo a paseo – Vuélvase a su cama. Yo me meteré en casa y me quedaré ahí dentro sentada durante las próximas once horas. ¿O también eso perturbará sus bellos sueños? – Inquirió en tono irónico.

– No hasta que le metan un petardo por el culo – Soltó él, y regresó furioso a su casa.

Probablemente existía una ley que prohibía lanzar piedras a la casa de una persona, pensó Rey. Echando humo, volvió a guardar la cortadora de césped en el garaje, echó el candado cuidadosamente y sacó su coche del camino de entrada.  
Le gustaría demostrarle a aquel tipo lo que era capaz de hacer con unos cuantos petardos, y desde luego no sería sentarse encima de ellos.

Entró furiosa y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Chopper, que hizo caso omiso de ella, concentrándose en lamerse las patas.

– Un equipo especial – Rugió – Que no soy razonable, Lo único que tenía que hacer era explicarse en tono normal, y yo no habría tenido inconveniente en apagar la cortadora de césped hasta más tarde. Pero no; tenía que portarse como un asno –

Chopper la miró.

– Asno no es una palabrota – Dijo a la defensiva – Además, no es culpa mía. Voy a contarte un secreto de nuestro nuevo vecinito, Chopper; ¡Desde luego, no es el hombre perfecto! –

* * *

Me encantó escribir este capitulo, la parte final ni la sentí; fue tan divertido ver a éstos personajes por cosas tan triviales. Aun así los apoyo en cada postura, pero enserio necesitan ceder un poco. Tal vez luego... en fin. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Es genial poder hacer este trabajo, ¡Disfrútenlo mucho!

Un saludo especial a:

Aire: Es lo que me encanta de esta historia, que en verdad a pesar de que ya sabes lo que va a pasar la disfrutas mucho, bastante diría yo... Personalmente cuando empiezo a transcribir a veces me pierdo y me pongo a leer unos cuantos capítulos, creo que hasta varios diálogos ya me los sé de memoria, ojalá tuviera esta capacidad cuando se tratara de estudiar para un examen :c. ¡Que tengas un excelente día, tarde, noche!

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	5. Capitulo IV

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Rey se las arregló para pasar el fin de semana sin más confrontaciones con su desagradable vecino. Y el lunes llegó al trabajo con quince minutos de antelación, en un esfuerzo por compensar el retraso del viernes, aunque ese día ya se había quedado un poco más de tiempo por ese motivo. Al detenerse frente a la entrada, el vigilante se inclinó hacía fuera y observó el Viper con desaprobación.

– ¿Cuándo va a deshacerse de esa chatarra y comprarse un Chevrolet? – Lo escuchaba casi a diario. Aquello era lo que sucedía cuando uno trabajaba en una zona que estaba relacionada con la industria vehicular. Uno tenía que mostrar fidelidad a la marca de los Tres Grandes para el que trabajaba, ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

– Cuando me lo pueda permitir – Replicó, como hacía siempre. Poco importaba que el Viper le hubiera costado una fortuna, aunque fuera de segunda mano y ya tuviera ochenta mil kilómetros cuando lo compró – Acabo de comprar una casa, sabe. Si el coche no me lo hubiera regalado mi padre, no estaría conduciéndolo –

Aquello último era una absoluta mentira, pero solía quitarle a la gente de encima durante un tiempo. Gracias a Dios, nadie de por allí conocía a su padre, porque entonces sabrían que era un hombre de Ford hasta la tumba. Se sintió insultado cuando ella se compró auto, y jamás dejó de hacer unos cuantos comentarios despectivos acerca de él.

– Ya, bueno, su padre debería estar más enterado –

–No entiende nada de coches – Rey se puso tensa y temió ser fulminada por un rayo por semejante trola.

Estacionó el Viper en un rincón de atrás del aparcamiento, donde había menos posibilidades de que le dieran un golpe. La gente de la Resistencia bromeaba diciendo que estaba lleno de agujeros. Rey tenía que admitir que resultaba incómodo, sobre todo cuando hacía mal tiempo, pero mojarse era preferible a dejar que el vehículo sufriera daños. El solo hecho de conducir para ir al trabajo ya bastaba para que le salieran canas.

* * *

La Resistencia ocupaba un edificio de ladrillo rojo de cuatro pisos con una arcada gris en la entrada y seis peldaños en curva que conducían a unas impresionantes puertas dobles. Sin embargo, aquella entrada era utilizada exclusivamente por los visitantes.

Todos los empleados penetraban por una puerta metálica lateral dotada de una cerradura electrónica que daba a un estrecho pasillo de color verde vómito, en el que se encontraban las oficinas de mantenimiento y electricidad, además de una sala oscura y maloliente que llevaba el rótulo de "Almacén". Rey no quería saber lo que había almacenado allí dentro.

Al final del pasillo verde vomito había tres escalones que conducían a otra puerta metálica. Ésta daba a un recinto de moqueta gris que ocupaba toda la longitud del edificio y del que partían despachos y otros pasillos como su fueran venas. Los dos pisos de abajo estaban reservados para los locos de la informática, aquellos seres extraños e irreverentes que hablaban una lengua desconocida acerca de bytes y puertos USB.

El acceso a aquellos pisos estaba restringido; había que tener una tarjeta de empleado para entrar en el pasillo verde vómito, después otra para entrar en cualquiera de los despachos y salas. Había dos ascensores, y en el extremo opuesto del edificio, para los más energéticos, se encontraban las escaleras.

Cuando entró en la sala de moqueta gris, atrajo su atención un enorme cartel escrito en letras grandes. Estaba colocado directamente encima de los botones de los ascensores. A lápiz verde y morado, resaltado con rotulador negro para mayor énfasis, se leía una directiva de la empresa: CON EFECTOO INMEDITO, TODOS LOS EMPLEADOS DEBERÁN TOMAR UNA MEZCLA DE GINKO Y VIAGRA, PARA QUE SE ACUERDEN DE QUÉ COÑO ESTÁN HACIENDO.

Rey rompió a reír. Los pirados de la informática estaban en buena forma aquel día. Por naturaleza se rebelaban contra toda autoridad y toda estructura; aquellos carteles eran cosa común, por lo menos hasta que llegara alguien de la dirección y los retiraba.

Se imaginó un montón de ojos arriba y abajo del pasillo pegados a minúsculas grietas mientras los culpables disfrutaban viendo las reacciones de los demás a aquel nuevo ataque a la dignidad de la empresa.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta que tenía a su espalda, y al volverse vio quién acababa de llegar. Apenas se abstuvo de arrugar la nariz.

Maketh Tua trabajaba en recursos humanos, y se podía contar con que no apreciaba el humor en ninguna cosa. Era una mujer alta cuya ambición consistía en ascender hasta dirección, aunque por lo visto no sabía cómo actuar para conseguirlo.

Vestía ropas de chica joven en vez de los trajes más propios de una empresa que habrían destacado su esbelta constitución. Era una mujer atractiva, con un cabello rubio y hueco, y un buen cutis, pero totalmente ajena a lo que era vestir bien. Su mejor rasgo eran sus manos, delgadas y elegantes, que ella siempre llevaba perfectamente cuidadas.

Fiel a la norma, Maketh lanzó una exclamación ahogada al leer el cartel, y empezó a ponerse de color rojo.

–Qué vergüenza – Dijo extendiendo la mano para bajarlo.

–Si lo tocas, dejarás tus huellas en él – Le dijo Rey en tono totalmente inexpresivo.

Maketh se quedó congelada en el sitio con la mano a sólo un centímetro del papel.

– No hay forma de saber cuántas personas lo habrán visto ya – Prosiguió Rey al tiempo que pulsaba el botón para subir – Alguien de la dirección se enterará de esto y se podrá investigar aunque se quite el cartel de aquí. A no ser que tengas pensando tragártelo, cosa que yo no haría, teniendo en cuenta que los gérmenes que contiene deben de contarse por billones, ¿Cómo vas a deshacerte de él sin que te vea nadie? –

Maketh le dirigió a Rey una rápida mirada de desaprobación.

– Seguro que a ti esta asquerosa basura te parece hasta graciosa –

– De hecho, así es –

– No me sorprendería que lo hubieses puesto tú –

– Quizá deberías delatarme – Sugirió Rey al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor y entraba dentro – Prueba a llamar a la Asociación Nos Importa un Comino –

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando a Maketh allí de pie, mirando furiosa a Rey. Aquél había sido el diálogo más hostil que habían tenido nunca, si bien Maketh no era famosa precisamente por su capacidad para llevarse bien con la gente. Rey no alcanzaba a comprender como había terminado trabajando en recursos humanos. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, simplemente sentía lástima por ella.

Pero hoy no era una de esas ocasiones.

* * *

Los lunes siempre eran el día más ajetreado de la semana en el departamento de nóminas, porque era entonces cuando se entregaban todas las tarjetas horarias de los últimos cinco días. La misión de La Resistencia consistía en suministrar tecnología informática a La Rebelión, no en llevar por ordenador su propio sistema de nóminas.

Lo seguían haciendo al estilo antiguo, con tarjetas horarias que se picaban en un reloj. Aquello suponía un montón de papeleo, pero hasta el momento el pago de las nóminas no se había visto interrumpido por un fallo de software o porque se rompiera un disco duro. Quizá fuera eso por lo que La Resistencia no había modernizado el sistema: la nómina, al igual que el correo, tenía que seguir funcionando.

Para las diez ya estaba necesitando tomarse un descanso.

En cada planta había una sala de café dotada del acostumbrado surtido de máquinas expendedoras, mesas baratas de cafetería y sillas metálicas, un frigorífico, una cafetera y un horno de microondas.

Cuando Rey entró, había varias mujeres y un hombre apiñados en torno a una única mesa; todas las mujeres reían a carcajadas, y el hombre parecía indignado.

Rey se sirvió la taza de café que tanto necesitaba.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó.

– Una edición especial del boletín de noticias – Contestó una de las mujeres, Ketsu Onyo. Tenía los ojos húmedos de tanto reír – Esto va a hacer historia –

– Yo no veo qué tiene de gracioso – Dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

– Tu no, está claro – Replicó una mujer entre risitas, y le tendió la hoja a Rey – Echa un vistazo –

El boletín de la empresa no se sancionaba oficialmente, aun haciendo un gran esfuerzo de imaginación. Tenía su origen en los dos primeros pisos; si se les daba a todas aquellas imaginaciones acceso a la edición por ordenador, tenía que suceder necesariamente. El boletín aparecía a intervalos regulares, y por lo general siempre contenía algo que hacía que la dirección intentase confiscar todas las copias.

Rey bebió otro sorbo de café al tiempo que tomaba la hoja. Los chicos habían realizado ciertamente un trabajo de lo más profesional, aunque con el equipo y el software que tenían a su disposición sería vergonzoso que no lo hubieran hecho bien.

El boletín se titulaba "Pez Martillo", y su logo consistía en un tiburón de aspecto feroz.

No era un tiburón martillo, pero eso carecía de importancia. Los artículos estaban dispuestos en columnas, había gráficos de calidad, y un dibujante de tiras cómicas bastante ingenioso que firmaba con el nombre de "Fulcrum" solía hacer chistes de aspectos de la vida dentro de la empresa.

Aquel día el encabezado estaba escrito en enormes letras de imprenta; "¿DAS TU LA TALLA?" Debajo de la siguiente frase "Lo que las mujeres desean en realidad" Junto con una cinta métrica enroscada como si fuese una cobra presta para el ataque.

"Olvídenlo chicos" Comenzaba el artículo, "La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos la menor posibilidad. Durante años se nos ha dicho que lo importante no es lo que tenemos, sino como lo usamos, pero ahora sabemos cuál es la verdad. Nuestro panel de expertos compuesto por cuatro mujeres, amigas de traban aquí en La Resistencia, han elaborado una lista de lo que ha de tener el hombre perfecto"

Dios santo, Rey estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido, pero consiguió reprimirlo y no demostrar otra cosa que interés con la expresión de la cara. Maldita sea ¿Qué había hecho Ciena con la lista que había confeccionado? Ahora todo el mundo iba a reírse de ellas sin piedad, y aquélla era una de esas cosas que no se olvidan nunca. Ya se estaba imaginando docenas y docenas de cintas métricas amontonadas en su mesa de trabajo todas las mañanas.

Leyó el artículo a toda prosa, superficialmente. Gracias a Dios no se mencionaba ninguno de sus nombres. Las cuatro amigas figuraban como A, B, C y D. Todavía tenía ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a Ciena, pero ahora no tendría que atarla, empalarla y mutilarla.

Allí estaba la lista, comenzado por la condición de "Fiel" en el primer puesto. La lista no iba mal hasta el número ocho, "Estupendo en la cama", pero a partir de ahí se deterioraba rápidamente. El número nueve lo ocupaba el requisito de "Veinticinco centímetros" de Ciena, junto con todos los comentarios que lo acompañaban, incluido el suyo propio acerca de que los cinco últimos eran sobras.

El número diez tenía que ver con el tiempo que el hombre perfecto debería aguantar en la cama. "Decididamente, más que un anuncio de televisión" había sido el decreto más bien mordaz de Jessika, que figuraba como "Señorita D". Habían establecido que media hora era la duración óptima para hacer el amor, sin contar el juego previo.

"¿Por qué no?" decía la señorita C, que correspondía a Rey. "Esto es una fantasía ¿No? Y se supone que una fantasía debe ser exactamente lo que una quiere que sea. Mi hombre perfecto ha de proporcionarme treinta minutos de empujar, a no ser que se trate de un polvo rápido, en cuyo caso treinta minutos resultarían contraproducentes dada la finalidad de la ocasión."

Todas las mujeres reían a carcajadas, de modo que Rey imaginó que debía de mostrar alguna expresión en el rostro. Sólo esperaba que fuese de sorpresa más que de horror. El hombre – No estaba segura si se llamaba Derek Klivian o algo parecido – se estaba poniendo más colorado a cada minuto que pasaba.

– A ustedes no les resultaría tan gracioso que un grupito de hombres dijera que su mujer ideal tendría que tener las tetas grandes – Exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

–Oh, vamos – Dijo Ketsu Onyo, aun sonriendo – Como si a los hombres no les gustasen las tetas grandes desde que andan a gatas. Resulta agradable ver una pequeña revancha –

Oh, genial. Una guerra entre sexos. Rey se imaginó como iban a extenderse las conversaciones como aquella por todo el edificio. Se obligó a sonreír y devolvió la hoja del boletín.

– Imagino que vamos a tener historia para el rato –

– ¿Estás de broma? – Dijo Ketsu con una ancha sonrisa – ¡Yo voy a enmarcar mi hoja y a colgarla donde marido la vea por la mañana, nada más al despertarse, y donde sea lo último que vea por las noches antes de irse a la cama! –

* * *

En cuanto Rey regresó a su despacho, marcó la extensión de Ciena.

– Adivina lo que acabo de ver en el boletín – Dijo, procurando mantener el tono grave.

– Maldita sea – Gimió Ciena en voz alta – ¿Es muy horrible? Todavía no lo he visto –

– A juzgar por lo que he leído, es absolutamente literal. Maldita sea Ciena, ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? –

– Tienes que pagar un cuarto de dólar por haber dicho eso – Dijo Ciena automáticamente – Fue un accidente. No quiero hablar mucho aquí en la oficina, pero si comemos todas juntas te contaré lo que ha sucedido –

– De acuerdo. En Jabba Pizza a las doce, voy a llamar a Jessika y a Phasma, probablemente también querrán venir –

– Esto se parece a un linchamiento – Comentó Ciena en tono adolorido.

– Podría ser – Replicó Rey, y colgó.

* * *

Jabba Pizza se encontraba a unos ochocientos metros de la Resistencia, motivo por el cual era un lugar muy frecuentado por los empleados. Tenía un floreciente negocio de comida para llevar, pero también disponía de media docena de mesas. Rey escogió una mesa con sofás situada al fondo, donde pudiera disfrutar de mayor intimidad. En cuestión de minutos llegaron las otras tres y tomaron asiento, Jessika al lado de Rey, Ciena y Phasma enfrente de ellas.

– Dios, no saben cuánto lo siento – Dijo Ciena. Parecía contrita.

– ¡No puedo creer que le hayas enseñado a lista a alguien! – Jessika estaba horrorizada – Si Poe llega a enterarse…–

– No entiendo por qué están tan enfadadas – Dijo Phasma, desconcertada – Quiero decir que… si, resultaría un poco embarazoso que se descubriera que hemos sido nosotras las que hemos hecho la lista, pero va más bien en plan de chiste –

– ¿Seguirás pensando que va de chiste dentro de seis meses, cuando aún se te acerquen hombres ofreciéndose a demostrarte que dan la talla? – Le preguntó Rey.

– A Poe no le parecería gracioso en absoluto – Dijo Jessika sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo – Me mataría –

– Ya – Contestó Ciena en tono sombrío – Thane no es lo que se dice muy sensible, pero le fastidiaría mucho que yo dijera que quiero veinticinco centímetros – Sonrió débilmente – Se podría decir que se quedaría corto –

– ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? – Quiso saber Jessika, enterrando el rostro en las manos.

– El sábado fui de compras y me encontré con Gooti Terez como se llame, ya saben la que tiene pinta de vampiresa, de la primera planta – Dijo Ciena – Nos pusimos a charlar, almorzamos tarde y nos tomamos un par de cervezas. Le enseñé la lista, nos reímos un rato y ella me pidió una copia. No vi porque no. Después de tomarme unas cuantas cervezas, hay muchas cosas que me parecen bien. Me hizo varias preguntas, y no sé cómo terminé poniendo por escrito todo lo que habíamos dicho –

Ciena poseía una memoria casi fotográfica. Por desgracia, unas cuantas cervezas no parecían afectar su memoria, solo su sensatez.

– Al menos no le diste nuestros nombres – Dijo Jessika.

– Sabe quiénes somos – Señaló Rey – La lista la tenía Ciena, de modo que cualquier idiota puede suponer que es una del grupo de cuatro amigas. A partir de ahí, la cosa está clara –

Jessika volvió a taparse la cara con las manos.

– Estoy muerta. O divorciada –

– Yo no creo que vaya a pasar nada a resultas de esto – Dijo Phasma en tono consolador – Si Gooti Terez quisiera tirar de la manda y delatarnos, ya se lo habría contado a sus compañeros de la primera planta. Estamos a salvo. Poe no se enterará jamás –

* * *

Bueno creo que con este capítulo empieza la aventura de éstas amigas, Rey ahora no solo tendrá que soportar a su vecino sino también la presión de la lista, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **LadyWhitheRose:** ¡Ya tienes otro capítulo! y si es muy divertido ver este tipo de personalidades, y actitudes, te aseguro que siempre te van a a sacar una sonrisa. Saludos.

 **Ana Lucía:** Claro que continuaré... disfruta la lectura :)

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	6. Capítulo V

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Rey estuvo en tensión el resto del día, aguardando otros sucesos. Imaginaba lo nerviosa que debía de estar Jessika, porque si aquello salía a la luz y Poe llegaba a enterarse, le amargaría la existencia durante toda la vida.  
En lo que se refería al resultado final, Jessika era la que más tenía que perder. Ciena estaba inmersa en una relación, pero por lo menos no estaba casada con Thane. Lo de Phasma con Armitage Hux era como mucho una relación intermitente, sin compromiso.

De las cuatro, Rey era la que tendría menos dificultades si llegaban a revelarse sus identidades. No tenía relación alguna, había renunciado a los hombres, y no respondía ante nadie excepto ella misma. Tendría que soportar las burlas, pero eso era todo.

Una vez que analizó la situación y llegó a esa conclusión, dejó de preocuparse tanto. De modo que, ¿Qué importaba que algún payaso de la oficina intensase hacerse el listo? Estaba preparada para plantarle cara a cualquier imbécil.

Aquel estado de ánimo le duró hasta que llegó a la casa y se encontró con que Chopper, en un intento de hacerla ver lo mucho que lo disgustaba tener que vivir en una casa desconocida, había destrozado completamente los almohadones del sofá. Había pedazos de relleno esparcidos por todo el salón. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, y después hasta veinte. No merecía la pena enfurecerse con el gato: probablemente no lo entendería, ni tampoco le importaría en lo más mínimo.

Él era una víctima de aquellas circunstancias tanto como lo era ella. Le siseó cuando Rey trató de tocarlo. Cuando hacía eso, normalmente lo dejaba solo, pero en un arranque de conmiseración lo levantó del suelo y hundió los dedos en el pelo para masajearle los flexibles músculos del lomo.

– Pobre gatito – Lo arrulló – No sabes qué ocurre, ¿Verdad? – Chopper contestó con un gruñido, pero enseguida estropeó el efecto convirtiéndolo en un grave ronroneo.

– Ya solo tienes que aguantar cuatro semanas y cinco días. Eso hace treinta y tres días. Podrás soportarme todo ese tiempo, ¿Verdad? –

El gato no parecía muy de acuerdo, pero nada le importaba mientras ella continuase masajeándole la espalda. Rey lo llevó a la cocina, le dio de comer y después lo depositó en el suelo con un ratón de juguete para que se entretuviera.

De acuerdo. El gato le estaba haciendo trizas la casa. Podía soportarlo. Su madre quedaría horrorizada por los destrozos y los pagaría, naturalmente, así que, en conjunto, Rey sólo estaba sufriendo ligeras incomodidades.

Estaba impresionada por su propia madurez.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua, y mientras estaba allí de pie junto al fregadero su vecino llegó a casa. Al ver aquel Pontiac marrón, notó que su madurez comenzaba a desaparecer por el desagüe, pero el coche estaba silencioso, de modo que era evidente que el duelo había puesto un silenciador. Si él se estaba esforzando, también lo haría ella. Mentalmente, puso el tapón en el desagüe.

Observó por la ventana cómo el vecino se apeaba del coche y abría la puerta de la cocina, que estaba enfrente a la de ella. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una camisa blanca de vestir, con una corbata suelta alrededor del cuello y una chaqueta echada sobre el hombro. Tenía aspecto de cansado, y cuando se volvió para entrar en la casa, Rey vio la pistola grande y negra que llevaba en la funda del cinturón.

Aquélla era la primera vez que lo veía vestido con otra cosa que no fuera ropa vieja y sucia, y se sintió un poco desorientada, como si el mundo se hubiera descentrado. Saber que era policía y verlo como policía eran dos cosas muy distintas. El hecho de que fuera vestido de paisano en lugar de llevar uniforme indicaba que no era agente de patrulla, sino como mínimo tenía el rango de detective.

Seguía siendo un tipejo, pero era un tipejo con responsabilidades, de modo que quizás ella debiera ser un poco más comprensiva. No tenía forma de saber si estaba durmiendo, a no ser que llamase a la puerta para preguntárselo, lo cual era más bien contraproducente si no deseaba molestarlo mientras dormía.

Se limitaría a no cortar el césped cuando él estuviera en casa y punto. Eso no quería decir que no fuera a arrancarle una tira de aquella piel de rinoceronte cada vez que él la molestase, pues lo que era justo era justo, pero sí que intentaría llevarse bien con él. Al fin de cuentas, era probable que fueran vecinos durante años… siete años.

Dios, aquel pensamiento resultaba de lo más deprimente.

* * *

Su madurez y caridad hacía todo había durado…. Oh, un par de horas.

A las siete y media, se arrellanó en su enorme y cómodo sillón para ver un poco la televisión y leer un rato. A menudo hacía ambas cosas a la vez, pues suponía que si salía por la tele algo que fuera interesante de verdad, atraería su atención. Una taza de té verde humeaba lentamente a su lado, y a cada tanto se antioxidaba tomando un pequeño sorbo.

En eso, un fuerte golpe rompió la quietud del pequeño vecindario.

Rey se levantó del sillón a toda prisa, deslizó los pies en las sandalias y corrió a la puerta principal. Conocía aquel sonido, pues lo había oído cientos, miles de veces en su niñez, cuando su padre la llevaba a lugares de pruebas en los que veía cómo chocaban un coche contra otro.

Por toda la calle se encendían luces de porches; se abrían puertas por las que se asomaban las cabezas de curiosos como si fueran pequeñas tortugas saliendo de su caparazón. Cinco casas más allá, iluminado por la farola de la esquina, había un amasijo de metal retorcido.

Rey se precipitó calle abajo con el corazón desbocado y el estómago encogido, haciendo acopio de fuerzas por lo que pudiera ver y tratando de recordar lo básico de los primeros auxilios.

En aquel momento ya había otras personas saliendo de sus casas, en su mayoría ancianos, las mujeres en bata y zapatillas o con ropa informal, los hombres con camisetas interiores sin mangas. Se oían varias voces de niños, excitadas y agudas, junto con las de madres que intentaban mantener a sus hijos en el redil, mientras los padres decían:

– Atrás, atrás, podría explotar –

Después de haber visto numerosas colisiones, Rey sabía que no era probable que tuviera lugar una explosión, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de un incendio.  
Justo antes de llegar al automóvil siniestrado, se abrió de golpe la puerta del conductor y salió detrás del volante un hombre joven en actitud beligerante.

– ¡Qué pasa, joder! – Chilló, mirando fijamente la destrozada parte delantera de su coche. Había golpeado por detrás uno de los coches que estaban estacionados a lo largo del bordillo.

Una mujer joven llegó corriendo desde la casa situada justamente al lado, con los ojos agrandados por el horror.

– ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi coche! –

El joven beligerante se dirigió hacia ella.

– ¿Este coche es tuyo, zorra? ¿Qué coño haces aparcándolo en la calle? – Estaba bebido. Los vapores alcanzaron la nariz de Rey, que dio un paso atrás.

A su alrededor oyó cómo la preocupación colectiva de los vecinos se iba convirtiendo en asco.

– Que alguien vaya a buscar a Ben – Oyó decir a un anciano.

– Ya voy yo – La señora Kanata echó a andar calle abajo, todo lo rápido que le permitían sus zapatillas de felpa.

La joven cuyo coche había quedado destrozado estaba llorando con las manos sobre la boca mientras contemplaba el siniestro. A su espada había dos niños pequeños, de unos cinco y siete años, de pie en la acera con expresión desconcertada.

– Maldita zorra – Rugió el borracho, dirigiéndose hacia la joven.

– Eh – Intervino uno de los vecinos – Cuidado con esa lengua –

– Que le jodan, abuelo – Llegó hasta la mujer que lloraba y la agarró con una manaza por el hombro para obligarla a volverse.

Rey saltó hacia adelante en un arrebato de ira que le inundó el pecho.

– Eh, colega – Le dijo en tono duro – Déjala en paz –

– Si – Dijo a su espalda la voz temblorosa de algún anciano.

– Que te jodan a ti también, zorra – Dijo él – Esta maldita puta me ha destrozado el coche –

– Tú te has destrozado el coche solo. Estás borracho y has chocado contra un coche que estaba aparcado –

Rey sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil; no se podía razonar con un borracho. El problema era que aquel tipo estaba precisamente lo bastante borracho para ser agresivo, pero no lo suficiente para tambalearse. Propinó un empujón a la mujer, que tropezó hacia atrás, se trabó con un tacón en la raíz que sobresalía de uno de los grandes árboles que jaloneaban la calle y cayó despatarrada sobre la acera. Lanzó un grito, y sus hijos chillaron y rompieron a llorar.

Rey arremetió contra él y lo embistió por un costado. El impacto lo hizo tambalearse. Intentó recuperar el equilibrio, pero en vez de eso se desplomó sobre sus posaderas con los pies en el aire. Logró incorporarse haciendo un esfuerzo, y se lanzó contra Rey acompañándose de otro pintoresco juramento.

Ésta se apartó hacia un lado y le puso la zancadilla, Él dio otro traspié, pero esa vez consiguió mantenerse erguido. Cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía la barbilla baja, metida hacia el pecho, y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Oh, mierda, esta vez sí la había hecho buena.

Rey adoptó automáticamente la postura de boxear, aprendida de las muchas peleas con su hermano. Aquellas peleas se perdían en el pasado, y Rey supuso que estaban a punto de darse una buena somanta, pero quizá pudiera lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos bien colocados.

Oyó voces excitadas y alarmadas a su alrededor, pero le parecieron extrañamente distantes, pues estaba concentrada en seguir viva.

– Que alguien llame a la policía –

– Maz ha ido a buscar a Ben. Él se encargará –

– Yo ya he llamado a la policía – Aquélla era la voz de una niña.

El borracho embistió, y esta vez no hubo forma de esquivarlo. Rey se agachó ante aquella furiosa arremetida, dando patadas y puñetazos y al mismo tiempo tratando de parar los golpes que lanzaba él. Uno de sus puños la alcanzó en las costillas, y quedó aturdida por la fuera que llevaba.

Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por los vecinos; los pocos hombres jóvenes intentaban separar al borracho de Rey, los mayores ayudaban propinándole patadas con los pies calzados en pantuflas. Rey y el borracho rodaron por el sueño, y varios ancianos que estaban cerca fueron arrastrados también y chocaron contra el montón.

Rey se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, y un puñetazo oblicuo la alcanzó en la mejilla. Se le había quedado un brazo atrapado debajo de un vecino caído por tierra, pero con la mano que tenía libre consiguió pellizcar al borracho en la cintura y retorcerle la carne con todas sus fuerzas. Él bramó igual que un búfalo herido.

Entonces de repente desapareció, alguien lo levantó como si no pesara más que una almohada. Mareada, lo vio derrumbarse en el suelo a su lado, con el rostro aplastado contra la tierra y los brazos a la espalda mientras alguien le ponía unas esposas.

Logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentada y se encontró prácticamente frente a frente con su vecino el tipejo.

– Maldita sea, debería haberme imaginado que se trataba de usted – Rugió él – Debería detenerlos a los dos por borrachera y alteración al orden público –

– ¡Yo no estoy borracha! – Exclamó Rey indignada.

– ¡No, el que está borracho es él, y usted está alterando el orden! –

La injusticia de aquella acusación a hizo ahogarse de rabia, lo cual fue una suerte, porque lo que iba a decir probablemente le habría valido un arresto de verdad.

A su alrededor, mujeres preocupadas ayudaban a sus maltrechos maridos a ponerse en pie, mimándolos afligidas y buscando arañazos o huesos rotos. Nadie parecía estar muy magullado tras la refriega, y supuso que la emoción vivida mantendría sus corazones en buena forma durante varios años más, por lo menos.

Unas cuantas mujeres se apiñaban en torno a la joven que se había caído al suelo a causa del empujón, cloqueando y alborotando. La joven sangraba por la parte posterior de la cabeza, y los niños no cesaban de llorar, quizá por solidaridad, o quizá porque se sentían desatendidos; un momento después otros dos niños empezaron a lloriquear.  
A lo lejos se oyó el ruido estridente de unas sirenas que se acercaban por segundos.

En cuclillas junto al borracho cautivo, sujetándolo con una mano, Ben miró a su alrededor con expresión de incredulidad.

– Dios – Musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La anciana que vivía al otro lado de la calle, con el cabello gris recogido con bigudíes, se inclinó sobre Rey.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, querida? ¡Ha sido lo más valiente que he visto en toda mi vida! Debería haber estado aquí, Ben. Cuando ese… ese matón empujo a Barriss, esta joven lo tiró al suelo de culo. ¿Cómo se llama querida? – Le preguntó, volviéndose hacía Rey – Yo soy Jyn Erso; vivo justo enfrente de usted –

– Rey – Respondió ella, y dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a su vecino – Sí, Ben, debería haber estado aquí –

– Estaba en la ducha – Gruñó él. Tras unos instantes preguntó – ¿Se encuentra bien? –

– Estoy perfectamente – Rey se puso de pie. No sabía si estaba bien o no, pero al parecer no tenía ningún hueso roto y no se sentía mareada, de modo que no podía haber sufrido grandes daños.

Él le miraba las piernas desnudas.

– Está sangrando por la rodilla –

Rey se miró y vio que en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones cortos de algodón estaba casi desgarrado. Un reguero de sangre le corría espinilla abajo procedente de un arañazo en la rodilla derecha. Arrancó de un tirón lo que quedaba del bolsillo y se apretó la tela contra la herida.

– No es más que un rasguño –

La caballería, en forma de dos coches patrulla y una camioneta de servicios médicos, llegó con un despliegue de brillantes luces. Varios agentes uniformados empezaron a abrirse paso por entre la multitud, mientras que los vecinos guiaban a los enfermeros hacia los heridos.

Treinta minutos después todo había terminado. Unas máquinas retiraron los dos automóviles y los agentes de uniforme se habían llevado al borracho. A la joven herida, con sus hijos detrás, la llevaron a urgencias para que le dieran unos puntos en la herida en la cabeza. Todas las heridas leves habían sido lavadas y vendadas, y los ancianos guerreros fueron conducidos a sus casas.

Rey aguardó hasta que se hubo ido el personal médico, y entonces despegó la enorme gasa y el esparadrapo que le cubrían la rodilla. Ahora que había desaparecido toda emoción se sentía agotada; lo único que deseaba era una ducha caliente, unas galletas de chocolate y una cama. Bostezó y echó a andar calle abajo, en dirección a su casa.

Ben el tipejo la alcanzó y se puso a caminar a su lado. Ella lo miró un momento, y luego volvió a fijar la vista al frente. No le gustaba la expresión de su cara ni su manera de erguirse sobre ella como si fuera un nubarrón. Maldición, aquel hombre era bien grande; mediría algo más, bastante más de metro ochenta, y poseía unos hombros que parecían tener una anchura de un metro.

– ¿Siempre se mete con los pies por delante en situaciones peligrosas? – Le preguntó él en tono conversacional.

Rey reflexionó un instante

– Pues sí – Dijo por fin.

– Como no –

Rey se detuvo en medio de la calle y se volvió para encararse con él, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

– Oiga, ¿Qué se supone que debía haber hecho? ¿Quedarme allí mirando mientras ese hombre sacudía a la pobre mujer hasta hacerla papilla? –

– Podría haber dejado que lo sujetaran un par de hombres –

– Ya, claro, nadie lo estaba sujetando, de modo que no me senté a esperar –

En aquel momento dobló la esquina un coche que se dirigió hacia ellos. Ben la tomó del brazo y la apartó a un lado.

– ¿Cuánto mide usted… uno cincuenta y ocho? – Le preguntó, examinándola.

– Uno sesenta y tres –

Él puso los ojos en blanco y una expresión que decía "Sí, claro". A Rey le rechinaban los dientes. Medía uno sesenta y tres… Casi. ¿Qué importancia tenía un centímetro más o menos?

– Barriss Offee, la mujer a la que ha agredido ese hombre, mide fácilmente siete centímetros más que usted y probablemente pesa como doce kilos más también. ¿Qué la hizo pensar que podría con él? –

– No lo hice – Reconoció Rey.

– ¿Qué es lo que no hizo? ¿Pensar? Eso está claro –

No puedo pegar a un policía, pensó ella. No puedo pegar a un policía. Se lo repitió a sí misma varias veces. Por fin consiguió decir, en un tono admirablemente neutro:

– No pensé que fuera a poder con él –

– Pero de todos modos lo golpeó –

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Fue un instante de locura –

– Ahí estamos de acuerdo –

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se detuvo otra vez.

– Mire, ya estoy harta de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Le impedí que continuara pegando a aquella mujer delante de sus hijos. Enfrentare así a él no fue muy inteligente que digamos, y me doy perfecta cuenta de que podría haberme hecho daño. Pero volvería a hacerlo. Ahora llévese su maldito culo calle abajo, porque no quiero que camine a mi lado –

– Qué dura – Dijo él, y la agarró de nuevo del brazo.

Rey se vio obligada a andar o a ser arrastrada. Como él no iba a permitirle irse sola a su casa, apretó el paso. Cuando antes se separase de él, mejor.

– ¿Tiene prisa? – Preguntó él aflojando la mano con que le sujetaba el brazo y obligándola a seguirle el ritmo, más despacio.

– Sí. Voy a perderme lo… – Trató de recordar lo que daban por televisión, pero tenía la mente en blanco – Chopper está a punto de escupir una bola de pelo, y quiero estar presente –

– De modo que le gustan las bolas de pelo –

– Son más interesantes que mi compañía actual – Repuso Rey en tono meloso.

Él hizo una mueca.

– Eso me ha dolido –

Por fin llegaron a la altura de la casa, y el vecino tuvo que soltarla.

– Póngase hielo en la rodilla para que no le salga un moratón – Le dijo.

Ella asintió, dio unos pasos, pero se volvió, y lo vio a él todavía de pie al final del camino de entrada, observándola.

– Gracias por poner un silenciador nuevo –

Él hizo además de ir a decir algo sarcástico, Rey lo vio en la expresión de su cara, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y se limitó a decir:

– De nada – Luego hizo una pausa – Gracias por mi cubo de la basura nuevo –

– De nada –

Ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por espacios de unos segundos, como si estuvieran esperando para ver cuál de los dos reanudaba la pelea, pero Rey puso fin al empate dando media vuelta y entrando en la casa. Cerró la puerta con llave y permaneció allí después de unos instantes, contemplando el salón acogedor, ya familiar, que sentía como su propio hogar.  
Chopper había vuelto a atacar los almohadones; vio más relleno desparramado por la moqueta.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

– A la porra con esas galletitas de chocolate – Dijo en voz alta – Esto se merece un helado –

* * *

Y aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo, me dio mucha risa escribir la pelea de los ancianos guerreros, me estaba riendo en la sala y mi familia de ¿Que traes? Y yo de jajajaja nada un jajaja libro que estoy jajajaja leyendo. En fin ¿Cómo están? Yo me he atrasado un montón, no sólo en los fics (Que son los que más me duelen) sino en la escuela y así :C

Resulta que en vacaciones de semana santa estuve en un evento recluida un par de días, y siempre tengo la mala suerte de que me pase algo; este año mientras tomaba unas fotos un chico en su carro se metió en sentido contrario por donde yo estaba y al ver su error reverseó sin darse cuenta y mi bolsa no sé como quedo atorada en el carro y me jaló, haciendo que me diera un buen golpe en la espalda con el retrovisor, solo fue un moretón pero el problema es que me asusté mucho (si me caía fácil la llanta me aplastaba o la mano o el pie).

Lo bueno que un señor me jaló hacia él para que no perdiera el equilibrio, en fin, con el susto empecé a vomitar (? y pues como estaba en pleno medio día me deshidraté y me bajó la presión. Así que fui a la enfermería (y el enfermero era el chico que me atropello), así que en modo de disculpa dijo que me iba a inyectar suero en vez de dármelo para beber, ahí todo bien, pero creo que él también estaba asustado con lo que había pasado así que no tuvo mucha precisión, haciendo que se me reventaran las venas de las mano.

Al final otra chica tuvo que hacerlo y me pasó el suero, pero el chico si me lastimó (nuevamente) y cuando me mejoré me di cuenta que no podía mover bien las manos ya que me dolían. Y más cuando intenté escribir algo en el teclado de la computadora. Así que tuve que reposar un poco, y cuando me mejoré pues fue de que tenía trabajo y y tareas y como estoy en los trabajos finales se me amontó noto y pues me atracé más de lo paneado.

Lo bueno es que sigo viva y regresé justamente el día de Star Wars :D

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Miss Traductor: Hoy tuvimos más de nuestro policía favorito, ¿No te encanta? Mi parte favorita es sin duda la última conversación, ya se ve que su relación empieza a progresar un poquito.

LadyWiththeRose: De que hay interacción la hay, y de que Gooti vaya a aparecer otra vez lo hará, la lista generará mas problemas de lo que pensamos. Saludos.

Sai: Toma tu dosis quincenal de historia, todo el mundo la necesita, y la tuya tiene mucha acción y personajes encantadores ¿Que más se puede pedir?

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	7. Capítulo VI

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Rey se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, sin la ayuda del despertador ni del sol. La despertó el simple acto de darse la vuelta, parque todos los músculos de su cuerpo lanzaban gritos de protesta. Sentía las costillas doloridas, la rodilla le escocía, le dolían los brazos cada vez que los movía; hasta el trasero lo notaba sensible.  
No tenía todos aquellos dolores y molestia desde la primera vez que intentó manejar un speeder.

Se incorporó lentamente con un gemido hasta quedar sentada en la cama y asomó las piernas por el borde del colchón. Si ella estaba así de mal, ¿Cómo estarían los ancianos? A ellos no los habían golpeado, pero debió de resultarles más dura la caída al suelo.

Para unos músculos doloridos era mejor el frío que el calor, pero no se sentía lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse a una ducha fría. Prefería encararse con un borracho agresivo en cualquier momento que estar desnuda debajo de un gélido chorro de agua.

Al final llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma aceptando una ducha templada, y luego fue cerrando gradualmente el agua caliente. Pero no le sirvió de nada llegar poco a poco al agua fría; la soportó durante unos dos segundos, y después salió de la ducha mucho más deprisa de lo que había entrado.

Temblando, se secó rápidamente y se envolvió en su larga bata azul con cremallera en la parte frontal. Rara vez se molestaba en ponérsela durante el verano, pero hoy le resultó muy agradable.

Madrugar tenía una ventaja: tenía que despertar ella a Chopper, y no al revés. El gato no aceptó de buen agrado que perturbaran su feliz sueño, y respondió con un bufido antes de marcharse enfadado a buscar un sitio más privado donde dormir. Rey sonrió.

Aquella mañana no tenía ninguna prisa, ya que se había levantado demasiado temprano, lo cual le vino bien porque sus músculos doloridos dejaron claro que, aquel día, nada de prisas. Se entretuvo largo tiempo en el café, cosa rara en un día laborable, y en vez de arreglarse con cereales fríos tal como hacía normalmente, metió una tortita congelada en la tostadora y cortó unas cuantas fresas para poner encima. Al fin y al cabo, una mujer que había luchado en una reyerta se merecía algún caprichito de más.

Después de terminarse la tortita, tomó otra taza de café y se levantó un poco la bata para examinar la rodilla despellejada. Se había aplicado hielo, tal como le habían dicho, pero continuaba teniendo un bonito moratón, y además sentía la rodilla entera rígida y dolorida. No podía pasarse el día repantigada con un motón de bolsas de hielo, de modo que sacó un par de aspirinas y se resignó a estar incómoda durante un par de días.

La primera sorpresa real del día llegó cuando empezó a vestirse y se puso un sujetador. Nada más abrochar el cierre frontal, al tensar la prenda alrededor de sus doloridas costillas, supo que tendría que prescindir de éste. De pie frente al armario, desnuda excepto por las bragas, se enfrentó a otro dilema: ¿Qué puede ponerse una mujer sin sujetador si no quiere que nadie sepa que va sin sujetador?

Hasta en una oficina con aire acondicionado, hacía demasiado calor para llevar una chaqueta puesta todo el día. Tenía unos cuantos vestidos bonitos, pero sus pezones quedarían claramente visibles debajo de la delgada tela. ¿No había leído algo acerca de ponerse tiritas encima de los pezones? Valía la pena intentar cualquier cosa. Tomó dos tiritas, se las pegó sobre los pezones y a continuación se puso uno de los vestidos y se examinó en el espejo. Las tiritas resaltaban con toda claridad.

De acuerdo, aquello no funcionaba. Tal vez lograra su propósito con esparadrapo liso, pero no tenía. Además, el vestido dejaba ver la rodilla herida, que mostraba un aspecto fatal. Se quitó las tiritas y volvió a explorar el contenido del armario.

Al final se conformó con una falda larga de color café y un jersey de punto beige que cubrió con una camisa de seda azul. Se anudó los faldones de la camisa a la cintura, se puso unas pulseras de cuentas de colores claros, y quedó más bien impresionada al consultar al espejo.

– No está mal – Dijo, girando para comprobar el resultado – No está nada mal –

Por suerte, el pelo no constituía ningún problema. Lo tenía espeso y brillante, de un bonito color castaño y con mucho cuerpo. Su peinado actual era una especie de desaliño corto que no requería más que un ligero cepillado, lo cual era una suerte, ya que el hecho de levantar los brazos hacía que le dolieran las costillas. Así que no se entretuvo mucho tiempo con el cepillo.

Pero tenía una contusión en la mejilla. Frunció el ceño al verse en el espejo y se tocó con cuidado la pequeña mancha azul. No le dolía, pero era claramente visible. Rara vez usaba maquillaje – ¿Para qué malgastarlo para ir a trabajar? – Pero hoy tendría que sacar toda la artillería.

Para cuando salió por la puerta contoneándose con su elegante y afortunado atuendo, además de toda la pintura de guerra, pensó que llevaba un aspecto simplemente magnífico.

El tipejo – Ben – Estaba abriendo la portezuela del coche cuando Rey salió al exterior. Se volvió y cerró sin prosas la puerta de la casa, con la esperanza de que el vecino se limitara a entrar en su coche y marcharse, pero no cayó en esa breva.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó. Rey percibió su voz justo detrás de ella, y a punto estuvo de llevarse un susto de muerte. Reprimió un chillido y se volvió. Mala idea. Sus costillas protestaron. Dejó escapar un gemido involuntario y se le cayeron las llaves al suelo.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó cuando logró respirar de nuevo – ¡Deje de presentarse así, furtivamente! –

– Es la única forma que conozco – Replicó él con semblante inexpresivo – Si esperara a que se diese la vuelta, ya no sería furtivamente – Calló un instante – Ha dicho una grosería –

Como si necesitara que él se lo señalase, Furiosa, introdujo la mano en el bolso en busca de un cuarto de dólar y se lo puso en la mano al vecino.

Él parpadeó mirando la moneda – ¿Para qué esto? –

– Es por haber dicho una grosería. Tengo que pagar un cuarto de crédito cada vez que me pillen diciendo una. Así me motivo a mí misma para no hablar mal –

– En ese caso, me debe mucho más que veinticinco centavos. Anoche dijo un par de palabrotas –

Rey torció el gesto.

– No puede regresar al pasado para cobrar. Me vería obligada a vaciar mi cuenta bancaria. Tiene que pillarme en el momento preciso –

– Ah, bueno, pues si la pillé. El sábado, cuando estaba cortando el césped. No me pagó entonces –

En silencio, Rey apretó los dientes y hurgó en el bolso para buscar otra moneda.

Ben se guardó los cincuenta centavos en el bolsillo con un gesto de satisfacción.

En cualquier otro momento, Rey tal vez se hubiera echado a reír, pero todavía estaba enfadad con él por haberla asustado. Le dolían las costillas, y cuando intentó inclinarse para recoger las llaves le dolieron aún más. No sólo eso, además su rodilla se negaba a flexionarse. Se incorporó y dirigió a Ben una mirada tal de rabia y frustración, que a él le tembló la comisura de la boca. "Si se ríe" Pensó Rey "Le doy una patada en la barbilla". Como todavía estaba en el porche, el ángulo era perfecto.

Pero Ben no se rió. Seguramente, a los policías les enseñaban que debían ser cautos. Se inclinó a recogerle las llaves.

– La rodilla no quiere doblarse ¿Eh? –

– Ni tampoco las costillas – Contestó ella gruñona al tiempo que cogía las llaves y bajaba los tres escalones.

Ben juntó las cejas.

– ¿Qué le pasa en las costillas? –

– Aquel tipo me dio un puñetazo –

Él soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

– ¿Por qué no lo dijo anoche? –

– ¿Por qué? No están rotas, sólo contusionadas –

– Está totalmente segura ¿No? ¿No cree que pueda ser que tenga una fisura? –

– No me lo parece –

– Claro, tiene tanta experiencia en fisuras de costillas que ya sabe la sensación que producen –

Rey apretó la mandíbula.

– Las costillas son mías, y yo digo que no tienen fisuras. Fin de la discusión –

– Dígame una cosa – Dijo él en tono conversacional, paseando a su lado mientras ella se dirigía, ofendida, lo mejor que pudo, hacia su coche – ¿Hay algún día en que no se meta en una pelea? –

– Los días en que no lo veo a usted – Contratacó Rey – ¡Es usted quien ha empezado! Yo estaba preparada para ser una buena vecina, pero usted me ladra cada vez que me ve, incluso cuando yo le pedí disculpas cuando Chopper se subió a su coche. Además, creí que era usted un borracho –

Ben se detuvo con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

– ¿Un borracho? –

– Ojos inyectados en sangre, ropa sucia, llegaba a casa a primeras horas de la mañana, haciendo un montón de ruido, siempre de mal humor como si tuviera resaca… ¿Qué otra cosa cabía pensar? –

Él se pasó una mano por la cara.

– Lo siento, no lo pensé. Debería haberme duchado, afeitado y puesto un traje antes de salir a decirle que estaba haciendo un ruido capaz de despertar a un muerto –

– Habría bastado con que hubiera cogido unos vaqueros limpios – Abrió la portezuela del Viper y empezó a pensar en otro problema: ¿Cómo iba a meterse en aquel pequeño coche de techo tan bajo?

– Estoy renovando los armarios de la cocina – Explicó él tras una breve pausa – Con las horas que trabajo últimamente, tengo que ir haciéndolo poco a poco, y a veces me quedo dormido con la ropa sucia puesta –

– ¿No se le ha ocurrido ninguna vez dejar los armarios hasta… ¿El día en que no trabaje? Para que pueda dormir más. Tal vez así mejorase su carácter –

– A mi carácter no le pasa nada –

– No, si es el de un perro rabioso – Abrió la puerta, arrojó dentro su bolso y trató de mentalizarse para el esfuerzo de deslizarse detrás del volante.

– Bonito cacharro – Dijo él, echando un vistazo al Viper.

– Gracias – Rey lanzó una mirada al Pontiac y no dijo nada. A veces el silencio es más caritativo que las palabras.

Él vio la mirada y sonrió abiertamente. Rey sedeó que no hubiera hecho tal cosa; aquella sonrisa lo hizo parecer casi humano. Ojalá no estuvieran ambos allí afuera, a la luz del sol, porque veía lo tupida que eran sus pestañas negras y las estrías marrones de sus ojos. De acuerdo era un hombre atractivo, cuando no tenía los ojos enrojecidos y no gruñía.

De pronto los ojos de él adoptaron una expresión fría. Levantó una mano y tocó con suavidad la mejilla de Rey.

– Tiene un hematoma ahí –

– Me cag… – Rey se interrumpió antes de pronunciar la palabrota – Creía que lo había disimulado –

– Lo ha hecho bastante bien. No lo he visto hasta que se ha puesto al sol – Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido – ¿Tiene alguna otra herida? –

– Sólo los músculos un poco doloridos – Contempló el Viper con pesadumbre – Me da miedo meterme en el coche –

Ben observó el automóvil y después a Rey, que, agarrada a la puerta abierta, alzaba lentamente la pierna derecha y la introducía en el coche. Lanzó un suspiro, como si hiciera acopio de fuerzas para realizar una tarea desagradable, y sostuvo a Rey del brazo para que se apoyara mientras se sentaba con gran esfuerzo detrás del volante.

– Gracias – Dijo ella, aliviada de que la operación hubiera finalizado.

– De nada – Ben se agachó en cuclillas en el espacio de la puerta abierta – ¿Desea presentar cargos por agresión? –

Rey frunció los labios.

– Yo le pegué primero –

Pensó que tal vez él le disparase otra sonrisa. Dios, esperaba que no: no quería ver otra tan pronto. A lo mejor empezaba a pensar que su vecino era humano.

– Eso es cierto – Convino él. Se puso de pie y cerró la portezuela por ella – Le vendría bien un masaje para aliviar el dolor muscular. Y un baño caliente –

Rey lo miró escandalizada.

– ¿Caliente? ¿Quiere decir que esta mañana me he dado una ducha fría para nada? –

Él rió levemente, y Rey deseó de todo corazón que no lo hubiera hecho. Poseía una risa profunda y agradable, y dientes muy blancos.

– El frío es bueno también. Pruebe alternar frío y calor para relajarse. Y dese un masaje si puede –

Rey no creía que La Resistencia tuviera un balneario oculto en el edificio, pero sí que podría realizar unas cuantas llamadas y pedir hora para aquella tarde, cuando saliera de trabajar.

Asintió con un gesto.

– Buena idea. Gracias –

Él asintió también y terminó de cerrar la puerta, apartándose del coche. Alzó una mano para despedirla y seguidamente se encaminó hacia su propio automóvil. Antes siquiera de haber abierto la puerta del mismo, Rey ya conducía el Viper calle abajo.

De modo que tal vez pudiera llevarse bien con él, pensó con una leve sonrisa.

Ciertamente la noche anterior él y sus esposas fueron de gran ayuda.

A pesar de haberse entretenido a charlar con él, aún llegó temprano a trabajar, lo cual le dio tiempo para salir con cuidado del coche. Ese día el cartel que colgaba sobre los botones del ascensor rezaba: FALLAR NO ES UNA OPCIÓN; VIENE INCLUIDO EN TU SOFWARE. No sabía por qué, pero pensó que a la dirección le sentaría peor aquel cartel que el de día anterior, pero probablemente todos los pirados y locos de las dos primeras plantas lo encontrarían graciosísimo.

La oficina se fue llenando gradualmente Las conversaciones de aquella mañana giraban exclusivamente alrededor del artículo aparecido en el boletín, divididas las cincuenta por ciento entre el contenido del mismo la especulación sobre la identidad de las cuatro autoras.

La mayoría opinaba que a artículo entero había sido producto de la inventiva del autor, que las cuatro amigas eran ficticias, lo cual favorecía estupendamente a Rey. Que mantuvo la boca cerrada y los dedos cruzados.

— He escaneado al artículo y se lo he enviado a mi primo de Coruscant —Oyó decir a uno que pasaba por el pasillo. Estaba bastante segura de que aquel individuo no estaba hablando de un artículo del Jakku News.

Genial. Aquello se estaba extendiendo.

Como hizo una mueca de dolor con sólo pensar en tener que entrar y salir del coche varias veces para ir a almorzar, se contentó con tomar unas galletas de mantequilla de cacahuate y un refresco en la sala de café. Podría haberle pedido a Jessika o a alguna de las otras que le trajera algo de comer, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de por qué tenía problemas para meterse en el coche.

Decir que se había encarado con un borracho sonaría a fanfarronada, cuando en realidad lo que pasó es que estaba demasiado furiosa para pensar en lo que hacía.

En aquel momento entró Maketh Tua y sacó del frigorífico el pulcro paquete que constituía su almuerzo. Tomó un emparedado (Pechuga de pavo y lechuga con pan integral), una taza de sopa de verduras (que calentó en el microondas) y una naranja.

Rey suspiró, debatiéndose entre la envidia y el odio. ¿Cómo podía gustar a alguien una persona que era tan organizada? Las personas como Maketh estaban en el mundo para hacer que todos los demás parecieran ineficaces. Si lo hubiera pensando antes, también ella podría haberse traído el almuerzo, en lugar de tener que conformarse con sus galletas y su tónica sin azúcar.

— ¿Te importa que me siente contigo? — Le preguntó Maketh, y Rey experimentó una punzada de culpabilidad. Dado que eran las dos únicas personas que había en la sala, debería de haberla invitado a sentarse.

La mayoría de la gente de La Resistencia se habría sentado son más, pero quizá Maketh se había visto mal recibida tantas veces que ya se sentía con la obligación de preguntar.

— Claro — Respondía Rey, tratando de poner un poco de calor en el tono de voz — Me encantaría tenerte de compañía —

Si fuese Jedi, desde luego tendría que arrepentirse por haber dicho aquello; era una mentira aún más grande que decir que su padre no tenía ni idea de coches.

Maketh dispuso su almuerzo nutritivo y atractivo, y se sentó en la mesa. Dio un pequeño morisco al sándwich y masticó con delicadeza, se limpió la boa, y acto seguido tomó una cucharada igualmente pequeña de sopa, tras lo cual se limpió la boca otra vez.

Rey la observaba hipnotizada. Imaginaba que sus ancestros debían de tener los mismos modales en la mesa. Ella tenía buenos modales, pero al lado de Maketh se sentía como una chatarrera.

Al cabo de unos instantes, la mujer dijo:

— Supongo que habrás visto el asqueroso boletín de ayer — Asqueroso era uno de los términos favoritos de Maketh según había observado Rey.

— Imagino que te refieres a ese artículo — Dijo, porque no parecía valer la pena andarse por las ramas — Le eché un vistazo, no lo leí entero —

— Las personas así me hacen sentir vergüenza de ser mujer —

Bueno, aquello era pasarse un poco, Rey sabía que no debía menear el tema, porque Maketh era Maketh y nada iba a cambiarla. Pero algún Sith que correteaba por dentro de ella – Vale, el mismo Sith que siempre la empujaba a abrir la boca cuando debería de mantenerla cerrada – La hizo decir:

— ¿Por qué? A mí me han parecido sinceras — Maketh dejó el sándwich y miró a Rey con expresión escandalizada.

— ¿Sinceras? Hablaban como su fueran unas fulanas. Lo único que querían en un hombre era dinero y un enorme… un enorme…—

— Pene — Terminó Rey, ya que por lo visto su compañera no conocía aquella palabra — Pero yo no creo que fuera eso lo único que querían. Creo recordar algo acerca de fidelidad y fiabilidad, sentido del humor…—

Maketh desechó todo aquello con un gesto de la mano.

— Cree eso si te apetece, pero el tema central del artículo era el sexo y el dinero. Resultaba obvio. También era malévolo y cruel, no tienes más que pensar cómo se sentirán los hombres que no tienen dinero ni un… una cosa enorme —

— Pene — Interrumpió Rey — Se llama Pene — Maketh apretó los labios.

— Hay cosas de las que no se debe hablar en público, pero ya me he fijado otras veces en que tú tienes la lengua bastante sucia —

— ¡En absoluto! — Exclamó Rey acaloradamente — Reconozco que a veces digo groserías, pero estoy intentando dejar de decirlos, y "Pene" no es una palabrota; es el término correcto para designar una parte del cuerpo, igual que decir "Pierna". ¿O es que también tienes objeciones respeto a las piernas? —

Maketh aferró el borde de la mesa con ambas manos, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Aspiró profundamente antes de decir:

— Tal como iba diciendo, imagina cómo se van a sentir esos hombres. Pensarán que no son los bastante buenos, que son inferiores en cierto modo —

— Los hay que lo son — Musitó Rey. Ella lo sabía bien. Había estado prometida con tres de aquellos tipos inferiores, y no lo decía pensando en sus genitales.

— No se debe hacer que nadie se sienta así — Continuó Maketh elevando la voz. Dio otra bocanada al emparedado y Rey vio, para su sorpresa, que le temblaban las manos. Estaba alterada de verdad.

— Mira, yo creo que la mayor parte de la gente que leyó el artículo lo consideró gracioso — Dijo en tono conciliador — Está claro que pretendía ser un chiste —

— Pues a mí no me lo parece en absoluto. Era grosero, sucio y mezquino — Se acabó la reconciliación.

— No estoy de acuerdo — Replicó Rey de manera tajante, al tiempo que recogía los restos de su comida y dos depositaba en un cubo para la basura — Yo creo que la gente ve lo que quiere ver. Una persona mezquina espera que los demás también lo sean, del mismo modo que las personas que tienen una mente calenturienta ven obscenidades por todas partes —

Maketh se puso blanca, y después roja.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo una mente calenturienta? —

— Tómatelo como te venga en gana —

Rey regresó a su despacho antes de que aquella pequeña disputa se convirtiera en una guerra abierta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Primero su vecino, ahora ella. Según parecía, no era capaz de llevarse bien con nadie, ni siquiera con Chopper. Por supuesto nadie se llevaba bien con Maketh, así que no sabía si contarla a ella, pero desde luego que estaba realizando un importante esfuerzo por hacer buenas migas con Ben.

De modo que Ben le caía mal; era evidente que ella también había logrado caerle mal a él. El problema estribaba en que no tenía práctica en llevarse bien con los hombres; desde la ruptura de su tercer compromiso, se había alejado bastante de ellos.

Pero ¿Qué mujer no habría hecho lo mismo con semejante historial? Tres compromisos rotos y tres rupturas a los veintitrés años de edad no constituían precisamente una ganga. Y no era porque ella fuera un adefesio; tenía un espejo, el cual reflejaba una mujer guapa y esbelta que tenía casi hoyuelos en las mejillas y casi una hendidura en la barbilla.

Fue muy popular en el instituto, tan popular que se prometió con Joph Seastriker, la estrella del equipo de pilotaje, en el último curso. Pero ella deseaba ir a la universidad y Joph quería probar fortuna en el ejército, y sin saber cómo ambos se distanciaron. La carrera de Joph fue imposible también.

Luego llegó Kylo Ren. En aquella época Rey tenía veintiún años y estaba recién salida de la universidad. Kylo esperó hasta la noche anterior a la boda para hacerle saber que estaba enamorado de una ex novia, y que salió con ella sólo para demostrar que había superado de verdad su anterior noviazgo, pero que no había funcionado, lo siento, sin rencor, ¿Eh?

Claro. Ni lo sueñes cabrón.

Después de Kylo, con el tiempo se comprometió con FN-2199, pero quizá para entonces ya se había vuelto demasiado desconfiada para comprometerse de verdad. Por la razón que fuera, cuando él se lo pidió y ella respondió que sí, ambos parecieron dar marcha atrás y la relación terminó muriendo gradualmente. Los dos quedaron agradecidos de enterrarla por fin.

Suponía que podría haber seguido adelante y casarse con FN, pese a la falta de entusiasmo por ambas partes, pero se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. ¿Y si hubieran tenido hijos, y luego se hubieran separado? Si tenía hijos alguna vez, Rey quería que fuese en el seno de un matrimonio sólido, como el de sus padres.

Nunca había pensado que el final de aquellos compromisos fuera culpa suya; dos de ellos habían sido por decisión mutua, y el otro estaba claro que había sido culpa de Kylo, pero… ¿No le pasaría algo a ella? Por lo visto no había suscitado deseo sexual, ni mucho menos devoción, en los hombres con los que había salido.

La sacó de aquellos sombríos pensamientos la aparición de Jessika, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho. Estaba pálida.

—Ha venido un reportero del Jakku News a hablar con Gooti — Dijo impulsivamente — Dios, ¿Crees tú que…? —

Jessika miró a Rey, Rey miró a Jessika.

— Mierda — Dijo Rey disgustada, y Jessika se encontraba tan alterada que ni siquiera exigió el cuarto de crédito que le correspondía.

Aquella noche, Snoke tenía la vista fija en el boletín, leyendo una y otra vez el artículo. Era una obscenidad, pura obscenidad.

Le temblaban las manos, lo cual hacía bailar las pequeñas palabras. ¿Es que no sabían lo mucho que dolía aquello? ¿Cómo eran capaces de reírse?

Le entraron ganas de arrojar el boletín a la basura, pero no pudo. Se consumía de angustia. No podía creer que de hecho estuviera trabajando con las personas que habían dicho todas aquellas cosas que tanto daño hacía, que se burlaban y aterrorizaban…

Aspiró profundamente. Tenía que controlarse, eso era lo que le habían dicho los médicos. Tú tómate las pastillas y contrólate. Y así lo hizo. Había sido muy bueno, muy bueno durante mucho tiempo. En ocasiones incluso consiguió olvidarse de sí mismo.

Pero ya no. Ahora no podía olvidar. Esto era demasiado importante.

¿Quiénes serían?

Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saberlo.

* * *

¡Apareció Snoke!

Hola, hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo con el estrés del fin de semestre, de las prácticas, del curso de inglés y de que no tengo internet en mi casa. Por lo que tuve que buscar un momento propicio para subir el capítulo desde mi trabajo cx, y henos aquí.

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 **Sai:** T prometo que tendrás mucha más acción, no lo dudes, hoy hubo una confrontación y ya no hubo heridos, eso es algo bueno :D Ya se empieza a notar que se pueden llevar bien jajaja.  
Y creo que si tengo algo que escribir de comedia tomaré mis situaciones de la vida diaria, siempre hay algo de que platicar.  
Fíjate que lo que dices es verdad… sospecho que porque tiene la clasificación "M" y aún no hay mucha interacción entre los personajes, así que la pondré en "T" hasta que empiece lo más fuerte… además ¡Apareció Snoke! Ese prólogo no estaba por nada… ¿Te imaginas lo que va a pasar a partir de éste momento? Saludos.

Opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, todo en los reviews.

Nos leemos~~


	8. Capítulo VII

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Era como tener la espada de Darth Vader sobre la cabeza, Pensó Rey con el ánimo deprimido la mañana siguiente. Aún no había caído, pero sabía que caería.

El "cuando" dependía del tiempo que tardase Gooti en revelar que había recibido aquella lista de Ciena. Una vez que se conociera su identidad, bien podían empezar todas a llevar un cartel que dijera "Soy culpable".

La pobre Jessika estaba enferma de preocupación, y si Rey estuviera casada con Poe Dameron, lo más probable era que también ella lo estuviese. ¿Cómo era posible que lo que había sido una broma inocente entre cuatro amigas se hubiera convertido en algo que podía incluso romper un matrimonio?

Una vez más, no durmió bien. Había tomado más aspirinas para sus músculos doloridos, se había dado un baño caliente, y para cuando se fue a la cama se sentía ya mucho más cómoda. El hecho de preocuparse por aquel maldito artículo la mantuvo despierta ya pasada la hora habitual de acostarse, y despertó poco antes del amanecer.

Tenía auténtico pánico de comprar el periódico ese día, y en cuanto a ir a trabajar… antes prefería luchar con otro borracho. Sobre grava suelta.

Se tomó un café y contempló cómo iba clareando el cielo. Era evidente que Chopper la había perdonado por despertarlo de nuevo, porque se sentó a su lado a lamerse las patas y ronroneaba cada vez que ella lo rascaba detrás de las orejas con gesto distraído.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no fue culpa suya. Rey estaba de pie junto al fregadero, lavando la taza que había usado, cuando se encendió la luz de la cocina de la casa de enfrente y entró Ben en su campo visual.

Rey dejó de respirar. Los pulmones se le encogieron, y dejo de respirar.

— Santa fuerza bendita— Murmuró, y entonces consiguió inhalar aire.

Estaba viendo una porción mayor de Ben de la que había esperado ver nunca; en realidad, lo estaba viendo todo. Ben estaba de pie enfrente del frigorífico, completamente desnudo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de admirar sus posaderas antes de que él sacara una botella de zumo de naranja, desenroscase el tapón y se lo llevara a la boca al tiempo que daba media vuelta.

Rey olvidó las posaderas. Resultaba más impresionante viniendo de yendo, y eso ya era decir algo, porque tenía un culito de lo más mono. Aquel hombre estaba soberbiamente dotado.

— Dios mío, Chopper — Dijo con una exclamación ahogada — ¡Fíjate! —

Lo cierto era que Ben estaba buenísimo por todas partes. Era alto, de cintura delgada y musculatura fuerte. Rey cavó su mirada un poco más arriba y vio que poseía un pecho atractivo y velloso. Ya sabía que era guapo de cara, si bien la tenía un tanto magullada. Ojos oscuros y sexys, dientes blancos y una risa agradable. Y soberbiamente dotado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón estaba haciendo algo más que latir con fuerza; estaba intentando abrirse paso a golpes a través del esternón. A aquella excitación se unieron también otras partes del cuerpo. En un instante de locura, pensó en correr hacia su casa y servirle de colchón.

Ajeno al tumulto que tenía lugar en el interior de Rey, además de la impresionante vista que se le ofrecía al otro lado de la ventana, Chopper continuaba lamiéndose las patas. Resultaba obvio que sus prioridades eran una auténtica diversión.

Rey se agarró del fregadero para no desmoronarse y terminar en el suelo.

Menos mal que había renunciado a los hombres, porque de lo contrario tal vez hubiera cruzado a la carretera los dos caminos de entrada y se hubiera presentado directamente en la puerta de la cocina del vecino. Pero con hombres o sin ellos, todavía apreciaba el arte, y su vecino era una obra de arte, una mezcla entre la clásica estatua de un ángel y una estrella del porno.

No le apetecía en absoluto hacerlo, pero tenía que decirle que cerrase las cortinas; era lo propio por parte de una vecina ¿No? Ciegamente, sin querer perderse ni un momento del espectáculo, fue a coger el teléfono, pero se detuvo. No sólo no sabía su número, sino ni siquiera sabía cómo se apellidaba.

Menuda vecina que era; llevaba dos semanas y media viviendo allí y todavía no se había presentado, aunque si él era buen policía habría averiguado el nombre de ella. Por supuesto, él tampoco había corrido a presentarse. Si no fuera por la señora Kanata, Rey ni sabría que su nombre de pila era Ben.

Pero aquello no la amilanó. Había anotado el número de teléfono de la señora Kanata, y logró despegar la mirada del espectáculo que tenía delante durante el tiempo suficiente para leerlo. Marcó el número, preocupada aunque ya era tarde, de que tal vez no se hubiera levantado aún de la cama.

La señora Katana respondió al primer timbrazo.

— ¡Diga! — Contestó con un entusiasmo tal, que Rey supo que no la había despertado.

— Hola, señora Kanata, soy Rey Jarrus, su vecina de al lado. ¿Qué tal está? — Había que obedecer las normas de cortesía, y con las generaciones más mayores eso podía llevar algún tiempo. Albergaba la esperanza de tardar unos diez o quince minutos.

Observó cómo Ben apuraba el zumo de naranja y arrojaba el recipiente vacío.

— ¡Oh, Rey! ¡Cuánto me alegro de hablar con usted! — Dijo la señora Kanata como si ella hubiera estado de viaje fuera del país o algo así. Evidentemente la señora Kanata era una de esas personas que hablan con signos de exclamación cuando están al teléfono —¡Estamos bien, muy bien! ¿Y usted? —

— Bien — Respondió Rey de modo automático, sin perderse un minuto de la acción. Ahora Ben estaba sacando la leche ¡Dios Santo! ¡No iría a mezclar leche con zumo de naranja! Abrió el envase y lo olisqueó. Sus bíceps se contrajeron al levantar el brazo — Dios de los cielos — Susurró Rey. Quedó claro que la leche no había superado la inspección, porque Ben echó la cabeza hacía atrás y dejó el cartón a un lado.

— ¿Cómo ha dicho? — Preguntó la señora Kanata

— Er… He dicho bien, sólo bien — Rey apartó la atención del derrotero caprichoso que llevaba — Señora Kanta, ¿Cómo se apellida Ben? Necesito llamarlo para una cosa — Menudo eufemismo.

— Solo, querida. Ben Solo. Pero yo tengo su número. Es el mismo que tenían sus abuelos. De lo cual me alegro, porque así lo recuerdo sin esfuerzo. Resulta más fácil hacerse viejo que hacerse sabio, ya sabe. — Se rió de su propio ingenio.

Rey rió también, aunque no supo de qué. Buscó a tientas un lápiz. La señora Kanata le recitó despacio el número y Rey lo anotó, no cuál no era nada fácil de hacer sin mirar lo que estaba escribiendo. Tenía los músculos del cuello agarrotados en la posición vertical, así que no le quedaba más remedio que mirar hacia la cocina de la casa de al lado.

Dio las gracias a la señora Kanata y se despidió, y a continuación respiró hondo. Tenía que hacerlo. Por mucho daño que le causara, por mucho que la privara de algo importante, tenía que llamar a Ben. Aspiró otra bocanada de aire y marcó su número. Vio que él cruzaba la cocina y tomaba un teléfono inalámbrico. Estaba de pie, de perfil respecto a ella. Madre mía.

Se le llenó la boca de saliva. Aquel maldito hombre la tenía babeando.

— Solo —

Su voz profunda sonó ronca, como si aún no estuviera despierto del todo, y aquella única palabra tenía un tono de irritación.

— Er… ¿Ben? —

— ¿Sí? —

No es que fuera la más entusiasta de las reacciones. Rey intentó tragar saliva y descubrió que le costaba hacerlo con la lengua colgando. Volvió a introducirla en la boca y lanzó un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

— Soy Rey, su vecina. Odio tener que decirle esto, pero quizá debería usted… cerrar las cortinas. —

Él giró a toda velocidad para mirar de frente a la ventana, y los dos se observaron fijamente el uno al otro. Ben no se apartó hacia un lado ni se agachó para que Rey no lo viera, ni hizo nada que pudiera indicar vergüenza. En vez de eso, sonrió abiertamente. Maldición, ojalá no hubiera hecho tal cosa.

— Se ha dado un buen lote, ¿Eh? — Le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana y estiraba la mano hacia las cortinas.

— Pues sí — Se había pasado cinco minutos enteros sin parpadear, por lo menos — Gracias — Ben cerró las cortinas, y al instante todo su cuerpo se puso de luto.

— Ha sido un placer — Rió él — Tal vez un día pueda devolverme el favor —

Colgó antes de que Rey pudiera replicar, lo cual fue una suerte, porque estaba sin habla. Mientras bajaba las persianas se dio mentalmente una palmada en la frente. ¡Idiota! Lo único que tenía que hacer en cualquier momento era cerrar sus propias persianas.

— Sí, debo de ser idiota — Le dijo a Chopper.

La trastornó la idea de desvestirse enfrente de él… y también la excitó. ¿Qué era, una exhibicionista? Nunca lo había sido en el pasado, pero ahora… Tenía los pezones duros, le sobresalían como su fueran dos frambuesas, y en cuanto al resto del cuerpo… bueno. Nunca le había gustado el sexo casual, pero aquel súbito deseo por Ben el tipejo, precisamente él, la había dejado anonadada. ¿Cómo podía pasar de tipejo a tío bueno con sólo quitarse la ropa?

— ¿Tan superficial soy? — Le preguntó a Chopper, y reflexionó un instante sobre ello, y después asintió — Puedes apostar que sí —

Chopper maulló, evidentemente de acuerdo con ella.

Oh, la fuerza. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar otra vez a Ben sin recordar cómo era desnudo? ¿Cómo iba a poder hablarle sin sonrojarse ni que notara que tenía un grave problema de calentón por su cuerpo? Se sentía mucho más cómoda teniéndolo de adversario que viéndolo como objeto de deseo. Preferiría que sus objetos de deseo se mantuvieran a una distancia segura… digamos, en la pantalla de un cine.

Pero él no se había sentido violento, así que ¿Por qué iba a sentirse violenta ella? Ambos eran adultos ¿No? Ya había visto hombres desnudos otras veces, sólo que nunca había visto a Ben. ¿Por qué no podía tener una barriga de bebedor de cerveza y una salchicha marchita, en lugar de unos abdominales duros como piedras y una impresionante erección matutina?

Comenzó a babear de nuevo.

— Esto es deplorable — Dijo en voz alta — Tengo treinta años, no soy una adolescente de las que gritan cuando ven a… quienquiera que sea el que está de moda. Al menos debería ser capaz de controlar mis glándulas salivales —

Pero sus glándulas salivales opinaban de modo distinto. Cada vez que se le venía a la cabeza una imagen de Ben, lo cual sucedía aproximadamente cada diez segundos – Tenía que disfrutar de ella durante unos nueve segundos antes de apartarla de su mente – Se veía obligada a tragar saliva. Una y otra vez.

El día anterior se había ido temprano a trabajar, al mismo tiempo que se iba Ben. Si hoy se fuera a su hora acostumbrada, él ya se habría ido ¿No?

Pero Ben había dicho que formaba parte de un equipo especial y que tenía un horario irregular, por lo tanto podía marcharse a cualquier hora. No podía programarse a sí misma para no coincidir con él; tendría que proceder como de costumbre y mantener los dedos cruzados. Quizá al día siguiente pudiera enfrentarse a él con mayor compostura, pero hoy no, desde luego no como todo el cuerpo revolucionando y las glándulas salivales trabajando horas extras. Se olvidaría de ello y se prepararía para ir a trabajar.

Se plantó delante del armario abierto, sumida en un dilema. ¿Qué se ponía una cuando existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con el vecino al que acababa de ver desnudo?

Gracias a la fuerza que tenía un rasguño en la rodilla, decidió por fin. Tendría que llevar pantalón o falda larga hasta que se curase la herida, lo cual le impedía pasearse con aquel vestido negro de tirantes y por encima de la rodilla que solía ponerse en las fiestas cuando quería tener un aspecto elegante y sofisticado.

El vestido negro iba diciendo algo así como "Mírame, ¿A que soy sexy?" Pero resultaba claramente inapropiado para ir a trabajar. El arañazo de la rodilla la salvaría de dar un importante paso en falso.

Mejor pecar de precavida, decidió por fin, y escogió el traje de pantalón más serio que tenía. Poco importaba que siempre le hubiera gustado el modo en que los pantalones se le adherían al trasero, o que suscitara unos cuantos comentarios de admiración por parte del contingente masculino de la empresa; aquel día no iba a ver a Ben.

Tenía que sentirse todavía más incómodo que ella por lo ocurrido. Si alguien tenía que evitar a alguien, sería él quien la evitaría a ella.  
¿Le habría dirigido un hombre avergonzado aquella sonrisa malévola? Él sabía que estaba bueno; más que bueno, maldita sea.

En un esfuerzo por desviar sus pensamientos de exactamente cuan bueno estaba Ben, encendió la televisión para ver el informativo matinal mientras se vestía y se maquillaba.

Se estaba aplicando una barra correctora al hematoma de la mejilla cuando la locutora del informativo local dijo en tono festivo:

— Plagueis jamás descubrió lo que quieren las mujeres. Sin embargo, si hubiera hablando con cuatro mujeres de esta zona, hubiera sabido la respuesta a su famosa pregunta. Averigüe si su marido o novio es el hombre perfecto en cuanto regresemos, después de la publicidad. —

Rey se quedó tan estupefacta que ni siquiera se le ocurrió una grosería que soltar. De pronto sintió que se le debilitaban las piernas, y se derrumbó sobre la taza del inodoro.

Gooti, la muy bruja, debió de delatarlas inmediatamente. No… Si tuviera nombres, el teléfono no habría dejado de sonar. Hasta el momento seguían siendo anónimas, pero aquello iba a cambiar aquel mismo día.

Corrió al dormitorio y marcó el número de Jessika, rezando en silencio para que su amiga aún no se hubiera ido a trabajar. Vivía más lejos que ella, de modo que salía de casa un poco más temprano.

— Diga — La voz de Jessika sonó apresurada y un tanto irritable.

— Soy Rey. ¿Has visto las noticias esta mañana? —

— No. ¿Por qué? —

— La noticia es el hombre perfecto —

— Oh, mi fuerza — Jessika pareció estar a punto de desmayarse, o de vomitar, o de ambas cosas.

— Todavía no tienen nuestros nombres, creo yo, porque no ha llamado nadie. Pero alguien de la Resistencia se lo imaginará hoy, y eso quiere decir que para después de comer será de dominio general —

— Pero no va a salir por televisión ¿No? Poe siempre ve el informativo —

— ¿Quién sabe? — Rey se frotó la frente — Supongo que dependerá de lo que dure hoy el informativo. Pero si fuera tú, yo desconectaría todos los teléfonos y desenchufaría el que está enganchado al contestador automático. —

— Hecho — Dijo Jessika. Guardó silencio unos instantes y dijo en tono sombrío — Supongo que descubriré si Poe y yo tenemos algo que merezca la pena conservar, ¿No crees? No pudo esperar que esté contento con todo esto, pero sí espero que se comprensivo. Después de hablar del hombre perfecto la semana pasada, he estado pensando un poco, y… bueno… —

Y Poe no había salido muy bien parado de la comparación, pensó Rey.

— Pensándolo mejor — Siguió Jessika en voz muy baja — No voy a desconectar los teléfonos. Si ha de ocurrir, prefiero enfrentarme a ello. —

Después de colgar, Rey se dio prisa en terminar de arreglarse. La rápida llamada telefónica no le había llevado mucho tiempo, y la pausa publicitaria de la televisión estaba terminando ya. Entonces, la voz alegre de la locutora la hizo encogerse.

— Cuatro mujeres de esta zona han dado a conocer su lista de requisitos del hombre perfecto…—

Tres minutos más tarde, Rey cerró los ojos y se dejó caer débilmente contra el tocador. ¡Tres minutos! Tres minutos era una eternidad en los medio de comunicación. Precisamente aquel día no había habido tiroteos, accidentes que bloqueasen las autopistas, una guerra, una hambruna… ¡Cualquier cosa para no sacar en las noticias aquella historia insignificante!

En el informativo no habían mencionado los requisitos más groseros, pero se aseguraron de que los espectadores supieran que podían obtener La Lista, como la habían denominado, y el artículo que la acompañaba, en su totalidad, en la página web de la emisora.

Entrevistaron a hombres y mujeres para conocer su reacción a los puntos de la lista. Por lo visto, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en los cinco primeros requisitos, pero a partir de allí las opiniones empezaban a divergir; en general las mujeres tenían una opinión y los hombres otra.

A lo mejor si se tomaba una semana de vacaciones, empezando inmediatamente, todo aquello se hubiera desinflado para cuando regresara del Borde Exterior.

Pero eso sería la salida propia de una cobarde. Si Jessika necesitaba apoyo, Rey sabía que tenía que estar presente para prestárselo. También Ciena podría enfrentarse al final de su relación, pero en opinión de Rey, quedarse sin Thane no significaría una pérdida tan grande, y además Ciena se merecía una regañina por habérselo contado todo a Gooti.

Avanzó con miedo a cada paso que daba, se obligó a sí misma a salir y dirigirse al coche. Mientras abría la portezuela, oyó una puerta que se abría detrás de ella y automáticamente volvió la vista hacia tras. Por espacio de unos instantes se quedó mirando fijamente a Ben, que estaba echando la llave a la puerta de la cocina; entonces volvió aquel recuerdo arrollándolo todo y el pánico la hizo manotear con el tirador de la puerta.

Nada como un poco de escándalo para hacer que una mujer se olvide de que desea evitar a un determinado hombre, pensó furiosamente. ¿No habría estado observándola?

— ¿Ya se siente mejor hoy? — Le preguntó Ben acercándose.

— Estoy bien — Rey arrojó su bolso en el asiento del pasajero y se situó detrás del volante.

— No lo ponga ahí — Aconsejó el vecino — Cuando se detenga en un semáforo, puede acercase alguien, romper la ventanilla del coche, agarrar el bolso y desaparecer antes de que usted se dé cuenta de qué está pasando —

Rey cogió sus gafas de sol y se las puso, patéticamente agradecida por la protección que éstas le proporcionaron cuando se atrevió a mirar a Ben.

— ¿Y dónde debería ponerlo, entonces?

— El sitio más seguro es el maletero —

— Eso resulta muy incómodo —

Él se encogió de hombros. Aquel movimiento hizo que Rey se percatara de la anchura de sus hombros, y eso le recordó otras partes de su cuerpo. Sintió un calor que empezaba a subirle a las mejillas ¿por qué no podía ser un borracho? ¿Por qué no seguía vistiendo pantalones de algodón y una camiseta sucia y hecha jirones, en vez de un pantalón color tostado claro y una camiseta de seda oscura?

Alrededor de su fuerte cuello llevaba una corbata floja de colores crema, azul y carmín, y una chaqueta en la mano. Aquella enorme pistola negra iba guardada en una funda pegada a su riñón derecho. Lucía un aspecto duro y competente, y demasiado atractivo para la paz de espíritu de Rey.

— Lamento haberla incomodado esta mañana — Dijo Ben — Todavía estaba medio dormido y no me fijé en las ventanas. —

Rey logró alzarse de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

— No me ha incomodado. Son accidentes que ocurren. — Deseaba marcharse, pero él estaba tan cerca que no podía cerrar la portezuela del coche.

Ben se agachó en cuclillas en la "V" que formaban el coche y la puerta abierta.

— ¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? Aún no me ha insultado, y llevamos hablando… — Consultó su reloj — Unos treinta segundos ya. —

— Hoy estoy de bien humor — Repuso ella en tono terminante — Ahorro energía por si sucede algo importante. —

Él sonrió ampliamente.

— Ésa es mi chica. Ya me siento mejor — Alargó una mano y la tocó levemente en la mejilla — Ha desaparecido el hematoma. —

— No, aún lo tengo. El maquillaje es algo maravilloso. —

— Ciertamente. —

Su dedo resbaló hasta la hendidura de la barbilla y la tocó ligeramente antes de retirarse. Rey se quedó petrificada, atrapada por la súbita revelación de que el vecino estaba coqueteando con ella, Por el amor de los Jedis, y el corazón volvió a querer salírsele del pecho.

Ay, Dios.

— No me bese — Dijo en tono de advertencia, porque él parecía estar más cerca aunque no lo había visto moverse, y su mirada estaba fija en su rostro, esa mirada tan intensa que adoptan los hombres antes de hacer su movimiento.

— No es ésa mi intención — Replicó él sonriendo apenas — No me he traído el látigo y la silla. — Se incorporó y dio un paso atrás con la mano en la puerta del coche para cerrarla. Hizo una pausa y miró a Rey — Además, en este preciso momento no tengo tiempo. Los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar, y no me gustan las cosas precipitadas. Necesitaré un par de horas, por lo menos. —

Rey sabía que debía de mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que debía de limitarse a cerrar la portezuela y arrancar. Pero en vez de eso dijo sin pensar:

— ¿Un par de horas? —

— Sí — Él le dedicó otra de aquellas sonrisas peligrosas y lentas — Aún sería mejor tres horas, porque me imagino que cuando efectivamente la bese, los dos terminaremos desnudos. —

* * *

Tan Tan Taaaan, ¡Aquí empieza la acción entre estos dos!

Mi parte favorita fue cuando Ben da las instrucciones del bolso en el carro, desde que leí esa parte siempre pongo mi bolsa en otro lado; ya saben si lo vez en la tv no le haces mucho caso, pero cuando un personaje ficticio te lo dice pues… jajaja. Aun así amé la última parte, ohhh es tan emocionante, enserio es de que te metes dentro del personaje y sientes todo, gafkfañf.

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 **Miriakt:** Claro que seguiré, y en este capítulo estoy segura vas a amar a Ben, es tan coqueto, no sé tú pero yo me moriría si estuviera en una situación así, hasta la primera vez que lo leí me sonrojé, espero lo disfrutes. (Porque esto apenas comienza).

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leeemos~~


	9. Capítulo VIII

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

— Oh — Musitó Rey para sí mientras conducía con el piloto automático, lo cual en el tráfico en el que estaba era más que arriesgado.

"¿Oh?" ¿Qué clase de respuesta inteligente era aquélla? ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo como: "Ni lo sueñe, amigo" o quizá "¿Es que se ha iluminado el lado oscuro y yo no me he enterado?"? ¿Por qué no pudo decir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera "Oh" por todos los Jedi? Hasta durmiendo era capaz de hacerlo mejor.

No lo había dicho en tono diferente, como si le estuvieran pidiendo información y la respuesta no fuera interesante. No, aquella maldita sílaba le había salido tan débil que ni siquiera había quedado registrada en el paridómetro. Ahora él pensaría que lo único que tenía que hacer era darse un paseíto hasta la casa de ella y la vecinita caería rendida a sus pies.

Lo peor de todo era que tal vez tuviera razón.

No, no, no, no, no. A ella no le iban las aventuras casuales, y tampoco se le daban bien las serias, de modo que aquello daba por finiquitado el tema de los romances. Por nada del mundo iba a tener un escarceo con el vecino de al lado. Al que sólo un día antes – ¿O habían sido dos días antes? – Consideraba un "tipejo".

Ni siquiera le gustaba. Bueno, no mucho. Desde luego admiraba la manera en que había reducido y puesto boca abajo a aquel borracho. Había ocasiones en las que la fuerza bruta era la única respuesta satisfactoria; se sintió enormemente satisfecha al ver a aquel borracho aplastado contra el suelo y manejarlo con tanta facilidad como si fuera un niño pequeño.

¿Había en Ben algo más que le gustara, aparte de su cuerpo – Eso se daba por sentado – Y de su capacidad para manejar borrachos? Reflexionó por unos momentos. Había también un rasgo atractivo en un hombre que renovaba los armarios de la cocina, aunque no supo decir exactamente que podía ser ¿Un toque de sentido hogareño, quizá?

Estaba claro que necesitaba algo que contrarrestara aquel pavoneo de macho. Sólo que él no se pavoneaba; se paseaba. No necesitaba pavonearse llevando al cinto una pistola tan grande como un secador de pelo. En lo que se refería a símbolos fálicos, desde luego los tenía bien marcados… aunque no es que necesitara símbolos, con el instrumento de verdad que tenía dentro de los pantalones…

Aferró con fuerza el volante en un intento de controlar la respiración. Conectó el aire acondicionado y ajustó las salidas de ventilación para que el aire le diera en la cara. Sentía los pezones tensos, y sabía que si los mirara se los encontraría erguidos como soldaditos.

Está bien. Aquí el problema radicaba en un caso grave de excitación sexual. El hecho estaba allí, y ella tenía que afrontarlo, lo cual quería decir que tendría que comportarse como una adulta sensata e inteligente y conseguirse unas píldoras anticonceptivas lo antes posible. En cualquier momento iba a venirle la regla, lo cual era una suerte, podría comprarse las píldoras y empezar a tomarlas casi de inmediato.

Pero no iba a decírselo a él. Las píldoras eran sólo una precaución, por su acaso sus hormonas se imponían sobre su materia gris. Jamás le había sucedido nada tan pronto, pero es que jamás se había prácticamente derretido de aquella manera al ver la parte sobresaliente de un hombre.

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó furiosa. No era la primera vez que veía partes sobresalientes. Era verdad que la de Ben resultaba impresionante, pero cuando era una jovencita curiosa en su época universitaria había visto un par de películas porno y había hojeado ocasionalmente la revista playgirl, de modo que había visto cosas mayores.

Además, pese a lo que se había divertido hablando del hombre perfecto y lo grande que debía tener el pene, dicha parte del cuerpo no era ni como mucho tan importante como el hombre al que estaba unida.

El hombre perfecto. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella igual que una bofetada.

Maldita sea, ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Pues igual que se había olvidado de Ben y de su Hombre Feliz porque estaba preocupada por aquel tonto noticiero, así fue. Como distracciones, aquellas dos cosas podían competir en importancia con, digamos, el hecho de que se le estuviera quemando la casa.

Hoy debía ser un día más tranquilo, pensó. De las ochocientas cuarenta y tres personas que trabajaban en La Resistencia existía la posibilidad de que varias de las personas que la conocían a ella y a sus amigas hubieran visto el informativo y adivinaran sus identidades. Alguien preguntaría directamente a Gooti, ésta revelaría el resto de la información, y la noticia se extendería como un reguero de pólvora por todo el edificio a la velocidad del correo electrónico.

Pero mientras dicha información permaneciera dentro de La Resistencia, Jessika tendría al menos una oportunidad de impedir que se enterara Poe. Éste no guardaba mucha relación con los compañeros de trabajo de su mujer, excepto su asistencia obligatoria a la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa, en la que solía vérselo aburrido.

Seguro que habría algo más importante que sucedería aquel día, si no a escala nacional, sí en el ámbito local. Aquellos eran los temidos días de la canícula del verano, cuando no se celebraban sesiones en el Senado y todos los senadores y representantes se habían ido a su casa o se encontraban recorriendo el mundo en viaje oficial, de modo que no habría muchas noticias nacionales a menor que tuviera lugar un tipo de catástrofe.

No deseaba que se estrellase una nave ni nada parecido, pero tal vez pudiera suceder algo que no implicara pérdidas de vidas.

Empezó a rezar para que se produjera una caída del mercado de valores de las que encogen el estómago… siempre que los mercados empezaran a recuperarse al final de día, naturalmente. No estaría nada mal vivir otra montaña rusa antes de una repentina subida hasta un máximo histórico; eso mantendría a los informativos ocupados el tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo se olvidara del hombre perfecto.

Pero nada más al llegar a la altura de la entrada de La Resistencia, vio que sus esperanzas de tener una jornada tranquila habían sido en exceso optimistas. A un lado había aparcadas tres camionetas de informativos de televisión.

Tres hombres de aspecto desaliñado armados como Minicams estaban filmando cada uno a una de las tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres, que se encontraban frente a la valla con La Resistencia al fondo. Los tres reporteros estaban lo bastante separados entre sí como para no entrar en sus respectivos campos visuales, y hablaban con gran entusiasmo a sus micrófonos.

A Rey se le encogió el estómago. Pero aún tenía esperanzas; todavía no había abierto la Bolsa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Fueron las primeras palabras que oyó al entrar en el edificio.

Frente a sí vio a dos hombres bajando por el pasillo — ¿Qué ocurre con los reporteros de televisión? ¿Es que alguien ha comprado la empresa, o hemos cerrado, o algo así?

— ¿Has visto las noticias de esta mañana?

— No he tenido tiempo.

— Por lo visto, algunas de las mujeres que trabajan aquí han elaborado su propia definición del hombre perfecto. Todas las cadenas de televisión lo están tratando como una historia de interés humano, supongo.

— ¿Y cuál es su definición del hombre perfecto? ¿Alguien que siempre baja la tapa del inodoro?

Oh, pensó Rey. Se había olvidado de aquella condición.

— No, según lo he oído, es el típico Boy Scout; fiel, sincero y que ayuda a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle, tonterías de ésas.

— Ah, pero eso puedo hacerlo perfectamente — Dijo el primero hombre en todo de descubrimiento.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no lo haces?

— No he dicho que quiera hacerlo.

Ambos rieron. Rey se divirtió con una maravillosa fantasía en la que los lanzaba de un puntapié de cabeza contra la puerta de enfrente, pero se contentó con preguntarles:

— ¿Están diciendo que los dos son infieles? ¡Pues que ganga que son!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta como si se sorprendieran que verla allí, pero tenían que haber oído abrirse la puerta y los pasos de alguien que caminaba detrás de ellos, de modo que no se tragó su falsa inocencia.

Conocía sus caras pero no sus nombres; eran directivos intermedios, de veiti muchos o treinta y pocos años, muy encopetados con sus camisas azules de seda francesa y sus conservadoras corbatas.

— Perdona — Dijo el primero de ellos con falta contrición — No te habíamos visto.

— Claro — Replicó Rey poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero enseguida se reprendió a sí misma; no tenía ninguna necesidad de participar en aquel tipo de conversaciones. Que aquella particular guerra entre sexos se librara sin ella; cuenta menos atención atrajeran ella y sus otras tres amigas, mejor.

En silencio, Rey y los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia los ascensores. Hoy no había ningún cartelito puesto, lo cual echó en falta.

En la oficina la esperaba Ciena, con aspecto de sentirse tensa.

— Supongo que habrás visto las noticias — Le dijo a Rey.

Ésta afirmó con la cabeza.

— He llamado a Jessika y le he dado un toque de advertencia.

— No puedo decirte cuánto siento que haya ocurrido todo esto — Dijo Ciena bajando la voz al ver que entraba alguien por la puerta abierta.

— Ya lo sé — Contestó Rey con un suspiro. No tenía sentido seguir fastidiando a Ciena; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y aquello no era el fin del mundo, ni siquiera para Jessika. Si Poe se enterara de todo y se pusiera tan agresivo para terminar divorciándose de su mujer, es que el matrimonio no era muy fuerte.

— Gooti les dio mi nombre — Prosiguió Ciena — El teléfono me ha vuelto loca toda la mañana. Todas las cadenas quieren entrevistas, y también el News. — Hizo una pausa — ¿Has visto el artículo esta mañana?

Rey se había olvidado por completo del periódico; el espectáculo porno que había presenciado en la casa de al lado le supuso una importante distracción. Negó con la cabeza.

— Aún no le leído el periódico.

— De hecho es bastante gracioso. Se encuentra en la sección que siempre meten recetas de cocina y cosas así, de modo que tal vez no lo haya leído mucha gente.

Daba gusto oír aquello; estaban tratando el asunto como un tema de interés humano más que como una noticia, y mucha gente nunca leía lo que todavía se consideraba la "Sección femenina". A no ser que hablaran de un animal o un bebé, los artículos de interés humano tendían a olvidarse rápidamente. Éste ya había rebasado su esperanza natural de vida.

— ¿Vas a hablar con ellos? Quiero decir, con los reporteros.

Ciena negó con un gesto.

— De eso, nada. Si se tratara sólo de mí, sí, me divertiría un poco. ¿Qué más da que Thane deje los calzoncillos hechos un revoltijo? Pero están implicadas ustedes, la cosa es diferente.

— Jessika es la única que está preocupada de verdad. Ayer reflexioné sobre ello, y llegué a la conclusión de que yo no tengo nada que perder su sale a la luz mi nombres, de manera que no te preocupes por mí. Phasma tampoco parecía preocupada. Pero Jessika… — Rey sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo — Eso es un problema.

— Vaya. Yo personalmente, no creo que supusiera una pérdida importante que rompiera con Poe, pero yo no soy Jessika, y probablemente ella piensa lo mismo de Thane — Ciena sonrió ampliamente — Mierda, la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta yo pienso lo mismo de él.

En aquello estaba de acuerdo, pensó Rey.

En aquel momento entró en la oficina Steela Gerrera, que también estaba en nómina. A juzgar por cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Ciena y Rey hablando, la cosa se había extendido.

— ¡Anda! — Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara — ¡Pero si son ustedes! Quiero decir, las cuatro amigas. Debería de haberlo imaginado cuando leí el nombre de Ciena, pero es ahora cuando he caído en la cuenta. Las otras dos son esa chica tan guapa del departamento de ventas y la otra de recursos humanos ¿Verdad? Las he visto almorzar juntas.

No merecía la pena negarlo. Rey y Ciena se miraron entre sí, y Rey se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Esto es genial! — Exclamó Steela entusiasmada — Ayer le enseñé el boletín a mi marido, y se puso furioso de verdad cuando llegó el número ocho de la lista, como si él no se volviera nunca a mirar a las mujeres de tetas grandes, ¿Saben? Tuve que echarme a reír. Todavía sigue sin hablarme. — No parecía muy preocupada.

— Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco — Dijo Rey — Esto se nos ha ido de las manos.

— Oh, yo creo que no. A mí me parece estupendo. Se lo he contado a mi hermano de Lothal, y me ha dicho que quiere una copia del artículo entero, no sólo el fragmento que ha salido esta mañana en el periódico.

— ¿Tu hermano? — Rey notó cómo le venía de nuevo aquella sensación en el estómago — ¿Ese hermano tuyo que trabaja para una de las cadenas? —

— Sí. Forma parte de la plantilla de Los Partisanos. —

Ciena también empezó a alarmarse.

— Er… Sólo tendría un interés personal, ¿No? —

— Le pareció muy gracioso. Pero no me sorprendería que recibiera una llamada del programa. Mencionó que la Lista daría pie para una historia estupenda. — Steela se fue hacia su mesa, contenta de haber puesto su granito de arena en darles publicidad.

Rey sacó un dólar del bolso y se lo dio a Ciena, y a continuación soltó cuatro juramentos bastante groseros.

— Vaya — Ciena parecía impresionada — Nunca te había oído decir nada así —

— Lo reservo para emergencias. —

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono, y Rey se le quedó mirando, dado que aún no eran las ocho, aquella llamada no podía ser de trabajo. Si contestaba, no podía ser más que alguna mala noticia.

Al tercer timbre Ciena descolgó.

— Nóminas — Dijo en tono energético — Ah, Jessika, soy Ciena. Estábamos hablando… Oh, maldita sea. Cuanto lo siento, cariño — Dijo conforme iba cambiando el tono por uno de preocupación.

Rey le arrebató el auricular.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — Exigió.

— Estoy al descubierto — Respondió Jessika con desazón — Acabo de leer los mensajes de mi correo de voz, y hay siete llamadas de reporteros. Seguro que ustedes tienen esas mismas llamadas.

Rey volvió la vista hacia la luz de mensajes. Estaba parpadeando como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

— Tal vez si Ciena y yo hablásemos con ellos, las dejarían fuera a Phasma y a ti — Sugirió — Lo único que quieren es un artículo ¿No es así? Necesitan una cara para acompañarlo, luego el asunto quedará terminado y pasarán a otra cosa.

— Pero tienen todos nuestros nombres.

— Eso no quiere decir que necesiten cuatro entrevistas. Seguramente se contentarán con cualquier comentario.

Ciena, que había seguido la conversación escuchando sólo lo que decía Rey, dijo:

— Yo misma puedo encargarme de las entrevistas, si te parece que puede valer.

Jessika oyó la oferta de Ciena.

— Supongo que merece la pena intentarlo. Pero no pienso huir. Si los medios no quedan satisfechos después de hablar contigo y con Ciena, o sólo con Ciena, nos sentaremos las cuatro juntas y nos dejaremos entrevistar, y lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Me niego a sentirme culpable y preocupada por habernos divertido un poco y haber hecho una lista de nada.

— De acuerdo — Dijo Ciena cuando Rey colgó el auricular — Voy a llamar a Phasma para informarla de esto, y después devolveré las llamadas a esos reporteros y a citarlos para almorzar. Aguantaré el chaparrón y le quitaré importancia a la cosa lo más que pueda — Cruzó los dedos — Puede que esto funcione.

A lo largo del transcurso de la mañana, la gente no cesó de asomar la cabeza por la puerta y hacerle comentarios jocosos; por lo menos los hicieron las mujeres. Rey recibió también un par de ofertas para tomar medidas, tal como esperaba, de dos hombres y unas cuantas observaciones sarcásticas de otros.

Maketh Tua la miró horrorizada y permaneció alejada de ella, lo cual le vino divinamente a Rey, aunque esperaba encontrarse en cualquier momento sobre su despacho un cartel que dijera "Puta de Tatooine" Maketh estaba teniendo más problemas con aquel asunto que Jessika, y eso era decir mucho.

Todos los mensajes de correo de voz procedían de reporteros; los borró y no devolvió ninguna de las llamadas. Ciena debía de estar muy ocupada en su campaña de limpieza, porque a las nueve no hubo ninguna llamada más. Los tiburones rondaban ahora a Ciena.

Sólo por si acaso seguía habiendo moros en la costa, Rey se acobardó y de nuevo sacó su almuerzo de las máquinas expendedoras de la sala de café. Si aquella maniobra de despiste no tenía éxito y era sólo la calma que precede de la tempestad, su intención era la de sacarle el máximo partido.

Al final resultó que no hubo mucha calma, ya que la sala de café estaba repleta de gente que se día se había traído al almuerzo de casa, incluida Maketh Tua, que estaba sentada sola a una mesa, apartada de la multitud.

El murmullo de la conversación se transformó en una mezcla de silbidos y aplausos cuando entró Rey. Los plausos, cosa predecible, procedían sólo de las mujeres.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer, excepto saludar con una reverencia tan pronunciada como le permitió su rodilla herida y sus dolorosas costillas.

— Muchas gracias — Dijo en su mejor imitación de cantante famoso.

Introdujo dinero en la máquina y se escapó lo más rápidamente posible, procurando no hacer caso de los comentarios de "¡Qué divertido era!" y "Sí, las mujeres enseguida se convierten en unas arpías si un hombre hace un comentario acerca de…"

La sala de café se convirtió rápidamente en un campo de batalla con las líneas defensivas como separación entre sexos.

— Maldición, maldición, maldición — Musitó Rey para sí mientras regresaba al despacho llevando en la mano un refresco sin azúcar y unas galletas. ¿A quién debía pagar cuando juraba sólo para sus adentros?, se preguntó. ¿Debería poner el dinero en un fondo para pagar trasgresiones futuras?

Hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado el almuerzo y ya eran casi las dos cuando llamó Ciena. Su voz sonaba cansada.

— Se acabaron las entrevistas — Dijo — Vamos a ver si la cosa se calma ahora.

Los reporteros ya no estaban acampando a la entrada cuando Rey salió de su trabajo. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo a ver el informativo local y al llegar al camino de entrada detuvo el coche de golpe levantando un poco de gravilla.

Se alegró de que Ben no estuviera en casa, pues de lo contrario habría salido para leerle la cartilla.

Chopper había atacado de nuevo el sofá. Rey no hizo caso de los trozos de relleno que había esparcidos por la moqueta y cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión, encendió el aparato y se sentó en el borde de su sillón.

Aguardó hasta que terminó el informe sobre la marcha de la Bolsa. No había tenido lugar ningún desplome espectacular, – maldita sea – el parte meteorológico y los deportes. Justo cuando empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que la entrevista de Ciena no apareciera en las noticias, dijo el locutor en tono teatral:

— A continuación, la Lista. Cuatro mujeres revelan lo que desean encontrar en un hombre.

Dejó escapar un quejido y se hundió en el sillón. Chopper se le subió a las rodillas, la primera vez que hizo tal cosa desde que había ido a vivir con ella. Con gesto automático, Rey le rascó las orejas y él empezó a vibrar.

Finalizó la publicidad y se reanudó el informativo.

— Cuatro mujeres, Ciena Ree, Rey Jarrus, Jessika Pava y Phasma Captain, han confeccionado una lista de cualidades que debería poseer el hombre perfecto. Las cuatro amigas trabajan en La Resistencia, y la Lista, tal como se le conoce ya, fue el resultado de una reciente sesión creativa a la hora del almuerzo. —

Falso, pensó Rey. Se habían encontrado en Ewok´s, al salir de trabajar. O el reportero no había preguntado y se había supuesto que habían comido juntas, o bien decir "A la hora del almuerzo" sonaba mejor que "Reunidas en un bar después del trabajo".

Puesto a pensarlo, probablemente lo del almuerzo resultaba mejor para Jessika, ya que a Poe no le gustaban aquellas reuniones de los viernes después del trabajo.

Entonces apareció en pantalla el rostro de Ciena. Estaba sonriente, relajada y tras ser preguntada por la reportera echó la cabeza hacía atrás y rió con ganas.

— ¿Quién no quiere encontrar al hombre perfecto? — Preguntó — Por supuesto, cada mujer tendrá requisitos distintos, por eso lo que pusimos en la lista no tiene por qué coincidir necesariamente con la opinión de otra persona. —

De acuerdo, aquello era diplomático, pensó Rey. Perfectamente; nada polémico hasta el momento.

Pero entonces Ciena lo estropeó todo. La reportera, políticamente correcta hasta las uñas, hizo un comentario acerca de lo superficiales que eran los requisitos físicos que mencionaba la Lista. Ciena arqueó las cejas y le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente.

Al verla, Rey no pudo por menos de gemir, porque aquélla era una de las señales de advertencia de Ciena antes de lanzarse al ataque.

— ¿Superficiales? — Repitió Ciena recalcando la palabra — A mí me parecen sinceros. Yo opino que todas las mujeres sueñan con un hombre que tenga, digámoslo así, ciertas partes generosas, ¿No cree usted? —

— ¡No serán capaces de sacar eso al aire! — Exclamó Rey junto al televisor, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto y tiraba al suelo al pobre Chopper. El gato apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse a salvo saltando, y se volvió para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, pero Rey no le hizo caso — ¡Éste es un horario familiar! ¿Cómo son capaces de poner en el aire algo así? —

Por los índices de audiencia, claro está. Como los informativos eran lo más visto, las cadenas de televisión de todo el país luchaban por conseguir espectadores. El sexo vende, y Ciena acababa de vendérselo a ellos.

* * *

 **Saludos especiales a:**

MiriAkt: Ya tienes el siguiente! espero lo disfrutes, y sí, pensándolo bien yo también he hecho cosas porque lo he leído en varios libros hahahaha bueno se podría decir que si se aprende mucho de los libros XD

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	10. Capitulo IX

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

El teléfono estaba sonando. Rey dudaba entre contestar o no. No podía tratarse de más reporteros, dado que Ciena ya les había dado la historia que buscaban, pero, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, seguro que quien llamaba era alguien que la conocía y que acababa de oír su nombre por la televisión, y deseaba hablar con ella, como si sus quince minutos de dudosa fama pudieran de algún modo influir en él por asociación.

Rey no deseaba hacer un refrito de la maldita lista; lo único que deseaba era que desapareciera para siempre. Por otra parte, podría tratarse de Phasma, Jessika o Ciena.

Por fin lo cogió al séptimo timbre, preparada para adoptar un acento Hutt y fingir que era otra persona.

─ ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ─ Le espetó Ezra, su hermano.

Rey parpadeó, intentando cambiar de chip. ¿Es que nunca iba a superar el hecho de que no le hubieran ofrecido a él la custodia temporal del coche de papá?

─ Yo no te he hecho nada. No es culpa mía que papá haya querido dejar aquí el coche. Yo preferiría que lo tuvieras tú, créeme, porque ahora tengo que aparcar el mío en el camino de entrada en vez del garaje.

─ ¡No estoy hablando del coche! ─ Replicó Ezra chillando ─ ¡Es por lo que ha salido en televisión! ¿Qué voy a parecer yo ahora?

Aquello se estaba distorsionando. Rey pensó a toda velocidad, en un intento de buscar una forma en que aquel asunto afectase a Ezra, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez él no cumpliera todas las condiciones de la lista y no quisiera que su esposa supiera que había condiciones.  
Hablar de los atributos físicos de su hermano no era algo que deseara hacer.

─ Estoy segura de que tu esposa no va a ponerse a hacer comparaciones ─ Dijo lo más diplomáticamente posible ─ Er… Tengo una olla al fuego, y necesito…

─ ¿Mi esposa? ─ Exclamó él ─ ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto? No estarás diciendo que está implicada en… en todo esto de la lista.

Cada vez más distorsionado. Rey se rascó la cabeza.

─ Me parece que no sé de qué estás hablando ─ Dijo por fin.

─ ¡De lo que ha salido por televisión!

─ ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Cómo te afecta a ti?

─ ¡Les has dado tu nombre! Si te hubieras casado, no conservarías el apellido Jarrus, pero no, tienes que continuar soltera para que tu apellido siga siendo el mismo que el mío. ¡No es precisamente un apellido muy común, por si no te habías dado cuenta! ¿No se te ha ocurrido las bromas que voy a tener que soportar en el trabajo por este motivo?

Aquello era pasarse un poco, incluso para Ezra. Por lo general, su paranoia era mucho menos pronunciada. Rey lo quería, pero él nunca había abandonado del todo la idea de que el universo giraba en torno a él. Su actitud era comprensible al menos cuando estaba en el instituto, porque era algo y guapo y muy popular entre las chicas, pero ya hacía quince años que se había graduado.

─ No creo que nadie se fije en eso ─ Dijo con todo el cuidado que pudo.

─ Ése es tu problema, que nunca piensas antes de abrir esa bocaza…

Rey no lo pensó; le salió de manera natural:

─ Bésame el culo ─ Replicó, y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Imaginó que aquélla no era una reacción madura precisamente, pero sí satisfactoria.

El teléfono sonó otra vez. No tenía la menor intención de atenderlo, y por primera vez deseó contar con un identificador de llamadas. Quizá lo necesitaría.

El timbre continuó sonando. Cuando hubo contado veinte timbrazos, Rey cogió el auricular con violencia y chilló:

─ ¡Qué!

Si Ezra se creía que podía acosarla de aquel modo, a ver que le parecía que ella lo llamase a las dos de la madrugada. ¡Hermanos!

Era Sabine.

─ Bueno, esta vez sí que la has hecho buena ─ Fue su andanada inicial.

Rey se frotó el entrecejo: no había duda de que sobre ella se cernía un dolor de cabeza. Después de la pelea con Ezra, aguardó a ver qué pasaba con esta otra.

─No voy a poder mantener la cabeza alta en las calles.

─ No me digas. Oh, Sabine, cuánto lo siento ─ Contestó Rey con voz melosa ─ No me di cuenta que tú sufres la temible enfermedad del Cuello Flojo. ¿Cuánto te la han diagnosticado?

─ Eres una exhibicionista. Nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti misma. ¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la mente, una sola vez, cómo va a afectarme esto a mí, o a los niños? Mi hija se siente mortificada. Todas sus amigas saben que tú eres su tía...

— ¿Y cómo lo saben? Yo no conozco a ninguna.

Sabine calló un instante.

— Supongo que se los habrá dicho ella.

— ¿Tan mortificada está, que ha revelado la relación que la une conmigo? Qué raro.

— Sea raro o no — Repuso Sabine, rehaciéndose — Resulta de lo más repugnante que aparezcas así en público.

Rey repasó mentalmente la aparición de Ciena en televisión. No había sido tan específica.

— A mí me parece que Ciena no ha estado tan mal.

— ¿Ciena? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— De la entrevista en televisión. Hace un momento.

— Oh. ¿Quieres decir que también salió por televisión? — Preguntó Sabine cada vez más horrorizada — ¡Oh, no!

— Si no lo has visto en la televisión, ¿De qué estás hablando tú?

— ¡De lo que circula en internet! Ahí es donde lo ha visto mi hija.

¿Internet? El dolor de cabeza estalló en toda su plenitud. Probablemente, uno de los pirados del trabajo había publicado en la red el artículo del boletín, en su totalidad. Su sobrina, que tenía catorce años, ciertamente habría recibido una buena instrucción.

— Yo no he publicado nada en internet — Dijo en tono cansado — Debe de haber sido alguien del trabajo.

— Con independencia de quien lo haya hecho, tú estás detrás de esa… ¡De que esa lista siquiera exista!

De pronto Rey se sintió completamente harta; la invadía la sensación de llevar ya varios días caminando por la cuerda floja, estaba tensa hasta el máximo, y las personas que más preocupadas deberían estar por ella y que más apoyo deberían prestarle le echaban brocas. Ya no podía soportar más, y ni siquiera se le ocurría algo mordaz que decir.

— Mira — Dijo en voz baja interrumpiendo la arenga de Sabine — Ya me he cansado de que Ezra y tú supongan automáticamente que yo tengo la culpa sin preguntarme siquiera cómo ha comenzado todo esto. Él está enfadado conmigo por el coche y tú estás enfadada por el gato, así que los dos atacan sin preguntarme si me encuentro bien con toda esta atención de la lisa, y si se hubiesen parado a preguntarme un instante, sabrían que no me encuentro bien en lo absoluto, Acabo de decirle a Ezra que me bese el culo, y ¿Sabes una cosa Sabine? Tú puedes hacer lo mismo. — Y con eso volvió a colgar el teléfono a otro hermano más. Lo bueno era que ya no tenía ningún otro.

— Ahí tienes un ejemplo de mi talento como pacificadora y mediadora — Le dijo a Chopper, y enseguida tuvo que parpadear para reprimir la humedad que se le había formado en los ojos, inusual en ella.

El teléfono sonó una vez más. Lo desconectó. Los números del visor del mensaje del contestador automático indicaban que había demasiados. Los borró sin escuchar ninguno de ellos y fue al dormitorio para quitarse la ropa de trabajo. Chopper la siguió en silencio.

La perspectiva de obtener alguna clase de consuelo de Chopper resultaba dudosa, pero de todas formas lo levantó del suelo y le frotó la cabeza con su propia barbilla. E gato toleró la caricia durante un minuto – Al fin y al cabo, ella no estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, rascarle detrás de las orejas – Y después se zafó de su abrazo y alcanzó el suelo de un ágil salto.

Rey se sentía demasiado tensa y deprimida para sentarse y relajarse, ni siquiera para comer. Podría quemar algo de energía lavando el coche, pensó, y se apresuró a ponerse un pantalón corto y una camiseta. El Viper no estaba muy sucio – llevaba dos semanas sin llover – Pero le gustaba verlo reluciente.

La tarea de lavarlo y sacarle brillo, además de quemar estrés, le resultaba gratificante para el alma, y en aquel momento, decididamente, necesitaba algo que le produjera ese efecto.

Mientras cogía las cosas que iba a necesitar para embellecer el Viper, iba echando humo. Le estaría bien empleado a Sabine que ella llevase el gato a su casa y lo dejase allí para que le destrozara los sofás; dado que ella siempre tenía muebles nuevos – O siempre lo parecía – Seguramente no se tomaría de manera tan optimista como ella el hecho de quedarse sin el relleno de sus almohadones.

Lo único que le impedía trasladar de la casa a Chopper era el hecho de que su madre le había confiado la custodia del gato a ella, no a Sabine.

En cuanto a Ezra… Bueno, la situación era muy parecida. Habría trasladado el automóvil de su padre al garaje de su hermano, excepto por el hecho de que su padre le había pedido a ella que se lo cuidara, y si le ocurría algo mientras estaba bajo la custodia de Ezra, ella se sentiría doblemente responsable. Lo mirara como lo mirara, estaba atrapada.

Después de juntar bayetas, un cubo, jabón especial para coches que no desluciera el brillo, cera y limpiacristales, dejó salir a Chopper, al porche de la cocina para que pudiera observar la tarea. Como a los gatos no les gusta el agua, ya supuso que Chopper no mostraría mucho interés, pero deseaba estar acompañada. El gato se acomodó en un lugar iluminado por el sol de la tarde y enseguida se entregó a una siesta felina.

En el camino de entrada del vecino no se veía el magullado Pontiac Marrón, de modo que no tendría que preocuparse por salpicarlo sin querer y provocar la ira de Ben, aunque en su opinión, no le vendría mal un buen lavado. Probablemente tampoco le serviría de mucho – Estaba demasiado destrozado para que el hecho de embellecer su superficie fuera a marcar alguna diferencia – Pero es que la ofendían los coches sucios.

El coche de Ben la ofendía enormemente.

Se puso a lavar y aclarar laboriosamente, un lado cada vez, para que el jabón no tuviera tiempo de secarse y dejar manchas. Se suponía que aquel jabón en particular no dejaba manchas, pero no se fiaba. Su padre le había ensenado a lava un coche de aquella forma y no había encontrado un método mejor.

— Eh.

— ¡Mierda! — Exclamó Rey. Dio un salto en el aire y se le cayó la bayeta enjabonada. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se giró bruscamente con la manguera en mano.

Ben saltó hacia atrás cuando el agua le roció las piernas.

— Tenga cuidado con lo que hace, joder — Exclamó.

Rey se enfureció al instante.

— Muy bien — Dijo en tomo conforme, y entonces le lanzó el chorro de agua directamente a la cara.

Ben soltó un chillido y se hizo a un lado. Rey permaneció donde estaba, manguera en mano, mirando mientras él se pasaba la mano por el rostro majado. El primer ataque, accidental, le había mojado los pantalones de rodillas para abajo. El segundo había alcanzado buena parte de la camiseta. Tenía toda la parte delantera empapada y pegada a la piel como su fiera yeso.

Rey procuró no fijarse en la dura superficie de su pecho.

Ambos se encarnaron el uno con el otro como Jedis a punto de pelear, separados por no más de tres metros.

— ¿Está mal de la cabeza? — Dijo Ben medio gritando.

Rey volvió a mojarlo de lleno. Esta vez lo hizo a conciencia, persiguiéndolo con el chorro de agua al tiempo que él intentaba escabullirse.

— ¡No me diga que estoy mal de la cabeza! — Le gritó. Puso un dedo en la boquilla para estrechar la abertura y conseguir así más fuerza y más distancia. — ¡Ya estoy harta de que la gente me eche la culpa de todo! — Volvió a alcanzarlo en la cara — ¡Maldita sea, estoy hasta las narices de usted, de Sabine, de Ezra, de todo el mundo en el trabajo, de todos esos estúpidos reporteros, y de que Chopper me destripe el sofá! Estoy harta ¿Me oye?

Ben cambió súbitamente de táctica, de la evasión al ataque. Se acercó agachado, igual que un defensa, sin intentar esquivar el chorro de agua que apuntaba hacía él. Aproximadamente medio segundo demasiado tarde, Rey intentó apartarse a un lado. Ben la embistió con el hombro en la cintura, y el impacto la empujó contra el Viper.

Rápido como una serpiente atacando, le arrebató la manguera de la mano. Rey forcejeó para recuperarla, pero Ben la obligó a volver a su sitio, y la sujetó contra el coche con todo su peso.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente, Ben estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, y el agua que chorreaba de su ropa fue empapando la de ella hasta que estuvo igual de mojada que él. Lo miró furiosa, y él hizo lo mismo, las narices de ambos a sólo unos centímetros la una de la otra.

Ben tenía las pestañas llenas de gotitas de agua.

— Me ha mojado adrede — La acusó, como si no pudiera creer que ella hubiera hecho semejante cosa.

— Usted me ha asustado — Lo acusó Rey a su vez — Ha sido sin querer.

— Eso ha sido la primera vez. La segunda, lo ha hecho apropósito.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Y ha dicho "Mierda" y "Maldita sea". Me debe cincuenta centavos.

— Ahora tengo nuevas reglas. Usted no puede incitarme a la violencia y después multarme por recurrir a ésta.

— ¿Está tratando de librarse de pagarme? — Preguntó Ben, incrédulo.

— Así es. Todo es culpa suya.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Me ha asustado adrede, no intente negarlo. Eso hace que la culpa en primer lugar le corresponda a usted. — Probó a debatirse un poco para zafarse de la presión que ejercía Ben con su peso. Maldita sea, cuanto pesaba. Y estaba casi tan rígido como la chapa de metal que tenía detrás.

Ben aplacó su intento de fuga apretándose aún más contra ella. El agua que le empapaba la ropa empezó a gotear por las piernas de Rey.

— ¿Y la segunda vez?

— Usted ha dicho j… — Rey se interrumpió a sí misma —Mis dos palabras juntas no son, ni mucho menos tan groseros como la única que ha pronunciado usted.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tenemos un sistema de puntos?

Rey lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Mire, yo no haría dicho ninguna de esas dos cosas sí: A, usted no me hubiera asustado, y B, usted no me hubiera lanzado una palabra así la primera vez.

— Puestos a echar culpas, yo no habría dicho eso si usted no me hubiera mojado.

— Y yo no lo habría mojado s usted no me hubiera asustado. ¿Lo ve? Ya le he dicho que todo es culpa suya — Dijo Rey en tono triunfante, ladeando la mandíbula.

Ben respiró hondo. Aquel movimiento de su pecho aplastó los pechos de Rey aún más de lo que ya estaban y la hizo tomar conciencia de sus pezones. Sus pezones tenían plena conciencia de la presencia de él. Oh. Sus ojos se agrandaron, súbitamente alarmados.

Ben la observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

— Suélteme — Le espetó, más nerviosa de lo que le importaba ocultar.

— No.

— ¿Qué no? — Repitió Rey — No puede decir que no. Retenerme contra mi voluntad es ilegal.

— No la estoy reteniendo contra su voluntad; la estoy reteniendo contra su coche.

— ¡Por la fuerza!

Él lo reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. No parecía estar muy alarmado por la perspectiva de infringir alguna ley que prohibiera maltratar a vecinas.

— Suélteme — Volvió a decir Rey.

— No puedo.

Ella lo miró suspicaz.

— ¿Por qué no? — En realidad temía saber por qué no. Aquel "Por qué no" llevaba ya unos minutos aumentado de tamaño dentro de los pantalones mojados de Ben. Rey estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para ignorarlo, y de cintura para arriba, excepto por los indisciplinados pezones, lo estaba logrando. De cintura para abajo había caído en un abyecto fracaso.

— Porque voy a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré — Ben sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, como si no se comprendiera a sí mismo — Sigo sin tener a látigo un látigo y una silla, pero qué diablos, me arriesgaré.

— Espere — Gimió Rey, pero ya era demasiado tarde; vio cómo bajaba hacia ella su cabeza oscura.

La tarde desapareció de repente. De lejos en la calle, le llegó el grito de un niño que rompía a reír. Pasó un coche. El ruido amortiguado de unas tijeras de podar alcanzó sus oídos. Todo aquello pareció lejano y desconectado de la realidad.

Lo real era la boca de Ben sobre la suya, aquella lengua que se enredaba con la suya, el aroma masculino de su cuerpo que penetraba por sus fosas nasales y le llenaba los pulmones. Y el sabor… oh, aquel sabor. Ben sabía chocolate, como si acabase de comer uno. Sintió deseos de devorarlo.

Rey reparó en que estaba aferrándose os los puños a la tela mojada. De una en una, sin interrumpir el beso, separó las manos de la camiseta de Ben y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, permitiéndole acomodarse más plenamente contra ella, desde el hombro hasta la rodilla.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso la excitara de aquella forma? Pero no era un simple beso; Ben empleaba todo su cuerpo, rozándole los pezones contra su pecho hasta que la fricción los hizo erguirse, duros y sensibles, moviendo el multo que formaba su erección contra el estómago de ella en un ritmo lento y sutil que de todos modos resultaba más potente que una ola marina.

Rey oyó el sonido salvaje y ahogado que surgió de su propia garganta e intentó trepar por todo el cuerpo de Ben, elevarse hasta una posición en la que aquel bulto surtiera el máximo efecto. Estaba ardiendo, abrasada de calor, medio enloquecida por aquel súbito embate de necesidad y frustración sexual.

Ben todavía sostenía la manguera en una mano. Rodeó a Rey con los brazo y a levantó los pocos centímetros que hacían falta. El chorro de agua se arqueó peligrosamente, salpicó a Chopper y lo hizo saltar a un lado con un bufido de enfado, luego chocó contra el coche y los empapó aún más a ellos dos. Pero a Rey no le importó. Tenía la lengua de Ben dentro de su boca y las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, y aquel bulto estaba justo donde quería que estuviera.

Ben se movió – Otro de aquellos roces sutiles – Y rey estuvo a punto de alcanzar el climax ahí mismo. Hundió las uñas en la espalda de Ben y emitió un sonido gutural al tiempo que se arqueaba en sus brazos.

Ben apartó la boca de la de ella. Estaba jadeante, con una expresión ardiente y salvaje en sus ojos.

—Vamos adentro — Dijo en un tono tan grave y ronco que casi resultó ininteligible, poco más que un gruñido.

— No — Gimió Rey — ¡No te pares! — Oh, estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Volvió a arquearse contra él.

— ¡Por favor! — Ben cerró los ojos. Apenas podía reprimir una expresión contraída por el deseo — Rey, no puedo follarte aquí afuera. Tenemos que entrar.

¿Follar? ¿Dentro?

¡Por todos los clones, estaba a punto de hacerlo con él y aún no había empezado a tomar la píldora!

— ¡Espera! — Chilló presa del pánico, empujando contra sus hombros y desenrollando las piernas para ponerse a dar patadas — ¡Para! ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Qué pare? — Dijo él, desconcertado — ¡Pero si no hace ni un segundo me has dicho que no pare!

— He cambiado de idea — Aún seguía empujándolo en los hombros. Aún seguía sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

— ¡No puedes cambiar de idea! — Ya parecía desesperado.

— Si puedo.

— ¿Tienes herpes?

— No.

— ¿Sífilis?

— No.

— ¿Gorronea?

— No.

— ¿Sida?

— ¡No!

— Entonces no puedes cambiar de idea.

— Lo que tengo es un óvulo maduro.

Aquello probablemente era una mentira. Una mentira casi con toda seguridad. Era muy probable que le viniese el período al día siguiente, de modo que aquel pequeño óvulo ya había dejado de ser viable hacía mucho, pero no deseaba arriesgarse a una posible descendencia. Si quedaba algo de vida en el espiral de ADN, el esperma de Ben se lanzaría por ella. Había cosas que eran hechos comprobados.

Lo del óvulo maduro hizo detenerse a Ben. Tras meditar sobre ello, sugirió:

— Puedo utilizar un condón.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada; por lo menos, eso esperaba hacer hasta el momento Ben continuaba notablemente intacto.

— Los condones sólo tiene una tasa de éxito de entre un noventa y un noventa y cuatro por ciento, lo cual significa que, como mínimo, su índice de fallos es del seis por ciento.

— Bueno, eso es una probabilidad muy remota.

Otra mirada fulminante.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si siquiera uno de tus pequeños merodeadores asaltase a mi chica?

— Que se liarían el uno con el otro y pelearían igual que dos gatos salvajes dentro de un saco.

— Eso es. Igual que hemos hecho nosotros.

Ben compuso una expresión de horror. Soltó a Rey y dio un paso atrás.

— Estarían dentro del saco antes de presentarse el uno al otro siquiera.

— Nosotros no nos hemos presentado — Se sintió impulsada a señalar Rey.

— Mierda. — Ben se pasó una mano por la cara — Soy Ben Solo.

— Ya sé quién eres, me lo ha dicho la señora Kanata. Yo me llamo Rey Jarrus.

— Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho ella. Hasta me ha dicho cómo se escribe tu nombre.

¿Pero cómo demonios podía saber eso la señora Kanata?

— Iba a ser Rae* — Explicó — Pero en la partida de nacimiento lo registraron como la señorita lo entendió, y mi madre decidió que le gustaba tal cual. — Rey deseaba haber sido Rae. Sabine, Ezra, Rae; todos los nombres encajaban. Rey era diferente de todos, un bicho raro.

— A mí me gusta más Rey — Dijo Ben — Te sienta bien. ¿Y cuál es ese problema que tienes con…? ¿Quién era? Ah, sí. Sabine, Ezra, todo el mundo en el trabajo, los reporteros y Chopper. ¿Por qué tienes problemas con los reporteros?

Rey quedó impresionada por la memoria que tenía. Ella misma no habría sido capaz de repetir una lista de nombres que le hubieran gritado mientras la mojaban con agua fría.

— Sabine es mi hermana mayor. Está furiosa conmigo porque mi madre me pidió a mí que cuidara de Chopper y ella quería hacerse cargo de ese honor. Ezra es mi hermano. Está furioso conmigo porque mi padre me pidió a mí, en vez de él, que cuidara de su coche. Y chopper ya sabes quién es.

Ben miró más allá de ella.

— Es el gato que está pisando tu coche.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Rey se volvió horrorizada. Chopper estaba pisoteando todo el capó del Viper. Lo apartó indignada al interior de la casa. Acto seguido regresó corriendo al coche y se inclinó para inspeccionar el capó en busca del menor arañazo.

— Me parece que a ti tampoco te gusta ver un gato encima de tu coche — Dijo Ben con un gesto de suficiencia.

Rey intentó lanzarle otra mirada fulminante, aunque se había fijado en que lo del óvulo ya había conseguido fulminarlo bastante.

— No se puede comparar mi coche con el tuyo — Gruñó, y después observó sorprendida el camino de entrada vacío. No había ningún Pontiac Marrón. Pero Ben estaba allí — ¿Dónde está tu coche?

— El Pontiac no es mío. Es propiedad de la cuidad.

Rey se sintió débil de puro alivio. Gracias a las estrellas. Habría supuesto un duro golpe para su autoestima si se hubiera acostado con el propietario de aquel desecho. Por otra parte, tal vez necesitara servirse del Pontiac como freno mental para sus impulsos sexuales. Si lo hubiera visto allí aparcado, probablemente el episodio que acababa de tener lugar no se habría ido tanto de las manos.

— ¿Y cómo has venido a casa? — Le preguntó, mirando alrededor.

— Tengo mi todo terreno guardado en el garaje. Así no se ensucia del polvo ni de polen, ni de cagada de pájaros.

— ¿Un todo terreno? ¿Qué todo terreno?

— Mi todo terreno, lo llamo Finalizer.

— ¿Con tracción de cuatro ruedas? — Le parecía el típico dueño de un vehículo cuatro por cuatro.

Él rió con cierta suficiencia.

— ¿Es que lo hay de otra clase?

— Cielos — suspiró — ¿Puedo verlo?

— No hasta que terminemos nuestras negociaciones.

— ¿Qué negociaciones?

— Negociaciones sobre cuándo vamos a terminar lo que acabamos de empezar.

Rey lo miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no vas a permitirme ver tu todo terreno hasta que acceda a acostarme contigo?

— Exacto.

— ¡Estás loco si crees que yo tengo tantas ganas de ver tu todo terreno!

— Es de color oscuro.

— Cielos — Gimió Rey. Él se cruzó de brazos.

— O accedes, o nada.

— ¿No quieres pensarlo mejor?

— He dicho que debemos negociar una cita, no que tengamos que hacerlo ahora. No podrías pagarme con nada el hecho de que yo me acerque a tu óvulo.

Rey le dirigió una mirada especulativa.

— Te enseñaré mi generador si tú me enseñas el "Finalizer". — Ben negó con la cabeza.

— No hay trato.

No había hablado a nadie del coche de su padre. Que sus amigas supieran, su padre simplemente estaba obsesionado con el Sedán de la familia. Pero se trataba de la pieza de negociación más interesante de todas, el as que uno tiene guardado en la manga, el que proporciona una ganancia segura.

Además, Ben era policía; seguramente no pasaría nada por meterlo a él en el tajo, así sabría que su garaje necesitaba de protección a todas horas. El seguro del coche ascendía a una fortuna, pero también se trataba de un vehículo irremplazable.

— Te dejaré ver el coche de mi padre si tú me dejas ver tu todo terreno — Dijo con aire malicioso.

A pesar de sí mismo, Ben la miró con interés. Probablemente la expresión que vio en ella le reveló que el coche de su padre se salía de lo común.

— ¿De qué marca es? — Rey se encogió de hombros.

— No doy esa información en público.

Ben se inclinó y se le acercó al oído.

— Susúrramela.

Rey apretó la boca contra su oreja y se sintió desfallecer al percibir el cálido aroma masculino que flotó hasta sus fosas nasales. Susurró dos palabras.

Ben se irguió de manera tan brusca que chocó contra la nariz de ella

— ¡Vaya!

Rey se frotó la nariz dolorida.

— Déjame verlo — Dijo él con la voz ronca.

Ella se cruzó de brazos en una imitación de la anterior postura de Ben.

— ¿Cerramos el trato? Tú ves el coche de mi padre, y yo veo tu todo terreno.

— ¡Por los Sith, hasta puedes conducir mi todo terreno! — Se volvió y miró hacia el garaje de Rey como si fuera un Holocrón antiguo— ¿Está ahí dentro?

— Sano y salvo.

— ¿Es un original? ¿No es una copia?

— Original.

— Increíble — Jadeó, dirigiéndose ya hacia el garaje.

— Voy por la llave. — Rey corrió al interior de la casa en busca de la llave del candado, y al regresar encontró a Ben esperando con impaciencia.

— Ten cuidado de abrir la puerta sólo lo justo para entrar — Le advirtió — No quiero que se vea desde la calle.

— Sí, sí — Ben tomó la llave y la introdujo en el candado.

Entraron al oscuro garaje, y Rey buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Se encendieron las luces del techo e iluminaron un bulto bajo y alargado cubierto por una loneta.

— ¿Cómo lo consiguió? — Preguntó Ben susurrando, como si estuvieran dentro de una iglesia, al tiempo que buscaba con la mano el borde de la funda de tela.

— Formaba parte del equipo que lo desarrolló.

Ben la miró fijamente.

— ¿Tu padre es Kanan Jarrus?

Rey afirmó con la cabeza.

— No me la creo — Suspiró él y levantó la lona.

Un grave gemido salió de su garganta.

Rey sabía bien qué estaba sintiendo. Ella siempre se quedaba sin aliento al contemplar aquel automóvil, y eso que lo conocía de toda l vida.

No era prácticamente llamativo. En aquella época la pintura de los coches no era tan brillante como la de hoy en día. Era una especie de gris plateado, austero, sin los lujos que hoy dan por sentado los consumidores. No había ningún porta vasos a la vista.

— Increíble — Repitió Ben, inclinándose para observar los instrumentos. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar el coche. La mayoría de la gente, un noventa y nueve por ciento, no habría podido resistirse; algunos habrían sido lo bastante descarados como para pasar una pierna por encima de la baja carrocería y deslizarse en el asiento del conductor.

Ben trató el coche con la reverencia que merecía, y Rey experimentó una extraña sensación que le oprimió el corazón. Sintió un ligero vahído, y todo empezó a volverse borroso excepto el rostro de Ben. Se concentró en respirar, parpadeando rápidamente, y al cabo de un momento el mundo volvió a encajar en su sitio.

Cielos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ben cubrió de nuevo el coche con la misma ternura con que una madre cubriría a un niño dormido. Sin pronunciar palabra, se sacó las llaves del bolsillo de los vaqueros y se las tendió a Rey.

Ella las cogió y luego se miró la ropa.

— Estoy mojada.

— Ya lo sé — Replicó él — Me he fijado en tus pezones.

Rey lo miró boquiabierta y se apresuró a colocar las manos encima de las pertinentes porciones de su camiseta mojada.

— ¿Por qué no has dicho algo? — Exclamó acalorada.

Ben emitió un sonido burlón.

— ¿Crees que estoy loco?

— ¡Te mereces que conduzca tu todo terreno sin cambiarme de ropa!

Él se alzó de hombros.

— Después de haberme dejado ver este coche, más tus pezones, creo que te lo debo.

Ella quiso alegar que no le había dejado ver sus pezones, que él los había mirado sin permiso; pero entonces se acordó de que ella había visto mucho más que los pezones de él aquella mañana, y decidió no sacar el tema a colación.

Como si él fuera a darle a elegir.

— Además — Señaló — Tú me has visto la polla. Eso tiene que valer más puntos que los pezones.

— Ja — Respondió Rey — El valor está en el ojo del que mira. Y yo te dije que te taparas, si recuerdas.

— ¿Después de todo el tiempo que llevabas mirando?

— Sólo lo suficiente para llamar a la señora Kanata para que me diera tu número — Replicó ella en tono ofendido, porque era la verdad. ¿Y qué si había tenido que charlar un minuto con la señora Kanata? — Y por lo visto, a ti no te pareció que fuera tan importante como para taparlo. No, lo exhibiste por ahí como si fueras a echar una carrera.

— Pretendía excitarte.

— ¡Nada de eso! No sabías que yo estaba mirando.

Él enarcó una ceja.

Rey le lanzó las llaves.

— ¡Ya no pienso conducir tu todo terreno, ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas! ¡Seguro que tiene piojos dentro! Grosero, asqueroso… canalla exhibicionista de penes…

Ben atrapó las llaves con una sola mano.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no te excitaste?

Rey iba a contestarle que no había experimentado ni una pizca de excitación, pero su lengua se negó a pronunciar lo que habría sido la mentira más grande de toda su vida.

Ben sonrió maliciosamente.

— Ya lo decía yo.

Sólo había una forma de recuperar la ventaja. Rey apoyó las manos en las caderas y dejó que sus pezones pujaran contra las telas mojadas del sujetador y la camiseta. Igual que un misil guiado por láser, la mirada de Ben se clavó en la pechera de la camiseta. Rey lo vio tragar saliva.

— Estás jugando sucio — Dijo Ben con voz ronca.

Rey soltó una risita a modo de venganza por la risita de él.

— Acuérdate de eso — Le dijo, y dio media vuelta para salir del garaje.

Él pasó a su lado.

— Voy yo primero — dijo — Quiero ver cómo sales a la luz del sol.

Rey volvió a ponerse las manos encima de los pechos.

— Aguafiestas — Musitó Ben al tiempo que se colaba por la estrecha abertura.

Pero entonces volvió a entrar, tan bruscamente que Rey chochó contra él.

— Tienes dos problemas — Le dijo.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí. Primero, te has dejado el grifo del agua abierto, con lo cual te van a clavar en la factura.

Rey lanzó un suspiro. A aquellas alturas, el camino de entrada debía de estar inundado. Era obvio que Ben la había descentrado del todo, de lo contrario no jabría sido tan descuidada.

— ¿Cuál es el segundo problema?

— Tienes el patio lleno de esos reporteros de los que hablabas.

— Oh, mierda — Gimió Rey.

* * *

* Rae; nombre tomado del libro Consecuencias.

 **Saludos especiales a:**

MiriAkt: Ya apareció en este, y estoy segura de que te va a gustar ewe. Se tardó el capítulo pero esta suuuper largo, Así que vale la pena :D Saludos.

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	11. Capítulo X

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Ben manejó bien la situación. Salió del garaje y cerró tras de sí el candado para que ningún reportero especialmente curioso pudiera escudriñar el interior y ver a Rey, aunque ésta pensaba más bien que estaba protegiendo el coche más que a ella. Escuchó junto a la puerta cómo Ben iba hasta el Viper y decía:

— Perdonen, pero tengo que acercarme a ese grifo para cortar el agua. Apártense, por favor.

Fue extraordinariamente educado. Rey se preguntó por qué nunca era tan educado cuando hablaba con ella. Naturalmente, el tono que había empleado era más una orden que un ruego, pero aun así…

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

— Deseamos entrevistar a Rey Jarrus acerca de la Lista — Dijo una voz extraña.

— Yo no conozco a Rey Jarrus — Mintió Ben

— Vive aquí. Según los datos que nos constan, adquirió esta casa hace unas semanas.

— Se equivoca. Soy yo quien compró esta casa hace unas semanas. Mierda, deben de haber cometido un error al registrar la escritura. Tendré que subsanar ese problema.

— ¿No vive aquí Rey Jarrus?

— Ya le he dicho que no conozco a Rey Jarrus. Ahora, si no les importa, tengo que continuar lavando el coche.

— Pero…

— Tal vez debería presentarme. — Dijo Ben en un tono repentinamente suave — Soy el detective Solo, y esto es una propiedad privada. Están aquí sin mi permiso. ¿Hace falta que sigamos esta conversación?

Era evidente que no. Rey permaneció inmóvil mientras oía varios motores arrancar y alejarse. Fue un milagro que los reporteros lo ha hubieran oído a ella y a Ben hablar en el interior del garaje; debían de estar hablando entre ellos. La verdad era que Ben y ella estaban tan enfrascados en la conversación que no oyeron llegar a los periodistas.

Aguardó a que Ben viniese a abrir la puerta del garaje. Pero no lo hizo. Oyó un chapoteo de agua y alguien que silbaba sin entonar.

Aquel tipejo estaba lavando su coche

— Más vale que lo hagas como el emperador manda — Dijo apretando los dientes — Si dejas que se seque el jabón, te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Aguardó impotente, sin atreverse a chillar ni golpear la puerta por si todavía quedaba por allí algún reportero. Si alguno de ellos tenía medio cerebro, se habría imaginado que aunque Ben hubiera podido encajar dentro del Viper, de ninguna manera se habría gastado tanto dinero en comprarse un coche que tendría que conducir con las rodillas levantas a la altura de las orejas.

Los Viper no estaban pensados para tipos altos con pinta de jugador de defensa de futbol. A él le iba mejor un todo terreno. Pensó en él y empezó a hacer pucheros; ella estuvo a punto de comprarse uno, antes de enamorarse del Viper.

No llevaba puesto el reloj, pero calculaba que había trascurrido más de una hora, más bien hora y media, hasta que Ben abrió la puerta. El crepúsculo estaba cediendo paso a la noche y ya tenía la camiseta seca; todo ese tiempo había esperado con impaciencia ser liberada.

— Te lo has tomado con mucha calma — Masculló al salir de garaje.

— Bienvenida — Replicó Ben con mucha calma — He terminado de lavar tu coche, y luego le he dado cera y le he sacado brillo.

— Gracias. ¿Lo has hecho correctamente?

Corrió a ver el coche, pero no había luz suficiente para distinguir posibles churretones. Ben no se ofendió por su falta de fe, sino que dijo:

— ¿Quieres hablarme de los reporteros?

— No. Quiero olvidarme de eso.

— No creo que puedas. Regresarán en cuento comprueben los datos y descubran que yo soy el dueño de la casa de al lado, lo cual ocurrirá a primera hora de la mañana.

— Para entonces ya estaré trabajando.

— Rey — Le dijo él, y esta vez empleó su tono de policía.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en los peldaños del porche.

— Es por esa estúpida lista.

Ben se acomodó junto a ella y estiró sus largas piernas.

— ¿Qué estúpida lista?

— La del hombre perfecto.

Aquello atrajo su atención.

— ¿Esa lista? ¿La que ha salido en el periódico?

Rey asintió.

— ¿La escribiste tú?

— No exactamente. Yo soy una de las cuatro amigas que confeccionaron la lista. Todo este revuelo es accidental. Se suponía que nadie iba a ver la lista, pero se filtró en el boletín de la empresa y ahora esta incluso en internet, y a partir de ahí se ha ido formado una bola de nieve — Cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas levantadas y apoyó la cabeza en ellos — Es un verdadero lío. No debe de haber ninguna otra noticia interesante, para que hayan prestado tanta atención a la lista. He rezado para que se produjera un desastre en la bolsa.

— Muérdete la lengua.

— Sólo una caída temporal.

— No lo entiendo — Dijo Ben al cabo de un minuto — ¿Qué tiene de interesante esa lista? "Fiel, agradable, con un trabajo" Vaya cosa.

— Hay más de lo que se ha publicado en el periódico — Dijo Rey con pesadumbre.

— ¿Mas? ¿Cómo qué?

— Ya sabes. Más.

Ben reflexionó un momento, y luego dijo con cautela:

— ¿Más físico?

— Más físico. — Asintió Rey.

Otra pausa.

— ¿Cuánto más?

— No quiero hablar de ello.

— Pues lo miraré en internet.

— Muy bien. Hazlo. Yo no quiero hablar de ello.

La enorme mano de Ben se apoyó en su nuca y apretó.

— No puede ser tan malo.

— Sí puede. Jessika podría terminar divorciándose por culpa de esto. Sabine y Ezra están furiosos conmigo porque los estoy dejando en mal lugar.

— Tenía entendido que estaban furiosos por lo del gato y el coche.

— Y así es. Se están sirviendo de ellos como pretexto para enfadarse todavía más por lo de la lista.

— Me da la sensación de que son un problema.

— Pero son familia, y yo los quiero. — Hundió los hombros — Voy por tu dinero.

— ¿Qué dinero?

— Por las palabrotas.

— ¿Vas a pagarme?

— Es lo único honrado que puedo hacer. Pero ahora conoces la nueva regla sobre provocarme, ésta es la única vez que te pago cuando es culpa tuya. Setenta y cinco centavos, ¿No? Dos antes, y otro cuando viste a los reporteros.

— Me parece bien.

Rey fue al interior de la casa y se sacó la cantidad acordada. Se le habían acabado las monedas de cuarto de crédito, de modo que tendría que pagarle en monedas más pequeñas. Cuando volvió, Ben aún estaba sentado en los escalones, pero se levantó para guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo.

— ¿Vas a invitarme a entrar, tal vez a cenar?

Rey soltó un resoplido.

— Venga ya.

— Es justo lo que había imaginado. Está bien, entonces, ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo?

Rey lo pensó un momento. El hecho de aceptar tenía sus pros y contras. La ventaja más clara era que no tendría que cenar sola, si es que tuviera ganas de tomarse la molestia de prepararse algo, lo cual no era el caso. El mayor inconveniente radicaba en el hecho de pasar más tiempo con él. Pasa el tiempo con Ben podía ser peligroso. Lo único que la había salvado antes era que no se encontraban en un lugar privado.

Si se estaba a solas con él dentro de su todoterreno, nadie sabía lo que podía ocurrir. Por otra parte, le gustaría subirse a aquel todo terreno…

— No te estoy pidiendo que resuelvas cuál es el sentido de la vida — Dijo él irritado — ¿Quieres tomar una hamburguesa o no?

— Si voy, no puedes tocarme — Lo advirtió Rey.

Él levantó ambas manos.

— Lo juro. Y te dije que no puedes pegarme con nada el hecho de que me acerque a ese óvulo tuyo devorador de esperma. Y bien, ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a tomar la píldora?

— ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacerlo?

— Yo soy el que te dice que deberías tomarla.

— Tú no te acerques a mí, y no tendrás que preocuparte por ello — Por nada del mundo iba a decirle que ya tenía pensando empezar a tomar la píldora. Se había olvidado de llamar a la clínica, pero lo haría a primera hora de la mañana.

Ben sonrió abiertamente.

— No se te está dando mal chatarrera, pero estamos al final de noveno saque y yo voy ganando diez a cero. Lo único que te queda por hacer es aceptar sin rechistar.

Si cualquier otro hombre le hubiera dicho eso, le habría devuelto su ego deshecho en pedazos. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era entretenerlo.

— ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de batear?

— Sí, pero van dos abajo y un recuento de tres-cero.

— Aún puedo hacer una carrera completa.

— No tienes muchas posibilidades.

Rey gruñó ante aquel gesto de desprecio por su resistencia.

— Eso ya lo veremos.

— Estás convirtiendo esto en una competición, ¿No es así?

— Eres tú el que ha empezado. Final del noveno y ganando por diez a cero, qué capullo.

— Eso es otro cuarto de crédito.

— Capullo no es una grosería.

— Es un… — Se interrumpió a sí mismo y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro — No importa. Me has desviado del tema. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo, sí o no?

— Prefiero comida de Corellia antes que una hamburguesa.

Otro suspiro.

— Conforme. Iremos a un corelliano.

— Me gusta el sitio ese de Ciudad Coronet.

— De acuerdo — Chilló Ben.

Rey le obsequió una sonrisa radiante.

— Voy a cambiarme.

— Yo también. Cinco minutos.

Rey se apresuró a entrar en la casa, muy consciente de que él también se estaba dando prisa. No la creía capaz de cambiarse de ropa en cinco minutos, ¿Eh? Pues ahora vería.

Se desnudó completamente de camino al dormitorio. Chopper le siguió los pasos maullando en tono lastimero. Hacía largo rato que había pasado su hora de cenar. Se puso unas bragas secas, se ajustó un sujetador seco, se puso por la cabeza un top de manga corta, se enfundó unos vaqueros y se calzó unas sandalias. Luego corrió de vuelta a la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para Chopper, la volcó en su plato, agarró el bolso y salió por la puerta justo en el momento en que Ben saltaba del porche de su cocina y se encaminaba hacía el garaje.

— Llegas tarde — Dijo él.

— No es verdad. Además, tú sólo has tenido que cambiarte de ropa, Yo me he cambiado de ropa y le he dado de comer al gato.

Ben tenía un garaje de puerta moderna. Apretó el botón del mando a distancia que llevaba en la mano y la hoja se deslizó hacia arriba como una seda. Rey suspiró, asaltada por un caso grave de envidia de puerta de garaje. A continuación, a la luz que se encendió automáticamente al abrirse la puerta, vio el monstruo oscuro y reluciente.

Tubos de escape gemelos y cromados. Barra anti vuelo cromada. Unos neumáticos tan grandes que habría tenido que introducirse de un brinco al asiento si Ben no hubiera colocado también unas barras cromadas para ayudar a los que no habían sido agraciados con la misma longitud de piernas de él.

— Oh — Jadeó Rey al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos — Esto es justamente lo que yo quería, hasta que vi el Viper.

— Asientos deslizantes — Dijo Ben alzando una ceja — si eres buena, cuando estés tomando la píldora y tengas esos óvulos controlados, te permitiré que me seduzcas dentro del coche.

Rey no logró reaccionar. Gracias a la fuerza que él no se dio cuenta de lo tenue que era su autocontrol, su bien fue la idea de seducirlo a él más que el lugar lo que la revolucionó de nuevo.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? — Quiso saber Ben.

Rey negó con la cabeza.

— Maldición — Dijo él al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con ambas manos y la izaba sin esfuerzo al interior de la cabina — Ahora sí estoy preocupado.

* * *

El plan de Ciena no había funcionado. Jessika se enfrentó a lo inevitable después de que llamara el tercer reportero. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría aquello? ¿Qué tenía de fascinante aquella lista absurda? Aunque Poe no opinaba que tuviera nada de fascinante, pensó deprimida. Por lo visto, ya nada le parecía fascinante, a no ser que fuera algo ocurrido en el trabajo. Era un hombre muy divertido cuando eran novios, siempre riendo y gastando bromas. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico tan alegre?

Ni siquiera se veían mucho, últimamente. Ella trabajaba de ocho a cinco, él de tres a once. Cuando él llegaba a casa, ella estaba dormida. Él no se levantaba hasta después de que ella se hubiera ido a trabajar. Lo más revelador, en su opinión, era que Poe no tenía necesidad de trabajar en aquel turno; lo había escogido él. Sí su intención era no acercarse a ella, desde luego había logrado su objetivo.

Tal vez su matrimonio ya estuviera acabado y simplemente no se había enfrentado a la idea. Tal vez Poe no quisiera tener hijos porque sabía que el matrimonio estaba a punto de naufragar.

Aquella idea de provocó un hondo dolor en el pecho. Amaba a Poe, Mejor dicho, amaba a la persona que sabía que era, detrás de aquel exterior desabrido que era un único que había visto en los últimos años. Si se encontraba adormilada o pensando en otra cosa y él le venía a la mente, el rostro que veía era el del Poe joven y risueño, el hombre del que se enamoró desesperadamente en el instituto.

Amaba al Poe desmañado, torpe, vehemente y cariñoso que le había hecho el amor, la primera vez para ambos, en el asiento del vehículo de su padre. Amaba al hombre que le había llevado una rosa roja el día de su primer aniversario porque no podía permitirse comprarle una docena.

No amaba al hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo sin decirle "Te quiero" que ya no se acordaba de cuándo había sido la última vez.

Jessika se sentía profundamente desvalida en comparación con sus amigas. Si alguien intentaba engatusar a Ciena, ésta lo mandaba a pasear de un bufido y se buscaba otro que lo sustituyera… en su cama. Phasma sufría a causa de Hux, pero no lo esperaba en casa sentada, sino que continuaba adelante con su vida. Y en cuento a Rey… Rey era una persona completa en un sentido en el que Jessika sabía que no lo sería nunca. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le deparara el destino, Rey lo recibía con valentía y humor.

Ninguna de las tres sabía el dolor que llevaba ella sufriendo por Poe en silencio durante más de dos años.

Odiaba su propia debilidad. ¿Qué sucedería si Poe y ella se separaran? Tendría que vender la casa, y a ella le encantaba su casa, pero daba igual. Podía vivir en un apartamento. Rey había vivido varios años en uno. Ella podría vivir sola, si bien nunca lo había hecho. Aprendería a hacerlo todo sola. Tendría un gato… no, un perro, para tener protección. Y volvería a salir con hombres. ¿Cómo se sentiría al estar con un hombre que no la insultase a una cada vez que abriera la boca?

Cuando sonó el teléfono, supo que era Poe. Mantuvo la mano firme al levantar el auricular.

— ¿Te vas vuelto loca? — Fueron sus primeras palabras. Tenía la respiración agitada, lo cual le indicó a Jessika que estaba enfurecido.

— No, creo que no. — Respondió ella con calma.

— Me has convertido en el hazmerreír de toda la fábrica…

— Si alguien se ha reído, es porque tú se lo has permitido — Lo interrumpió — No pienso hablar de esto contigo por teléfono. Si quieres hablar conmigo en tono civilizado cuando vengas a casa, te esperaré levantada. Pero si tienes la intención de ponerte a gritar como un basilisco, tengo cosas mejores que hacer antes de escucharte a ti.

Poe le colgó.

Ahora la mano le tembló ligeramente al depositar el auricular. Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si él creía que iba a suplicarle que la perdonara, estaba tristemente equivocado. Llevaba dos años viviendo según las condiciones de Poe, y había sido muy desgraciada. Quizá fuera el momento de vivir su vida según las condiciones de ella. Si perdía Poe, por lo menos podría aferrarse al respeto por sí misma.

Media hora más tarde sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

Jessika fue a cogerlo con el ceño fruncido. No creía que Poe fuera a llamarla otra vez, pero a lo mejor, después de haber reflexionado sobre lo que ella le había dicho, sabía que esta vez no iba a irse ignorando sus gritos.

— Diga.

— ¿cuál de las cuatro eres tú?

Frunció el ceño al oír aquel susurro fantasmal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién llama?

— ¿Eres la A? ¿La B? ¿Cuál eres tú?

— Váyase al cuerno — Exclamó la nueva Jessika, y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

* * *

 **Saludos especiales a:**

Ana Guevara: No lo pararé, solo me detuve por las vacaciones pero ya volveremos a la publicación habitual :D

MiriAkt: ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Ya a partir de aquí la relación de estos dos evoluciona rápidamente :)

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	12. Capítulo XI

Adaptación de Linda Howard, Personajes de Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas de CISTXC

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rey saltó de la cama temprano, decidida a marcharse a trabajar antes de que apareciese Ben. Aunque el corazón se le aceleraba por la emoción de pensar en volver a fintar con él, la cabeza le decía que era muy posible que él hubiera consultado la lista en internet la noche anterior, al regresar a casa después de haberse atiborrado de comida corelliana. Ben era peor que un Jawa a la hora de soltar una cosa, y no había dejado de pincharla para que le revelara el resto del contenido de la lista. Rey no quería de ningún modo saber lo que opinaba él de todo lo que había sido más allá del punto siete de la lista.

Estaba saliendo ya por la puerta a la intempestiva hora de las siete de la mañana cuando vio que su contestador automático estaba otra vez lleno de mensajes. Fue a pulsar el botón de borrado pero titubeó. Dado que sus padres estaban de viaje, podía suceder cualquier cosa: uno de ellos se podía poner enfermo, o podía ser que se diera algún otro tipo de urgencia. ¿Quién sabe? También era posible que hubieran llamado Sabine o Ezra para pedir disculpas.

— No caerá en esa breva — Murmuró al tiempo que oprimía el botón de lectura.

Había tres mensajes de periodistas, uno de prensa y otro de televisión, que solicitaban una entrevista. Dos que habían colgado, seguidos el uno del otro. La sexta llamada era de Saw Gerrera, que se presentó como el hermano de Steela Gerrera. Su voz tenía los tonos serios de un locutor de televisión, y la informó de que le encantaría reservarle una entrevista con los Partisanos, para hablar de la Lista, que estaba literalmente barriendo en el país. El séptimo mensaje era de la revista Maldalorian, que le solicitaba lo mismo.

Rey luchó por contener la creciente histeria que la invadió al escuchar a otros tres que colgaron. Quienquiera que fuese había esperado mucho tiempo, en silencio, antes de colgar. Idiota.

Borró las llamadas; no tenía intención de devolver ninguna de ellas. Aquella situación había pasado de ser tonta para convertirse en algo completamente ridículo.

Consiguió salir del camino de entrada sin toparse con Ben, lo cual quería decir que la mañana comenzaba de manera apacible. Se sentía tan bien que sintonizó la radio en una emisora de música popular y escuchó a la banda de Max Rebo, tarareó un par de oraciones y se preguntó si Ben el policía hacía lo mismo de camino al trabajo, si él le decía que no, ella debatiría acerca de lo bueno que era cantar para mejorar el buen humor.

Supo que estaba obsesionada cuando la idea de discutir con Ben le resultaba más emocionante que, digamos, ganar un premio de la lotería. Jamás había conocido a nadie que no sólo no parpadease ante algo que dijera ella, sino que además fuera capaz de seguirla – Verbalmente – Sin romper a sudar.

Era algo muy liberador, el hecho de poder decir algo y que él no se sorprendiera. A veces tenía la sensación de que Ben disfrutaba provocándola. Era engreído, irritante, macho, inteligente y tremendamente sexy. Y mostraba la debida reverencia hacia el coche de su padre, además de haber lavado y encerado bastante bien su Viper.

Tenía que empezar a tomarse la píldora, y rápido.

Encontró más reporteros frente a las puertas de la Resistencia. Alguien debía de haberles pasado información acerca de qué automóvil conducía ella, porque comenzaron a destellar los flashes de las cámaras cuando frenó la marcha para que el guardia levantase la barrera. Éste le dijo con una sonrisa:

— ¿Quieres llevarme a dar un paseo y ver si cumplo los requisitos?

— Ya te llamo yo — Replicó Rey — Tengo la agenda llena hasta dentro de dos años y medio.

— Ya, claro — Dijo él con un guiño.

Era tan temprano que el pasillo verde vómito estaba vacío. Sin embargo, no era tan temprano como para que no se le hubieran adelantado algunos de los pirados. Se detuvo a leer el nuevo cartel del ascensor: RECUERDA: PRIMERO LO SAQUEAS, LUEGO LE PRENDES FUERGO. LOS QUE NO CUMPLAN CON ESTA NORMA SERÁN SUSPENDIDOS DEL EQUIPO DE ASALTO. Bueno, ya se sentía mejor. Un día sin cartel era algo terrible que soportar.

Llegó a su oficina antes de darse cuenta que los reporteros y el guardia no la habían molestado. Ellos no eran importantes. Era mucho más interesante su batalla con Ben, sobre todo desde que ambos sabían a donde conducía. Nunca había tenido una aventura, pero se imaginó que la que tuviera con Ben iba a chamuscar las sábanas. No era que tuviera la intención de ponérsela fácil; Ben iba a tener que luchar para hacerla suya, incluso aunque ya estuviera tomando la píldora. Era por principio.

Además, resultaría divertido frustrarlo un poco.

Steela Gerrera también había ido temprano a trabajar.

— Oh, estupendo — Dijo, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Rey sentada a su mesa — Necesito hablar contigo, y tenía la esperanza de que llegases temprano para charlar sin público alrededor.

Rey gruñó para sus adentros. Veía perfectamente lo que se le avecinaba.

— Anoche me llamó Saw — Comenzó Steela — Ya sabes, mi hermano. Bueno, pues es que ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto contigo, y ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Quiere llevarte a su programa! ¡Los Partisanos! ¿No es emocionante? Bueno, a ustedes cuatro, naturalmente, pero yo le he dicho que probablemente serías tú la portavoz del grupo.

— Ah… Creo que no tenemos portavoz — Dijo Rey, un poco perpleja por la suposición de Steela.

— Oh, bueno, si lo haces tú, serás la portavoz.

Steela parecía estar tan orgullosa que Rey buscó una manera diplomática de decir "Ni hablar"

— No sabía que tu hermano buscaba entrevistas para programas.

— Oh, no lo hace, pero ha hablado con la persona encargada de ese tema, que ha mostrado mucho interés también. Esto supondría un puntazo para Saw — Le confió Steela — Corre el rumor que las otras cadenas probablemente se pongan en contacto contigo hoy, por eso Saw quería adelantarse a ellas. Esto podría impulsar enormemente su carrera.

Lo cual significaba que si ella, Rey, no cooperaba, le echarían directamente la culpa de los posibles traspiés en la carrera del hermano de Steela.

— Puede que haya un problema — Dijo Rey con una expresión lo más contrita posible — El marido de Jessika no está nada contento con toda esta publicidad…

Steela se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces acudan sólo tres al programa. En realidad, seguramente lo mejor sería que fueras tú sola…

— Phasma es más guapa…

— Bueno, sí, pero es muy joven. No posee tu autoridad.

Genial. Ahora poseía "Autoridad".

Intentó valerse de aquella autoridad para infundir firmeza a su tono de voz.

— No sé. A mí tampoco me gusta toda esta publicidad. Preferiría que todo se olvidara poco a poco.

Steela la miró horrorizada.

— ¡No lo dirás enserio! ¿Es que no quieres ser rica y famosa?

— Rica, no me importaría. Famosa, no. Y no veo cómo el hecho de ir a Los Partisanos puede hacerme rica.

— ¡Podrías sacar un contrato para un libro! Uno de esos anticipos multimillonarios, ya sabes, como esas mujeres que escribieron sobre…

— ¡Steela! — Gritó casi Rey — ¡Pon los pies en el suelo! ¿Cómo puede la lista convertirse en un libro, a no ser que se dediquen trescientas páginas a hablar de la longitud del pene de un hombre?

— ¿Trescientas? — Steela adoptó una expresión dubitativa — Yo creo que sería suficiente con ciento cincuenta.

Rey buscó algo a su alrededor para propinarse un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— Por favor, por favor de que sí a Saw — Rogó Steela juntando las manos en la clásica actitud de súplica.

En un ramalazo de inspiración, Rey dijo:

— Tengo que hablar con las otras tres. Será el grupo entero, o nada.

— Pero si has dicho que Jessika…

— Hablaré con las otras tres — Repitió Rey.

Steela puso cara de descontento, pero era evidente que reconoció parte de aquella misteriosa autoridad que creía que poseía Rey.

— Pensaba que te ibas a volver loca de alegría — Murmuró.

— Pues no es así. Me gusta tener mi intimidad.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué publicaste la Lista en el boletín?

— No fui yo. Ciena se emborrachó y se lo cantó a Gooti como se llame.

— Oh. — Steela puso aún mayor cara de descontento. Como si se diera cuenta de que Rey estaba todavía menos emocionada por toda aquella situación de lo que ella había supuesto.

— Toda mi familia está furiosa por esto — Se quejó Rey.

A pesar de su desilusión, Steela era una mujer agradable. Se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa de Rey y cambió su expresión por otra de solidaridad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con ellos?

— Exactamente lo que yo pienso. Mi hermana dice que la he avergonzado y que ya no va a poder andar en las calles con la cabeza alta. Y mi sobrina de catorce años ha conseguido la transcripción completa en Internet, de modo que Sabine también está enfadada por ese motivo. Mi hermano está furioso porque lo he avergonzado delante de los hombres de su trabajo…

— No veo cómo, a no ser que hayan hecho comparaciones unos con otros en los lavabos y él no haya dado la talla — Contestó Steela, tras lo cual soltó una risita.

— No quiero pensar en eso — Dijo Rey, y a continuación rio también. Se miraron la una a la otra y rompieron a reír a carcajadas hasta que se les saltaron las lágrimas y el rímel se les corrió. Aun riendo, se fueron al lavado de señoras a reparar los daños.

A las nueve en puto llamaron a Rey al despacho de su inmediato supervisor.

Se llamaba Alexandr Kallus. Cada que veía escrito su nombre, se preguntaba porque no era "Alexander" como usualmente se conocía. Deseaba ansiosamente preguntar si alguien sabía a qué se debía la E faltante en su nombre pero le daba miedo averiguarlo. Tal vez él jugara a mantener aquella incógnita, porque siempre iba vestido con un estilo de Onderon, y había quien le había escuchado oído hablar con cierto acento extranjero.

Además de eso era un gilipollas.

Algunas personas lo son por naturaleza, otras se lo ganan a pulso. Alexandr Kallus combinaba ambas cosas.

No le ofreció a Rey que tomara asiento, pero ella se sentó de todos modos, con lo cual recibió un ceño fruncido por su atrevimiento. Sospechaba cuál era el motivo de aquella pequeña conferencia y quería estar cómoda mientras él la machacaba.

— Señora Jarrus — Comenzó, con una expresión peculiar, como si olfateara algo desagradable.

— Señor Kallus — Repuso ella.

Otro ceño fruncido, de lo cual Rey dedujo que no era su turno de hablar.

— La situación que se viva a la entrada de la empresa se ha vuelto insostenible.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez si usted probara con una orden judicial… — Dejó que la sugerencia surtiera efecto, pues suponía que él no poseía la autoridad para conseguir dicha orden aunque hubiera razón para ello, lo cual dudaba. La "situación" no estaba poniendo en peligro a nadie, y los reporteros no estaban obstaculizando el paso de los empleados.

El ceño fruncido se transformó en una mirada de furia.

— Su inclinación a hacer chistes no es bien recibida. Sabe muy bien que esta situación es obra de usted. Resulta indecorosa y molesta, y la gente está descontenta.

Por "gente" debía entenderse "sus superiores".

— ¿Por qué es obra mía? — Preguntó Rey en tono manso.

— Esa vulgar lista que ha escrito…

A lo mejor Maketh Tua y él habían sido separados al nacer, musitó Rey para sí.

— La lista no es mía más que lo es de Ciena Ree. Ha sido producto de una colaboración. — ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mudo para que la hicieran a ella la única responsable de la lista? Y una vez más, ¿Qué era aquella misteriosa "autoridad"? Si gozaba de semejante poder, a lo mejor debía empezar a usarlo más a menudo. Podría hacer que la gente le permitiera pasar primero en las cajas del supermercado, o que su calle fuera la primera en limpiarse tras una nevada.

— Señorita Jarrus — Dijo Alexandr Kallus en tono dominante — Por favor.

Aquello quería decir: por favor, no me tome por idiota. Pero ya era tarde; Rey la lo tomaba así.

— Su vena de humor es muy apreciada — añadió — Es posible que no sea usted la única que ha participado en esto, pero es innegable que ha sido la principal instigadora. Por lo tanto, le corresponde a usted rectificar la situación.

Aunque pudiera quejarse de Gooti ante sus amigas, Rey no estaba dispuesta a mencionar el nombre de otra persona a Kallus. Éste ya conocía los otros tres nombres. Si decidía creer que la mayor parte de la culpa era de ella, no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— Está bien — Dijo — A la hora de comer saldré a la entrada y les diré que usted no aprueba toda esta publicidad y que quiere que despejen la propiedad de la Resistencia o de lo contrario ordenará que los detengan.

Kallus parecía haberse tragado un pez.

— Ah… No me parece la mejor manera de resolver las cosas.

— ¿Qué sugiere usted?

Ahí quedaba eso. El semblante del supervisor quedó totalmente inexpresivo.

Rey ocultó su alivio. Su ego habría quedado hecho trizas si Kallus hubiera sido capaz de pensar una solución factible cuando ella no había sido capaz de sugerir una ni siquiera no factible.

— Ha llamado una persona del programa Los Partisanos — Prosiguió Rey — Le mandaré a hacer gárgaras. También se espera que llamen de la revista Mandalorian, pero simplemente no atenderé la llamada. Toda esa publicidad gratis no puede ser buena para la empresa…

— ¿La televisión? ¿La televisión nacional? — Preguntó débilmente Kallus. Estiró el cuello igual que un pavo — Ah… Sería una oportunidad maravillosa ¿No?

Rey se encogió de hombros. No sabía si sería maravillosa o no, pero no se podía negar que era una oportunidad. Por supuesto, acababa de meterse ella misma en una encerrona; publicidad era precisamente lo que no quería. No cabía la menor duda de que tenía un grave defecto de personalidad, ya que no podía soportar permitir que Alexandr Kallus se impusiera a ella en nada.

— Tal vez debería proponer la idea a la autoridad que corresponda — sugirió al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento. Si tenía suerte, alguien de las altas esferas vetaría la idea.

Kallus se debatía entre la emoción y la renuencia a permitir que ella supiera que tenía que pedir permiso, como si Rey no supiera exactamente cuál era su puesto y cuánta autoridad conllevaba el mismo. Se encontraba en el término medio de los mandos intermedios, y eso era todo lo que iba a dar de sí.

Nada más al regresar a su mesa, Rey convocó un consejo de guerra. Phasma, Ciena y Jessika accedieron a reunirse para el almuerzo en el despacho de Ciena.

Explicó la situación actual a Steela y pasó el resto de la mañana, con la ayuda de Steela, encajando y esquivando llamadas.

A la hora del almuerzo, las cuatro amigas, fortalecidas con una selección de galletas sin sal y refrescos sin azúcar, se congregaron en el despacho acordado.

— Yo creo que podemos declarar la situación oficialmente fuera de control — Dijo Rey con pesadumbre, tras lo cual informó a todas acerca del hermano de Steela y de las llamadas que había recibido aquella llamada de la revista Mandalorian, tal como lo había pre-dicho Steela.

Todas volvieron la vista hacia Jessika.

Ésta se encogió de hombros.

— No me parece que merezca la pena tratar de apagar el fuego en este momento. Poe está enterado. Anoche no vino a casa.

— Oh, cariño — Dijo Ciena en tono compasivo alargando una mano para tocar a Jessika en el brazo — Cuanto lo siento.

Jessika tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si se hubiera pasado la noche llorando, pero parecía tranquila.

— Yo no lo siento — Dijo — Esto no ha hecho más que sacar las cosas a la luz. O me quiere o no me quiere. Si no me quiere, debe salir de mi vida inmediatamente y dejar ya de hacerme perder el tiempo.

— Vaya — Dijo Phasma, mirando a Jessika, con el asombro dibujado en sus bellos ojos — Ahí tú, pequeña.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó Rey a Ciena — ¿Has tenido algún problema con Thane?

Ciena contestó con una sonrisa irónica, de estar de vuelta de todo:

— Con Thane siempre hay problemas. Digamos simplemente que ha reaccionado al estilo típico de Thane, vociferando y bebiendo cerveza a lo bestia. Cuando salí de casa esta mañana aún estaba durmiendo.

Seguidamente, todas miraron a Phasma.

— No he sábado nada de Hux — Dijo ella, y sonrió a Rey — Tenías razón en lo de las ofertas para medírsela y los chistes. Yo me estoy limitando a decir a todos que voté por treinta centímetros, pero que ustedes quisieron reducir la cifra. En general, eso los deja fríos.

Cuando dejaron de reír, Ciena dijo:

— Muy bien, mi idea de conceder una entrevista no ha funcionado. Qué demonios, ¿Qué les parece si dejamos de intentar guardar silencio y nos divertimos un poco con todo esto?

— Kallus va a proponer a los de arriba la idea de obtener publicidad de alcance nacional gratis — Dijo Rey.

— ¿Y no va a lanzarse a por ella igual que una mujer hambrienta sobre una chocolatina? — Se burló Jessika — Estoy con Ciena. Vamos a sacar la lista a la luz y a divertirnos de verdad; ya saben, añadirle unas cuantas cosas, extendernos en discusiones y explicaciones.

Ezra y Sabine se iban a enfadar, pesó Rey. Bueno, peor para ellos.

— Qué demonios — Dijo.

— Qué demonios — La secundó Phasma.

Se miraron unas a otras, sonrieron y Ciena sacó lápiz y papel.

— Bien podemos empezar ya mismo a darles una historia que merezca la pena sacar en los medios.

Jessika sacudió la cabeza con gesto melancólico.

— Esto va a atraer a todos los locos del país. ¿Alguna de ustedes recibió anoche llamadas absurdas? Un tipo, creo que era hombre, pero pudo ser una mujer, me dijo susurrando; "¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?" Quería saber si yo era la A.

Phasma dijo sorprendida:

— Oh, yo también he recibido una llamada de ésas. Y hubo dos que colgaron u que pensé que pudiera tratarse del mismo tipo. Pero tienes razón; por la forma en que susurraba, no se distinguía muy bien si era hombre o mujer.

— Yo tenía cinco llamadas perdidas en el contestador de personas que colgaron sin decir nada — Comentó Rey — Desconecté el teléfono.

— Yo salí — Dijo Ciena — Y Thane estrelló el contestador contra la pared, de modo que no recibiré mensajes. Esta tarde compraré uno nuevo de camino a casa.

— Así que probablemente las cuatro hemos recibido llamadas del mismo individuo — Dijo Rey, un tanto inquieta y agradecida por el hecho de tener a un policía de vecino.

Jessika se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— Es el precio de la fama.

* * *

Hola, hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero espero estén disfrutando del capítulo tanto como yo, perdón por la tardanza pero realmente esta fue una semana muy dura acá en México.

Por eso los quiero invitar a una dinámica que hicimos una compañera (pinkidees18) y yo para ayudar a los damnificados por el sismo del 19 de Septiembre, y eso es "un fanfic por donaciones" donde sí ustedes donaron algo a un albergue o un centro de acopio y tienen evidencias en fotos nosotras como gratificación les haremos un one-shot del fandom (Star Wars), del shipp que quieran con la trama que quieran.

Sólo necesitamos una foto que lo compruebe y listo, tengo una página en facebook "CISTXC" y ahí viene una imagen con la mecánica así que ustedes solo vayan a los comentarios y suban la foto con sus donaciones o envíenme un mensaje y ¡listo! me dicen de que quieren el fic y se les concederá. Así que ¿Qué esperan? Go, Go, Go

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

MiriAkt: ¡Actualización Cumplida! Conforme a la actualización de muñeca de Trapo, el primero de octubre subiré ¡un capítulo doble! y de ahí a las actualizaciones quincenales como de costumbre. Espero estés bien :D

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	13. Capítulo XII

Adaptación de Linda Howard, Personajes de Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas de CISTXC

* * *

Rey se fue a casa mascullando para sí todo el rato, aunque se acordó de detenerse en la clínica a hacer acopio de píldoras anticonceptivas para tres meses. La alta dirección había decidido que explotar la situación para conseguir toda la publicidad que pudieran era sin duda beneficioso, y a partir de ahí todo se había acelerado.

En nombre de las demás, aceptó acudir a una entrevista con Los Partisanos, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender por qué estaba interesado un programa informativo matinal en el tema cuando era obvio que no podía entrar en los detalles más importantes, aunque seguramente solo fue para imponerse a otras cadenas.

Entendía que sintieran interés publicaciones como Jakku News o incluso alguna de las revistas para hombres. Pero ¿Qué podía publicar Mandalorian, aparte de una visión personal de las cuatro amigas y del impacto que la lista había provocado en sus vidas?

Era evidente que el sexo vendía aun cuando no se podía hablar de él.

Las cuatro debían acudir a la filial de la Los Partisanos a la supuestamente razonable hora de las cuatro de la madrugada, y la entrevista sería grabada. Tenían que venir ya vestidas, peinadas y maquilladas. Un corresponsal de Los Partisanos, que no sería Saw, iba a desplazarse hasta Jakku en avión para realizar la entrevista, en lugar de dejarlas sentarse en un plato vacío con minúsculos auriculares en las orejas, hablándole al aire, mientras les formulaban las preguntas alguien situado en Onderon.

Contar con una persona real y en directo haciendo la entrevista era evidentemente un gran honor. Rey intentó sentirse honrada, pero lo que sintió fue cansancio ante la idea de tener que levantarse a las dos de la mañana para vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse.

No vio ningún Pontiac marrón en el camino de entrada contiguo, ni ninguna señal de vida en el interior de la casa.

Desastre.

Chopper traía pedazos de relleno de los almohadones prendidos a los bigotes cuando la saludó. Rey no siquiera se tomó la molestia de echar un vistazo a la sala de estar. Lo único que podía hacer a aquellas alturas para proteger lo que quedaba de su sofá era cerrar la puerta para que el gato no pudiera entrar en la habitación, pero en ese caso trasladaría su frustración a algún otro mueble. El sofá ya había que mandarlo a arreglar; pues que se desahogase con él.

Una sensación súbita y sospechas, y una visita al cuarto de baño le indicaron que le había llegado el período, puntualmente. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a salvo de su inexplicable debilidad por Ben en los últimos días. A lo mejor debería también dejar de depilarse las piernas; de ninguna manera iba a embarcarse en una aventura amorosa con las piernas cubiertas de vello.

Deseaba mantener a Ben a distancia por lo menos un par de semanas más. Sólo para frustrarlo. Le gustaba la idea de que Ben se sintiera frustrado.

Al entrar a la cocina miró por la ventana. Seguía sin verse el Pontiac, aunque supuso que quizá Ben estuviera conduciendo su "Finalizer", como lo había hecho el día anterior. Las cortinas de la cocina estaban echadas.

Resultaba difícil frustrar a un hombre que no estaba allí.

En aquel momento entró un coche y se detuvo detrás del Viper. Se apearon dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre llevaba una cámara alrededor del cuello y cargaba con una serie de bolsas. La mujer llevaba un bolso grande e iba vestida con una chaqueta blazer a pesar del calor.

No merecía la pena intentar esquivar a más periodistas, pero no pensaba permitirles que entrasen en su cuarto de estar sembrado de relleno de sofá. Fue hasta la puerta de la cocina, la abrió y salió al porche.

— Pasen — Dijo con la voz cansada — ¿Les apetece un café? Estaba a punto de preparar una cafetera.

* * *

Snoke contempló el rostro reflejado en el espejo. A veces desaparecía durante semanas o meses, pero allí estaba, en el reflejo, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Hoy no había podido ir a trabajar, pues temía lo que podría pasar si las viera en carne y hueso. Aquellas cuatro putas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a reírse de él, insultarlo con su Lista? ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Ellas no pensaban que él fuera perfecto, pero él sabía la verdad.

Al fin y al cabo, lo había entrenado su madre.

* * *

Poe estaba en casa cuando llegó Jessika. Por un instante se le contrajo el estómago en una náusea, pero no se permitió titubear. Ahora mandaba el respeto por sí misma.

Abrió la puerta del garaje y entró en la casa por el zaguán, como siempre. Dicho cuarto daba a la cocina, su hermosa cocina, con sus armarios y accesorios de color blanco y sus relucientes cacharros de obre colgados de una barra por encima de la isleta central. Su cocina estaba sacada de un libro de decoración, y era su pieza favorita de la casa, no porque le gustase cocinar, sino porque le encantaba el ambiente que tenía.

Había un pequeño invernadero lleno de hierbas, helechos y flores pequeñas que llenaban el aire de perfume y frescor. En aquel espacio había introducido dos sillones, una mesa, además de un escabel superacolchado para descansar los pies y las piernas. El invernadero era en su mayor parte de cristal glaseado, lo cual dejaba entrar luz abundante pero reflejaba el calor y el frío.

Le encantaba acurrucarse allí con un buen libro y un té caliente, sobre todo en invierno, cuando afuera el suelo estaba cubierto por una manta de nieve pero dentro se estaba cómodo y calientito, rodeado por su jardín perpetuo.

Poe no estaba en la cocina. Jessika dejó el bolso y las llaves en el sitio acostumbrado sobre la isleta, se quitó los zapatos y puso a calentar un hervidor con agua para hacer té.

No lo llamó para buscarlo. Supuso que se encontraría en su guarida, viendo la televisión y alimentado su rencor. Si deseaba hablar con ella, que saliese de su cueva.

Se puso un pantalón conto y un top ceñido. Aún tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque más musculoso de lo que a ella le gustaba, resultado de años de formar parte de un equipo de exploración. Hubiera preferido tener la constitución esbelta de Phasma, o las curvas delicadas de Rey, pero en conjunto estaba satisfecha consigo misma.

No obstante, al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres casadas, había perdido la costumbre de vestir prendas entalladas y por lo general usaba ropa holgada de algodón en invierno y camisetas flojas en verano. Tal vez había llegado el momento d empezar a sacar el máximo partido a su imagen, tal como hacía Poe y ella eran novios.

No estaba acostumbrada a que Poe estuviera a la hora de cenar. Para esa última comida de día solía encargar algo a domicilio o bien tomarse algún plato preparado para el microondas. Supuso que Poe no comería nada aunque ella cocinase algo (mira, eso le indicaría si a él le entraba el hambre ¿No?). Regresó a la cocina y sacó uno de los congelados. Era bajo en grasa y en calorías, así que podría darse el capricho de tomarse un helado después.

Poe emergió de su guarida mientras ella estaba apurando los últimos restos del helado. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándola, como si esperara que ella se precipitara a pedirle disculpas para así empezar a soltar la diatriba que tenía ensayada.

— Debes de estar enfermo, ya que no estás trabajando.

Poe apretó los labios. Todavía era un hombre guapo pensó Jessika desapasionadamente. Era esbelto y de piel morena, y el cabello le había clareado sólo un poco en comparación con cuando tenía dieciocho años. Siempre iba bien vestido, con colores oscuros y trajes de seda, además de llevar calzado deportivo caro y de piel.

— Tenemos que hablar — Dijo en tomo grave.

Jessika alzó las cejas a modo de cortés interrogante, tal como habría hecho Rey. Rey era capaz de conseguir más cosas con sólo levantar una ceja que la mayoría de la gente con un mazo de hierro.

— No era necesario que dejaras de ir a trabajar para eso.

A juzgar por su expresión, Jessika percibió en aquélla no era la reacción que esperaba Poe. Se suponía que ella concedía mucha más importancia a la relación entre ambos… y al estado de ánimo de él. Bien, había que ser dura.

— Creo que no te das cuenta del grave daño que me has causado en el trabajo — Comenzó Poe — No sé si podré perdonarte alguna vez por haberme convertido en el hazmerreír de todos. Pero voy a decirte una cosa: no existe la menor posibilidad de que arreglemos esto mientras tú sigas andando por ahí con esas tres putas a las que llamas amigas. No quiero que vuelvas a verlas, ¿Me oyes?

— Ah, de modo que es eso — Contestó Jessika comprendiendo de pronto — Tú crees que puedes valerte de lo que está pasando para decirme a quién puedo tener de amiga y a quién no. Muy bien. Vamos a ver… Si dejo de ver a Ciena, tú puedes dejar de ver a Ello Asty. En cuanto a Phasma… oh, ¿Qué tal Bastian? Y Rey… bueno si yo dejo a Rey, tú vas a tener que dejar a Finn, como poco; aunque, personalmente, Finn no me ha importado nunca, así que me parece que deberías aportar algún otro extra para equilibrar la cuestión.

Poe se le quedó mirando como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Él y Finn llevaban siendo amigos íntimos desde el instituto. En verano iban a ver a los Starkiller y en invierno a los Death Star. Habían hecho muchas cosas de las que forjaban la amistad masculina.

— ¡Estás loca! — Exclamó.

— ¿Por pedirte que te olvides de tus amigos? Pues ya vez. Si tengo que hacerlo yo, tú también.

— ¡Yo no soy el que está haciendo trizas nuestro matrimonio con absurdas listas de a quién consideras tú el hombre perfecto! — Chilló Poe.

— No es "quién" sino "qué" — Corrigió Jessika. — Ya sabes, cosas como consideración, por ejemplo. Y fidelidad. — Al decir esto último observó fijamente a Poe, preguntándose de repente si el poco afecto que había recibido de él en los dos últimos dos años no obedecería a una razón más básica que un simple distanciamiento.

Él apartó la mirada.

Jessika hizo acopio de fuerzas para reprimir el dolor que empezaba a acecharla. Lo metió en una cajita y lo escondió bien adentro para poder continuar durante los próximos minutos, días y semanas.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó en un tono tan natural como si le estuviera preguntando si había recogido la ropa de la tintorería.

— ¿Quién es quién?

— La otra. La mujer con la que siempre me comparas en tu mente.

Poe se sonrojó y ocultó las manos en los bolsillos.

— Yo no te he sido infiel — murmuró — Estás intentando cambiar de tema…

— Aun cuando no me hayas sido infiel físicamente, lo cual no sé si creerlo o no, hay alguien que te atrae ¿No es así?

Poe enrojeció aún más.

Jessika se acercó al armario y sacó una taza u una bolsita de té. Puso la bolsita dentro de la taza y vertió agua hirviendo encima. Al cabo de un minuto dijo:

— Creo que tienes que irte a un motel.

— Jessika…

Ella levantó una mano sin mirarlo.

— No pienso tomar ninguna decisión precipitada sobre divorciarnos ni separarnos. Quiero decir que debes irte a un motel a pasar esta noche, para que yo pueda pensar sin tener aquí intentando dar vuelta a las cosas y echarme a mí la culpa de todo.

— ¿Pero qué hay de esa maldita lista…?

Jessika agitó una mano.

— La lista no tiene importancia.

— ¡Y una mierda! Todos los compañeros de trabajo se burlan de mí diciendo que a ti te gustan las pollas gigantes…

— Y lo único que se te ocurre contestar es: Sí, me han hecho polvo — Dijo Jessika en tono impaciente — Así que la lista se ha vuelto un tanto obscena ¿Y qué? A mí me parece bastante graciosa, y es evidente que mucha gente opina lo mismo. Mañana vamos a salir en Los Partisanos. La revista Mandalorian quiere hacernos una entrevista. Hemos decidido hablar con todo el que nos lo pida, así todo este asunto terminará cuento antes. Dentro de unos días surgirá otra historia, pero hasta ese momento vamos a divertirnos mucho.

Poe la miró fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto negativo.

— No eres la mujer con quien me casé — Dijo en grave tono acusatorio.

— Pues perfecto, porque tú tampoco eres el hombre con quien me casé yo.

Poe dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Jessika bajó la vista a la taza de té que tenía en la mano, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Bueno, ahora las cosas estaban claras. Hacía mucho tiempo que debería haber visto lo que estaba ocurriendo. A fin de cuentas, ¿Quién sabía mejor que ella cómo actuaba Poe cuando estaba enamorado?

* * *

Cuando Ciena llegó a casa, Thane no estaba dormido en el sofá como de costumbre, aunque había visto su vieja camioneta en el camino de entrada. Fue hasta el dormitorio y lo encontró metiendo ropa en un petate de lona.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? — Le preguntó.

— Pues sí — Respondió él en tono hosco.

Ciena observó como hacía el equipaje. No tenía mal aspecto con su estilo de bebedor de cerveza, cabello demasiado largo, sin afeitar, rasgos ligeramente marcados y su atuendo habitual consistente en vaqueros ceñidos, camiseta ceñida y botas desgastadas. Diez años más joven que ella, siempre con problemas para conservar un empleo estable, ajeno a todo lo que no fueran deportes… desde luego no era precisamente el partidazo del siglo. Gracias a la fuerza, no estaba enamorada de él. Llevaba años sin enamorarse de nadie. Lo único que quería era compañía y sexo. Thane le proporcionaba el sexo, pero no le hacía mucha compañía que digamos.

Thane cerró la cremallera del petate, lo agarró por las asas y pasó de largo frente a Ciena.

— ¿Vas a volver? — Le preguntó ella — ¿O he de enviarte el resto de tus cosas al sitio adónde vas?

Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? A lo mejor deberías buscarte a otro más dotado que me sustituya a mí ¿No crees? Alguien que tenga una polla de veinticinco centímetros, tal como te gustan.

Ciena puso los ojos en blanco.

— Oh, por favor — Musitó — Que los jedis me libren del orgullo masculino herido.

— No lo entenderías — Repuso él, y para su sorpresa Ciena detectó una pizca de dolor en su voz áspera.

Ciena se quedó estupefacta viendo cómo Thane salía furioso de la casa y se subía a su camioneta cerrando de un portazo. Levantó la grava al salir del camino de entrada. Estaba atónita. ¿Thane herido? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensando?

Bueno, podía regresar o no. Ciena se encogió mentalmente de hombros y abrió la caja que contenía el contestador nuevo. Lo conectó hábilmente y, mientras grababa un mensaje de bienvenida, se preguntó cuántas llamadas se habría perdido debido a que Thane había arrojado el aparato contra la pared.

Aunque se hubiera tomado la molestia de contestar al teléfono, no habría anotado ningún recado para ella, estando de semejante humor. Si hubiera algo importante, ya volverían a llamar.

Apenas había terminado de pensar eso cuando sonó el teléfono. Levantó el auricular.

— Diga.

— ¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú? — Susurró una voz fantasmal.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien... y cómo verán actualicé un poco antes de lo normal (a una semana del capítulo pasado) y la razón es que ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Y bueno que mejor forma de celebrarlo ¡con un capítulo nuevo! espero lo disfruten y ya saben...

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	14. Capitulo XIII

Adaptación de Linda Howard, Personajes de Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas de CISTXC

* * *

Rey abrió apenas un ojo y miró furiosa el reloj que estaba emitiendo un pitido agudo de lo más molesto. Cuando por fin comprendió que era la alarma – Al fin y al cabo nunca la había oído sonar a las dos de la madrugada – alargó el brazo y le propinó un manotazo. Se acurrucó de nuevo en el recuperado silencio, preguntándose por qué demonios habría sonado la alarma a aquella hora tan intempestiva.

Porque ella misma ha había puesto para que sonase a aquella hora, he ahí el porqué.

— No — Gimió en medio de la oscuridad — Me niego a levantarme. ¡Sólo llevo cuatro horas durmiendo!

Pero se levantó. Antes de irse a la cama había tenido la previsión de dejar preparada la cafetera y fijar el temporizador para la 1:50. La atrajo el olor a café y se dirigió a la cocina dando tumbos. Al encender la luz tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para protegerse de la fuerte claridad.

— La gente de la televisión es de otro planeta — Murmuró al tiempo que cogía una taza — Los seres humanos auténticos no hacen esto como costumbre.

Con una taza de café dentro del cuerpo, consiguió llegar hasta la ducha.

Mientras el agua le caía sobre la cabeza recordó que no tenía la intención de lavarse el pelo. Como no había tenido en cuenta el tiempo necesario para lavarse y secarse el pelo cuando calculó la hora de levantarse, ahora iba oficialmente con retraso.

— No puedo con esto.

Un minuto más tarde se convenció a sí misma de intentarlo. Rápidamente se aplicó el champú y se enjabonó con la esponja, y tres minutos después salió de la ducha. Con otra taza de humeante café a mano, se secó el pelo con el secador y a continuación se puso un poco de espuma para domar los mechones rebeldes.

Cuando uno se levantaba tan temprano, era necesario usar maquillaje para ocultar la imagen auténtica de horror e incredulidad; se lo aplicó rápido pero en cantidad generosa buscando ofrecer un aspecto glamoroso, como de recién salida de una fiesta. Lo que consiguió se acercaba más al aspecto de estar con resaca, pero no pensaba malgastar más tiempo en una causa perdida.

No te vistas de blanco ni de negro le había dicho el hombre de la televisión. Rey se puso una falda negra larga y estrecha, suponiendo que Saw se había referido a la mitad superior del cuerpo, que era lo que iba a verse.

A continuación se enfundó un jersey color crema de escote bajo y redondo y manga de tres cuartos, se ajustó un cinturón negro y completó el atuendo con unos zapatos bajos de color negro y unos aros de oro en las orejas.

Consultó el reloj. Las tres de la madrugada ¡Maldición, qué buena era!  
Antes se mordería la lengua de reconocerlo.

Muy bien. ¿Qué más? Comida y agua para Chopper, que no se encontraba a la vista. Gato listo, pensó.

Una vez resuelta aquella pequeña tarea, salió de casa cuando pasaban cinco minutos de las tres. El camino de entrada de al lado seguía vacío. No estaba el Pontiac marrón, ni tampoco había oído entrar ningún otro vehículo durante la noche. Ben no había ido a casa.

Probablemente tendría novia, pensó apretando los dientes. Se sintió como una idiota. Naturalmente que tendría novia. Los hombres como Ben siempre tenían una o dos mujeres pendientes de él, o tres. Con ella no había podido ir a ninguna parte gracias a que no usaba ningún anticonceptivo, de manera que simplemente se fue volando a posarse sobre la flor siguiente.

— Tipejo — Masculló al tiempo que se mentía en el Viper. Debería haberse acordado de sus experiencias anteriores en guerras sentimentales y no haberse emocionado tanto.

Era evidente que sus hormonas se habían impuesto al sentido común y que se había emborrachado de vino de ovarios, la sustancia más potente y más destructora de cordura de toda la galaxia. Dicho en pocas palabras, había echado un vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Ben y se había puesto cachonda.

— Olvídalo — Se dijo a sí misma mientras conducía por entre las silenciosas y oscuras calles residenciales — No pienses en ello — Claro. Como que iba a olvidarse de la visión de aquel mango, agitándose libre y orgulloso.

Le entraron ganas de llorar al pensar en tener que olvidarse de aquella erección reverencial y que hacía agua la boca sin haberla probado siquiera, pero el orgullo mandaba. Se negaba a ser una de tantas en la cabeza de un hombre, y mucho menos en su cama.

La única excusa que podría tener Ben, reflexionó, era que estuviera tumbado en algún hospital, demasiado grave para marcar un número de teléfono. Rey sabía que no le habían disparado ni nada parecido, pues el hecho de que un policía hubiera resultado herido habría salido en las noticias. Si hubiera sufrido un accidente de tráfico, la señora Kanata se lo hubiera dicho.

No, estaba vivito y coleando, en alguna parte. Allí era donde radicaba el problema.

Sólo para no dejar fuera ninguna posibilidad, intentó sentir un poquito de preocupación por él, pero lo único que logró sentir fue un profundo deseo de mutilarlo.

De sobra sabía que no debía de perder la cabeza por un hombre. Aquello era precisamente lo humillante, que lo sabía de sobra. Tres compromisos rotos le habían enseñado que una mujer necesita conservar la cabeza fría cuando trata con la especie masculina, o de lo contrario puede resultar seriamente perjudicada. Ben lo le había hecho daño – En fin, no mucho – Pero había estado a punto de cometer un error verdaderamente tonto, y odiaba pensar que era tan ingenua.

Maldito fuera, ¿Por qué no podía haberla llamado por lo menos?

Si fuese Jedi, se dijo, podría usar la fuerza contra él, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que él no le permitiría acercarse lo más mínimo cuando la viera con un sable laser.

Se entretuvo inventando imaginativos encantamientos con la fuerza por si acaso lograba causar algún efecto. En particular le gustó uno que lo castigaba con un importante marchitamiento. ¡Ja! A ver cuántas mujeres quedaban impresionadas cuando aquella palanca de mando se transformaba en un fideo flácido.

Por otra parte, tal vez estuviera reaccionando en exceso. Un beso no bastaba para establecer una relación. No tenía ningún derecho sobre él, sobre su tiempo ni sobre sus erecciones.

Vaya que no.

Vale, hasta ahí la lógica. En este caso tenía que hacer caso a lo que le decía el instinto porque no quedaba sitio para nada más. Sus sentimientos hacia Ben se le salían bastante de la norma, pues estaban formados a partes iguales por pasión y furia. Ben podía enfurecerla más rápidamente que ninguna otra persona que hubiese conocido jamás.

Y también había estado muy cerca de pasarse de la raya al afirmar que cuando la besara los dos terminarían desnudos. Si él hubiera elegido mejor el lugar, si no estuvieran en medio del camino de entrada de ella, no habría recuperado el control a tiempo para detenerlo.

Aunque estaba siendo sincera con él, también debía admitir que los conflictos que surgían entre ambos la estimulaban mucho. Con sus tres prometidos – En realidad con la mayoría de las personas – se había contenido, había reprimido sus ataques verbales. Sabía que era una sabihonda; Sabine y Ezra se habían tomado muchas molestias para hacérselo saber. Su madre había intentado atemperar sus reacciones y lo había conseguido en parte.

A lo largo del colegio había luchado por mantener la boca cerrada, porque la velocidad rápida como el rayo a la que funcionaba su cerebro dejaba desconcertados a sus compañeros de clase, incapaces de estar a la altura de sus procesos mentales. Tampoco deseaba herir los sentimientos de nadie, lo cual había aprendido enseguida que podía hacerlo sólo con decir lo que pensaba.

Valoraba mucho su amistad con Ciena, Jessika y Phasma, porque, por más distintas que fueran todas, las otras tres la aceptaban y no se sentían intimidadas por sus observaciones cáusticas. Experimentaba esa misma clase de alivio en su trato con Ben, porque él era tan sabihondo como ella y poseía la misma agilidad y velocidad verbal.

No quería renunciar a aquello. Una vez que lo hubo admitido, comprendió que tenía dos alternativas: marcharse, lo cual había sido su primera intención, o darle una lección acerca de… jugar con sus sentimientos. ¡Maldita sea! Si había algo con lo que no quería que jugara la gente era con sus sentimientos.

Bueno, está bien, en realidad había dos cosas: tampoco quería que nadie jugara con el Viper. Pero Ben… Por Ben merecía la pena luchar, si tenía otras mujeres en la cabeza y en la cama, ella sencillamente tendría que sacarlas de allí y hacerlo pagar a él por causarle dicho trabajo.

Ya está. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Ya estaba decidido lo que iba a hacer.

Llegó a la cadena de televisión antes de lo que había previsto, pero es que a aquella hora de la mañana no había mucho tráfico por las autopistas ni por las calles.

Phasma ya se encontraba allí, apeándose con su Cámaro Platinado, con aspecto de estar tan fresca y descansada como su fueran las nueve de la mañana en vez de ni siquiera las cuatro. Llevaba un vestido de seda de olor dorado que le prestaba un brillo especial a su tez clara.

— Esto es como fantasmagórico ¿No? — Dijo cuándo Rey se unió a ella y ambas se encaminaron a la puerta trasera de los estudios, tal como les habían dicho que hicieran.

— Se me hace raro — Convino Rey — No es natural estar despierto y ya funcionando a estas horas.

Phasma rio.

— Estoy segura de que toda la gente que circulaba por la carretera no estaba haciendo nada bueno, porque ¿Qué otra razón podrían tener si no para andar por ahí?

— Serán todos traficantes de drogas y pervertidos.

— Prostitutas.

— Asesinos y caza recompensas.

— Famosos de la televisión.

Todavía estaban riendo cuando llegó Ciena en su coche. En cuanto se reunió con ellas les dijo:

— ¿Han visto los tipos tan raros que hay por la calle? Deben de salir por la noche, o algo así.

— Ya hemos hablado de eso — Dijo Rey sonriente — Supongo que se puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que a ninguna de nosotras nos van mucho las fiestas, como para llegar arrastrándonos a casa a estas horas de la madrugada.

— Yo ya me he arrastrado bastante — Dijo Ciena en tono desenfadado — Hasta que me cansé de mancharme las manos de huellas de zapatos. — Miró a su alrededor — No me puedo creer que haya llegado antes de Jessika, ella siempre llega temprano, y yo suelo retrasarme.

— A lo mejor Poe ha tenido una rabieta y le ha dicho que no puede venir — Sugirió Phasma.

— No; si no pudiera venir, habría llamado — Repuso Rey. Consultó su reloj: las cuatro menos cinco — Vamos a entrar. Es posible que tengan café y yo necesito una buena dosis para pensar con coherencia.

Rey ya había estado en un estudio de televisión, de modo que no se sorprendió al ver aquel espacio cavernoso, la oscuridad, los cables que cubrían todo el suelo. Un conjunto de cámaras y de focos se erguían como centinelas sobre el plato, mientras los monitores lo vigilaban todo.

Había gente alrededor, vestida con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas, además de una mujer ataviada con un elegante traje de color melocotón, que fue hacia ellas con una radiante sonrisa profesional en el rostro y la mano extendida.

— Hola, soy Greer Sonnel, enviada de Los Partisanos. Supongo que ustedes son las chicas de la Lista. — Rio de su propio chiste al tiempo que les iba estrechando sus manos. — Yo voy a hacerles la entrevista. ¿Pero no eran cuatro?

Rey se abstuvo de hacer la escenita de contar cabezas y decir "No, me parece que somos sólo tres". Aquello era típico de una sabihonda, las cosas que solía reprimir.

— Jessika llegará tarde — Explicó Ciena.

— Jessika Pava ¿No es así? — La señorita Sonnel deseaba demostrar que había hecho sus deberes — Sé que usted es Ciena Ree; he visto la entrevista local que se ha difundido — Luego miró a Rey, estudiándola con la mirada — Usted es…

— Rey Jarrus.

— La cámara va a adorar su rostro — Dijo Sonnel, y a continuación se volvió a Phasma con una sonrisa — Usted debe ser Phasma Captain. Debo decir que si la señora Pava es tan atractiva como ustedes, esto va a causar sensación. Ya saben cuánto interés ha despertado su Lista en Coruscant ¿Verdad?

— En realidad, no — Contestó Phasma — Estamos sorprendidas por toda la atención que está recibiendo.

— Cuando estemos grabando, muéstrense seguras y digan algo a ese respecto — Las instruyó Sonnel, consultando su reloj. Un diminuto frunce de fastidio comenzó a arrugarle la frente, en aquel mismo momento se abrió la puerta y entro Jessika con el peinado y el maquillaje impecables, y vestida de un color azul intenso que favorecía sus tonos cálidos.

— Siento llegar tarde — Dijo, uniéndose al pequeño grupo. No dio ninguna excusa, sólo pidió disculpas, y Rey clavó la mirada en ella y advirtió la fatiga que se traslucía bajo el maquillaje. Todas ellas tenían buenas razones para parecer cansadas, teniendo en cuenta la hora, pero Jessika mostraba además signos de estrés.

— ¿Dónde está el lavabo de señoras? — Preguntó Rey — Quiera retocarme los labios, si tenemos tiempo, y luego tomar un café si es que hay.

Sonnel rio.

— Es un estudio de televisión, siempre hay café. El lavabo de señoras esta por aquí — Les indicó un pasillo.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ellas, todas se volvieron a Jessika.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le preguntó Rey.

— Si se refieren a Poe, sí, estoy bien. Anoche lo mandé a dormir a un motel. Por supuesto, puede que llamase a su novia para que estuviera con él, pero eso es asunto suyo.

— ¡Una novia! — Repitió Phasma como un eco, con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

— Hijo de puta — Dijo Ciena, dejando que Jessika decidiera si aquel apelativo iba dirigido a Poe o era sólo una exclamación.

Rey dijo:

— Ahora no tiene razones que defender para criticarte por lo de la Lista, ¿No?

Jessika rio.

— Ninguna, y él lo sabe. — Observó las caras de preocupación de su amigas — Tranquilas, estoy bien. Si quiere romper el matrimonio, prefiero saberlo ahora, antes de perder más tiempo tratando de aguantar así. Una vez decidido, ya he dejado de preocuparme.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que mantiene una aventura? — Inquirió Ciena.

— Él jura que no la tiene, que no me ha sido infiel físicamente. Pero yo no me lo creo.

— Ya, claro — Dijo Rey — Yo también me creo que el sol sale por el este.

— Tal vez esté diciendo la verdad — Intervino Phasma.

— Es posible, pero no probable — Dijo Ciena con la voz de la experiencia — Lo que admitan será siempre la punta de iceberg. Así es la naturaleza humana.

Jessika se observó el carmín de los labios.

— Yo no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Si está enamorado de otra persona, ¿Qué importa si ha dormido con ella o no? En fin, olvídense de él. Yo ya lo he hecho. Si existe alguna forma de arreglar esto, tendrá que encargarse él de hacerlo. Yo pienso explotar este asunto de la Lista todo lo que pueda. Y si surge alguna oferta de hacer un libro, yo digo que la aceptemos. Bien podríamos sacar algún dinero a cambio de todas las molestias que estamos sufriendo.

— Amén a eso — Dijo Ciena, y añadió —: Thane se ha ido. Tenía heridos sus sentimientos.

Todas la miraron boquiabiertas, intentando imaginarse a Thane con sentimientos.

— Si no vuelve — Se quejó — tendré que empezar a salir con hombres otra vez. Por la fuerza, me molesta de sólo pensarlo. Salir a bailar, dejar que me inviten una copa… Es horrible.

Salieron riendo del lavabo de señoras. La señora Sennol las estaba aguardando. Las condujo hasta la zona del café, donde alguien les había preparado unas tazas.

— Tenemos un foro pequeño ya listo para grabar cuando ustedes estén dispuestas — Les dijo, una manera sutil de indicarles que se callaran y se sentaran — El técnico de sonido necesita colocarles un micrófono y comprobarlo, y también hay que ajustar la iluminación. Si quieren acompañarme…

Dejaron los bolsos fuera de la vista y, con las tazas de café en la mano, se acomodaron en un foro decorado como si fuera una acogedora sala de estar, con un sofá y dos sillones, un par de helechos falsos y una discreta lámpara que no estaba encendida. Un tipo que parecía tener unos vente años de edad empezó a colocarles unos diminutos micrófonos. La señora Sonnel se fijó el suyo a la solapa de la chaqueta.

Ninguna de las cuatro había sido lo bastante inteligente como para ponerse una chaqueta. El vestido dorado de Phasma era el correcto, al igual que el escote redondo que llevaba Jessika, Ciena vestía un jersey sin mangas con cuello de tortuga, lo cual significaba que el único lugar donde podía colocar el micrófono era en la garganta. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado al mover la cabeza, pues el ruido que provocaría al hacerlo bloquearía todo lo demás.

Entonces, el técnico de sonido observó el jersey de escote bajo y redondo de Rey y dijo:

— Vaya.

Rey sonrió y extendió la mano.

— Ya me lo pongo yo. ¿Lo quieres a un lado o justo en el medio?

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Me gustaría que se lo pusiera justo en el medio, gracias.

— Nada de coqueteos — Lo amonestó ella al tiempo que se introducía el micrófono por debajo del jersey y lo sujetaba al escote, entre los senos — Es demasiado temprano.

— Me portaré bien — Con un guiño, el técnico le sujetó el cable al costado con un esparadrapo y regresó a su equipo — Muy bien, necesito que hablen todas ustedes, de una en una, para comprobar el sonido.

Sonnel inició una conversación fluida, preguntándoles si todas eran del área de Jakku. Cuando el sonido quedó debidamente comprobado y las cámaras estuvieron preparadas, Sonnel miró al jefe de producción, que comenzó la cuenta atrás y señaló hacía ella, y pasó suavemente a los comentarios de cabecera sobre la famosa – O infame, dependiendo del punto de vista de ustedes – Lista que había recorrido el país entero y de la que se hablaba en todos los estado a la hora del desayuno.

A continuación las fue presentado por turno, y dijo:

— ¿Alguna de ustedes cuenta con un hombre perfecto en su vida?

Todas rompieron a reír ¡Si ella supiera!

Phasma rozó la rodilla de Rey con la suya. Rey, que había captado la indirecta dijo:

— Nadie es perfecto. En aquel momento bromeábamos diciendo que la lista era auténtica ciencia ficción.

— Lo sea o no, la gente se la está tomando en serio.

— Eso es cosa de ellos — Terció Ciena — Las cualidades que pusimos en la lista son las que nosotras creemos que debería tener el hombre prefecto. Es probable que otras cuatro mujeres distintas pusieran cualidades diferentes, o que las enumeraran en otro orden.

— Seguramente sabrán que hay grupos feministas que se sienten escandalizados por los requisitos físicos y sexuales de la Lista. Teniendo en cuenta que las mujeres llevan tanto tiempo luchando para que no se les juzgue por su apariencia ni por el tamaño de su busto, ellas opinan que ustedes han perjudicado su postura juzgando a los hombres por sus atributos físicos.

Phasma elevó una ceja perfecta.

— Tenía entendido que parte del movimiento feminista consistía en dar a las mujeres la libertad de decir abiertamente lo que quieren. Nosotras pusimos en la Lista lo que queremos. Fuimos sinceras. — Aquella línea de interrogatorio era su predilecta. Ella opinaba que ser políticamente correcto era una abominación y nunca dudaba en decirlo.

— Además, en ningún momento creímos que la Lista fuera a hacerse pública — Intervino Jessika — Fue algo accidental.

— ¿Habrían sido menos sinceras su hubieran sabido que la Lista iba a publicarse?

— No — contestó Rey, tajante — Habríamos aumentado los requisitos. — Que demonio; ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco, tal como había sugerido Jessika?

— Han dicho que o tienen ningún hombre perfecto en sus vidas — dijo la señorita Sonnel en tono suave — ¿Tienen algún hombre?

Bueno, aquella cuña había sido deslizada con la habilidad de un experto, pensó Rey, preguntándose si la finalidad de aquella entrevista sería pintarlas a las cuatro como mujeres que no eran capaces de conservar a un hombre a su lado. Sonriendo levemente, tuvo que reconocer que, dadas las circunstancias de todas ellas, la intención era bastante acertada. Pero si la señorita Sonnel buscaba un poco de polémica, ¿Por qué no dársela?

— En realidad, no — Contestó — No hay muchos que den la talla.

Ciena y Jessika rompieron a reír. Phasma se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. Desde fuera del escenario llegaron risas que se apagaron inmediatamente.

Sonnel se volvió hacia Jessika.

— Tengo entendido que usted es la única del grupo que está casada, señora Pava. ¿Qué opina su marido de la Lista?

— No gran cosa — Admitió Jessika con regocijo — Poco más de lo que me gusta a mí que él se vuelva a mirar embobado unas tetas grandes.

— ¿Así que esto es una especie de ojo por ojo?

— Tiene que ver mucho con el ojo, sí — Respondió Ciena gravemente. Menos mal que la entrevista iba a ser grabada y no en directo.

— Lo que pasa — Dijo Phasma — Es que la mayoría de los requisitos son cualidades que debe de tener todo el mundo. El número uno era la fidelidad ¿Recuerda? Si uno tiene una relación, ha de ser fiel. Y punto.

— He leído el artículo entero sobre la Lista, y, si son ustedes sinceras, reconocerán que la mayor parte de la conversación que tuvieron no trataba de la fidelidad ni de la fiabilidad. El debate más intenso correspondió a las características físicas de un hombre.

— Nos estábamos divirtiendo — Dijo Rey con calma — Y no estamos locas; claro que queremos hombres que nos resulten atractivos.

La señorita Sonnel consultó sus notas.

— En el artículo no se las identifica por el nombre. Figuran como A, B, C y D. ¿Cuál de ustedes es la A?

— No tenemos la intención de divulgar ese dato — Dijo Rey. A su lado, Ciena se irguió ligeramente.

— La gente está muy interesada en saber quién dijo qué — Comentó Ciena — Yo he recibido llamadas anónimas que me han preguntado cuál de las cuatro soy yo.

— A mí me ha ocurrido lo mismo — Terció Jessika — Pero no vamos a decirlo. Nuestras opiniones no eran unánimes; podía haber una que sostuviera una opinión más radical que las demás acerca de un punto en concreto. Deseamos proteger nuestra intimidad a ese aspecto.

La señorita Sonnel volvió una vez más a lo personal.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? — Le preguntó a Phasma.

— De manera exclusiva, no. — Trágate eso, Hux.

La entrevistadora miró a Ciena.

— ¿Y usted?

— En este momento, no. — Chúpate esa, Thane.

— De modo que la señora Pava es la única que tiene una relación. ¿Creen que eso pueda querer decir que tal vez sean ustedes demasiado exigentes en sus condiciones?

— ¿Y por qué hemos de bajar el listón? — Preguntó Rey con ojos brillantes, y a partir de ahí la entrevista cayó en picado.

* * *

— Por la fuerza, me caigo de sueño — Dijo Jessika con un bostezo cuando salieron del estudio, a las seis y media.

La señorita Sonnel tenía en su poder abundante material que publicar para la breve reseña que de hecho saldría en antena. Hubo un momento en el que abandonó sus notas y discutió apasionadamente el punto de vista feminista. Rey dudaba que ningún programa matinal de televisión pudiera utilizar ni una fracción de lo que se había dicho, pero el personal del estudio estaba fascinado.

Se utilizaría lo que se utilizara, iba a emitirse el lunes siguiente. Quizás entonces se apagara todo el interés. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Cuánto se podía continuar hablando de la Lista? La gente tenía su propia vida que vivir, y la Lisa ya había rebasado sus quince minutos de popularidad.

— Esas llamadas telefónicas me tiene un poco preocupada — dijo Ciena frunciendo el ceño al mirar el cielo brillante y sin nubes — La gente es muy rara. Nunca sabe uno a quién está provocando.

Rey conocía a una persona a la cual esperaba provocar. Si se emitiera por antena algo de lo que había dicho ella, Ben seguramente se lo tomaría como un reto personal. Y ciertamente, ella albergaba la esperanza de que así lo hiciera, porque aquello era precisamente lo que había pretendido.

* * *

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	15. Capítulo XIV

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

— Muy bien — Dijo Ciena una vez que les hubieron servido el café y que hubieron hecho los pedidos al camarero, del restaurante en el que se habían detenido a desayunar — Cuéntanos lo de Poe.

— No hay mucho que contar — Repuso Jessika encogiéndose de hombros — Ayer, cuando llegué a casa estaba él allí. Empezó exigiéndome que dejara de ver a mis amigas, tres en particular, ya pueden imaginarse de quiénes se trata. Yo contraataqué exigiendo que él dejase a uno de sus amigos por cada una que tenía que abandonar yo. Luego… supongo que fue intuición femenina, porque de repente me pregunté si la razón de que se hubiera mostrado tan frio en los dos últimos años no sería otra mujer.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? — Quiso saber Phasma, indignada — ¿Que no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de tenerte a ti?

Jessika sonrió.

— Gracias por el voto. No estoy tirando la toalla, ¿Sabes? Cabe la posibilidad de que solucionemos esto, pero no voy a permitir que me destroce si no es así. Anoche estuve pensando mucho, y esto no es sólo culpa de Poe. De igual modo que él no es el hombre perfecto, yo tampoco soy la mujer perfecta.

— Pero tú no te has estado viendo con otro hombre — Señalo Rey.

— No he dicho que seamos culpables por igual. Si a él le interesa conservar nuestro matrimonio, le queda mucho por hacer para compensarme. Pero yo también tengo que compensarlo a él de algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Preguntó Ciena.

— Oh… No es que yo me haya desmelenado precisamente, pero tampoco he realizado ningún esfuerzo especial para atraerlo. Y también he cedido siempre a todo lo que dice, en un esfuerzo por agradarle, y la verdad es que en la superficie le parece bien, pero si quiere tener una compañera que sea su igual, debe de resultar desesperante. Yo charlo con ustedes y les digo lo que pienso igual que hacía antes con él, pero ahora es como si le ocultara todas las partes interesantes de mi personalidad. Le doy la cocinera y el ama de casa, en vez de la amante y la compañera, y eso no es bueno para un matrimonio. No me extraña que esté aburrido.

— No sabes lo típico que es eso — Dijo Rey en tono teñido de indignación — Pase lo que pase, las mujeres cargan con la culpa — Removió su café, mirando la taza con mal gesto — Ya sé, ya sé, a veces tenemos que hacerlo. Odio estar equivocada, maldita sea.

— Eso es un cuarto de crédito — Dijeron tres voces.

Hurgó en su bolso en busca de monedas, pero sacó sólo cuarenta y seis centavos. En lugar de eso dejó sobre la mesa un crédito.

— Una de ustedes que dé cambio a las otras dos. Necesito volver a hacerme con algo de cambio. Ben me ha dejado seca.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual tres pares de ojos permanecieron clavados en ella. Por fin, Phasma preguntó delicadamente:

— ¿Ben? ¿Quién es Ben?

— Ya saben. Ben. Mi vecino.

Ciena frunció los labios.

— ¿No será el mismo vecino que resultó ser policía pero al que tú describiste en varias ocasiones como tipejo, borracho, traficante de drogas, miserable hijo de puta, un patán que no ha visto una cuchilla ni una maquinilla de afeitar en lo que va del milenio…?

— Está bien, está bien — Dijo Rey — Sí, es el mismo tipo.

— ¿Y ahora lo tratas por su nombre de pila? — Preguntó Jessika asombrada.

Rey se ruborizó.

— ¡Por la fuerza! — Phasma abrió unos ojos como platos — Se está sonrojando.

— Esto empieza a dar miedo — Dijo Ciena, y los tres pares de ojos parpadearon estupefactos.

Rey se revolvió en su asiento sintiendo cada vez más calor en el rostro.

— No es culpa mía — Dijo impulsivamente, a la defensiva — Tiene un todo-terreno negro. Con tracción en las cuatro ruedas.

— Comprendo que eso cambie completamente las cosas — Comentó Jessika, estudiando el techo.

— De modo que no es tan tipejo — Musitó Rey — ¿Y qué? En realidad, es un tipejo, pero tiene sus puntos buenos.

— Y el mejor de todos lo tiene dentro de los pantalones ¿No? — Dijo en tono sarcástico Ciena, la cual, al igual que un animal carnívoro, iba siempre directa a la ingle.

Phasma desplegó una sorprendente falta de decoro lanzando un silbido y diciendo:

— ¡Inmersión! ¡Inmersión! — Igual que en una película de guerras entre submarinos.

— ¡Ya basta! — Siseó Rey — ¡No he hecho nada de eso!

— ¡Aja! — Jessika se inclinó sobre ella — ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho exactamente?

— Exactamente besarlo una sola vez, listilla, eso es todo.

— Un beso no es suficiente para sonrojarse así — Dijo Ciena sonriente — Sobre todo en tu cara.

Rey aspiró profundamente.

— Es evidente que tú nunca has sido besada por Ben, de lo contrario no harías una afirmación tan equivocada.

— Así que fue impresionante ¿Eh?

No pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus pulmones ni el modo en que se curvaron sus labios.

— Sí, fue impresionante.

— ¿Y cuánto duró?

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no nos hemos acostado! Fue sólo un beso — Ya, igual que el Viper era sólo un coche y la estrella de la muerte un arma cualquiera.

— Me refiero al beso — Dijo Ciena impaciente — ¿Cuánto duró?

Rey se quedó en blanco. No lo había cronometrado precisamente, y además habían pasado otras muchas cosas mientras tanto, como un inminente pero en última instancia denegado orgasmo, que había acaparado casi toda su atención.

— No sé. Cinco minutos o así, creo.

— ¿Cinco minutos? — Preguntó Jessika débilmente — ¿Un solo beso duró cinco minutos?

Otra vez aquel maldito sonrojo; notaba cómo le iba invadiendo la cara.

Phasma sacudió lentamente la cabeza con incredulidad.

— Espero que estés tomando píldoras anticonceptivas, porque está claro que te encuentras en la zona roja. Podría marcarte un tanto en cualquier momento.

— Eso es lo que él piensa, también — Dijo Rey, y frunció el entrecejo — Resulta que ayer renové la receta médica.

— Evidentemente, él no es el único que lo piensa — Saltó Jessika, y acto seguido mostró una ancha sonrisa — ¡Oye, esto hay que celebrarlo!

— Están actuando como si yo fuera una causa perdida.

— Digamos sencillamente que tu vida social daba pena — dijo Ciena

— No es verdad.

— ¿Cuánto fue la última vez que saliste con un hombre?

En eso la había pillado, porque Rey sabía qué hacía mucho tiempo de ello, tanto que no supo decir con exactitud cuánto.

— Vale, no salgo mucho con hombres. Pero es por decisión propia, no por necesidad. Mi historial de citas con hombres no es precisamente algo que destacar, acuérdense.

— ¿Y qué tiene de distinto ese policía?

— Mucho — Dijo Rey en tono ambiguo, al recordarlo desnudo. Tras un momento de ensoñación se obligó a regresar a la realidad — Durante una mitad del tiempo siento ganas de estrangularlo.

— ¿Y durante la otra mitad?

Ella sonrió.

— Siento ganas de quitarle la ropa.

— A mí eso me parece la base de una buena relación — Comentó Ciena — Desde luego, es más de lo que tenía yo con Thane, y eso que lo he conservado alrededor de un año.

Rey se sintió aliviada de apartar el tema de conversación de Ben. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicar algo que ni siquiera ella misma entendía? Ben era exasperante, saltaban chispas entre ambos, y la noche anterior él no había ido a casa. Rey debería estar corriendo en la dirección contraria en vez de intentar urdir posibles maneras de tenerlo para ella sola.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— No mucho, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Cuando Thane está enfadado, se muestra tan razonable como un niño de dos años con una rabieta — Ciena apoyó la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas — Reconozco que me pilló con la guardia baja. Estaba preparada para oír gritos y juramentos, pero no sentimientos heridos.

— A lo mejor se preocupa más de lo que tú pensabas — Dijo Phasma, pero incluso ella parecía dubitativa.

Ciena soltó un resoplido.

— Lo que teníamos resultaba cómodo para los dos, pero no era precisamente la aventura del siglo. ¿Y tú? ¿Has sabido algo de Hux? — El cambio de tema por parte de Ciena indicaba que estaba tan deseosa de dejar de hablar de Thane como Rey lo estaba de hablar de la otra persona que no fuese Ben.

— De hecho, sí — Phasma adoptó una expresión pensativa — Está… No sé… Como impresionado por toda esta publicidad. Como si yo fuera de repente una persona más valiosa, no sé si me entienden. Me invitó a cenar, en lugar de decir que ya se dejaría caer, como siempre ha hecho.

Un breve silencio engulló la mesa a la que estaban sentadas. Todas se miraron entre sí, inquietas por el súbito cambio de actitud de Hux.

La expresión de Phasma seguía siendo pensativa.

— Le dije que no. Si antes no era lo bastante interesante para él, tampoco lo soy ahora.

— Así se habla — Dijo Rey, inmensamente aliviada. Todas chocaron palmas entre sí — ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Hux pertenece ya oficialmente al pasado, o piensas continuar?

— Voy a continuar. Pero no pienso volver a llamarlo; si quiere verme, que sea él quien llame.

— Pero lo has rechazado — Señaló Ciena.

— No le dije que se fuera al cuerno; sólo le dije que no, que tenía otros planes. — Se encogió de hombros — Si vamos a tener alguna relación, las reglas básicas van a tener que cambiar, es decir, yo pondré algunas normas en lugar de jugar siempre a su manera.

— Somos de lo más complicadas — Dijo Rey con un suspiro, y buscó refugio en su café.

— Somos normales — La corrigió Jessika.

— Es lo que he dicho.

Aún reían en voz baja cuando la camarera les trajo los pedidos y situó los platos delante de ellas. Sus vidas amorosas eran, en general, un desastre. ¿Y qué? Tenían huevos revueltos con patatas para consolarse.

* * *

Como era viernes, cumplieron con la tradición de cenar en Ewok´s al salir de trabajar. A Rey le resultaba difícil de creer que había transcurrido sólo una semana desde que elaboraron la Lista con tanta alegría. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en una semana. Por un lado, el ambiente de Ewok´s: cuando entraron en el local estalló una salva de aplausos y un coro de abucheos. Algunas mujeres, sin duda el escandalizado contingente feminista, se unieron a estos últimos.

— ¿Lo pueden creer? — Musitó Jessika mientras las conducían a una mesa — Si fuéramos profetas, yo diría que estaríamos a punto de ser ejecutadas.

— a quienes se ejecutaba era a las mujeres perdidas — Dijo Phasma.

— Esas somos nosotras — Dijo Ciena riendo — Por eso la gente reacciona al vernos. ¿Qué importa? Si alguien quiere decirnos algo a la cara, yo creo que podremos mantener el tipo.

Su camarero habitual les trajo las bebidas de siempre.

— Chicas, ahora son famosas — Les dijo en tono desenfadado. Si se sentía molesto por algunos de los detalles de la Lista, no lo demostró. Naturalmente, cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviera ni idea de cuáles eran los detalles.

Rey le dijo:

— Fíjate, se nos ocurrió la idea el viernes pasado, sentadas en esa mesa de ahí.

— ¿De verdad? Vaya. — El camarero miró la mesa en cuestión — Esperen a que se lo diga al jefe.

— Sí, a lo mejor se le ocurre chapar la mesa en carbonita, o algo así.

El camarero sacudió despacio la cabeza, con aire confuso.

— No creo. ¿No es eso lo que se hace con los Bantha?

Estaba muy cansada, cortesía de haberse levantado a la intempestiva hora de las dos de la madrugada, por eso tardó un segundo en establecer la relación.

— Eso es "capar" no "chapar".

— Oh — En el rostro del camarero se dibujó una expresión de alivio — Ya decía y cómo se le podía hacer algo así a una mesa.

— Bueno, hacen falta cuatro personas — Dijo Rey — Una para sujetar cada pata.

Jessika bajó la cabeza hasta la mesa. Sacudía los hombros en un intento de sofocar la risa. Ciena tenía una expresión un tanto alocada en los ojos, pero logró pedir la comida con sólo un leve temblor en la voz. Phasma, la más compuesta de las cuatro, esperó hasta que el camarero hubo tomado los pedidos y desaparecido en la cocina para taparse la boca con las manos y repetir a carcajadas hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

— Una para cada pata — Repitió boqueando, y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.

La cena no fue tan relajada como de costumbre, porque no dejaban de acercarse personas a su mesa para hacer comentarios, tanto de elogio como de crítica. Cuando llegó la comida, estaba quemada; era evidente que el camarero era uno de los abucheadores.

— Vámonos de aquí — Dijo por fin Ciena con fastidio — Aunque fuéramos capaces de tragarnos esta comida carbonizada, no tendríamos oportunidad de hacerlo con tantas interrupciones.

— ¿La pagamos? — Preguntó Phasma examinando la piedra negruzca que se suponía era una hamburguesa.

— Normalmente te diría que no — Repuso Rey — Pero si esta noche organizamos una bronca, es probable que mañana salga en los periódicos.

Las cuatro asintieron suspirando. Dejaron sus platos mayoritariamente intactos, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Por lo general se quedaban un rato después de cenar, pero esta vez ya eran más de las seis; el sol de verano aún brillaba sobre el horizonte, y el calor resultaba sofocante.

Todas se replegaron a sus respectivos automóviles. Rey arrancó el motor del Viper y permaneció un momento sentada, escuchando el rumor grave de una máquina potente y puesta a punto. Conectó el ventilador en la posición máxima y ajustó las rejillas de salida del aire para que esté le diera en la cara.

No tenía ganas de ir a casa y ver las noticias, por si acaso volvían a hablar de la Lista. Decidió hacer la compra en vez de esperar al sábado y giró bruscamente para dirigirse al supermercado, pasó como rayo en el borde interior y se resistió al impulso de girar a la derecha, lo cual la habría llevado al Departamento de Policía.

No quería ver si había un todo-terreno negro o un Pontiac marrón en el aparcamiento. Lo único que deseaba era comprar comida y llegar a casa a ver qué hacía Chopper; llevaba tanto tiempo fuera que probablemente el gato se habría despachado con otro almohadón.

Rey no era de las que se entretienen al hacer la compra. Odiaba hacerla, por eso entraba en el supermercado igual que si se tratara de una carrera en Tatooine. Pilotando un carrito a gran velocidad, pasó volando por la sección de verduras echando al cesto repollo y lechuga además de fruta variada; luego recorrió rápidamente los demás pasillos.

No cocinaba mucho, pues suponía demasiada molestia para una sola persona, pero en vez en cuando preparaba un asado o algo similar y después se lo iba comiendo en bocadillos a lo largo de la semana. Sin embargo, la comida para gatos de Chopper era una necesidad.

En aquel momento sintió que un brazo se cerraba alrededor de su cintura y oyó una voz grave que le decía:

— ¿Me has echado de menos?

Consiguió reprimir el grito, de modo que lo que salió fue poco más que un quejido, pero dio un salto hacia delante y a punto estuvo de chocar contra una pila de latas de comida para gatos. Giró en redondo y rápidamente situó el carrito entre ella y el intruso. Entonces lo miró con expresión de alarma.

— Perdone — Le dijo — Pero no lo conozco. Debe de haberme confundido con otra persona.

Ben frunció el ceño. Algunos clientes los observaban con agudo interés; por lo menos una señora parecía tener la intención de llamar a la policía si él realizaba un movimiento equivocado.

— Muy graciosa — Gruñó Ben, y a continuación se quitó lentamente la chaqueta para dejar ver la funda que llevaba en el cinturón y la enorme pistola negra que guardaba ésta. Como también llevaba la placa identificativa sujeta al cinturón, la tensión de las miradas en el pasillo siete fue reduciéndose conforme la gente murmuraba: "Es policía".

— Márchate — Dijo Rey — Estoy ocupada.

— Ya lo veo. ¿Qué es eso, las Quinientas Millas del Supermercado? Llevo cinco minutos persiguiéndote por los pasillos.

— Nada de eso — Replicó Rey consultando el reloj — No llevo aquí cinco minutos.

— Vale, pues tres. Vi esa flecha roja que pasaba volando por el círculo interior y di la vuelta para seguirla, pues supuse que eras tú.

— ¿Llevas el coche equipado con radar?

— He venido en el finalizer, no con un coche municipal.

— Entonces no puedes demostrar a qué velocidad circulaba yo.

— Maldita sea, no iba a ponerte una multa — Dijo él, molesto — Aunque si no disminuyes tu velocidad, voy a llamar a un patrullero para que haga los honores.

— ¿Así que has venido a acosarme?

— No — Contestó él con paciencia exagerada — He venido porque he estado fuera y quería saber cómo iban las cosas.

— ¿Fuera? — Repitió Rey abriendo los ojos todo lo que daban de sí — No tenía idea.

Ben hizo rechinar los dientes. Rey lo sabía porque vio cómo movía la mandíbula.

— Está bien, debería haber llamado. — Aquello sonó como si se lo hubieran arrancado dolorosamente de las entrañas.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

— Porque somos…

— ¿Vecinos? — Propuso ella al ver que Ben no encontraba la palabra que buscaba. Estaba empezando a divertirse, por lo menos tanto como era posible teniendo en cuenta que tenía los ojos cansados por falta de sueño.

— Porque entre nosotros hay cierta cosa — La miró con gesto hosco. No parecía en absoluto contento con aquella "cosa".

— ¿Cosa? Yo no hago "cosas".

— Esta la harás — Dijo él para sí, pero Rey lo oyó de todos modos y justo estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle cuando un niño, quizá de unos ocho años, se le acercó y le metió entre las costillas un arma láser de plástico haciendo unos ruiditos de descargas eléctricas cada vez que apretaba el gatillo.

— Estás muerta — Dijo el niño victorioso.

En eso llegó su madre a toda prisa con gesto de preocupación e impotencia.

— ¡Keyal, deja eso! — Sonrió al niño de forma que fue un poco más que una mueca — No molestes a las personas amables.

— Cállate — Respondió el pequeño maleducado — ¿No ves que son unos Zabrak?

— Lo siento — Dijo la madre intentando llevarse a su retoño — Keyal, si no obedeces te castigaré cuando volvamos a casa.

Rey no pudo resistirse a poner los ojos en blanco. El niño volvió a pincharla en las costillas.

— ¡Ay!

El niño hizo de nuevo aquellos ruiditos eléctricos, disfrutando enormemente con la incomodidad de ella.

Rey compuso una gran sonrisa y se inclinó hacia el querido Keyal, y entonces le dijo con voz de lo más alienígena:

— Oh, mira, un pequeño humano — Se irguió y ordeno a Ben con una mirada de autoridad — Mátalo.

Keyal se quedó con la boca abierta. Abrió los ojos como si fueran balones al fijarse en la enorme pistola que lucía Ben en el cinturón. De su boca abierta comenzaron a salir una serie de griti-tos que recordaban a una alarma de incendios.

Ben juró para sus adentros, agarró a Rey del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella medio corriendo hacia a entrada del supermercado. Ella logró rescatar su bolso del carrito al pasar por delante de él.

— ¡Eh, mi compra! — Protestó.

— Ya podrás pasarte aquí otros tres minutos mañana para hacerla — Replicó Ben con violencia contenida — En este momento estoy intentando evitar que te detengan.

— ¿Por qué razón? — Preguntó ella indignada mientras Ben la arrastraba al otro lado de las puertas automáticas. La gente volvía la cabeza para mirarlos, pero la mayoría se sentía atraía por los chillidos de Keyal en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué te parece por amenazar con matar a un niño y provocar un altercado?

— ¡Yo no he amenazado con matarlo! Simplemente te lo he ordenado a ti. — Le costaba seguirle el ritmo; la falda larga que llevaba no estaba hecha para correr.

Él la obligó a darse la vuelta al doblar la esquina del edificio, fuer a de la vista, y la aplastó contra la pared.

— No puedo creer que me hayas pedido esto — Dijo en tono provocativo.

Rey lo miró furiosa y no dijo nada.

— He estado en Ahch-To — Rugió Ben, inclinándose de tal modo que su nariz casi tocaba la de Rey — En una entrevista para un empleo del estado.

— No me debes ninguna explicación.

Él se irguió y volvió la vista hacia el cielo, como si pidiera socorro a la fuerza. Rey decidió hacer una concesión.

— De acuerdo, una llamada telefónica no habría sido demasiado pedir…

Ben dijo algo para sí. Rey se imaginó bastante bien de qué se trataba, pero por desgracia él no pagaba dinero por cada grosería que pronunciaba. Si así fuera, a ella le habría tocado la lotería.

Lo agarró de las orejas, le bajó la cabeza y lo besó.

Así, sin más, Ben la tuvo aprisionada contra la pared, abrazándola tan estrechamente que ella apenas podía respirar, pero la necesidad de respirar no ocupaba el primer puesto de su lista de prioridades en aquel momento.

Sentirlo contra ella, saborearlo… Eso era lo importante. Llevaba la pistola en el cinturón, de manera que comprendió que no era aquello lo que estaba presionando en el estómago. Se agitó un poco contra ello para asegurarse. No, definitivamente no era una pistola.

Ben tenía la respiración acelerada cuando levantó la cabeza.

— Siempre eliges los lugares más inoportunos. — Dijo mirando alrededor.

— ¿Qué los elijo yo? Yo estaba tan tranquila, ocupada en mis asuntos, haciendo un poco de compra, cuando fui atacada no por uno, sino por dos maníacos…

— ¿No te gustan los niños?

Rey parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No te gustan los niños? Querías que matase a ése.

— Me gustan casi todos los niños — Replicó ella en tono impaciente — Pero ése no. Me ha hecho daño en las costillas.

— Yo te estoy haciendo daño en el estómago.

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse.

— Sí, pero tú no estás usando una pistola láser de plástico.

— Vámonos de aquí — Dijo Ben con aire desesperando, y tiró de Rey en dirección a su coche.

* * *

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	16. Capítulo XV

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

— ¿Quieres café? — Preguntó Rey mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y lo dejaba pasar — ¿O té helado? — Añadió, pensando que un vaso de cristal alto y frío sería lo más apropiado para el sofocante calor que hacía afuera.

— Té — Contestó Ben, echando a perder la imagen que tenían los policías de subsistir a base de café y rosquillas. Estaba observando la cocina — ¿Cómo es que sólo llevas dos semanas viviendo aquí y esta casa ya parece más habitada que la mía?

Rey fingió reflexionar sobre el asunto.

— Creo que lo llaman deshacer las maletas.

Él levantó la vista hacia el techo.

— ¿Me estaba perdiendo de esto? — Musitó al yeso, aun buscando inspiración.

Rey le dirigió varias miradas al tiempo que sacaba dos vasos de armario y los llenaba de hielo. La sangre le corría por las venas, igual que le ocurría siempre que se encontraba cerca de Ben, ya fuera de rabia, emoción o deseo, o una combinación de las tres cosas.

Dentro de la acogedora cocina, Ben parecía todavía más grande, sus hombros llenaban el umbral de la puerta y su tamaño empequeñecía la diminuta mesa para cuatro y su tablero de azulejos de cerámica.

— ¿Qué empleo del estado es ése para el que te han entrevistado?

— Policía estatal, división de detectives de campo. Llamémosle los Caballeros de Ren.

Sacó la jarra de té del frigorífico y llenó dos vasos.

— ¿Limón?

— No, lo tomo sin nada — Cogió el vaso que Rey le ofrecía rozándole los dedos con los suyos. Aquello bastó para que sus pezones se irguieran y prestaran atención. La mirada de Ben se clavó en su boca — Enhorabuena — Dijo.

Rey parpadeó.

— ¿Qué he hecho? — Esperaba a que no se refiriera a toda la publicidad acerca de la Lista…Oh, la Lista. Se le había olvidado. ¿Habría leído Ben el artículo entero?

Claro que sí.

— No has dicho ni una sola mala palabra, y ya llevamos media hora juntos. Ni siquiera juraste cuando te arrastré fuera del supermercado.

— ¿En serio?

Rey sonrió, complacida consigo misma. A lo mejor el hecho de tener que pagar todas aquellas multas estaba surtiendo efecto en su subconsciente. Aún pensaba muchas palabrotas, pero las multas no contaban si no las pronunciaba en voz alta. Estaba haciendo progresos.

Ben inclinó el vaso y bebió. Rey lo contempló hipnotizada, viendo cómo se movía su fuerte garganta. Luchó contra un violento impulso de arrancarle la ropa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había visto beber a otros hombres a lo largo de toda su vida, y jamás la había afectado de esta manera, ni siquiera con ninguno de sus ex prometidos.

— ¿Más? — le preguntó cuándo él apuró el té y depositó el vaso.

— No, gracias. — Aquella mirada oscura y ardiente la recorrió de arriba abajo antes de detenerse en sus pechos. — Hoy estás muy elegante. ¿Ocurre algo especial?

Rey no iba a esquivar el tema, por muy sensible que fuera.

— Esta mañana hemos tenido una entrevista para los Partisanos, a las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿Te lo puedes creer? He tenido que levantarme a las dos — Se quejó — Y llevo la mayor parte del día en estado comatoso.

— ¿Tanta publicidad está recibiendo la Lista? — Preguntó él, sorprendido.

— Me temo que sí — Contestó Rey con parsimonia al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa.

Ben no se sentó enfrente de ella, sino que ocupó la silla que estaba a su lado.

— La he visto en internet. Es muy divertida… señorita C.

Rey lo miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? — Exigió.

Él soltó un resoplido.

— Como si ni fuera capaz de reconocer esa boquita tuya de sabihonda incluso por escrito. "Cualquier cosa que esté por encima de los veinte centímetros es puramente de exhibición" — Citó.

— Debería haber sabido que tú sólo ibas a acordarte de la parte concerniente al sexo.

— Últimamente llevo el sexo en la cabeza constantemente. Y para que conste, yo no tengo nada que sea de exhibición.

Si no lo tenía, le faltaba poco para tenerlo, pensó Rey, recordando con gran fruición el aspecto que mostraba de perfil.

Ben continuó:

— Me alegro de no estar dentro de la categoría de los que van señalando a la gente.

Rey rompió a reír a carcajadas y se echó hacía atrás en la silla, con tal fuerza que ésta se inclinó y su ocupante cayó al suelo. Se quedó allí sentada, sosteniéndose las sotillas, que ya casi habían dejado de dolerle pero que decidieron protestar de nuevo ante aquel maltrato, pero no dejaba de reír. Chopper se aproximó con cautela. Pero decidió que no quería situarse dentro de su radio de acción y buscó refugio bajo la silla de Ben.

Ben se inclinó y levantó al gato del suelo para acomodarlo sobre sus rodillas y acariciarle el lomo alargado y estrecho. Chopper cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear en un tono grave. El gato ronroneaba, y Ben contempló a Rey, aguardando a que las carcajadas amainasen hasta convertirse en risitas y suspiros.

Rey permaneció sentada en el suelo abrazándose las costillas y con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas. Si le quedaba algo de rímel, debía de tenerlo rodando por las mejillas se dijo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? — Le preguntó Ben — Debería advertirte de que si te pongo las manos encima, quizá tenga problemas para separarlas de ahí.

— Puedo arreglármelas, gracias. — Con cuidado, y no sin alguna dificultad a causa de la falda larga, se incorporó y se secó los ojos con una servilleta.

— Muy bien. No quisiera tener que molestar a… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Chopper? ¿Qué mierda de nombre de gato es Chopper?

— No me eches la culpa a mí, sino a mi madre.

— Un gato debería tener un nombre que le vaya. Llamarlo Chopper es como llamar a un asistente tuyo C-3PO. Debería de llamarse Porg, o Yoda…

Rey negó con la cabeza.

— Yoda está descartado.

— ¿Quieres decir que está…?

Ella asintió.

— En ese caso, supongo que le va bien el nombre de Chopper, aunque yo creo que sería más apropiado llamarlo Chopped*

Rey tuvo que sujetarse las costillas con fuerza para no estallar en nuevas risas.

— Eres todo un tipo.

— ¿Y qué diablos querías que fuera? ¿Una bailarina exótica de Jabba?

No, no quería que fuera nada excepto lo que era. Ninguna otra persona había conseguido nunca hacer correr por sus venas la emoción como su fuera vino Coreliano, y eso constituía un gran logro, teniendo en cuenta que una semana antes ambos no habían intercambiado otra cosa que no fueran insultos.

Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que se besaron por primera vez, dos días que parecieron una eternidad porque no había habido ningún beso más hasta que ella lo agarró por las orejas en el supermercado y lo acercó hasta su altura.

— ¿Y qué tal está tu óvulo? — Preguntó Ben bajando los párpados sobre sus ojos oscuros, y Rey supo que sus pensamientos no andaban muy descaminados de los de ella.

— Ya es historia — Respondió.

— Entonces, vamos a la cama.

— ¿Tú crees que lo único que tienes que hacer es decir "vamos a la cama" y yo voy a tenderme de espaldas sin más? — Dijo Rey indignada.

— No, esperaba tener una oportunidad de hacer un poco más que eso antes de que te tendieras de espaldas.

— No pienso tenderme en ninguna parte.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque estoy con la regla. — Curiosamente, no recordaba haberle dicho tal cosa a ningún otro hombre en su vida, sobre todo sin la menor pizca de timidez.

Él juntó las cejas.

— ¿Qué estás con la qué? — Preguntó con una furia creciente.

— Con la regla. La menstruación. A lo mejor has oído hablar de ello. Es cuando…

— Tengo una hermana; me parece que sé un poco lo que son las reglas. Y una de las cosas que sé es que el óvulo es fértil más o menos a mitad del ciclo, ¡No cerca del final!

Pillada. Rey frunció los labios.

— De acuerdo. Mentí. Siempre existe una mínima posibilidad de que se altere el ciclo, y, y no estaba dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo, ¿Vale?

Evidentemente no valía.

— Me detuviste — Gruñó Ben, cerrando los ojos como si algo le doliera mucho — Estaba a punto de morirme, y tú me detuviste.

— Lo dices como si fuera un acto de traición.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró con expresión torva.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Era tan romántico como un cristal Kyber, pensó Rey; entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan excitada?

— Tu idea del juego previo es probablemente algo así como "¿Estás despierta?" — Masculló.

Ben hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— No.

— ¡Por la fuerza! — Se recostó en una silla y volvió a cerrar los ojos — ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

— Ya te lo he dicho, estoy con la regla.

— ¿Y?

— Pues que… no.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque yo no quiero! — Chilló Rey — ¡Dame un respiro!

Ben suspiró.

— Ya entiendo. Es el síndrome premenstrual.

— El síndrome premenstrual es antes, idiota.

— Eso lo dirás tú. Pregunta a cualquier hombre, y te contará una historia distinta.

— Como si fueran expertos — Se burló ella.

— Cariño, los únicos expertos en síndromes premenstruales son los hombres. Por eso se les da tan bien luchar en las guerras; han aprendido Huida y Evasión en sus casas.

Rey pensó en lanzarle un sartén, pero Chopper se encontraba en la línea de tiro y, de todos modos, antes tendría que buscar la sartén.

Ben sonrió al ver la expresión en su cara.

— ¿Sabes por qué se le llama síndrome premenstrual?

— No te atreverás — Amenazó ella — Sólo las mujeres pueden hacer chistes de eso.

— Porque la expresión "Enfermedad de las vacas locas" ya estaba cogida.

Al diablo la sartén. Miró a su alrededor buscando un cuchillo.

— Sal de esta casa.

Ben depositó a Chopper en el suelo y se levantó, obviamente dispuesto a ejecutar la maniobra de Huida y Evasión.

— Cálmate — Le dijo, poniendo la silla entre los dos.

— ¡Y una mierda que me calme! Maldita sea, ¿Dónde está mi cuchillo de cocina? — Miró alrededor invadida por la frustración. ¡Si llevara más tiempo viviendo en aquella casa, sabría dónde había puesto cada cosa!

Ben salió detrás de la silla, rodeó la mesa y sujetó a Rey por las muñecas antes de que ella recordara en qué cajón guardaba sus utensilios.

— Me debes cincuenta centavos — Dijo sonriente al tiempo que la atraía hacia él.

— ¡No aguantes la respiración! Ya te dije que no pensaba pagarte cuando fuera culpa tuya — Apartó de un soplido los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos a fin de poder fulminarlo mejor con la mirada.

Ben inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo. Ben debía de haberle soltado las muñecas, porque Rey sintió sus propios brazos enrollarse alrededor del cuello de él. Notó su boca caliente y hambrienta, que la besaba de una forma en que ningún hombre debería besar y seguir andando libre por ahí. Su aroma, cálido y almizclado como el sexo, le llenó los pulmones y le penetró la piel.

Ben puso una mano enorme en sus nalgas y la levantó del sueño para alinear totalmente los cuerpos de ambos, ingle con ingle.

La falda larga suponía un obstáculo, pues le impedía rodear a Ben con las piernas. Rey se arqueó frustrada, casi dispuesta a echarse a llorar.

— No podemos — Susurró cuando él separó la boca una fracción de centímetro.

— Podemos hacer otras cosas — Murmuró él al tiempo que se sentaba con ella sobre el regazo, inclinada hacia atrás contra el brazo con que la sujetaba. Deslizó hábilmente la mano por dentro del amplio escote del jersey.

Rey cerró los ojos paladeando el placer que le provocaba aquella palma áspera rozando el pezón. Ben dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Entonces pareció que los dos contenían la respiración mientras la mano del él se curva sobre un seno, aprendiendo su tamaño y su suavidad, la textura de su piel.

Ben retiró la mano en silencio y le sacó el jersey por la cabeza; acto seguido le desabrochó con mano diestra el sujetador, se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Rey quedó semidesnuda sobre sus rodillas, respirando cada vez de forma más rápida y superficial, observando cómo la miraba él. Conocía sus pechos, pero ¿Cómo serían desde el punto de vista de un hombre? No eran grandes, pero sí altos y firmes.

Tenía los pezones pequeños y de color marrón rosáceo, de una suavidad aterciopelada y delicados en comparación a la áspera yema del dedo que utilizó él para tocar levemente uno de ellos haciendo que la aréola sobresaliera aún más.

El placer inundó el cuerpo de Rey haciéndola apretar las piernas con fuerza para contenerlo.

Ben la elevó un poco, arqueándola todavía más contra su brazo, y bajó la cabeza hacía sus senos. Se movió suavemente, sin ninguna prisa. Rey estaba sorprendida por las precauciones que estaba tomando ahora, después de sus besos rapaces. Ben rozó con la para la parte inferior de sus senos, besando las curvas, lamiendo suavemente los pezones hasta que éstos estuvieron enrojecidos y tan tensos que ya no era posible que lo estuviera más.

Cuando por fin empezó a succionarla ejerciendo una presión firme y lenta, Rey estaba tan a punto que era como si él la hubiera tocado con un cable eléctrico. No podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía evitar arquearse violentamente en sus brazos; el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, y tenía el pulso tan acelerado que empezaba a marearse.

Se sentía impotente; habría hecho prácticamente cualquier cosa que Ben deseara. Cuando éste se detuvo, fue por su propia fuerza de voluntad, no por la de ella. Lo notó temblar, notó su cuerpo fuerte y poderoso estremecerse contra ella como si tuviera frío, aunque su piel estaba muy caliente al tacto. Ben la sentó erguida y apoyó su frente contra la de ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos acariciando sus caderas y su espalda desnuda.

— Si entro dentro de ti — Dijo en tono tenso — Duraré, digamos, dos segundos. Si acaso.

Rey estaba loca. Tenía que estarlo, porque dos segundos de Ben le parecían mejores que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera imaginar en aquel momento. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y la boca hinchada y madura. Deseaba aquellos dos segundos. Los deseaba dolorosamente.

Él le miró los pechos y emitió un ruido a medio camino entre un gemido y un gruñido. Musitó un juramento, se inclinó y recogió el jersey del suelo y lo apretó contra el pecho de Rey.

— Tal vez deberías volver a ponerte esto.

— Tal vez debería — Repitió Rey, en un tono de voz que a ella misma le sonó turbio. Los brazos no parecían funcionarle; continuaban enroscados alrededor del cuello de Ben.

— O te pones el jersey, o vamos al dormitorio.

Aquello no era una gran amenaza, pensó Rey, teniendo en cuenta que todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!". Mientras pudiera impedir que lo pronunciara de su boca, lograría ser dueña de sí misma, pero estaba empezando a albergar serias dudas sobre si iba a poder mantenerse a distancia de Ben siquiera un par de días, y mucho menos un par de semanas, tal como lo había pensado.

La idea de torturarlo ya no le resultaba ni con mucho tan divertida como le había parecido antes, porque ahora sabía que también iba a torturarse a sí misma.

Ben le introdujo las manos en el jersey y se lo pasó por la cabeza hasta colocarlo en su sitio de un tirón. La prenda estaba del revés, pero ¿Qué más daba?

— Estás intentado acabar conmigo — La acusó él — Voy a hacerte pagar también.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó ella con interés, inclinándose hacia él. Lo mismo que les sucedía a sus brazos le sucedía también a su columna, que se negaba a sostenerla derecha.

— En lugar de esa media hora de empujar que dices que quieres, voy a detenerme a los veintinueve minutos.

Ella soltó una risita.

— ¿No habías dicho que durarías dos segundos?

— Eso es la primera vez. La segunda prenderemos fuego a las sábanas.

Le correspondía a ella, pensó Rey, bajarse de las rodillas de Ben. Su erección era como una barra de hierro que presionaba contra su cadera y el hecho de hablar de sexo no ayudaba precisamente. Si de verdad, de verdad no quería irse a la cama con él en aquel momento debería levantarse. Pero es que de verdad, de verdad quería irse a la cama con él, y tan sólo una porción de su cerebro seguía siendo precavida.

Sin embargo, aquella pequeña porción era muy insistente. Rey había aprendido por las malas a no dar por sentado que a ella iba a sucederle lo de "fueron felices y comieron perdices" y el mero hecho de que se desearan sexualmente el uno al otro no quería decir que hubiera entre ellos otra cosa que no fuera sexo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— Debería levantarme, ¿Verdad?

— Si has de moverte, hazlo despacio.

— Tan cerca estás, ¿Eh?

— Puedes llamarme monte Etna.

— ¿Quién es Edna?

Ben rio, justo lo que ella pretendía, pero el sonido que emitió fue tenso. Rey se bajó de sus rodillas con cautela. Ben hizo una mueca de dolor y se puso de pie con dificultad. La parte delantera de sus pantalones parecía deformada, como el palo de una tienda de campaña. Rey procuró no mirar.

— Háblame de tu familia — Le dijo impulsivamente.

— ¿Qué? — Por lo visto, a Ben le costaba seguir el cambio de tema.

— Tu familia. Háblame de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— Para que dejes de pensar en… ya sabes — Señaló el "ya sabes" en cuestión — Has dicho que tienes una hermana.

— Y dos hermanos.

Rey parpadeó.

— Cuatro. Vaya.

— Sí. Por desgracia, mi hermana mayor, Jaina es la segunda. Mis padres intentaron tener otra hija para que ella no fuese la única chica. Sin embargo no tuvieron éxito, y quedamos Anakin y yo.

— ¿Y qué lugar ocupas tú?

— El menor.

— ¿Son una familia unida?

— No mucho, cada quien tiene sus propios planes, incluyendo a mis padres.

La digresión había funcionado; Ben parecía un poco más relajado que un momento antes, si bien su mirada seguía mostrado una tendencia a fijarse en los pechos sin sujetador de Rey. Para darle algo que hacer, ella sirvió otro vaso de té helado y se lo tendió.

— ¿Te has casado alguna vez?

— Una, hace unos diez años.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Eres un poco entrometida, ¿No? — Replicó él — No le gustaba ser la mujer de un policía, y a mí no me gustaba ser el marido de un mal bicho. Fin de la historia. Ella se marchó al borde exterior en cuanto estuvieron firmados los papeles. ¿Y tú?

— Eres un poco entrometido ¿No? — Contratacó Rey, pero luego dudó — ¿Tú me consideras un mal bicho? — La fuerza sabía que no siembre se había portado bien con Ben. Puestos a pensarlo, nunca se había portado bien con Ben.

— No. Das bastante miedo, pero no eres un mal bicho.

— Bueno, gracias. — Murmuró Rey. Después, como lo justo era lo justo, dijo — No, nunca me he casado, pero he estado comprometida tres veces.

Ben se detuvo con el vaso a medio camino de la boca y la miró atónito.

— ¿Tres veces?

Rey afirmó con la cabeza.

— Supongo que no se me da muy bien lo de hombre y mujer.

La mirada de Ben volvió a clavarse en sus pechos.

— Oh, no sé. Se te está dando bastante bien mantenerme interesado a mí.

— A lo mejor eres un ser creado artificialmente — Rey se alzó de hombros en un gesto de impotencia — Mi segundo prometido decidió que estaba enamorado de una antigua novia, que yo creo que no era tan antigua, pero no sé lo que ocurrió con los otros dos.

Ben soltó un resoplido.

— Probablemente tuvieron miedo.

— ¡Miedo! — Por alguna razón aquello le dolió, sólo un poco. Sintió que le temblaba el labio inferior — ¿Tan mala soy?

— Peor — Respondió él jocosamente — Eres el demonio con ruedas. Tienes suerte de que a mí me gusten los motores revolucionados. Bueno, si te pones de una vez la ropa del derecho, te llevaré a cenar. ¿Qué te parece una hamburguesa?

— Prefiero la comida coreliana — Dijo Rey al tiempo que se cruzaba el breve pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio.

— Me lo imaginaba.

Dijo esto último en voz baja, pero Rey lo oyó de todos modos, y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio y se quitaba el jersey rojo. Ya que a Ben le justaban los motores revolucionados, iba a demostrarle lo rápido que podía ir ella. El problema estribaba en que él tenía que seguirla.

* * *

*Chopped, Cortado.

Helloooooo *heart* ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, muy feliz porque fui al preestreno del episodio XIII y woooow estuvo increíble, sí, hubo unas cosas a las que no les encontré mucho sentido pero woooow, realmente la quiero ir a ver de nuevo. No les voy a hacer spoiler pero hay momentos Reylo tan asdfkñasdf, que es de ley que hay que ir a verla.

En fin, ya después hablamos de la película cuando pase la respetable semana de spoilers, así que por mientras, disfruten de este capítulo con algo de lime. jiji.

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

**Sai** : Un capítulo de los que te gustan, uno donde aparece Ben y hay interacción entre ambos :D Espero lo disfrutes.

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	17. Capítulo XVI

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Snoke no podía dormir. Se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz del cuarto de baño para comprobar en el espejo que seguía estando allí. El rostro que lo miró a su vez era el de un desconocido, pero los ojos le resultaron familiares. Aquellos ojos llevaban casi toda su vida mirándolo, pero en ocasiones él desaparecía y los ojos no lo veían.

Sobre el lavabo tenía alineados toda una serie de frascos amarillos de medicinas, por tamaño, para poder verlos todos los días al levantarse de la cama y acordarse de tomar la medicación. Ya habían transcurrido varios días – No recordaba exactamente cuántos – Desde que tomó las pastillas. Ahora se veía, pero cuando se medicaba se le embotaba la mente y se difuminaba en la niebla.

Era lo mejor, le habían dicho, que permaneciese en medio de aquella niebla, oculto. Las píldoras funcionaban tan bien que a veces incluso se olvidaba de que estaba allí. Pero siempre existía la sensación de que algo iba mal, como si el universo estuviera torcido, y ahora sabía lo que era. Tal vez las pastillas lo ocultaran, pero no podían hacerlo desaparecer.

Desde que dejó de tomar las pastillas no había podido dormir. Sí, de vez en cuando daba una cabezada, pero el verdadero sueño lo eludía siempre. En ocasiones tenía la sensación de temblar violentamente por dentro, aunque cuando extendía las manos las tenía quietas. ¿No contendrían las pastillas alguna sustancia adictiva? ¿Le habrían mentido? No quería ser un drogadicto; la adicción era una señal de debilidad, le había dicho siempre Madre. Él no podía ser un adicto porque no podía ser débil. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser perfecto.

Oyó el eco de la voz de ella en su cabeza.

— Mi hombrecito perfecto — Lo había llamado, acariciándole las mejillas.

Siempre que le fallaba, siempre era menos que perfecto, su cólera resultaba tan abrumadora que todo su mundo amenazaba con abrirse por las costuras. Era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para no decepcionar a Madre, pero le hacía ocultado un secreto terrible; a veces había desobedecido deliberadamente, sólo un poco, para que ella lo castigara.

Incluso ahora, el hecho de recordar aquellos castigos le causaba un cierto placer. Ella se habría sentido muy desilusionada si hubiera adivinado el placer secreto de su hijo, por eso él siempre se esforzó por mantenerlo oculto.

A veces la echaba de menos, Ella siempre sabía lo que había de hacer.

Por ejemplo, Madre sabría qué hacer respecto de aquellas cuatro zorras que se burlaban de él con su lista de condiciones del hombre perfecto, ¡Como si ellas supieran lo que era la perfección! Él sí lo sabía. Madre lo sabía. Siempre había procurado con todas sus fuerzas ser su hombrecito perfecto, su hijo perfecto, pero siempre se había quedado corto, incluso en aquellas ocasiones en las que se portaba mal sólo un poco, a propósito, para que ella lo castigase.

Siempre había sabido que había en su interior una imperfección que jamás podía corregir, que siempre decepcionaba a Madre simplemente por el hecho de existir.

Se creían muy listas aquellas cuatro zorras… le gustó como sonaba, las Cuatro Zorras, como si se tratara de alguna perversa deidad Sith. El Miedo, El Odio, La Furia, Las Zorras. Intentaron hacerse las graciosas ocultado sus identidades con las letras A, B, C y D en vez de usar sus nombres.

Había una en concreto que él odiaba, que había dicho: "Si un hombre no es perfecto, debe esforzarse por serlo". ¿Qué sabían ellas? ¿Alguna vez habían intentado dar la talla para llegar a un nivel tan imposiblemente alto que sólo la perfección podría alcanzarlo, y habían fracasado cada uno de los días de su vida entera? ¿Habían hecho eso?

¿Sabían ellas lo que había supuesto para él intentarlo una y otra vez, sabiendo en su interior que iba a fracasar, hasta que por fin aprendió a disfrutar del castigo porque era la única manera de vivir con aquello? ¿Lo sabían?

Las zorras como ellas no merecían vivir.

Sintió de nuevo aquel temblor interno y se rodeó a sí mismo con los brazos para sostenerse. Era culpa de ellas que no pudiera dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas, en lo que habían dicho.

¿Cuál era de las cuatro? ¿Era aquella falsa Ciena Ree, la que meneaba el trasero delante de todos los hombres como su fiera una diosa y ellos no fueran más que perros que acudieran corriendo a su lado cuando ella quisiera? Había oído decir que estaba dispuesta a acostarse con todo el que se lo pidiera, pero que la mayoría de las veces se adelantaba a ellos. Madre se habría horrorizado antes un comportamiento tan superficial.

"Algunas personas no merecen vivir"

La oía susurrar en su cabeza, lo que le decía siempre que no se tomaba las pastillas. Él no era el único que desaparecía cuando tomaba la medicación tal como le habían dicho; también desaparecía Madre. A lo mejor desaparecían los dos juntos. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que así fuera. A lo mejor ella lo castigaba por tomarse las pastillas y hacerla desaparecer.

A lo mejor esa era la razón por la que él se tomaba las pastillas, para que Madre y él pudieran desaparecer y… No, aquello no era correcto. Cuando tomaba las pastillas era como si él no existiera.

Sintió que aquel pensamiento lo abandonaba. Lo único que sabía era que no quería tomar las pastillas. Quería averiguar qué zorra era cada zorra. Eso le pareció gracioso, de modo que lo repitió para sí y rio en silencio. Que zorra era cada zorra. Genial.

Sabía dónde vivían todas ellas. Había obtenido sus direcciones de sus archivos en el trabajo. Era muy fácil para cualquiera que supiera hacerlo, y por supuesto nadie le había hecho preguntas.

Iría a casa de ella y averiguaría si era la que había dicho aquello tan estúpido y horroroso. Estaba bastante seguro de que había sido Ciena. Sentía deseos de darle una lección a aquella zorra viciosa y necia. A Madre la complacería mucho.

* * *

Ciena era nocturna, incluso durante la semana laboral. No necesitaba dormir demasiado, de manera que aunque ya no salía con tanto fervor como cuando era más joven – Digamos, durante la treintena – Era rara la ocasión en que se acostaba antes de la una de la madrugada. Veía películas antiguas en la televisión: leía tres o cuatro libros por semana; hasta había desarrollado un gusto por el punto de cruz. Tenía que reírse de sí misma cada vez que cogía su labor de punto de cruz, porque aquello tenía que ser una prueba de que la chica amiga de las fiestas se estaba haciendo mayor.

Pero es que cuando hacía punto de cruz vaciaba la mente. ¿Quién necesitaba practicar la meditación para conseguir la serenidad interior cuando podía conseguir el mismo efecto reproduciendo con hilo y aguja un pequeño dibujo en colores a base de crucecitas? Al menos, cuando terminaba un dibujo tenía algo que enseñar a cambio.

A lo largo de su vida había probado muchas cosas que la gente seguramente no esperaría de ella, se dijo. Meditación. Yoga. Auto-hipnosis. Por fin decidió que una cerveza fría surtía el mismo efecto y que su interior estaba todo lo sereno que podía estar. Era lo que era. Si a alguien no le gustaba, que se jodiera.

Por regla general, un viernes por la noche Thane y ella iban a un par de bares, bailaban un poco y se tomaban unas cuantas cervezas. Thane era buen bailarín, lo cual resultaba sorprendente porque tenía más bien la pinta de ser de ésos que preferían morirse antes que saltar a una pista de baile, una especie de cruce entre un caminero y un ciclista. No era muy buen conversador, pero desde luego se le daba bien moverse.

Echaba de menos a Thane. Echaba de menos su presencia, en cualquier caso, si no a él en concreto. Cuando no estaba en la piltra o bailando, resultaba bastante aburrido. Dormía; bebía cerveza; veía la televisión. Eso era todo. Tampoco era tan buen amante, pero sí muy vehemente. Nunca estaba demasiado cansado, y siempre se mostraba dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Aun así, Thane era una prueba más de que a ella no se le daba bien ligar con hombres. Por lo menos ya no era tan tonta como para casarse con ellos. Con tres veces ya eran suficiente, gracias. Rey se preocupaba porque se había comprometido en tres ocasiones, pero al menos no se había casado tres veces. Además, lo que ocurría era que Rey no había conocido a nadie que estuviera a su altura. Tal vez aquel policía…

Diablos, probablemente no. La vida le había enseñado a Ciena que las cosas rara vez salen como es debido. Siempre había un bache en la carretera, una debilidad en la estrella de la muerte.

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Colocó un papel entre las páginas del libro para no perder el punto de lectura y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba repantigada. ¿Quién demonios podía ser? No sería Thane que regresaba, porque tenía una llave.

Eso le recordó que tenía que cambiar las cerraduras. Era demasiado precavida para limitarse a recuperar su llave y suponer que él no había hecho un duplicado. Hasta el momento no había demostrado tener costumbres cleptómanas, pero nunca se sabía que podría hacer un hombre enfurecido con una mujer.

Como era precavida, observó por la mirilla. Frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás para abrir y retirar la cadena.

— Hola — Dijo, abriendo la puerta — ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No — Dijo Snoke, y a continuación la golpeó en la cabeza con el martillo que escondía junto a la pierna.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Darkened Nocturn S:** ¡Hola! La actualización, por celebración de que se estrenó la nueva película (que a mí si me gusto, a pesar de la crítica), y por acercarse la navidad, será semanal. ¡Un abrazo!

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	18. Capítulo XVII

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

El lunes, el cartel del ascensor rezaba; LAS EMPRESAS DE KAMINO Y EL IMPERIO HAN ANUNCIADO QUE SE VAN A FUSIONAR CON EL FIN DE COMERCIALIZAR ÓRGANOS REPRODUCTORES. Rey aún estaba riendo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Se sentía como efervescente por dentro, resultado directo de un fin de semana ocupado por Ben. Ella misma no había sido "ocupada" por él, pero aquella misma mañana empezó a tomar la píldora anticonceptiva.

Aunque no se lo había dicho a él, por supuesto. La frustración la estaba volviendo loca, pero la ilusión estaba iluminando todo su mundo. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan viva, como si todas las células de su cuerpo estuvieran despiertas y cantando.

— Hola, Matt — Dijo en tono alegre — ¿Cómo te va?

Él se ruborizó instantáneamente y la manzana de Adán se le agitó en la garganta.

— Er… Bien — Farfulló al tiempo que hundía la cabeza y se apresuraba a bajar del ascensor.

Rey sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y pulsó el botón del tercer piso. No se imaginaba a Matt haciendo acopio de valor suficiente para tocarle el trasero a Ciena; ella y el resto del personal de aquel edificio habrían pagado un buen dinero por verlo.

Como de costumbre, era la primera en llegar a la oficina. Los lunes por la mañana le gustaba comenzar con un poco de ventaja, con todas las nóminas que tenía que manejar. Sólo que consiguiera concentrarse en el trabajo, ya empezaría bien la jornada.

El asunto de la Lista empezaba a decaer, tal vez. Todos los que querían una entrevista la habían tenido, excepto la revista Mandalorian. Aquella mañana no había visto la televisión, de modo que no tenía idea de qué fragmentos de la entrevista del viernes iban a emitirse por antena al final. Seguramente se lo diría alguien, y si le entraba la necesidad imperiosa de verlo, lo cual no era probable, por lo menos alguna de las otras tres habría grabado el programa.

Era curioso lo poco que le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparse de la Lista teniendo a Ben, que acaparaba gran parte de su tiempo y de sus pensamientos? Era un hombre exasperante, pero era divertido y sexy, y ella lo deseaba.

Después de cenar juntos el viernes por la noche, él la habría despertado a las seis y media del sábado rociando por la ventaba de su dormitorio con la manguera del agua y luego invitándola a salir a lavar el Finalizer. Suponiendo que estaba en deuda con él, ya que le había lavado el Viper, Rey se puso algo de ropa cómoda rápidamente, se tomó un café y se reunió con él frente a la casa.

Ben no sólo quería lavar el coche, sino también encerarlo y sacarle brillo, limpiar y abrillantar todos los cromados, aspirar el interior y lavar todas las ventanillas. Tras dos horas de intenso trabajo, el Finalizer quedó reluciente. Seguidamente, Ben lo introdujo en el garaje y el preguntó a Rey qué iba a prepararle de desayunar.

Pasaron el día juntos, discutiendo y riendo, viendo un partido por televisión, y estaban preparándose para salir a cenar cuando a él le sonó el mensáfono. Utilizó el teléfono de Rey para llamar a la oficina, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con un beso rápido y un "No sé cuándo volveré".

Era policía, se recordó Rey a sí misma. Y mientras continuará siendo policía – Y parecía dispuesto a hacer carrera, teniendo en cuenta aquella entrevista con la policía estatal – Su vida consistiría en una serie de interrupciones y llamadas urgentes. Incluidas en el mismo paquete vendrían las citas anuladas. Había reflexionado sobre ello y decidió qué demonios, ella era dura y podría soportarlo. Pero si él estuviera en peligro… no sabía si podría soportar aquello igual de bien.

¿Estaría trabajando como parte de aquel equipo especial? ¿Sería algo a lo que estaba asignado de forma permanente, o esas cosas eran más temporales? Sabía muy poco acerca de los encargados de hacer cumplir la ley, pero estaba decidida a informarse más.

Ben regresó el domingo por la tarde cansado y de mal humor, sin ganas de hablar de lo que había hecho. En vez de acosarlo a preguntas, Rey lo dejó que echara una cabeza en su enorme sillón mientras ella leía acurrucada en uno de los dos almohadones que quedaban en el sofá.

Estar con él así, sin haber quedado para salir ni nada, sólo estar, le resultó como… perfecto. Verlo dormir. Disfrutar del sonido de su respiración. Y no atreverse, todavía no, a definir con la letra que empezaba con "A" lo que sentía. Era demasiado pronto, y ella se había vuelto demasiado desconfiada tras las experiencias pasadas para confiar a ciegas en que la emoción que la invadía cuando estaba con él fuera a durar siempre.

Su cautela también constituía la verdadera base de su renuncia a acostarse con él. Sí, frustrarlo era divertido, y le gustaba ver el deseo en sus ojos cuando la miraba, pero en lo más profundo de sí aún tenía miedo de permitirle acercarse demasiado.

Tal vez la próxima semana.

— ¡Eh, Rey!

Levantó la vista y vio a Kaedan Larte asomando la cabeza por la puerta, con las cejas levantadas en gesto de interrogante.

— Acabo de pillar parte de la entrevista de televisión; he tenido que marcharme antes de que terminara, pero la he dejado grabando en video. ¡Era genial! ¡Tú estabas estupenda! Todas estaban muy bien, claro, pero tú estabas de cine.

— No lo he visto — Dijo Rey.

— ¿De verdad? Mira, si yo fuera a salir en una cadena de televisión nacional, faltaría al trabajar sólo para verme.

"No si estuvieras tan harta de todo esto como lo estoy yo", pensó Rey. De todos modos consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

A las ocho y media llamó Phasma.

— ¿Sabes algo de Ciena? — Le preguntó — Todavía no ha venido a trabajar, pero la he llamado a casa y no ha contestado nadie.

— No, no he hablado con ella desde el viernes.

— No es propio de ella faltar al trabajo — Phasma parecía preocupada. Ella y Ciena estaban muy unidas, cosa sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad que había entre ambas —Y tampoco ha llamado para decir que se retrasará o que está enferma o algo.

Ciertamente aquello no era propio de Ciena. No había llegado a ser jefa de contabilidad precisamente por ser poco seria. Rey frunció el entrecejo. Ahora, la preocupada era ella.

— ¿Has probado llamarla al móvil?

— No lo tiene encendido.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que había sufrido un accidente de tráfico. El tráfico de Jakku era horrendo durante la hora punta.

— Voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas a ver si doy con ella — Dijo, sin expresar su repentina preocupación a Phasma.

— De acuerdo. Ya me contarás.

En el momento que colgó el teléfono, Rey intentó pensar a quién debería llamar para averiguar si Ciena había sufrido un accidente de tráfico en la autopista.

Ben sabría a quién llamar.

Buscó rápidamente el número del departamento de policía, lo marcó y pidió hablar con el detective Solo. Entonces pusieron su llamada en espera. Aguardó impacientemente, dando golpecitos con un bolígrafo contra la mesa, por espacio de varios minutos. Por fin regresó la voz de antes y le dijo que el detective Solo no podía ponerse al teléfono, que si deseaba dejarle un mensaje.

Rey titubeó. No le gustaba molestarlo por algo que fácilmente podría terminar no siendo nada, pero no creía que ninguna otra persona del departamento fuera a tomarla en serio. Así que una amiga llevaba ya una hora de retraso para ir a trabajar; por lo general aquello no era causa suficiente para convocar a las tropas. Era posible que tampoco Ben la tomara en serio, ero por lo menos haría un esfuerzo por averiguar algo.

— ¿Tiene su número de mensáfono? — Preguntó por fin — Es importante — Era importante para ella, aunque quizá no para ellos.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Irritada, Rey se preguntó si las mujeres solían llamar a Ben al trabajo de manera habitual.

— Soy uno de sus soplones — Dijo, cruzando los dedos por aquella mentira.

— En ese caso tendrá usted su número de mensáfono.

— ¡Oh, por la fuerza! Alguna persona podría resultar herida, o muerta… — Se interrumpió — De acuerdo, estoy embarazada, y he pensado que a él le gustaría saberlo.

La voz rompió a reír.

— ¿Es usted Rey?

¡Oh por todos los Jedi, había hablado de ella! Un sopor le inundó el rostro.

— Er… sí — Murmuró — Lo siento.

— No hay problema. El detective Solo dejó dicho que si alguna vez lo llamaba usted, nos cerciorásemos de que consiguiera contactar con él.

Vale, pero ¿Cómo la había descrito? Rey se abstuvo de preguntar y anotó rápidamente el número de mensáfono.

— Gracias — Dijo.

— De nada. Er… En cuanto a lo del embarazo…

— Era mentira — Replicó Rey, e intentó infundir una pizca de vergüenza en el tono de su voz. No creyó haberlo logrado, porque la mujer rió de nuevo.

— Adelante, muchacha — Dijo la mujer, y colgó dejando a Rey pensativa acerca de qué habría querido decir exactamente.

Pulsó el botón de desconexión de su teléfono y a continuación marcó el número del mensáfono de Ben. Se trataba de un mensáfono numérico, de forma que dejó su número. Como Ben no iba a reconocerlo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en devolverle la llamada. Mientras tanto llamó a contabilidad.

— ¿Ha llegado Ciena ya?

— No — Le contestaron con preocupación — No sabemos nada de ella.

— Soy Rey, extensión dos, uno, ocho, siete. Si llega, dile que me llame inmediatamente.

— Conforme.

Dieron las nueve y media antes de que volviera a sonar su teléfono. Rápidamente levantó el auricular con la esperanza de que Ciena hubiera aparecido por fin.

— Rey Jarrus.

— Me han dicho que vamos a ser padres — La voz profunda de Ben tronó a través de la línea.

"¡Maldita bocazas!", Pensó Rey.

— Tuve que decir algo. Esa mujer no se creyó que yo fuera un soplón.

— Menos mal que advertí a todo el mundo respecto de ti — Repuso Ben, y luego preguntó — ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada, espero. Mi amiga Ciena…

— ¿Ciena Ree, una de las infames Chicas de la Lista?

Podría haberse imaginado que Ben contaría con los detalles de las cuatro.

— No ha venido a trabajar, no ha llamado, no contesta al teléfono de casa ni al móvil. Tengo miedo de que haya sufrido algún accidente de camino al trabajo, pero no sé a quién llamar para averiguarlo. ¿Puedes orientarme tú?

— No hay problema. Voy a ponerme en contacto con la división de tráfico y pedirles que examinen las partes que haya. Pero primero dime la dirección de su casa.

Rey se apresuró a pasar el domicilio de su amiga, y entonces hizo una pausa, pues se le ocurrió una idea horrorosa — Ben… Su novio estaba muy alterado con lo de la Lista. Se marchó el jueves por la noche, pero pudo haber vuelto.

Se produjo un breve silencio; luego el tono de Ben se volvió rápido y profesional.

— Voy a ponerme en contacto con el departamento y la comisaría para que echen un vistazo. Probablemente no sea nada, pero no se pierde nada con asegurarse.

— Gracias — Susurró Rey.

A Ben no le gustó lo que estaba pensando, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo policía para descartar la preocupación de Rey tachándola de reacción exagerada. Un novio enfurecido – Uno con el orgullo herido, además, por causa de aquella maldita Lista – Y una mujer desaparecida eran ingredientes de muchos actos de violencia.

Tal vez la señorita Ree se le hubiera estropeado el coche, tal vez no. Rey no era de las que se ponían histéricas por nada, y estaba claro que estaba asustada.

Quizá en aquel caso tuviera algo que ver con la intuición femenina, pero Ben tampoco descartó ese detalle. Por lo Sith, su madre tenía ojos en la espalda, y siempre, de manera infalible, los esperaba levantada a él y a sus hermanos cada vez que habían cometido alguna diablura. Hasta la fecha desconocía cómo se había enterado, pero lo aceptaba de todos modos.

Efectuó dos llamadas, la primera a la comisaría y la segunda a un compañero de tráfico que podría decirle si había habido víctimas en algún accidente ocurrido aquella mañana. El sargento de la comisaría con el que habló dijo que enviaría inmediatamente un coche al domicilio de la señorita Ree, de modo que ya no realizó más llamadas. A ambos contactos les dejó el número de su teléfono móvil.

Su compañero de tráfico fue el primero que llamó.

— No ha habido accidentes importantes esta mañana — Le dijo — Algún que otro golpe y un tipo al que se le paró el deslizador en medio de una calle, pero eso es todo.

— Gracias por comprobarlo — Dijo Ben.

— A tu disposición.

A las diez y cuarto volvió a sonar el móvil. Era el sargento de la comisaría.

— Ha dado con el blanco, detective — Le dijo en tono grave.

— ¿Está muerta?

— Sí. Y de forma bastante brutal. ¿Tiene el nombre de ese novio suyo? Ninguno de los vecinos está en casa para que se lo preguntemos, y creo que vamos a necesitar una pequeña charla con él.

— Puedo conseguirlo. Mi amiga es… era… La mejor amiga de la señorita Ree.

— Le agradeceré su ayuda.

— Ben sabía que se estaba metiendo en territorio ajeno, pero supuso que, como había sido él quien los condujo hasta la escena del crimen, tal vez el sargento le diera alguna información.

— ¿Puede darme detalles?

El sargento calló durante unos momentos.

— ¿Su teléfono es seguro?

— Hasta que los hackers inventen un modo de interceptar la señal. Sí.

— Está bien. La han matado con un martillo y lo han dejado en la escena. Puede que saquemos alguna huella digital de él, puede que no.

Ben hizo una mueca de disgusto. Un martillo era capaz de causar daños horribles.

— No queda gran cosa de su rostro, y además la han apuñalado varias veces. Y ha sufrido abuso sexual.

Si el novio había dejado su semen dentro, estaba listo.

— ¿Hay semen?

— No lo sé todavía. El forense tendrá que hacer varios análisis. El atacante… Er… Lo hizo con el martillo.

Por la fuerza, Ben aspiró profundamente.

— Está bien. Gracias, sargento.

— Le agradezco su ayuda. Su amiga… ¿Es ella a quien tiene intención de interrogar acerca del tal novio?

— Sí. Me ha llamado porque estaba preocupada al ver que la señorita Ree no ha ido a trabajar esta mañana.

— ¿Puede preguntarle sólo por el novio, y darle evasivas en lo demás?

Ben lanzó un resoplido.

— Me resultaría más fácil dar evasivas a un toro bravo.

— Así que es una de ésas, ¿Eh? ¿Será capaz de guardar el secreto? Estamos bastante seguros de que ésta es la señorita Ree, pero aún no hemos hecho las pruebas de identidad, y tampoco se ha informado a la familia.

— Conseguiré que salga del trabajo. Va a estar bastante alterada. — De todos modos, quería estar con ella cuando se lo dijera.

— Muy bien. Ah, detective, si no logramos encontrar a ningún familiar por aquí, es posible que necesitemos que su amiga identifique el cadáver.

— Ya tiene mi número — respondió Ben en voz baja.

Después de colgar permaneció un minuto sin moverse. No necesitaba imaginarse los detalles sangrientos; había visto demasiadas escenas de asesinatos con todo su sangriento realismo. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer al cuerpo humano un martillo o un bate de béisbol, sabía que aquel asesinato había sido perpetrado por alguien que conocía a la víctima porque la agresión había sido personal: había atacado al rostro.

Las múltiples puñaladas indicaban saña. Y dado que la mayoría de las víctimas de asesinato que eran mujeres morían a manos de alguien que las conocía, por lo general el novio o el marido, o el ex lo que fuera, todo apuntaba de forma abrumadora a que el atacante había sido el novio de la señorita Ree.

Respiró hondo y marcó el número de Rey. Cuando ella contestó, le dijo:

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama el novio de Ciena?

Ella inhaló aire de forma audible.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Aún no sé nada — Mintió Ben — ¿Su novio…?

— Oh. Se llama Thane Kyrell — Le deletreó el apellido.

— ¿Thane es su verdadero nombre o es un apodo?

— N lo sé. Nunca he oído a Ciena llamarlo de otra manera.

— De acuerdo, con esto es suficiente. Volveré a llamarte cuando sepa algo. Oh… ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

— Claro. ¿Dónde?

Rey todavía parecía asustada, pero se mantenía firme, tal como Ben esperaba de ella.

— Yo te recogeré, si puedes hacer que me dejen cruzar la barrera de la entrada.

— No hay problema. ¿A las doce?

Ben consultó su reloj. Las diez cuarenta y cinco.

— ¿Podrías salir antes, digamos a las once y cuarto o algo así? — Eso le daría el tiempo justo de llegar a la Resistencia.

Tal vez Rey lo supiera, tal vez cayera en la cuenta en aquel momento.

— Me reuniré contigo abajo.

* * *

Cuando el guarda le franqueó la entrada, Rey lo estaba esperando enfrente del edificio. Llevaba un pantalón que le sentaba de maravilla, lo que quería decir que podía subir el Finalizer sin su ayuda, pero él se la iba a ofrecer.

Se apeó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Ella estudió su semblante con ojos de preocupación. Ben sabía que llevaba puesta su expresión de policía, desprovista de toda emoción igual que una máscara, pero Rey palideció.

Ben le rodeó la estrecha cintura y la subió al finalizar, y a continuación dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado para sentarse frente al volante.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Rey.

— Dímelo — Dijo con voz apagada.

Ben suspiró, y luego la tomó en sus brazos.

— Lo siento mucho — Dijo contra su pelo.

Ella se aferró a su camisa. Ben la notó temblar y la abrazó con más fuerza.

— Está muerta, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Rey en un suspiro tembloroso, y no se trataba de una pregunta.

Lo sabía.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, que se la hayan pasado bien en navidad y estas últimas fiestas del año, y sí, por casualidad algo no salió como esperaban, sonrían, estoy segura que hubo mucho más cosas alegres que tristes, no se enfoquen en lo negativo y vean lo positivo, es lo único que te hace estar cuerdo en esta vida :9

En fin, espero les haya agradado el capítulo, (un poco largo por cierto), y pues ya vimos de que va la historia ahora sí.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Darkened Nocturn S** : ¡Actualización entregada! Espero la disfrutes tanto como yo :D ¡Felices fiestas!

 **Sai** : Te aseguro que más adelante habrá capítulos mejores, no te preocupes ;) ¡Felices fiestas!

 **MiriAkt:** Aquí se confirman las peores noticias hacía nuestra protagonista :C ¿Qué pasará ahora?  
Pues tuviste tu actualización rápido ¡Felicidades! Y te juro hay mucha más acción entre nuestros protagonistas, así que disfruta el capítulo ¡Felices fiestas!

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones por poder llegar a un año más de vida ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Rey había llorado tanto que tenía los ojos hinchados y casi cerrados. Ben se había limitado a abrazarla durante el primer arranque de llanto, con el coche estacionado delante de la Resistencia; luego, cuando recuperó ligeramente el control, le preguntó:

— ¿Podrías comer algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No. — Tenía la voz ronca — Tengo que decírselo a Phasma… y a Jessika…

— Aún no, cariño. En cuento se lo digas, lo sabrá el edificio entero; luego alguien llamará al periódico o a una emisora de radio o una cadena de televisión, y lo sacarán en las noticias. Todavía no se ha informado a la familia, y no tienen por qué enterarse de esa manera.

— Ciena no tiene mucha familia. — Rey extrajo un pañuelo de papel del bolso, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz — Tienen una hermana en Jelucan, y creo que unos tíos ya mayores en Lothal. Es todo lo que yo la he oído mencionar.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama su hermana?

— Wynnet, Wynnet Ree.

— Probablemente figure en una agenda de direcciones de su casa. Les diré que busquen una Wynnet en Jelucan. — Marcó un número en su teléfono móvil y habló en voz baja con el que contestó al otro extremo de la línea, impartiendo la información sobre la hermana de Ciena.

— Tengo que ir a casa — Dijo Rey con la mirada perdida a través del parabrisas. Echó mano de la manija de la puerta, pero Ben la detuvo para retenerla en el sitio sujetándola firmemente del brazo.

— Ni sueñes que vas a ponerte a conducir ahora — Le dijo — Si quieres irte a casa, te llevaré yo.

— Pero a lo mejor tienes trabajo.

— No te preocupes por eso — Replicó — Tú no vas a conducir.

Si no estuviera tan destrozada, habría discutido con él, pero se le volvieron a inundar los ojos de lágrimas y comprendió que no veía con claridad para conducir. Tampoco podía volver a entrar en la empresa; no podía soportar el hecho de verse con nadie en aquel momento, con las inevitables preguntas que le harían, se vendría abajo.

— Tengo que decir en la oficina que me voy a casa.

— ¿podrías hacerlo sola, o quieres que me encargue yo?

— Puedo hacerlo yo — Dijo Rey con un temblor en la voz — Es que… ahora mismo, no.

— Está bien. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

Rey se abrochó obediente el cinturón y se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras Ben introducía la marcha y sorteaba el tráfico de la autopista. Condujo en silencio, sin entrometerse en su dolor mientras ella hacía lo posible por aceptar que Ciena ya no estaba.

— Tú… Tú crees que ha sido Thane ¿Verdad?

— Habrá que interrogarlo — Respondió Ben, neutral. En aquel momento Kyrell era el principal sospechoso, pero las pruebas tendrían que demostrarlo. Aunque uno apostara por la alternativa más probable, siempre tenía que ser consciente de que la verdad podía imponerse a todos los porcentajes. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor descubrirían que la señorita Ree se veía también con otra persona.

Rey empezó a llorar de nuevo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se inclinó hacia delante sacudiendo los hombros.

— No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto — Logró decir, y se preguntó vagamente cuántas millones de personas habían dicho exactamente eso mismo durante una crisis.

— Ya lo sé, cariño.

Ben sí lo sabía, pensó Rey. En su trabajo, probablemente veía demasiadas escenas como aquélla.

— ¿C-cómo es que…? Quiero decir, ¿Qué sucedió?

Ben titubeó, con pocas ganas de contarle que a Ciena la habían golpeado y apuñalado. No conocía la causa exacta de la muerte, y tampoco había visto la escena del crimen, de modo que no sabía si había muerto debido al trauma en la cabeza o a las heridas de arma blanca.

— No conozco todo los detalles — Dijo por fin — Sé que la han apuñalado. No sé la hora de muerte ni nada. — Todo aquello era vedad, pero no se acercaba lo más mínimo a toda la verdad.

— Apuñalado — Repitió Rey, y cerró los ojos como si intentara visualizar el crimen.

— No hagas eso — Le dijo Ben.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión interrogante.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Estabas intentando imaginar lo ocurrido, el aspecto que tendría, si le habrá dolido — Dijo él con más dureza de la que pretendía emplear — No lo hagas.

Rey aspiró profundamente, y Ben esperó que arremetiera contra él, trasladando a él el centro de su dolor y rabia, pero en lugar de eso asintió con la cabeza confiando en que él sabía mejor cómo actuar.

— Lo intentaré, pero… ¿Cómo voy a evitar pensar en ello?

— Piensa en Ciena — Repuso Ben, porque sabía que Rey lo haría de todos modos. Formaba parte del proceso de duelo. — Pero cuando estaba viva: todos los momentos que pasaron juntas, su risa, sus gestos, todo eso…

Rey intento decir algo, forzó la garganta, pero volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas y se conformó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. No dijo nada más durante todo el camino a casa.

* * *

Se sintió vieja cuando recorría el camino de entrada hacia su casa. Ben la acompaño rodeándola con un brazo, y ella se sintió agradecida por su apoyo mientras subía con paso cansado los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Apareció Chopper maullando y agitando la cola, como si le preguntara por qué estaba en casa tan temprano. Ella se inclinó para rascarle las orejas y se consoló un poco con el calor de su cuerpo sinuoso y la suavidad de su pelaje.

Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y se dejó cae en una de las sillas de la cocina con Chopper en el regazo. Trató de no pensar en Ciena, aún no. Sí que pensó en Phasma y en Jessika, y en la ansiedad que debían de estar sufriendo por no saber nada de Ciena.

Esperaba que la policía se pusiera pronto en contacto con su hermana, porque cuando ella dijera que no iba a ir a trabajar en lo que quedaba del día, sus amigas sabrían que estaba pasando algo horrible. Si la llamaran a casa para ver que ocurría, no sabía qué iba a decirles, ni siquiera si iba a ser capaz de hablar con ellas.

Ben le puso delante un vaso de té.

— Bébetelo — Le dijo — Has sufrido una fuga de líquidos suficiente como para haberte deshidratado.

De forma imposible, aquello le provocó una sonrisa temblorosa. Ben la besó en la coronilla y después tomó asiento a su lado con otro vaso de té para él.

Rey dejó a Chopper en el suelo, sorbió y se secó los ojos.

— Exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que has dicho a todo el departamento acerca de mí? — Preguntó, sólo por hablar de algo.

Él compuso una expresión de inocencia que, en aquel rostro de rasgos duros, no surtió mucho efecto.

— No gran cosa. Sólo que si llamabas te dijeran cómo ponerte en contacto conmigo. De todos modos, debería habérseme ocurrido darte mi número de mensáfono.

— Buen intento — Comento ella.

— ¿Ha colado?

— No.

— Vale, les dije que dices más groserías que un piloto…

— ¡No es verdad!

—… Que tienes el culo más encantador que existe en toda la galaxia, y que si llamabas te pusieran en contacto conmigo de inmediato porque estoy intentando llevarte a la cama y a lo mejor me llamabas para decirme que sí.

Estaba tratando de animarla un poco, se dijo Rey. Sintió que le temblaba la barbilla.

— Muy amable de tu parte — Logró decir, y rompió a llorar otra vez. Se abrazó a sí misma, balanceándose adelante y atrás. Aquel estallido fue violento pero breve, como si mentalmente no pudiera soportar aquella angustia durante mucho tiempo.

Ben la sentó sobre sus rodillas y le sostuvo la cabeza contra su hombro.

— Les dije que eras especial — Murmuró — Y que si llamabas quería hablar contigo sin importar dónde me encontrara o lo que estuviera haciendo.

Aquello seguramente era mentira también, pensó Rey, pero era tan encantador como lo anterior. Tragó saliva y consiguió decir:

— ¿Aunque estuvieras trabajando dentro de ese equipo especial?

Él hizo una pausa.

— Puede que en ese caso, no.

Le dolía la cabeza de haber llorado tanto, y sentía la cara caliente. Tenía muchas ganas de pedirle a Ben que le hiciera el amor en aquel momento, pero se reprimió. Por mucho que necesitara el consuelo y la proximidad, la afirmación de la vida, no iba a sentirse bien: el primer encuentro de ambos no debía de tener lugar en aquellas circunstancias.

En lugar de eso escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Ben y aspiró su aroma cálido y masculino para absorber el consuelo que pudiera tener del hecho de tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Qué hace exactamente un equipo especial?

— Depende. Los equipos especiales se forman por diversas razones.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hace el tuyo?

— Es un equipo dedicado a crímenes violentos en departamento múltiples. Capturamos a criminales violentos.

A Rey no le gustó cómo sonó aquello. Se sentía más cómoda imaginándolo formulando preguntas, anotando datos en un cuaderno o lo que sea, haciendo de detective. Capturar a criminales violentos sonaba como si echara abajo puertas y cosas así, y como si se enfrentara a gente agresiva que podía pegarle un tiro.

— Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre eso — Le dijo, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo ceñuda — Pero ahora no. Más tarde.

Ben dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La retuvo largo rato sobre sus rodillas. La abrazó estrechamente mientras ella llamaba a la oficina y decía que no iba a volver al trabajo en lo que restaba de la jornada. Se las arregló para mantener un tono ecuánime, pero el señor Kallus no estaba y tuvo que hablar con Steela, que tenía multitud de preguntas y que también la informó de que tanto Phasma como Jessika habían llamado varias veces.

— Ya las llamaré yo — Dijo Rey y colgó. Desconsolada, volvió a hundir el rostro en el hombro de Ben — ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esquivarlas?

— Por lo menos hasta que salgan de trabajar. Hablaré con el sargento de la comisaría para ver si se han puesto ya en contacto con la hermana. Y no contestes al teléfono; el que quiera hablar conmigo me llamará al mensáfono o al móvil.

Por fin Rey abandonó el consuelo que le proporcionaba estar sentada en las rodillas de Ben y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Observó su imagen en el espejo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara toda hinchada de tanto llorar. Lucía un aspecto horroroso, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se quitó la ropa con gesto cansado y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y a continuación se tomó dos aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza.

Estaba sentada a un lado de la cama cuando llegó Ben buscándola. Lo vio erguido en el umbral, grande, masculino, y sumamente cómodo incluso en el entorno femenino de su habitación. Se sentó a lado de ella.

— Tienes aspecto de cansada. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

En efecto, estaba cansada, casi de forma abrumadora, pero al mismo tiempo no creía poder dormir.

— Por lo menos échate en la cama — Le dijo Ben al ver la duda reflejada en su rostro — Y no te preocupes; si te quedas dormida y yo me entero de algo, te despertaré inmediatamente.

— ¿Palabra de Padawan?

— Palabra de Padawan.

— ¿Tú fuiste Padawan?

— Por los Sith, no. Estaba demasiado ocupado metiéndome en problemas.

Estaba siendo tan amable que Rey sintió deseos de abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero en vez de hacer eso lo besó y dijo:

— Gracias, Ben. No sé que habría hecho hoy sin ti.

— Te las hubieses arreglado muy bien de todos modos — Repuso él, y le devolvió el beso con interés, pero se retiró antes de que se convirtiera en algo más serio — Duerme si puedes — Le dijo, y salió en silencio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rey se tendió y cerró los ojos, que le ardían. Poco a poco la aspirina empezó a hacer efecto sobre su dolor de cabeza, y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, advirtió que ya eran las últimas horas de la tarde. Observó el reloj algo sorprendida: habían pasado tres horas. Después de todo, había dormido.

Tenía algunas compresas para aliviar los ojos cansados e hinchados, de modo que se colocó un par de ella encima de los párpados y descansó un rato más, intentando recuperar un poco de energía para los días agotadores que se avecinaban. Cuando se sentó en la cama y se quitó las compresas de los ojos, vio que la hinchazón había disminuido considerablemente. Se cepilló el pelo y los dientes, y después vagó por la casa buscando a Ben y lo encontró viendo la televisión con Chopper dormido en su regazo.

— ¿Alguna noticia?

Ben contaba ahora con bastantes más detalles que antes, pero ninguno que quisiera hacer saber a Rey.

— Se ha informado a la hermana de Ciena, y a estas alturas la prensa ya conoce la identidad de Ciena. Probablemente saldrá en las noticias de esta noche.

El semblante de Rey se contrajo de dolor.

— ¿Y Phasma? ¿Y Jessika?

— Cuando te echaste a dormir desconecté tus teléfonos. Pero hay un par de mensajes de ellas en tu contestador.

Rey volvió a consultar la hora.

— Deben de estar de camino a casa. Dentro de unos minutos probaré a llamarlas. No quisiera que se enteraran por la televisión.

Apenas aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca cuando aparecieron en su camino de entrada dos automóviles; el Cámaro de Phasma y el Buick de Jessika. Rey cerró los ojos por un instante en un intento de hacer acopio de valor para los próximos minutos y se acercó descalza hasta el porche principal para salir al encuentro de sus amigas. Ben la siguió.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dijo Jessika casi gritando, con su hermoso rostro ajado por la tensión. — No conseguimos dar con Ciena, tú te vas del trabajo y no contestas al teléfono. Maldita sea, Rey…

Rey notó que la cara se le empezaba a arrugar. Se tapó la boca con una mano para intentar contener los sollozos que le convulsionaban el pecho.

Phasma se detuvo en seco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Rey? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa — ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Rey aspiró profundamente varias veces, luchando por recuperar el control.

— Es… Es Ciena — Logró artícular.

Jessika se detuvo con un pie en el primer peldaño y cerró los puños con fuerza, ya rompiendo a llorar incluso mientras decía:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está herida?

Rey negó con la cabeza.

— No. Está… Está muerta. La han matado.

Phasma y Jessika corrieron hacía ella y las tres se agarraron con fuerza unas a otras, llorando por la amiga que amaban y que habían perdido para siempre.

* * *

Snoke estaba sentado frente al televisor, balanceándose adelante y atrás, aguardando. Llevaba tres días sin perderse ni un solo informativo, pero hasta el momento nadie sabía lo que había hecho, y creía estar a punto de reventar. Quería que el mundo supiera que la primera de las cuatro zorras estaba muerta.

Pero no sabía si había acertado. No sabía si aquella zorra era A, B, C o D. Esperaba que fuera la C, pues era la que había dicho aquello tan horrible de tener que esforzarse por ser perfecto. C era la que de verdad tenía que morir.

¿Pero cómo podía cerciorarse? Las había llamado, pero una de ellas no contestaba nunca al teléfono, y las otras tres no le dijeron nada.

Pero ya había una de la que no tenía que preocuparse. Una menos, quedaba tres.

¡Ahí estaba! El locutor, con el semblante muy serio, dijo: "Un impresionante asesinato cometido en Jakku siega la vida de una de las personas más famosas en los últimos días. Más detalles después de la publicidad."

¡Por fin! Sintió que lo invadía un profundo alivio. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que no debía decir aquellas cosas del hombre perfecto de mamá.

Se balanceó adelante y atrás, canturreando en voz baja para sí:

— Una menos, quedan tres. Una menos, quedan tres.

* * *

¡Hello! ¡Actualización tempranera para festejar el inicio de un nuevo año! ¿Cómo están? ¿Tienen cruda? ¿Al fin se hizo la carnita asada? Espero hayan disfrutado la nueva llegada del 2018 :D:D:D:D

Espero les guste la actualización :D vamos en un momento aún de incertidumbre, tenemos el punto de vista de Snoke, pero ¿Quién es él? Más adelante lo averiguaremos jojojo.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Darkened Nocturn S:  ¡Ya tienes el siguiente! Ahora a esperar el próximo jiji, aquí sólo pudimos ver un poco de interacción entre Rey y Ben :3 ¡Espero lo disfrutes!

Itsaso Adhara: Me alegro que te guste, espero sigas rondando por aquí este capítulo y los que siguen, ya vamos a mitad de la historia, entonces creo que los demás capítulos serán súper interesantes. ¡Nos leemos!

MiriAkt: ¿Tal vez? No sé~~ Pues aquí vemos un poco más de interacción entre nuestros protagonistas favoritos, como verás aumentan sus interacciones y todo lo demás, así que es obvio que crecerán emociones, pero ¿A qué grado? ¡Disfruta la lectura!

Sai: ¡Feliz 2018! Espero te lo hayas pasado de lo mejor, sí fue una escena triste, y va a haber más (¿Spoiler?) Pero también van a seguir habiendo escenas tiernas y románticas, más con estos tórtolos que cada vez se tratan mucho mejor, así que, disfruta la lectura, tomate un café, y esperemos a ver que sigue en el siguiente episodio :*

Trio Infierno: ¡Eres tú! *corazón* Me descubriste en el trabajo, jajajaja, enserio que cuando leí tu comentario me quedé de ¡OMG! ¡Alguien me conoce, Mayday Mayday! No sabía que sentir en ese instante, fue algo así como "¡Pillada!" jajajaja. En fin, que bueno que te gustó la adaptación, realmente el fandom está muy tranquilo en cuestión a fics aquí en la plataforma a pesar de que tuvimos varios buenos momento en la última película, así que darle con todo para que la pasión no muera :D Por cierto ¿Sólo eso te spoileaste? Digo, porque aún faltan cosas por aquí, jajaja, la verdad está muy buena la novela, yo también la leí como una adaptación y se me hizo fantástica la idea, así que aquí me tienes :D, total, espero que realmente te guste el trabajo y seguí leyéndote por aquí y por la página de facebook, y pues si necesitas algo puedes contactarme para lo que sea, platicar un rato, fangirlear, hacer teorías, etc etc. ¡Nos leemos!

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, anécdotas sobre su año nuevo y las peleas de sus tíos sobre aquello que paso en el 2002 ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	20. Capitulo XIX

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

No llevó mucho tiempo dar con Dalven Kyrell, alias "Thane". Sólo hicieron falta unas cuantas preguntas para llegar a su bar favorito, lo cual permitió llegar a los nombres de algunos de sus amigos, lo cual permitió llegar a la afirmación de:

— Sí, Thane, él y esa novieta suya ¿No? Se pelearon por algo, y me han dicho que se va a pegar con Nash.

— ¿Cómo se apellida ese Nash? — Preguntó el detective Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios muy amable, pero aun así le salió un tono que sonó más bien a amenaza, porque le detective Orrelios era un tipo de unos ciento diez kilos embutidos en un cuerpo de uno noventa y siete, con un cuello de cincuenta centímetros, una voz de rana y una expresión que decía que no le faltaba ni un tanto así para montar en cólera. No podía hacer nada respecto a su voz, el peso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y la expresión la aprovechaba. El conjunto total resultaba muy intimidatorio.

— Er… Windrider. Nash Windrider.

— ¿Tienes una idea de dónde vive Nash?

— Aquí en la cuidad, amigo.

De modo que Zeb se puso en contacto con el departamento de policía, y detuvo a Dalven "Thane" Kyrell para interrogarlo.

El señor Kyrell estaba de muy mal humor cuando el detective Orrelios se sentó a hablar con él. Traía los ojos inyectados de sangre y olía al alcohol rancio, de modo que mi mal humor quizá pudiera atribuirse a las uvas de la ira.

— Señor Kyrell — Dijo el detective en un tono educado que de todas formas hizo encogerse a su acompañante — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Ciena Ree?

El señor Kyrell levantó la cabeza bruscamente, un movimiento del que pareció arrepentirse. Cuando pudo hablar, dijo en tono hosco:

— El jueves por la noche.

— ¿El jueves? ¿Está seguro de eso?

— Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Ha dicho Ciena que yo le he robado algo? Estaba allí cuando yo me marché, y si dice que me he llevado algo suyo, miente.

El detective Orrelios no reaccionó. En vez de eso dijo:

— ¿Dónde ha estado usted desde el jueves por la noche?

— En la cárcel — Respondió el señor Kyrell, todavía más malhumorado que antes.

El detective Orrelios se reclinó en su asiento, única evidencia externa de su perplejidad.

— ¿En qué cárcel?

— En la de Lasan.

— ¿Cuándo lo detuvieron?

— El jueves por la noche.

— ¿Y cuándo lo soltaron?

— Ayer por la tarde.

— ¿Así que ha pasado tres días como invitado de la ciudad de Lasan?

El señor Kyrell mostró una sonrisa torcida.

— Como invitado, sí.

— ¿De qué lo acusaron?

— De conducir borracho, y dijeron que me resistí.

Todo aquello podía corroborarse fácilmente. El detective Orrelios le ofreció un café, pero se sorprendió que el señor Kyrell lo rechazara. Lo dejó a solas y salió de la sala para telefonear al departamento de la prisión en Lasan.

Los hechos eran tal y como los había descrito el señor Kyrell. Desde las 23:34 de la noche del jueves hasta las 3:41 de la tarde del domingo, el señor Kyrell había estado en la cárcel.

Como coartada, era imposible de rebatir.

La señorita Ree había sido vista con vida por última vez cuando ella y sus tres amigas salieron de Ewok´s el viernes por la noche. Dado el estado del cadáver y el avance del rigor mortis, combinado con la temperatura que había en el interior de aquella casa climatizada, la señorita Ree había sido asesinada en algún momento de la noche del viernes o la mañana del sábado.

Sin embargo, el señor Kyrell no había sido el asesino.

Aquel sencillo hecho le planteo al detective un rompecabezas más difícil de lo que había supuesto al principio. Si no lo había hecho el señor Kyrell, entonces ¿Quién? Hasta el momento no habían descubierto ninguna otra relación romántica, ningún amante frustrado y enfurecido por el hecho de que ella se hubiera negado a dejar al señor Kyrell. Como la víctima y el señor Kyrell habían roto en efecto su relación el jueves por la noche, aquella teoría no iba a ninguna parte.

Pero la agresión había sido muy personal, caracterizada por la rabia, el ensañamiento y el intento de borrar la identidad de la víctima. Las heridas de arma blanca eran postmortem: la mataron a golpes de martillo, pero el asesino aún estaba furioso y recurrió al cuchillo. Las heridas habían sangrado muy poco, lo cual indicaba que el corazón ya no le latía cuando las recibió. La agresión sexual también había sido postmortem.

Ciena Ree conocía a su asesino, probablemente lo dejó entrar en la casa, ya que no había señales de haber forzado la entrada. Con el señor Kyrell descartado, el detective regresaba a la casilla de salida.

Tendría que repetir los pasos de la víctima del viernes por la noche, pensó. Comenzar por Ewok´s. ¿Adónde habría ido a continuación? ¿Habría entrado en uno o dos bares, quizás habría ligado con algún hombre y se lo habría llevado a su casa?

Con la frente arrugada en un gesto pensativo, volvió al señor Kyrell, que estaba retrepado en la silla con los ojos cerrados y se irguió cuando el detective Orrelios entró en la sala.

— Gracias por su colaboración — Dijo educadamente el detective — Daré ordenes de que lo lleven a alguna parte, si lo necesita.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que quería preguntarme? ¿De qué va todo esto?

El detective Orrelios vaciló. Si había algo que odiase hacer era ser el portador de la noticia de una muerte. Se acordaba de un General de la Guardia de Honor, cuando tenía diez años, que se presentó a su puerta y avisó a su madre que no marido no iba a regresar vivo a casa. Aquel doloroso recuerdo se le había quedado grabado a fuego en el cerebro.

Pero al señor Kyrell se le habían causado ciertas molestias en aquel asunto y merecía una explicación.

— La señorita Ree sufrió una agresión en casa…

— ¿Ciena? — El señor Kyrell se enderezó de la silla, alerta de pronto, y cambió totalmente de actitud — ¿Está herida? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El detective Orrelios vaciló de nuevo, atrapado por una de aquellas incómodas intuiciones de las emociones humanas.

— Lo siento — Dijo en el tono más suave posible, pues sabía que aquella noticia iba a ser más devastadora de lo que había supuesto en un principio — La señorita Ree no sobrevivió a la agresión.

— ¿Qué no sobrevivió? ¿Quiere decir que… que está muerta?

— Lo siento — Repitió el detective.

Thane Kyrell permaneció estupefacto durante unos instantes, y entonces se fue derrumbando lentamente. Escondió su rostro sin afeitar entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

* * *

Su hermana Sabine llegó a la puerta de la cada antes de la siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

— Quería pillarte antes de que te fueras a trabajar — Dijo energéticamente cuando Rey le abrió la puerta de la cocina.

— Hoy no voy a trabajar — Con gesto automático, Rey sacó otra taza del armario, la llenó de café y se la paso a Sabine. ¿Y ahora qué? No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse al enfado de su hermana.

Sabine deposito la taza sobre la mesa y rodeó a Rey con los brazos estrechándola con fuerza.

— No sabía lo de Ciena hasta que oí las noticias, y he venido enseguida. ¿Estás bien?

Las lágrimas volvieron a escocerle en los ojos a Rey, cuando ella creía que no podía llorar más. Debería haberse quedado ya sin lágrimas.

— Estoy bien — Contestó.

No había dormido gran cosa, no había comido gran cosa, y se sentía como si le funcionasen sólo la mitad de los cilindros, pero seguía delante. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía la muerte de Ciena, sabía que superaría aquel mal trago. El viejo dicho de que la vida sigue era un viejo dicho precisamente porque era cierto.

Sabine se apartó un poco para observarla y examinó su cara desprovista de color y sus ojos hinchados y demacrados.

— Te he traído un pepino — Dijo — Siéntate.

¿Un pepino?

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Rey con gesto cansado — ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

— Ponerte un par de rodajas en los ojos, tonta — Respondió Sabine exasperada. A menudo se exasperaba al hablar con Rey — Reducirá la hinchazón.

— Tengo compresas especiales para eso.

— Es mejor el pepino. Siéntate.

Como estaba tan cansada, Rey se sentó. Observó cómo Sabine sacaba un enorme pepino de su bolso y lo lavaba. Seguidamente dijo:

— ¿Dónde tienes los cuchillos?

— No lo sé. En uno de los cajones.

— ¿No sabes dónde tienes los cuchillos?

— Por favor. Todavía no llevo ni un mes viviendo aquí. ¿Cuánto tardaste tú en desembalarlo todo cuando se mudaron tu esposo y tú?

— Bueno, vamos a ver, nos mudamos hace ocho años, así que… ocho años — El humor chispeó en los ojos de Sabine mientras comenzaba a abrir y cerrar metódicamente los cajones de los armarios.

En eso se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la cocina; acto seguido ésta se abrió antes de que Rey pudiera levantarse y entró Ben.

— He visto un coche desconocido y he venido a cerciorarme de que no hubiera periodistas molestándote — Le dijo a Rey. La noche anterior habían llamado legiones de reporteros, incluidos los representantes de las cuatro cadenas de televisión más importantes.

Sabine se volvió con el enorme pepino en la mano.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó a bocajarro.

— El vecino policía — Contestó Ben. Se fijó en el pepino — ¿Interrumpo algo?

A Rey le dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero no tenía energía suficiente para ello. Aun así, algo en su interior se iluminó con su presencia.

— Va a ponérmelo en los ojos.

Ben le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, como diciendo: "Seguro que estás de broma".

— Se te resbalará.

Definitivamente, Rey decidió propinarle un porrazo. Más tarde.

— En rodajas.

La expresión de Ben se transformó en otra de escepticismo, algo así como "Esto no me lo pierdo". Se acercó al armario, sacó otra taza y se sirvió un café. Se apoyó contra los armarios con sus largas piernas cruzadas y esperó.

Sabine se volvió hacia Rey, más que divertida.

— ¿Quién es éste? — Quiso saber.

— Mi vecino — Respondió Rey — Sabine, te presento a Ben Solo. Ben, mi hermana Sabine.

Él le tendió una mano.

— Encantado de conocerla.

Sabine se la estrechó, pero daba la impresión de no tener ganas de hacerlo. Volvió a su tarea de buscar un cuchillo.

— ¿Llevas tres semanas viviendo aquí, y ya tienes un vecino que entra en tu casa como si nada y sabe dónde están las tazas de café?

— Soy detective — Le dijo Ben con una sonrisa — Mi trabajo consiste en averiguar cosas.

Sabine le dedico una de sus miradas a lo lideresa de la casa Vizsla, que indicaba que aquello no le resultaba nada gracioso.

Rey pensó en levantarse y darle un abrazo, sólo por haberla hecho sentirse mejor. No sabía lo que habría hecho sin él el día anterior. Ben fue como un cristal Kyber, una pared levantada entre ella y todas las llamadas telefónicas, y cuando Ben le decía a alguien que dejase de llamar, había una nota en su voz que obligaba a la gente a prestar atención.

Pero hoy no iba a estar allí, comprendió Rey. Se había vestido para ir a trabajar, con unos pantalones de color oscuro y una camisa blanca como la nieve. Llevaba en mensáfono prendido el cinturón y la pistola a la altura del riñón derecho. Sabine lo miraba todo el tiempo como si perteneciera a una especie exótica, con sólo una parte de su atención concentrada en encontrar un cuchillo.

Por fin abrió el cajón correcto y extrajo un cuchillo de mondar.

— Oh — Dijo Rey con escaso interés — De modo que están ahí.

Sabine se volvió hacía Ben con el cuchillo en una mano y el pepino en la otra.

— ¿Duermen juntos? — Le preguntó en tono hostil.

— ¡Sabine! — Exclamó Rey.

— Todavía no — Respondió Ben con total seguridad en sí mismo.

Se hizo el silencio en la cocina. Sabine se puso a pelar el pepino con pasadas cortas y energéticas del cuchillo.

— No parecen hermanas — Observó Ben como si no acabara de interrumpir en seco la conversación.

Llevaban oyendo aquel comentario, o alguna variante del mismo, toda la vida.

— Sabine se parece a mi padre pero con el color de pelo de mi madre, y yo me parezco a mi madre con el color de mi padre — Explicó Rey automáticamente. Sabine era morena, delgada y siempre tenía el cabello corto. También lo tenía teñido, pero ahora de colores discretos, no como en su juventud que usaba colores demasiado llamativos.

— ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir en su casa esta noche? — Preguntó Ben a Sabine.

— No necesito que se quede nadie conmigo — Replicó Rey.

— Sí — Contestó Sabine.

— Encárgate de las intromisiones y no dejes que se le acerquen los periodistas ¿De acuerdo?

— No necesito que se quede nadie conmigo — Repitió Rey.

— De acuerdo — Dijo Sabine a Ben.

— Genial — Dijo Rey — Ésta es mi casa y nadie me presta atención.

Sabine cortó dos rodajas de pepino.

— Inclina la cabeza hacía atrás y cierra los ojos.

Rey se inclinó y cerró.

— Tenía entendido que debía estar tumbada para hacer esto.

— Demasiado tarde — Sabine colocó las rodajas frías sobre los párpados doloridos de Rey.

Oh, que gusto daba sentir aquello frío y húmedo, tan calmante. Posiblemente iba a necesitar una bolsa entera de pepinos antes de que finalizara el funeral de Ciena, pensó Rey, y justo al pensar en ello volvió la tristeza. Ben y Sabine la habían mantenido a raya durante unos momentos, y se sintió agradecida hacía ellos por aquel respiro.

— He recibido una llamada telefónica del detective que investiga este caso — Dijo Ben — Thane, el novio de Ciena, estuvo en la cárcel de Lasan desde la noche del jueves hasta la tarde del domingo. Está libre de toda sospecha.

— ¿Entonces entró un desconocido en su casa y la mató? — Preguntó Rey al tiempo que se quitaba las rodajas de pepino y alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

— Quienquiera que fuese, no había señales de que hubiera forzado la entrada.

Eso ya lo había leído ella en el periódico de la mañana.

— Sabes más de lo que cuentas ¿No es así?

Ben se encogió de hombros.

— Los policías siempre saben más de lo que dicen.

Y no estaba dispuesto a divulgar los detalles; Rey lo advirtió al observar cómo ocultaba su expresión debajo de una máscara de policía. Intentó no imaginarse qué detalles podían ser aquéllos.

Ben apuró su café y aclaró la taza antes de ponerla boa abajo sobre el escurridor. A continuación se inclinó para darle un beso a Rey, un beso cálido y breve.

— Las dos tienen el número de mi mensáfono y de mi móvil, de modo que si me necesitan, llámenme.

— Estoy bien — Le dijo ella, y lo decía en serio — Oh… ¿Sabes si está aquí la hermana de Ciena?

Ben negó con la cabeza.

— Se ha vuelto a Jelucan. Todavía no hay nada que ella pueda hacer aquí. La casa continúa acordonada, y en los casos de asesinato es necesario realizar una autopsia. El tiempo que se tarde en llevarla a cabo depende del trabajo que tenga el forense. Es posible que el funeral no sea hasta el fin de semana.

Aquél era otro detalle en el que no deseaba pensar, el cadáver de Ciena tendido sobre una losa refrigerada durante varios días.

— Entonces mañana iré a trabajar. Me gustaría ayudar a su hermana con los preparativos, si ella quiere, pero no creo que haya nada que hacer de momento.

— De momento, no. — Ben la besó nuevamente, luego le levantó las manos, que aún sujetaban las rodajas de pepino, y se las volvió a colocar sobre los párpados — Déjalas ahí. Tienes un aspecto de verdad horrible.

— Vaya, pues muchas gracias — Repuso ella secamente, y oyó cómo él se marchaba riéndose.

Otra vez silencio. Entonces Sabine dijo:

— Ese tipo es diferente.

Diferente de los tres ex prometidos de Rey, quiso decir. Y no bromeaba.

— Sí — Convino Rey.

— Esto parece bastante serio. No hace mucho que lo conoces.

¡Si Sabine supiera! Probablemente estaba contado las tres semanas enteras que llevaba ella viviendo allí. Quién sabe lo que diría si supiera que durante las primeras dos semanas había creído que Ben era un borracho o un narcotraficante.

— No sé lo serio que será esto — Dijo, consciente de que estaba mintiendo — No pienso precipitadamente a hacer nada — Por su parte, la cosa no podía ponerse mucho más seria ya. Estaba enamorada de aquel tipejo grandullón. Lo que todavía estaba abierto a discusión era cómo o qué sentía él.

— Eso está bien — Dijo Sabine — Lo último que necesitas tú es otro compromiso roto.

Podría haber pasado el día entero sin mencionar el desgraciado historial de Rey, pero es que Sabine nunca había sido notoria por su tacto. Por otro lado, Rey nunca había dudado de que su hermana la quisiera, lo cual compensaba mucho su falta discreción.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Rey se quitó las rodajas de pepino de los ojos y fue a coger el inalámbrico al mismo tiempo que Sabine.

— Ben me ha dicho que conteste yo al teléfono — Siseó Sabine, como si pudiera oírla el que llamaba.

Ring.

— ¿Desde cuándo aceptas órdenes de una persona contra la que acabas de advertirme? — Preguntó Rey secamente.

Ring.

— No es que te haya advertido exact…

Ring.

Sabiendo que aquella mini-discusión podía continuar durante media hora, Rey pulsó el botón del auricular antes de que saltara el contestador.

— Diga.

— ¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó perpleja.

— ¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?

Rey cortó y dejó el teléfono en su sitio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién era? — Quiso saber Sabine.

— Algún chiflado. Ciena, Jessika y Phasma han estado recibiendo llamadas de éstas desde que salió a la luz la "Lista" — La voz se le quebró un poco al mencionar a Ciena — Es el mismo individuo, siempre dice lo mismo.

— ¿Has informado a la compañía telefónica de que estás recibiendo llamadas obscenas?

— No son obscenas. Dice: "¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?" susurrando. Supongo que se trata de un hombre, porque resulta difícil distinguirlo cuando alguien habla en susurros.

Sabine puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Un chiflado que llama por lo de la Lista? Puedes estar segura de que se trata de un hombre. Mi esposo dice que en su trabajo todos los hombres se han molestado bastante por algunas partes de la lista. A ver si adivinas qué partes no les gustan.

— ¿Las partes que tienen que ver con sus partes? — Como si tuviera que adivinarlo.

— Los hombres son de lo más predecible, ¿No crees? — Sabine recorría la cocina, abriendo cajones y puertas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Mirar dónde está todo, para no tener que ponerme a buscarlo cuando cocine.

— ¿Vas a cocinar? ¿El qué? — Durante un instante de leve desconcierto, Rey se preguntó si Sabine habría traído consigo los ingredientes de lo que pretendía preparar para dar de cenar a su familia aquella noche. Al fin y al cabo, se había sacado un pepino enorme del bolso; sólo un Jedi sabía qué más llevaba allí dentro. ¿Un asado, tal vez?

— El desayuno — Repuso Sabine — Para nosotras. Y tú también vas a tomarlo.

De hecho, aquella mañana tenía hambre, pues la noche anterior se había saltado la cena. ¿Pensaría Sabine que estaba loca? De ningún modo iba a discutir por la comida.

— Lo intentaré — Dijo mansamente, y volvió a ponerse las rodajas de pepino encima de los ojos mientras su hermana trajinaba preparando unas tortitas.

Snoke se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono, notando cómo la decepción lo invadía en oleadas. Ésta tampoco se lo había dicho. Por lo menos no lo había increpado igual que habían hecho las demás. Había pensado que lo haría, se había reparado para lo que pudiera decirle. Era una bocazas, tal como habría dicho Madre. Con frecuencia desaprobaba la forma en que hablaba en el trabajo, diciendo groserías. A Madre no le habría gustado nada.

No sabía qué hacer. Matar a la primera zorra había sido… abrumador. No esperaba aquella sensación tan intensa y poderosa de alegría, casi de éxtasis. Se había enorgullecido de aquel acto, pero después sintió miedo. ¿Qué haría Madre, su Emperatriz, si supiera que había disfrutado con ello? Siempre le había dado mucho miedo que ella descubriera el placer secreto que obtenía de sus castigos.

Pero el asesinato… Oh, el asesinato. Cerró los ojos y se balanceó ligeramente adelante y atrás reviviendo cada momento en su mente:

La sorpresa dibujada en los ojos de aquella zorra durante una fracción de segundo antes de que la golpeara con el martillo, el ruido sordo y húmedo de os golpes, luego la dicha que le corrió por las venas y la sensación de ser todopoderoso, de saber que ella no podía detenerlo porque él era muy fuerte… Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque había disfrutado mucho y ahora todo se había terminado.

No había disfrutado tanto de ninguna otra cosa desde el día en que mató a Madre.

No… no pienses en eso. Le dijeron que no debía pensar en eso… Pero dijeron que debía tomarse las pastillas, y en eso se equivocaban ¿Verdad? Las pastillas lo hacían desaparecer. Así que a lo mejor sí debería pensar en Madre.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo. Sí, aún estaba allí.

Se había traído una barra de labios de la casa de la zorra. No sabía por qué. Cuando estuvo muerta, se paseó por la casa mirando sus cosas, y cuando entró en el cuarto de baño y se contempló en el espejo, se fijó en la increíble cantidad de maquillajes que había esparcidos por todas partes, cubriendo toda la superficie plana.

Aquella zorra desde luego creía en eso de embellecerse ¿Eh? Bueno, ya no iba a necesitar más todo aquello, pensó, y se guardó la barra de labios en el bolsillo. Desde aquella noche la conservaba sobre el lavabo de su propio cuarto de baño.

Destapó el tubo y giró la base del mismo. Al hacerlo salió la barra de color carmín y de forma obscena, como el pene de un perro. Sabía cómo era el pene de un perro porque había… No, no pienses en eso.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y se perfiló cuidadosamente los labios de rojo brillante. Se enderezó y se contempló en el espejo. Sintiente, con el rojo de labios contrastado con los dientes, dijo:

— Hola, Madre.

* * *

Hola :D Que la costumbre de la publicación en lunes no muera ¿Qué les parece el día? Espero que realmente disfruten el capítulo, ya tenemos otra escena de Snoke, cada vez está más loco ¿cuál creen que sea su próximo movimiento?

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Darkened Nocturn S:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste, aquí tienes la actualización, sin falta C:

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, anécdotas sobre su año nuevo y las peleas de sus tíos sobre aquello que paso en el 2002 ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	21. Capítulo XX

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Resultaba asombroso, pensó Rey a la mañana siguiente, cuando tomó el ascensor de la empresa, que su mundo pudiera verse tan alterado mientras que la mayor parte de la gente que trabajaba en la Resistencia no se sentía afectada por la muerte de Ciena. Por supuesto que Phasma y Jessika estaban tan afligidas como ella, y que la gente del departamento de Ciena estaba entristecida e impresionada, pero la mayoría de las personas con las que se tropezó no lo habían mencionado en absoluto, o había dicho algo así como; "Sí me he enterado. Es horrible ¿Verdad?".

Naturalmente, los locos de los ordenadores no se veían afectados por nada que no tuviera que ver con gigabytes. Aquella mañana, el cartel del ascensor rezaba: RECIENTE COMUNICADO DE PRENSA DEL MINISTERIO DE SANIDAD: LA CARNE ROJA DE PORG NO ES NOCIVA. LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS ANÁLISIS EFECTUADOS DEMUESTRAN QUE LO QUE ES NOCIVO ES LA CARE DE COLOR VERDOSO.

Dado que aquello de la carne de color verdoso sonaba al contenido habitual del frigorífico del informático medio, probablemente el cartel poseía un profundo significado personal para la mayoría de ellos, pensó Rey. Sí fuera cualquier otro día, se habría reído: pero hoy no podía siquiera esbozar una sonrisa.

Jessika y Phasma tampoco habían ido a trabajar el día anterior. Se habían presentado en casa de ella poco después de las ocho de la mañana, con los ojos en su mismo estado. Sabine había cortado más rodajas de su pepino y luego se puso a preparar más tortitas, lo cual resultó tan consolador para sus amigas como lo había sido para Rey.

Sabine no conocía a Ciena, pero se mostró dispuesta a escuchar hablar de ella, lo cual hicieron durante todo el día. Lloraron mucho, rieron un poco, y perdieron un montón de tiempo proponiendo teorías sobre lo que había sucedido, ya que era innegable que Thane estaba fuera de toda sospecha. Sabían que no iban a darse de bruces con la verdad, pero servía de ayuda hablar de ello. La muerte de Ciena resultaba tan increíble que sólo hablando de ella una y otra vez pudieron aceptar poco a poco el hecho de haberla perdido para siempre.

Por una vez, no llegó temprano. El señor Kallus ya estaba allí, e inmediatamente le dijo que acudiera a su despacho.

Rey suspiró. Era la encargada de las nóminas, pero desgraciadamente aquel puesto no entrañaba poder alguno, tan sólo responsabilidad. Al marcharse del trabajo el lunes por la mañana y no haber trabajado hasta el miércoles, había dejado la empresa un tanto coja. Kallus debía de haber sudado lo suyo, sin saber si lograría tener todo terminado a tiempo; la gente tendía a volverse irrazonable cuando no le llegaba el cheque de la paga en el momento debido.

Rey estaba preparada para aceptar las críticas del jefe, por eso quedó perpleja cuando él le dijo:

— Quiero que sepa cuánto siento lo de su amiga. Es un suceso verdaderamente horrible.

Rey había jurado que aquel día no iba a llorar en el trabajo, pero la inesperada comprensión de Kallus estuvo a punto de hacerla caer. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

— Gracias — Respondió — En efecto, es horrible. Y yo quisiera pedirle disculpas por haberme ido del departamento el lunes sin más…

Kallus movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

— Lo entiendo. Hicimos varias horas extras, pero nadie se ha quejado. ¿Cuándo está previsto el funeral?

— Aún no se ha organizado. La autopsia…

— Oh, por su puesto, por supuesto. Le ruego que me diga cuándo va a tener lugar; en la resistencia hay mucha gente a la que le gustaría asentir.

Rey lo prometió con un asentimiento de cabeza y escapó de vuelta a su mesa y a la pila de trabajo que la aguardaba.

Sabía que iba a tener un trabajo duro, pero no había esperado que lo fuera tanto. Steela y las demás chicas de su departamento tenían que darle sus condolencias, naturalmente, lo cual estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar otra vez. Como no llevaba encima un pepino, tuvo que pasarse el día entero evitando contraías lágrimas.

Sin haberlo planeado, Jessika y Phasma se presentaron a la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Vamos a pizza Hutt*? — Preguntó Jessika, y todas se subieron a su coche para dirigirse a comer.

Acababan de servirles las pizzas vegetarianas cuando Rey recordó que no les había contado la llamada del maniático que había recibido justo antes de que llegasen ellas el día anterior.

— Por fin he recibido una de esas llamadas que preguntan "¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?".

— ¿A que son horripilantes? — Phasma mordió la pizza con entusiasmo. Su encantador rostro parecía haber envejecido diez años en los dos últimos días — Teniendo en cuenta que las demás hemos recibido por lo menos dos llamadas de ésas, no me sorprende que ese individuo haya tardado en llamarte a ti.

— Bueno, mi contestador tiene varias llamadas de muchas personas que han cortado nada más al descolgar, pero supuse que se trataba de periodistas.

— Probablemente. Sólo la fuerza sabe que tantas llamadas hemos recibido como ésas — Jessika se frotó la frente — La cabeza me va a estallar. Creo que anoche por fin me derrumbé al llegar a casa, y lloré sin parar. Poe…

Rey levantó la vista.

— Sí, ¿Cómo está la cosa con Poe? ¿Todavía duerme en un motel?

— No, ayer por la tarde, cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, estaba en el trabajo pero me llamó varias veces y me dejó mensajes, y justo por la noche regresó a casa. Supongo que la situación sigue estando en el aire. Con esto de Ciena, no tengo ganas de pelear con él. No ha dicho gran cosa, pero… también ha sido considerado. A lo mejor tiene la esperanza de que yo lo olvide todo. — Dio un bocado casi agresivo a la pizza.

— A mí me parece que no hay muchas posibilidades de que suceda eso — Comentó Rey secamente, y Phasma sonrió.

— No en esta vida — Dijo Jessika —Pero vamos a hablar de algo interesante, como Ben — Hubo un gesto de malicia en sus ojos — No me creo que pensaras que ese borracho tan sexy se dedicara a traficar con drogas.

Rey descubrió que ella también era capaz de sonreír ese día.

— ¿Qué te pudo decir? Lo arregla muy bien. Deberían verlo cuando va con ropa vieja y sucia, sin afeitar, y está de un humor de gusanos estelares.

— Esos ojos oscuros… en fin — Phasma se abanicó con la mano — Además, tiene unos hombros más bien impresionantes, por si no te has fijado.

Rey se abstuvo de decir que se había fijado en todo lo que concernía a Ben. Ellas no tenían por qué conocer el episodio de la venta de la cocina. Era curioso que casi a diario les hubiese regalado historias de sus displicentes encuentros con él cuando todavía creía que era un miserable borracho, y sin embargo cuando las cosas empezaron a ser más personales entre ellos hubiera dejado de hablar de él.

— Él también está loco por tu huesos — Agregó Jessika — Ese hombre está deseando comerte viva, te lo digo yo.

— Puede — Contestó Rey vagamente. No quería hablar de lo mucho que ella deseaba comerlo vivo a él, ni lo cerca que habían estado ya de hacer el amor.

— No hace falta ser vidente para saber eso — Dijo Phasma a Jessika en tono irónico — Él mismo vino y lo dijo tal cual.

Jessika se echó a reír.

— Así fue. No es nada tímido ¿Verdad?

No, la timidez no era precisamente un atributo de Ben Solo. Descarado, presuntuoso, arrogante, inteligente, sexy, amable… Aquellos eran apelativos que lo describían perfectamente. Pero dudaba que tuviera ni un solo gen de timidez en el cuerpo, gracias a la fuerza.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Jessika.

— Probablemente sea Poe — Dijo suspirando mientras lo sacaba de su bolso. Abrió la lengüeta y pulsó el botón de contestar — ¿Diga?

Rey observó cómo su semblante se tornaba de color rojo.

— ¿Cómo ha conseguido éste número? — Exclamó Jessika, y apretó el botón de desconexión — Hijo de puta — Murmuró al tiempo que volvía a guardar el móvil en el bolso.

— Deduzco que no era Poe — Dijo Rey.

— Era ese chiflado — La voz de Jessika temblaba de rabia — Me gustaría saber cómo ha conseguido mi número de móvil, porque no suelo dárselo a nadie.

— A lo mejor hay un servicio de información para número móviles — Comentó Phasma.

— La factura está a nombre de Poe, no al mío, por eso me extraña que sepa que soy yo la que lleva encima el móvil.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? — Preguntó Rey.

— La mierda de siempre: "¿Cuál de las cuatro eres tú?" Luego ha dicho "Ciena". Sólo el nombre. Maldita sea, ese tipo actúa de forma enfermiza.

Rey dejó su trozo de pizza en el plato. De repente sintió frío por todo su cuerpo y se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Por la fuerza, ¿Y si aquellas llamadas tuvieran algo que ver con el asesinato de Ciena? Tal vez fuera una idea absurda, pero tal vez no. A lo mejor se trataba de algún pirado que las odiaba a muerte por lo de la Lista, y ahora iba tras ellas de una en una…

Estaba hiperventilando, Jessika y Phasma la miraban fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Phasma, alarmada.

— Es que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea horrible — Susurró Rey — ¿Y sí ese chiflado es el que ha matado a Ciena? ¿Y sí va detrás de todas nosotras?

Dos expresiones gemelas de puro horror se dibujaron en las caras de Jessika y Phasma.

— No puede ser — Dijo Phasma en un instantáneo rechazo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué no? Porque es impensable. Esas cosas no ocurren. Bueno, quizá les ocurra a los famosos, pero no a la gente normal.

— A Ciena la han asesinado —Dijo Rey, todavía incapaz de imprimir mucho volumen a su voz — ¿Es normal eso? — Se estremeció — A las llamadas recibidas en casa no les he concedido mucha importancia, pero tienes razón, Jessika, ¿Cómo habrá conseguido el número de tu móvil? Estoy segura de que existen maneras de averiguarlo, pero la mayoría de la gente no sabe cómo. ¿Nos estarás acechando?

De nuevo las dos la miraron fijamente.

— Ahora sí que estoy asustada — Dijo Phasma al cabo de unos instantes — Tu vives sola, yo también. Poe no llega a casa casi hasta la media noche, y Ciena estaba sola.

— ¿Pero cómo iba a saber él eso? Quiero decir que Thane vivía con ella justo hasta el día anterior — Protestó Jessika.

Su intuición le provocó a Rey otra punzada en el estómago. Creyó que iba a enfermar.

— Lo decía el periódico… "No había señales de que hubieran forzado la entrada". Yo oí a Ben hablar por el teléfono. Creían que había sido Thane porque era su novio y tenía una llave, pero no fue él, de modo que ahora creen que fue alguien a quien Ciena conocía. Lo dejó pasar y él la mató — Tragó saliva — Es alguien al que conocemos todas.

— Por la fuerza — Phasma se tapó la boca con ambas manos, con los ojos agrandados pro el horror.

Jessika dejó caer su trozo de pizza. Ella también parecía trastornada y aterrorizada de pronto. Probó con una risita temblorosa.

— Nos estamos asustando solas, como si fuéramos niñas contando historias de miedo alrededor de un fuego de campamento.

— Estupendo. Si tenemos miedo, pondremos más cuidado. Yo voy a llamar a Ben en cuanto regrese a la oficina.

Jessika sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y lo encendió.

— Ten — Le dijo, tendiéndoselo a Rey por encima de la mesa — Llámalo ahora.

Rey hurgó en su bolso en busca del papelito en el que había anotado los dos números de Ben. Le temblaban las manos mientras marcaba el primero de ellos. Se le estableció la conexión y oyó un timbre. Dos. Tres veces…

— Solo.

Aferró el pequeño teléfono con las dos manos.

— Soy Rey. Ben… Tenemos miedo. Todas hemos recibido llamadas de un chiflado desde que apareció la Lista, pero no lo hemos mencionado porque ese tipo no nos amenazaba ni nada de eso, sólo nos preguntaba cuál de las cuatro solo, ya sabes, A, B, C o D. Pero es que acaba de llamar a Jessika al móvil y ha mencionado el nombre de Ciena. ¿Cómo habrá conseguido el número de Jessika? El teléfono está a nombre de su marido así que ¿Cómo va a saber él que es Jessika la que lleva el móvil y no Poe? Te oí decir a ti que probablemente Ciena conocía a su asesino y lo dejó entrar en casa, y el que ha llamado a Jessika la conoce, porque de no ser así no tendría su número, y ya sé que parezco histérica, pero es que estoy asustada y quisiera que tú me dijeras que me estoy dejando llevar por la imaginación…

— ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó él en voz baja.

— En pizza Hutt. Por favor, dime que me estoy dejando dominar por la imaginación.

— Creo que tienes que contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas — Repuso Ben en un tono todavía demasiado tranquilo — Si Jessika y Phasma no lo tienen, diles que lo contraten. Hoy mismo. Llamen a la compañía telefónica desde el trabajo para qué empiecen ya, y de camino a casa se compran los aparatos.

Ella aspiró profundamente.

— De acuerdo. Identificación de llamadas.

— ¿Tienes un teléfono móvil? ¿O Phasma?

— No, sólo Jessika.

— Las dos necesitan tener uno para llevarlo encima todo el tiempo, para que cuenten con una forma de pedir ayuda si no pueden acceder a un teléfono fijo. Y quiero decir encima, en el bolsillo, no en el bolso ni en el coche.

— Teléfonos móviles. De acuerdo. — Iban a hacer varias paradas de camino a casa, pensó.

— ¿A alguna de ustedes les ha sonado familiar esa voz?

— No, habla en susurros, pero es como un susurro fuerte. Suena gracioso.

— ¿Han notado algún ruido de fondo fácil de identificar?

Rey pasó la pregunta a Jessika y a Phasma. Ellas negaron con la cabeza.

— No, nada.

— Está bien. ¿Dónde viven Jessika y Phasma?

Rey le proporcionó sus direcciones.

Ben lanzó un juramento.

— Viven lejos, tendremos que mover bastantes unidades.

— ¿No tenías que decirme que estoy loca? — Dijo Rey con voz temblorosa, aunque de algún modo sabía que él no se lo iba a decir.

— Ciena ha muerto — Replicó Ben sin ambages — Las cuatro han recibido el mismo tipo de llamadas de un maniático. ¿Quieres seguir penando que se trata de una coincidencia?

Dicho así, a lo mejor no estaba tan loca. Respiró hondo.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

— Di a Jessika y a Phasma que hasta que descubramos quién está haciendo esas llamadas, no dejen entrar a nadie en casa excepto a sus familiares, que no se suban a un coche con nadie excepto sus familiares, ni siquiera aunque tengan una avería y alguien se ofrezca a llevarlas. Que mantengan cerradas puertas y ventanas, y que si alguna de ellas tiene un garaje de puerta automática, se cerciore de que no entre nadie cuando se levante la puerta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardará en dar con ese chiflado?

— Depende. Si el que está haciendo esas llamadas no es más que un jodido imbécil, es posible que el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas le eche el guante, a él o al número desde el que llama. Si no, te pincharemos el teléfono.

— Pero si es un jod… — Se interrumpió antes de pronunciar la palabra — Si es un ya sabes qué, ¿Cómo ha conseguido el número de móvil de Jessika?

— Como has dicho tú. Las conoce.

* * *

Cuando Jessika estacionó enfrente de la Resistencia, todas observaron el gran edificio de ladrillo.

— Es probable que sea alguien que trabaja aquí — Dijo Rey.

— Casi tendría que serlo — Dijo Phasma — Algún tipo al que le parece divertido meternos miedo.

— Ben dijo que no debíamos creer en las coincidencias. Hasta que sepamos a qué atenernos, deberíamos suponer que el tipo que está haciendo las llamadas es el mismo que ha matado a Ciena.

— No puedo creer que estemos trabajando con un asesino — Dijo Jessika, débilmente — Es que no puedo. Me resulta increíble. Tipejos, sí que los hay. No tienen más que fijarse en Darth Maul. Ciena no podía ni verlo.

— Ni nosotras — Darth Maul era oficialmente el tío imbécil de lugar. Un fugaz recuerdo hizo que Rey frunciera el ceño al intentar ubicarlo — La tarde en que elaboramos la lista… Recuerden ¿Ciena no nos estaba contando que Matt le hacía tocado el culo? ¿No fue Maul el que comentó algo después?

— Creo que sí — Dijo Jessika, dubitativa — No lo recuerdo exactamente.

— Yo, sí — Replicó Phasma — Maul dijo algo acerca de ocupar el lugar de Matt si Ciena estaba tan necesitada.

— Es un imbécil, pero no me lo imagino asesinando a nadie — Dijo Jessika sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Lo cierto es que no lo sabemos, así que tenemos que suponer que todo el mundo es el culpable. Cuando Ben averigüe quién ha estado haciendo esas llamadas, si el que sea tiene una coartada, podemos relajarnos. Hasta ese momento, estamos en guardia con todo el mundo.

Rey sintió deseos de sacudir a Jessika. No parecía darse cuenta de que ellas también podían correr peligro. Probablemente no era así; esperaba que no fuera así. Pero todo aquello de la última llamada telefónica llevaba las llamadas de aquel chiflado a otro nivel, y ella sentía una profunda inquietud.

Una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con Jessika: aquella suposición era demasiado fantástica, demasiado increíble. Simplemente estaba permitiendo que la dominase su imaginación. Otra parte de su cerebro, más primitiva, le decía que Ciena estaba muerta, que había sido asesinada, y que el que la había matado seguía andando por ahí. Aquello parecía aún más increíble que lo anterior, y sin embargo era cierto.

Probó con otra táctica.

— Si Ben opina que deberíamos ser mucho más cuidadosas, para mí es suficiente. Él sabe mucho más que nosotras de esto.

— Eso es verdad — Dijo Jessika — Si él está preocupado, deberíamos hacer lo que nos ha dicho.

Rey puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. Después de que ella les explicó los hechos a Ben por primera vez, Jessika, Phasma, y hasta Sabine habían empezado a actuar como si él fuera el gran jefazo. Bueno, daba igual que lo fuera, con tal de que funcionara; lo importante era que tenían que ser precavidas.

Entraron juntas en el edificio y después se separaron para dirigirse a sus distintos departamentos. Obedecieron las instrucciones de Ben, Rey llamó a la compañía telefónica para contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas y todos los demás accesorios, incluido el desvío de llamadas. Se le ocurrió que tal vez le resultara práctico poder transferir sus llamadas entrantes, digamos, a casa de Ben.

* * *

Ben llamó al detective Orrelios.

— Zeb, me dicen las tripas que tenemos un problema mayor de lo que creíamos.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Ya sabes que la señorita Ree era una de las Chicas de la Lista ¿Verdad?

— Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso, aparte de suponer un poco de carnaza para los periodistas?

— Resulta que las cuatro han estado recibiendo llamadas extrañas de un mismo individuo. Les pregunta cuál de las cuatro son.

— ¿Cuál de las cuatro?

— Sí. ¿Has leído la Lista?

— No he tenido el placer. Por desgracias, mi mujer me ha citado algunas partes.

— Las cuatro mujeres aparecen identificadas como A, B, C y D. De manera que ese tipo les pregunta cuál de ellas es cada una, como su le resultara importante. Hoy, ese tipo llamó al teléfono móvil de la señora Pava, y le formuló la pregunta de siempre, y luego mencionó el nombre de la señorita Ree. Sin amenazas ni da parecido, sólo el nombre.

— Mmnn — Contestó Zeb, lo cual significaba que estaba pensando.

— El móvil de la señora Pava está a nombre del marido, por eso la mayoría de la gente piensa que lo lleva él. Este tipo no sólo sabía el número, sino también que es la señora Pava la que lleva el móvil.

— Así que conoce a las chicas o conoce al marido.

— ¿Por qué iba un marido a dar el número de teléfono móvil de su mujer a otro hombre?

— Buena pregunta. De acuerdo, el que llama conoce a las chicas. Mmnn.

— Es muy probable que Ciena Ree conociera al asesino. Le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, ¿No es así?

— Así es. Tenía una mirilla en la puerta. Podía ver al que llamase al timbre.

— El chiflado de las llamadas disfraza la voz, habla sólo en susurros.

— Lo cual quiere decir que si hablara normalmente podrían reconocer su voz. ¿Tú crees que el de las llamadas y el asesino es la misma persona?

— De lo contrario sería una enorme coincidencia.

— Hijo de puta — Al igual que la mayoría de los policías, Zeb no creía en las coincidencias — ¿De qué las conoce todas ellas ese tipo? ¿Trabajando juntas o algo así?

— Sí, en la Resistencia. Es probable que él también trabaje allí.

— Se trata de alguien que tiene acceso a su información personal. Eso debería estrechar la búsqueda.

— La Resistencia fabrica tecnología informática. Allí hay mucha gente que sabría cómo acceder a los archivos del personal.

— No podría ser fácil ¿verdad? — Preguntó Zeb con cautela.

— Las tripas me dicen que lo ha provocado algo de esa Lista, y que va a ir detrás de las otras tres chicas.

— Por la fuerza. Puede que tengas razón. ¿Tienes los nombres, algo de información y direcciones de ellas?

— Jessika Pava, su marido se llama Poe. Phasma Captain, está soltera y vive sola. — Entregó en un papel las direcciones — Rey Jarrus, la tercera es mi vecina de al lado. También está soltera.

— Mmnn ¿Es esa amiga tuya?

— Sí.

— O sea, que estás saliendo con una de las Chicas de la Lista. Tío, eso es tener pelotas. — Zeb cayó en la cuenta de su propio chiste y rompió a reír.

— No tienes ni idea — Ben sonrió abiertamente al pensar en Rey y en su barbilla terca con aquella diminuta hendidura, y en sus leves hoyuelos de las mejillas y aquellos ojos intensos y chispeantes.

Rey atacaba la vida, más de dejar que le viniera simplemente; nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan irritante, graciosa y aguda. Tenía planes importantes respecto a ella, el más inmediato de todos: llevársela a la cama. Por nada de la galaxia iba a consentir que le ocurriera nada, aunque para ello tuviera que abandonar su trabajo y convertirse en su guardaespaldas durante las veinticuatro horas de día.

— Está bien, si estás en lo cierto, al menos tenemos un sitio por dónde empezar — Dijo Zeb, regresando rápidamente al tema — La Resistencia. Me informaré sobre cómo acceder a los archivo del personal para ver lo que cae del árbol, pero si has acertado en lo de los locos de la informática, esto podría llevarnos bastante tiempo. Oficialmente, no sé qué podremos hacer para mantener a salvo a las chicas. Estás hablando de distancias bastantes marcadas.

— Ya lo sé — El follón administrativo iba a ser un incordio. A Ben le dolía la cabeza de sólo pensarlo.

— De forma no oficial, sacaremos algo en limpio. Pediremos favores, tal vez logremos que algunos individuos se presten voluntarios para hacer de guardianes. Las chicas saben ya que tiene que actuar con cautela, ¿No es así?

— Se supone que hoy mismo tienen que contratar el servicio de Identificación de Llamadas y hacerse con un teléfono móvil. También les he dicho que no dejen entrar a nadie que no sea su familia, que no acepten que nadie las lleve en coche. No quiero que ese hijo de puta consiga acercarse a ellas lo más mínimo.

* * *

*Me encantó el juego de palabras que se formó con el nombre de las pizzas, porque unimos una marca reconocida, con el nombre de una raza de la franquicia cx

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo ya con la segunda semana en la escuela y ya siento la presión de la graduación, los profes nos echan carrilla acerca de que de ellos depende de si salimos de la escuela o no, y como no tengo una tesis en sí para entregar, la mitad de mis materias son acerca de ir a hacer proyectos a empresas, entonces todos estamos vueltos locos, ah, y nos perdieron la papelería del servicio social y de la prácticas, y la coordinadora nos ignora totalmente C: en fin, este capitulo estuvo largo, y el próximo más, entonces por eso me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero aquí seguiré, son 29 capítulos, so, ya falta poco :D

Para los nuevos lectores, espero que disfruten mucho la historia C: recuerden que todo es para que el fandom siga vivo, disfruten, dejen comentarios y esperen la próxima actualización, ¡nos leemos!

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

**Sai:** Te he fallado :C ¡pero sigue la costumbre! Yo salí confundida de cine, no supe si me gustó totalmente o no, pero después me puse a ver Star Wars Rebels, temporada tres capitulo tres, y ¡fue super parecido a la película! osea, ahí unieron dos holocrones (sith y Jedi) y pudieron ver el futuro (como cuando fue lo de Rey y Kylo). Y también un jedi fue expulsado al espacio y regreso de la misma forma en que Leia lo hizo, así que obviamente me gustó la peli, porque mostró cosas que ya habían sucedido en el canon actual, (si mal no me equivoco esa temporada salió en el 2016) osea que no estuvo tan fumado como creí.  
Espero que no leas el libro, falta poco, solo espérame un poquito ¿Sí? :3

 **Airi** : ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! espero disfrutes bastante el episodio, ya descubrimos que Snoke está en la resistencia, askjdfñaksñdf, ¿Ahora que pasará? recuerda que ya quedan menos de diez capítulos para el final de la historia, así que se podrán las cosas bastante interesantes, ¡disfrútalo mucho!

 **Melissaandrea** : ¡Saludos desde México tocaya! (También me llamo Andrea :D) Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, recibir comentarios de usuarios que no había visto antes realmente me alegra, porque sé que a nuevas caras les gusta :D Sin duda los personajes están bien logrados, es algo que me encanta, y Ben policía es lo mejor,... espero disfrutes mucho la actualización. ¡Nos leemos!


	22. Capítulo XXI-A

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Rey se sorprendió a sí misma escrutando a cada hombre con que se cruzaba en el trabajo ese día, preguntándose si sería el asesino. Que uno de ellos pudiera ser un asesino era casi imposible de creer. Todos parecían muy normales, o al menos tan normales como cualquier grupo grande de hombres que trabajasen en la industria de la informática.

Había algunos de ellos a los que conocía y que le gustaban, otros a los que conocía y no le gustaban, pero a ninguno lo veía como un asesino. A muchos tipos, en particular los de las dos primeras plantas, los conocía de vista pero no por el nombre. ¿Conocería Ciena a alguno de ellos lo bastante bien como para dejarlo entrar en su casa?

Rey intentó reflexionar sobre qué haría ella si una persona conocida llamase a su puerta por la noche, quizá diciendo que tenía un problema con el coche. Hasta la fecha, probablemente la habría abierto la puerta sin dudar, con el único deseos de mostrarse servicial. El asesino, aunque resultara ser un desconocido, le había robado para siempre aquella confianza, aquella sensación interior de seguridad. Le había gustado creer que era consciente e inteligente, que no corría riesgos, pero ¿Cuántas veces había abierto la puerta sin preguntar quién estaba al otro lado? Ahora se estremeció al pensar en ello.

La puerta de su casa ni siquiera tenía mirilla. Veía quién llamaba a la puerta sólo si se subía al sofá, retiraba la cortina y luego se inclinaba mucho hacia la derecha. Y la mitad superior de la puerta de la cocina sólo constaba de nueve cristales pequeños, fáciles de hacer pedazos; después, lo único que tendría que hacer cualquier intruso sería introducir la mano y abrir la cerradura.

No poseía ningún sistema de alarma, ningún medio para protegerse, ¡Nada! Lo mejor que podría hacer si alguien entraba en la casa mientras ella estuviera dentro era escapar por la ventana, suponiendo que lograra abrirla.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pesó, antes de poder sentirse de nuevo a salvo en su casa.

Se quedó media hora más de lo habitual en el trabajo, poniéndose un poco al día con el montón de papeles que se habían acumulado durante su ausencia. Cuando atravesaba la zona de aparcamiento, reparó en que sólo quedaban un puñado de coches, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era al salir tarde de trabajar, así, sola.

Las tres amigas, Phasma, Jessika y ella, deberían hacer coincidir sus entradas y salidas con el grueso del personal para aprovechar la ventaja que ofrecía la multitud. Rey ni siquiera les había dicho que pensaba salir un poco más tarde.

Ahora tenía muchas cosas que considerar, había peligro en cosas que antes nunca había necesitado tener en cuenta.

— ¡Rey!

Mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento, el sonido de su nombre la devolvió a la realidad, y comprendió que alguien la había llamado por lo menos un par de veces, tal vez más. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió a medias de ver a Maketh Tua correr hacia ella.

— Lo siento — Se excusó, aunque se preguntaba qué querría Maketh — Iba pensando y no te he oído la primera vez. ¿Ocurre algo?

Maketh se detuvo agitando sus gráciles manos y con una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

— Es que… Simplemente quería decirte que lamento mucho lo de Ciena. ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

— Aún no lo sé. — No tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar de nuevo lo de la autopsia — La hermana de Ciena se está encargando de los preparativos.

Maketh asintió nerviosamente.

— Comunícamelo, por favor. Me gustaría asistir.

— Sí, naturalmente.

Maketh parecía querer decir algo más, o tal vez no sabía qué más decir, cualquiera de las dos cosas resultaba incómoda. Por fin, tras un movimiento brusco de cabeza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su coche.

La amplia falda le revoloteaba alrededor de las piernas. El atuendo que llevaba aquel día era especialmente desafortunado, un estampado en color lavanda que no le favorecía nada y con un leve volante fruncido en el escote. Tenía toda la punta de ser un producto corriente, aunque Maketh ganaba un buen sueldo, – Rey sabía exactamente cuánto – Y probablemente compraba en buenos grandes almacenes. Simplemente carecía de criterio para vestir.

— Por otra parte — Murmuró Rey para sí mientras abría el coche — Yo carezco de criterio para las personas. — Su criterio debía de encontrarse gravemente dañado, porque las dos personas de las que jamás habría esperado comprensión ni sensibilidad, el señor Kallus y Maketh Tua, eran las dos que se habían tomado la molestia de decirle que sentían lo que le había sucedido a Ciena.

Obedeciendo las instrucciones de Ben, fue hasta una tienda de electrónica y compró un aparato identificador de llamadas, solicitó un servicio de telefonía móvil, realizó todo el papeleo necesario y después se dedicó a escoger un teléfono.

Aquel proceso la absorbió por entero; ¿Quería uno de aquellos pequeños aparatos con tapa o mejor uno sin tapa? Se decidió por el que no tenía tapa, pues imaginó que si estuviera huyendo de un asesino enloquecido para salvar su vida, no querría tener que entretenerse en levantar la tapa antes de marcar.

A continuación tenía que decidirse por un color. Descartó de inmediato el negro por estar demasiado visto. ¿Amarillo neón? Resultaría difícil de perder. El azul era bonito; no se veían muchos móviles azules. Por otro lado, no había nada como el rojo.

Una vez que hubo elegido el teléfono rojo, tuvo que esperar a que se lo programasen. Para cuando salió de la tienda de electrónica, ya casi se había puesto el sol de finales de verano, se observaban algunas noves que venían del sudoeste y estaba muerta de hambre.

Como soplaba un viento frío que traían aquellas nubes, promesa de lluvia, y todavía le quedaban dos paradas más antes de irse a la casa, se compró una hamburguesa y un refresco, y los engulló mientras conducía. La hamburguesa no era muy buena, pero era comida, y aquello era lo único que requería su estómago.

La parada siguiente fue en una empresa que instalaba sistemas de seguridad. Allí respondió a varias preguntas, escogió el sistema que deseaba y firmó un abultado cheque. Le instalarían el sistema en una semana a partir del sábado.

— ¡Pero esos son diez días! — Exclamó Rey con el ceño.

El corpulento dependiente consultó un libro de entra de pedidos.

— Lo siento, pero es lo antes que podemos servírselo.

Rey pasó hábilmente una mano por encima del mostrador y recuperó su cheque, que estaba delante del dependiente.

— Ya volveré a llamar para ver si otra persona puede servírmelo antes. Siendo haberlo hecho perder el tiempo.

— Espere, espere — Dijo él apresuradamente — ¿Se trata de una emergencia? Si hay una persona que está teniendo problemas, la situamos a la cabecera de la lista. Debería haberlo dicho.

— Se trata de una emergencia — Dijo Rey con firmeza.

— Muy bien, deje que vea qué puedo hacer — Estudió de nuevo el libro de pedidos, se rascó la cabeza, dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz sobre el papel y dijo — Puedo decir que se los instalen este sábado, ya que se trata de una emergencia.

Con cuidado de no mostrar triunfo alguno en la expresión de la cara, Rey le devolvió el cheque.

— Gracias — Dijo muy en serio.

La siguiente parada fue en un comercio de materiales de construcción. Aquel era un lugar gigantesco en el que había hasta el menor detalle de lo que uno podía necesitar para construir una casa, excepto el dinero. Adquirió una mirilla para la puerta principal cuyas instrucciones decían claramente: "Fácil de instalar", y una puerta nueva para la cocina que no fuera la mitad de cristal, además de dos cerrojos nuevos.

Después de encargar que le entregasen la puerta el sábado y de pagar un extra por dicho privilegio, lanzó un suspiro y emprendió el camino a casa.

La lluvia comenzó a repiquetear sobre el parabrisas justo cuando enfilaba su calle. Se había hecho de noche, y la oscuridad era más intensa aún debido a que el cielo estaba encapotado. Al oeste vio la breve descarga de un relámpago que iluminó las nubles, y oyó el retumbar de un trueno.

La casa estaba a oscuras. Habitualmente llegaba a casa mucho antes del oscurecer, por eso no dejaba ninguna luz encendida. En circunstancias normales no se preocuparía por entrar en una casa oscura, pero esta vez sintió un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda. Estaba inquieta, más consciente de su vulnerabilidad.

Permaneció unos instantes sentada dentro del coche, reacia a apagar el motor y entrar en la casa. En el camino de entrada de Ben no se veía ningún vehículo aparcado, pero estaba encendida la luz de la cocina; tal vez estuviera en casa. Ojalá dejara el todoterreno en el camino de entrada en vez de guardarlo en el garaje, para indicar así cuándo estaba en casa y cuándo no.

Justo cuando apagaba los faros y el motor, captó un movimiento a su izquierda. El corazón se le subió de un salto a la garganta y entonces se dio cuenta de que era Ben, que bajaba de la entrada principal.

Sintió que la inundaba una sensación de alivio. Cogió el bolso y las bolsas de plástico de las compras y salió del coche.

— ¿Dónde carajos has estado? — Gritó Ben irguiéndose sobre ella mientras Rey cerraba la portezuela del Viper.

No esperaba que empezase vociferando. Sobresaltada, se le cayó una de las bolsas.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Exclamó al tiempo que se agachaba para recogerla — ¿Es que siempre tienes que asustarme?

— Alguien tiene que asustarte. — Ben la agarró por los brazo y la izó hasta ponerla a su altura. Iba sin camisa, y Rey se encontró de cara contra sus musculosos pectorales. — Son las ocho, es posible que haya por ahí un asesino rondándote. ¿Y no te molestas siquiera en llamar para que alguien sepa dónde estás? ¡Te mereces más que un simple susto!

Rey estaba cansada y nerviosa, la lluvia iba arreciando por minutos, y no estaba de humor para que nadie le gritase. Levantó la cabeza para mirar furiosa a Ben, con el agua chorreando por la cara.

— ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que me comprase un identificador de llamadas y un teléfono móvil, así que si llego tarde ha sido idea tuya!

— ¿Has tardado tres jodidas horas en hacer lo que una persona normal hace en media hora?

¿Estaba diciéndole que ella no era normal? Muy enfadada, Rey apoyó ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de Ben y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo.

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?

Él se tambaleó quizás un centímetro.

— ¡Hace como una semana! — Contestó furioso y la besó.

Su boca era dura y agresiva, y el corazón le latía igual que una taladradora. Como sucedía siempre que la besaba, fue como si el tiempo desaparecía y dejara tan sólo el aquí y el ahora. Rey se sintió llena del sabor de Ben; notaba su piel desnuda caliente al tacto, a pesar de la lluvia que los empapaba a los dos. Ben la aprisionó contra sí rodeándola con los brazos con una fuerza tal que ella no podía inhalar profundamente, y sintió contra su vientre el empuje de su erección.

Ben estaba temblando, y de pronto Rey comprendió lo asustado que había estado por ella. Era grande y de aspecto rudo, y lo bastante fuerte para hacer frente a un Bantha; seguramente todos los días veía, sin inmutarse, cosas que harían a una persona corriente encogerse de horror. Pero aquella noche estaba asustado… asustado por ella.

De repente experimentó un dolor en el pecho, como si le oprimieran el corazón. Le flaquearon las rodillas y de dejó caer hacía él, fundiéndose con él, alzándose de puntillas para responder a su beso con igual fuerza, igual pasión. Ben emitió un gemido profundo; el beso se transformó y la rabia se difuminó para ser sustituida por un violento apetito.

Rey se había rendido totalmente, pero aquello no parecía bastarle a Ben, porque le hundió una mano en el cabello y tiró de la cabeza hacía atrás para arquearle el cuello y dejar al descubierto la garganta, a merced de su boda. La lluvia le mojaba el rostro, y Rey cerró los ojos, impotente bajo su garra de acero, sin desear estar en ningún otro lugar.

Tras las sacudidas emocionales de los días pasados, Rey necesitaba perderse en lo físico, expulsar todo el dolor y el miedo, y sentir sólo a Ben, pensar sólo en Ben. Él le levantó los pies del suelo y empezó a caminar con ella, y ella no protestó excepto cuando dejó de besarla, no forcejeó excepto para acercarse más a él.

— Maldita sea, ¿Quieres dejar de moverte? — Gruñó Ben con la voz tensa, situándola a un costado mientras subía los peldaños de su propia casa.

— ¿Por qué? — La voz de Rey sonó espesa, sensual. No sabía que su garganta fuera capaz de algo así.

— Porque si no paras, voy a correrme dentro de los pantalones — Medio gritó él profundamente frustrado.

Rey meditó sobre el problema de Ben quizá por el espacio de unos segundos. La única manera de estar segura de no sobre-excitarlo era librarse de sus brazos y no tocarlo en absoluto, pero aquello significaba privarse a sí misma de algo.

— Pues sufre — Le dijo.

— ¿Qué sufra? — Sonó ofendido.

Abrió de un manotazo la puerta principal y llevó a Rey adentro. La sala de estar estaba a oscuras, la única luz se filtraba desde la cocina. Ben olía a sexo, a lluvia y a pelo mojado. Rey intentó recorrer aquellos anchos hombros con las manos y se vio estorbada por el bolso y las bolsas de la compra. Con gesto impaciente, dejó caer todo al suelo y acto seguido se pegó a Ben como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Maldiciendo, Ben dio unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes y aplastó a Rey contra la pared. Buscó el pantalón de ella con manos impacientes y atacó el botón y la cremallera hasta que el botón salió volando y la cremallera cedió. El pantalón resbaló hasta el suelo y quedó arrugado a los pies. Rey se quitó los zapatos y él la levantó para liberarla del montón de ropa.

Inmediatamente enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, en un frenético intento de pegarse más a él, de fundir los cuerpos de ambos y aliviar aquella ardiente necesidad que la abrasaba por dentro.

— ¡Todavía no!

Jadeando, Ben inclinó su peso contra ella para sujetarla contra la pared y despegó sus piernas de alrededor de las caderas. Con la caja torácica oprimida por el peso de Ben, Rey sólo consiguió emitir el primer gemido de protesta antes de que él enganchara los dedos en la cinturilla de las bragas y tirarse de ellas hacia abajo.

Oh.

Rey intentó pensar por qué quería hacerlo esperar otras dos semanas, como mínimo, tal vez un ciclo menstrual entero. No se le ocurrió nada razonable, teniendo en cuenta que tenía mucho miedo de que la misma persona que mató a Ciena pudiera tener en su punto de mira al resto del grupo y que se daría de patadas si muriera sin saber lo que era hacer el amor con Ben. Allí mismo, en aquel momento, no había nada que fuera más importante que tomar la medida a aquel hombre.

Apartó las bragas de una patada, Ben la levantó una vez más, y ella volvió a enroscarse alrededor de él. Los nudillos de Ben le rozaron las piernas cuando se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Rey contuvo la respiración cuando cayó la última barrera entre ambos y sintió aquel pene presionar contra ella, desnudo y en celo, buscando. Sintió una oleada de placer que hizo chisporrotear sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se arqueó desesperada buscando más, necesitando más.

Ben lanzó un juramento en voz baja y levantó a Rey sólo un poco más para ajustar su posición. Ella sintió cómo la cabeza del pene la sondeaba, suave, caliente y dura, y después una sensación de placer casi increíble la inundó cuando Ben cedió ligeramente y dejó que ella cayera por su propio peso sobre su verga. Su cuerpo se resistió al principio y luego empezó a dilatarse y a aceptarlo, centímetro a centímetro. Sintió que todo dentro de ella empezaba a tensarse a medida que la invadía un mar de sensaciones…

En aquel momento Ben se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y el rostro hundido contra su cuello. Con la voz amortiguada, le dijo:

— ¿Has empezado a tomar la píldora?

Rey clavó las uñas en sus hombros desnudos, casi sollozando de necesidad. ¿Cómo podía detenerse en aquel preciso momento? Tenía dentro sólo la cabeza del pene, y no era suficiente, ni mucho menos. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron alrededor de él en un intento de absorberlo más profundamente, y un explosivo juramento salió de la garganta de Ben.

— Maldita sea, Rey, ¿Has empezado a tomar la píldora?

— Sí — Logró decir ella por fin, en un tono tan áspero como el de él.

Ben la aprisionó contra la pared y con un fuerte impulso la penetró del todo. Rey se oyó a sí misma gritar, pero lo percibió como un sonido distante. Todas las células de su cuerpo estaban concentradas en la gruesa verga que entraba y salía de ella en su ritmo duro y rápido, y alcanzo el orgasmo de esa misma forma.

Sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones explotar en su interior y se arqueó contra Ben, gritando, sacudiendo las caderas y con todo el cuerpo estremecido. El resto del mundo desapareció por completo.

Él se corrió un segundo más tarde, entrando en ella casi con fuerza brutal. Rey chocaba contra la pared a cada impulso, resbalando por su propio peso y obligando a Ben a penetrar aún más profundo, tanto que se tensó convulsivamente y alcanzó un nuevo clímax.

Al terminar, Ben se apoyó pesadamente contra ella, con la piel empapada de lluvia y sudor. Respiraba agitadamente y su pecho se hinchaba cada vez que tomaba aire. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa excepto por el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el tejado y los jadeos de los sobrecargados pulmones de ambos. Rey sentía el fresco de la pared en la espalda, pero resultaba incómodamente dura.

Intentó pensar en algo inteligente que decir, pero su mente se negaba a funcionar. Aquello era demasiado serio, demasiado importante para hacer bromitas ingeniosas. De modo que cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Ben mientras el galope de su corazón iba calmándose gradualmente y la parte baja de su cuerpo se relajaba alrededor de la verga de él.

Ben musitó algo ininteligible y sujeto a Rey con más fuerza, sosteniéndola con un brazo alrededor de la espalda y se otro debajo de las nalgas, al tiempo que se quitaba del todo los pantalones y se dirigía con paso inseguro al dormitorio. Todavía estaba dentro de ella, con el cuerpo anclado al suyo, cuando se inclinó sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de Rey.

La habitación estaba fresca y oscura, la cama era ancha. Le quitó a Rey la blusa de seda y el sujetador y lanzó ambas prendas al suelo. Entonces quedaron ambos totalmente desnudos, el pecho de él rozando los pezones de ella mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez el ritmo fue más lento pero no menos potente, y a cada embestida se introducía hasta la empuñadura.

Para sorpresa de Rey, la fiebre volvió nuevamente. Creía estar demasiado exhausta para excitarse de nuevo, pero descubrió lo contrario. Se afianzó con las piernas al cuerpo de Ben y movió la pelvis hacia arriba para ir al encuentro de cada arremetida, aferrándolo, atrayéndolo aún más hacia su interior, y cuando se corrió el paroxismo fue todavía más intenso que los anteriores. Ben dejó escapar un sonido gutural y alcanzó el orgasmo mientras ella aún temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando el impulso de ambos se hubo aquietado, el sudor se hubo secado y los músculos volvieron a responder otra vez, Ben se retiró y rodó hacia un costado con un brazo sobre los ojos.

— Mierda — Dijo en voz baja.

* * *

¡Hello! Ya volvimos al lunes regular de actualización, sí, la semana pasada falle, pero ¡Estamos de vuelta! Queda decir que en esto fue gracias a que el capítulo fue dividido en dos, y eso es porque es sumamente largo. Aún así les deje la parte más interesante aquí, así que espero lo disfruten :D

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Melissandrea:** ¡Ya llegó el momento intimo! No esperaste mucho ¿Eh? jiji Por cierto acabo de actualizar otro fic del fandom, se llama "Muñeca de trapo" casi tiene los mismos capítulos que éste, pero la trama es sumamente diferente, de igual forma si lo quieres leer, ¡allá te leo!

 **Tach:** ¡Actualizaré seguido! Bueno, en realidad, será en cada lunes, pero es un buen ritmo ¿No? Si te sonrojaste por la trama anterior estoy segura de que éste capítulo te encantará, y te pondrá toda la sangre en el rostro, ¡Me platicas tu reacción! PD: nadie confía en nadie cuando se trata de dinero jajaja.

 **Love Stories On My Mind:** Viste la actualización unos quince minutos después de dejar el comentario, ¡eso sí que es suerte! :D Si te recuerdo, del fandom de yu-gi-oh ¿cierto? Increíble, yo era fan de tus historias, y ahora estás aquí, ¡es todo un honor!, espero seguirte leyendo en estos capítulos que faltan, ¡disfrútalo mucho!

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, reacciones al ver que al fin se aprovechó el rating M en el fic ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	23. Capítulo XXI-B

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

— Mierda — Dijo en voz baja.

Pero como la habitación estaba tan silenciosa, Rey lo oyó. Un minúsculo acceso de ira la hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Todavía se sentía igual que un fideo flácido pasado de cocción, por eso lo más que pudo articular fue:

— Vaya, qué romántico — Dijo en tono sarcástico. El tipo no había podido apartar las manos encima de ella en toda la semana, y ahora que por fin habían hecho el amor, el único comentario que se le ocurría hacer es "mierda", como si toda aquella experiencia hubiera sido una equivocación.

Ben levantó el brazo con el que se tapaba los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Rey con cara de pocos amigos.

— Supe que ibas a ser un problema desde la primera vez que te vi.

— ¿qué quieres decir con eso de "Problema"? — Rey se incorporó devolviéndole la misma mirada — ¡Yo no soy ningún problema! ¡Soy una persona muy agradable excepto cuando tengo que tratar con tipejos!

— Eres un problema de los peores — Le espetó él — Eres un problema de los que lo empujan a uno a casarse.

Teniendo en cuenta que ya eran tres los hombres que habían encontrado cosas mejores que hacer que casarse con ella, aquél no era precisamente el comentario más sensible que pudo hacer. Resultaba especialmente doloroso por provenir de un hombre que acaba de proporcionarle tres explosivos orgasmos. Agarró la almohada, le atizó en la cabecera con ella y se bajó de la cama de un salto.

— Yo puedo solucionarte ese problema — Le dijo, echando humo mientras escrutaba la habitación a oscuras en busca de su ropa interior. Maldita sea, ¿Dónde estaba el interruptor de la luz? — ¡Ya que soy un problema tan grande, me quedaré en mi lado del camino de entrada y tú puedes quedarte en la mierda del tuyo!

Para cuando terminó ya estaba gritando. Sí… aquella mancha blanca debía de ser su sujetador. Lo recogió del suelo de un manotazo, pero se trataba de un calcetín. Un calcetín maloliente. Se lo arrojó a Ben, el cual lo aplastó a un lado y saltó de la cama en dirección a Rey.

— ¿Qué carajos has hecho con mi maldita ropa? — Le rugió ella, esquivando su mano y recorriendo enfurecida la habitación, a oscuras — ¿Y dónde está el maldito interruptor de la luz?

— ¡Has el favor de calmarte! — Exclamó Ben, en un tono sospechoso de estar reprimiendo una carcajada.

Así que se estaba riendo de ella. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Y una mierda, no pienso calmarme! — Chilló, y acto seguido giró en dirección a la puerta — Puedes quedarte con esa maldita ropa. Prefiero irme a mi casa desnuda antes de quedarme aquí contigo un minuto más, maldito monstruo insensible…

Un brazo de duros músculos se cerró alrededor de su cintura y la alzó en volandas. Soltó una exclamación, agitando los brazos, y entonces rebotó contra la cama al tiempo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con un resuello.

Tuvo el tiempo justo de inhalar un poco de aire antes de que Ben aterrizase encima de ella aplastándola con su gran peso y obligándola a exhalar de nuevo. Rio mientras la subyugaba con una facilidad ridícula; en cinco segundos ya no podía forcejear en absoluto.

Para su asombro y su rabia, descubrió que Ben tenía otra erección, que vibraba contra sus muslos cerrados. Si se creía que iba a abrir las piernas para él después de… Ben cambió de postura, hizo presión con la rodilla en un experto movimiento, y las piernas se abrieron de todos modos. Otro cambio de postura y se deslizó suavemente al interior de ella.

Rey sintió deseos de chillar por estar disfrutando tanto de aquello, por amarlo y porque era un monstruo. Su mala suerte con los hombres seguía cumpliéndose.

Entonces rompió a llorar.

— Vamos, chatarrera, no llores — Le dijo él en tono tranquilizador mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella.

— Lloraré si me apetece — Sollozó Rey al tiempo que se aferraba a él.

— Te quiero, Rey Jarrus. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¡Por nada del mundo!

— Tienes que casarte conmigo. Me debes todo tu próximo sueldo entero por todas las groserías que has proferido esta noche. Pero si nos casamos no tendrás que pagarme.

— No existe ninguna regla que diga eso.

— Acabo de inventarla — Le enmarcó la cara con sus grandes manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas.

— Tú has dicho "mierda".

— ¿Qué otra cosa puede decir un hombre cuando ve que sus gloriosos días de soltería se acercan rápido e ignominioso fin?

— Ya has estado casado.

— Sí, pero eso no cuenta. Era demasiado joven para saber lo que había. Creía que follar era lo mismo que amar.

Rey pensó que ojalá se quedase quieto. ¿Cómo podía tener una conversación mientras hacía lo que le estaba haciendo? No…, ojalá, cerrase la boca y siguiera haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, excepto tal vez un poquito más deprisa. Y con un poquito más de ímpetu.

Ben la besó en la sien, en el mentón, en la leve hendidura de la barbilla.

— Siempre he oído decir que el sexo es distinto con una mujer a la que uno ama, pero no me lo creía. El sexo era sexo. Pero entonces entré dentro de ti y fue como meter la polla en un enchufe.

— Oh. ¿A eso se debían todas esas sacudidas y todos esos chillidos? — Se burló Rey, pero prestando atención.

— Qué sabihondilla. Sí, a eso se debían, aunque me parece que no soy yo el único que se ha movido y chillado. Ha sido diferente. Más apasionado. Más fuerte. Y cuando terminó me entraron ganas de repetirlo todo.

— Y lo has repetido.

— Ahí tienes la prueba, entonces. Por la fuerza, ya me he corrido dos veces y otra vez estoy empalmado. O se trata de un milagro sexual, o es amor. — Besó a Rey en la boca, despacio y en profundidad, con lengua. — El hecho de ver cómo te lanzas una rabieta siempre se excita.

— Yo no tengo rabietas. ¿Por qué cada vez que un hombre se enfada es que está furioso, pero cuando se enfada una mujer no es más que una rabieta? — Calló un instante, sorprendida por lo que había dicho él — ¿Siempre?

— Siempre. Como cuando tiraste al suelo mi cubo de la basura, luego me chillaste y me apuntaste con el dedo en el pecho.

— ¿Estabas excitado? — Le preguntó ella, atónita.

— Como una piedra.

— Pero que hijo de p…

— Así que contesta a mi pregunta.

Ella abrió la boca para decir "Sí", pero la cautela la empujó a recordarle:

— No se me dan bien los compromisos. Eso le proporciona al novio demasiado tiempo para pensar.

— Yo pienso saltarme la parte del compromiso. No vamos a comprometernos; nos casaremos directamente.

— En ese caso, sí, me casaré contigo. — Hundió el rostro en la garganta de Ben y aspiró el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo, pensando que si los perfumeros del mundo pudieran embotellar aquello que poseía Ben, la población femenina estaría constantemente en celo.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

— ¿Por qué me quieres? — Insinuó.

Rey sonrió moviendo los labios contra la piel de él.

— Porque estoy loca, salvaje, perdida y absolutamente enamorada de ti — Afirmó.

— Nos casaremos la semana que viene.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! — Exclamó Rey horrorizada al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás para contemplarlo echarse sobre ella, moviéndose lentamente adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, como un alga flotando en la marea.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque mis padres no regresarán de las vacaciones hasta… He perdido la cuenta de los días. Dentro de unas tres semanas, creo.

— ¿No pueden regresar antes? ¿Dónde están, por cierto?

— De viaje por toda la galaxia. Son las vacaciones soñadas de mi madre, porque mi padre es ciego, y aunque la medicación lo está ayudando de verdad, últimamente ha empeorado un poco y ella tenía miedo de que ésta fuera su última oportunidad. Antes de jubilarse, siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para marcharse durante una temporada tan larga, por eso es un viaje especial para los dos ¿Sabes?

— Está bien, está bien. Nos casaremos el día siguiente de que vuelvan a casa.

— ¡Mi madre ni siquiera habrá tenido tiempo de deshacer las maletas!

— Vaya. Como no vamos a comprometernos, no podremos hacer todo eso de la boda en la iglesia…

— Gracias a la fuerza — Repuso Rey sinceramente. Había pasado por aquella experiencia con el número dos, el muy cabrón, con todos los gastos, los preparativos y las molestas, sólo para que él se retractara en el último minuto.

Ben exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pues temía que a ella le apeteciera una boda por todo lo alto.

— Tendremos todo preparado. Lo único que tendrán que hacer tus padres es asistir.

Rey había estado realizando un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse en la conversación mientras Ben hacia… aquello que estaba haciendo, y estaba muy impresionada de que él fuera capaz de mantener su parte de dicha conversación en medio de aquellas circunstancias, pero el cuerpo de ella súbitamente alcanzó el punto de no retorno. Lanzó una exclamación ahogada y alzó convulsivamente las caderas contra él.

— ¡Ya hablamos después! — Dijo con voz ronca, lo agarró del trasero y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

Pasaron un buen rato sin hablar absolutamente de nada.

Rey se removió y bostezó. Debería sentirse contenta de haber pasado la noche entera en los brazos de Ben, pero una idea repentina la hizo incorporarse de un salto en la cama.

— ¡Chopper!

Ben emitió un sonido que era algo a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido.

— ¿Qué?

— Chopper. ¡Debe de estar muerto de hambre! No puedo creer que me haya olvidado. — Salió atropelladamente de la cama — ¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? ¿Y por qué no tienes lámparas en las mesillas?

— Junto a la puerta a la derecha. ¿Para qué necesito lámparas en las mesillas?

— Para leer, por ejemplo. — Fue recorriendo la pared con la mano, dio con el interruptor y lo accionó. Una luz brillante inundó la habitación.

Ben se protegió los ojos, parpadeando, y a continuación se volvió boca abajo.

— Yo leo en la sala de estar.

Los ojos de Rey tardaron un minuto en adaptarse. Una vez que lo hubieron hecho, sus pupilas se agrandaron al contemplar en qué habían convertido la cama. Los cobertores colgaban retorcidos hacia un costado, las almohadas estaban… ¿Dónde estaban las almohadas? Y la sábana bajera estaba suelta en una esquina y hecha un revoltijo en el centro de la cama.

— Por la fuerza — Dijo perpleja, pero al instante se sacudió a sí misma y buscó su ropa.

Ben abrió los ojos y se incorporó sobre un codo. Sus ojos oscuros, adormilados y fijos a un tiempo, examinaron a Rey mientras ésta registraba el dormitorio. Encontró su blusa enredada en los cobertores de la cama. Después se arrodilló para mirar debajo de la cama en busca del sujetador; Ben se inclinó ligeramente para tener una mejor perspectiva de su trasero moviéndose en el aire.

— ¿Cómo demonios ha ido a parar debajo de la cama? — Protestó Rey recuperado la prenda de su escondite.

— Habrá ido reptando — Sugirió Ben.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz y miro a su alrededor.

— Y mi pantalón estará…

— En la sala de estar.

Rey fue la sala de estar, encendió una lámpara, y estaba en el proceso de desenmarañar el pantalón cuando entró Ben, completamente desnudo y llevando en la mano unas zapatillas deportivas. Rey no se molestó con el sujetador, pero sí que se puso las bragas y acto seguido el pantalón y la blusa. Ben se enfundó los pantalones y después se sentó para calzarse las deportivas.

— ¿Adónde vas? — Le preguntó ella.

— A acompañarte hasta la puerta de tu casa.

Rey abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario, pero entonces recordó que sí era necesario, al menos por el momento. Se puso los zapatos, metió el sujetador en el bolso y recogió las bolsas de las compras. Ben extrajo su pistola de la funda y la empuñó con la mano derecha.

— Dame tu llave y quédate detrás de mí — Dijo.

Rey sacó el juego de llaves del bolso, seleccionó la que correspondía a la casa y se la entregó a Ben.

Había dejado de llover, y la noche había quedado húmeda y cálida. Se oía cantar a los grillos, y la farola situada al final de la calle se veía rodeada de un halo difuminado. Atravesaron los dos caminos de entrada y subieron los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Ben se guardó la pistola en la cintura mientras abría la cerradura, luego le devolvió las llaves a Rey y sacó de nuevo la pistola. Abrió la puerta, introdujo una mano y encendió el interruptor de la luz.

Entonces soltó un fuerte juramento. Rey parpadeó al ver la destrucción que iluminó la luz del techo, y chilló:

— ¡Chopper!

Intentó abalanzarse dejando a Ben a un lado, pero éste le bloqueó el paso con el brazo extendido y se volvió para que su gran cuerpo le impidiera entrar.

— Ve a mi casa y llama al 911 — Ladró — ¡Vamos!

— Pero Chopper…

— ¡Vete! — Vociferó al tiempo que le propinaba un empujón que estuvo a punto de lanzarla volando del porche. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y entró en la casa.

Era policía; en aquella ocasión tenía que fiarse de él. Con los dientes castañeando, Rey regreso corriendo a casa de Ben y entro en la cocina, donde había un teléfono inalámbrico. Lo agarró, pulsó el boto de conexión y marcó el 911.

— ¿De dónde llama? — La voz era impersonal y casi carente de interés.

— Er… desde la casa de al lado. — Rey cerró los ojos — Quiero decir que estoy llamando desde la casa de mi vecino. Han destrozado mi casa — Les dio su dirección — Mi vecino es policía, y en este momento está registrando la casa — Llevándose consigo el teléfono, fue hasta el porche principal y observó su pequeña casita en la que ahora se veían luces brillando en dos ventanas. Vio encenderse también la del dormitorio — Va armado…

— ¿Quién es? — En interlocutor parecía alarmado de pronto.

— ¡Es mi vecino! ¡Digan a la policía que si ven a un hombre medio desnudo con un arma, no disparen, que es uno de ellos! — Rey aspiró profundamente. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creyó enfermar. — Yo voy para allá.

— ¡No! Señora, no vaya allí. Si su vecino es policía, no se entrometa. Señora, ¿Está escuchando?

— Sigo aquí — No dijo que estuviera escuchando. Le temblaba la mano, lo cual hacía que el teléfono repiqueteara contra su boca.

— Continúe al teléfono, señora, para que yo pueda mantener informados de la situación a los agentes encargados. Ya se han enviado varias unidades a su domicilio, llegarán dentro de unos minutos. Tenga un poco de paciencia, por favor.

Rey no podía tener paciencia, pero sí podía tener sensatez.

Aguardó en el porche, con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas y contemplando fijamente su propia casa, la cual Ben registraba metódicamente poniendo su vida en peligro cada vez que entraba en una habitación. No se atrevió a pensar en Chopper. El interlocutor de la policía dijo algo más, pero ella había dejado de escuchar, aunque hizo un ruido para darle a entender que seguía allí. A lo lejos oyó el sonido estridente de las sirenas.

Ben salió al porche trasero con Chopper acurrucado en su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Chopper!

Rey soltó el teléfono y corrió hacia ellos. Ben le permitió coger al gato y después volvió a guardarse la pistola en la cintura.

— Quienquiera que haya hecho esto no se ha quedado por aquí — Dijo Ben al tiempo que la rodeaba con un brazo y la instaba a regresar a su casa.

Con Chopper a salvo y malhumorado en sus brazos, Rey frenó en seco.

— Quiero ver…

— Aún no. Deja primero que los técnicos realicen su trabajo, tal vez encuentren algo que nos proporcione una pista de quién es ese cabrón.

— Pero tú sí has entrado…

— Y he tenido cuidado de no tocar nada — Replicó él, exasperado — Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Los chicos llegarán dentro de un minuto.

Rey recordó que había tirado el teléfono. L recogió y se lo entregó a Ben.

— Aún está en la línea el 911.

Ben se lo llevó al oído, pero sin dejar de sujetar fuertemente a Rey mientras hacía un sucinto resumen de la situación y decía que la casa se encontraba despejada. Después desconectó, rodeó con los dos brazos a Rey – Y la Chopper – Y la estrechó contra sí.

— ¿Dónde ha encontrado a Chopper?

— Estaba escondido debajo de esa estantería del pasillo.

Rey acarició a cabeza del gato, agradecida de que estuviera bien, y a punto estuvo de llorar otra vez. Si algo le ocurría a Chopper, su madre no se lo perdonaría jamás.

— ¿Tú crees que ha sido él? — Preguntó a Ben en tono grave.

Él guardó silencio, por espacio de unos instantes. Las sirenas se oían ya mucho más cerca, un sonido que se hacía cada vez más audible en el medio del quieto aire de la noche. Al tiempo que dos coches doblaban la esquina para entrar en la calle, dijo:

— No puedo permitirme el lujo de no creerlo.

* * *

¡Que las buenas costumbres no se pierdan! ¡Hola, hola! Llegamos a otro lunes/martes de actualización con un nuevo capítulo, no sólo vemos en qué termino la situación con Ben, sino que ahora vemos que el asesino está mas cerca que nunca D: Espero disfruten mucho la actualización

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Melissandrea: ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Aquí te dejo la continuación... Y ¿Qué alguien muera? ¡Qué malvada! Pero por lo menos no me pides que él sea el verdadero asesino, que mató a sus amigas y la utilizó hasta... no, ni yo me la creo jajaja. Espero disfrutes la actualización, ahora vemos algo que seguramente sabes quien fue el que hizo aquello, ¡Hasta luego!

Michelle Z: ¡Y aún falta más! Espero sigas con las actualizaciones (que son cada lunes, martes o miércoles sin falta) :D

Tach: ¡Aquí tienes! Y aún faltan bastantes cosas ¡Ojalá lo disfrutes tanto como yo!

Eliana: Que bueno que te guste, ya vamos en la recta final, así que ¡disfrútalo mucho!

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, reacciones al ver que al fin se aprovechó el rating M en el fic ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	24. Capitulo XXII

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Arriba y debajo de la calle se iban encendiendo luces mientras varias cabezas se asomaban por las puertas. Ben y Rey fueron al encuentro de los agentes de la patrulla.

— Detective Solo — Dijo uno de los patrulleros, sonriente — Así que es usted el hombre medio desnudo al que nos han dicho que no debemos disparar.

Ben miró ceñudo a Rey. Ella abrazó a Chopper contra sí.

— Llevas una pistola — Explicó — No quería que te dispararan por equivocación.

Maz Kanata y Chewbacca bajaron por su acera y se quedaron mirando con ojos entornados las luces de la policía. Los dos llevaban sendas batas encima de los pijamas; Chewbacca iba calzado con pantuflas, pero su mujer se había puesto unas botas de agua. La señora Kanata torció el cuello y se acercó un poco. Al otro lado de la calle, Rey vio que la señora Erso salía por la puerta principal.

Ben lanzó un suspiro.

— He registrado la casa — Le dijo a los agentes — La han destrozado, pero no hay nadie dentro. Encárguense de esto mientras yo me pongo una camisa.

La señora Kanata se había acercado lo bastante para oírlo. Le mostró una ancha sonrisa.

— Por mí no te preocupes — Le dijo.

— ¡Maz! — Exclamó su marido en tono de censura.

— ¡Oh, cállate, Chewee! ¡Son una vieja, pero no una momia!

— Ya te lo recordaré la próxima vez que quiera ver el canal de las bailarinas del palacio de Jabba — Gruñó él.

Ben tosió y entró en su casa con la pistola pegada a la pierna, para que sus ancianos vecinos de ojos vivos no la vieran y se alteraran en exceso.

Rey advirtió el aire especulativo que brillaba en las miradas de los vecinos al escrutarla. Se acordó que no se había puesto el sujetador y supuso que casi seguro la blusa de seda ponía claramente de manifiesto. No se miró para comprobarlo, sino que mantuvo a Chopper cerca de su pecho.

Tampoco se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tocarse el pelo, porque sabía que lo tenía revuelto. Se le había mojado por la lluvia, después se le había enmarañado en la cama con Ben durante un par de horas; probablemente lo tenía todo de punta. Y dado el estado de desnudez de Ben… Bueno. Se imaginó que la conclusión que estarían sacando todos era bastante acertada.

Pensar en sus vecinos era más fácil que pensar en su casa.

Después de la primera y horrible impresión que le había causado la cocina, no sabía si deseaba ver el resto de la vivienda. Aquello, tan poco tiempo después del trauma que le supuso la muerte de Ciena, era casi más de lo que podía soportar, de manera que se concentró en otras cosas, tales como el modo en que le guiñó un ojo la señora Kanata cuando Ben salió vestido con un polo por dentro del pantalón y la placa ajustada al cinturón.

Se preguntó si se habría puesto ropa interior.

— ¿Estás de servicio? — Le preguntó Rey fijándose en la placa.

— bien podría estarlo. Me encuentro en la escena del delito, y a partir de las once todos estamos disponibles.

Rey lo miró boquiabierta.

— A partir de las once… ¿Qué hora es?

— Casi medianoche.

— Pobre Chopper — Dijo horrorizada — ¿Podrías intentar buscar algo de comida para él y traerme una lata para que pueda darle de comer?

Ben la observó con una expresión en los ojos que le decía que ella estaba intentando eludir la realidad de lo que le había sucedido a la casa, pero también decía que lo comprendía.

— De acuerdo, voy a buscar algo — Dirigió una mirada a la señora Kanata — Maz, ¿Por qué Jyn y tú no se llevan a Rey a mi casa y preparan un poco de café, eh?

— Por supuesto, querido.

Flaqueada por la señora Kanata y la señora Erso, Rey regresó al interior de la casa de Ben y entró en la cocina. Dejó a Chopper en el suelo y miró alrededor con interés, ya que aquélla era la primera vez que veía algo de la casa. Antes no se habían molestado en encender las luces hasta que ella empezó a vestirse, de modo que había visto el dormitorio y la sala de estar, los cuales estaban amueblados tan sólo con lo más esencial.

La cocina, al igual que la de ella, contenía una mesa pequeña y cuatro sillas que ocupaban un extremo, y los fogones tenían unos veinte años. Sin embargo, el frigorífico parecía nuevo, igual que la cafetera. Ben tenía sus prioridades.

La señora Kanata preparó eficientemente el café y encendió la cafetera. Rey reparó en una necesidad acuciante.

— Er… ¿Sabe usted dónde está el cuarto de baño?

— Claro, querida — Repuso la señora Erso — El cuarto de baño grande es la segunda puerta del pasillo, a la izquierda, y hay otro más pequeño en la habitación de Ben.

Resultaba curioso que las dos supieran aquello y ella no, pero es que era difícil ponerse a explorar cuando una estaba tendida en la cama con un hombre de noventa kilos encima.

Escogió el baño grande, porque estaba más cerca, y se llevó consigo el bolso. Se desvistió a toda prosa, utilizó el urinario y después buscó un paño y lavó las pruebas de cuatro horas de sexo. Se aplicó el desodorante de Ben, se arregló el cabello – El cual tenía efectivamente de punta por toda la cabeza – y esta vez se puso el sujetador al vestirse.

Sintiéndose ya más segura, regresó a la cocina para tomar una ansiada taza de café.

— Es terrible lo de su casa, querida — Dijo la señora Erso — Pero maravilloso lo de Ben. ¿Debo de darle la enhorabuena?

— Jyn — La amonestó la señora Kanata — Los tiempos han cambiado. La gente joven ya no se casa sólo porque se hayan dado un revolcón.

— Pero no significa que no deban hacerlo — Replicó severa la señora Erso.

Rey se aclaró la garganta. Habían sucedido tantas cosas que apenas podía asimilarlas todas, pero las horas pasadas en la cama con Ben destacaban con toda claridad en su mente.

— Ben me ha pedido que me case con él — Confesó — Y le he dicho que sí — No empleó la maldita palabra "compromiso".

— ¡Oh, cielos! — La señora Kanata de dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— Dentro de unas tres semanas, cuando vuelvan mis padres de sus vacaciones — Tomó una decisión temeraria — Y están invitados todos los vecinos de esta calle. — De modo que la pequeña boda resultaría un poquito más grande ¿Y qué?

— Tendrá que dar una fiesta con ese motivo — Dijo la señora Erso — ¿Dónde hay un bolígrafo y un cuaderno? Tengo que hacer planes.

— Pero no necesito… — Empezó Rey, sin embargo al ver las expresiones de las caras de sus vecinas se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Ya tarde se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, necesitaba una fiesta que la ayudara a reponer lo que había quedado destrozado.

Le tembló la barbilla, pero se apresuró a ponerla firme de nuevo cuando entró en la cocina uno de los patrulleros trayendo dos latas de comida para gatos.

— El detective Solo le envía esto — Dijo.

Agradecida por la distracción, Rey miró a su alrededor buscando a Chopper. No se le veía por ninguna parte. Fastidiado por verse abandonado en un entorno desconocido, seguramente estaría escondido por ahí. Rey conocía sus escondites favoritos en su casa, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podría haberse metido en la de Ben.

Como cebo, abrió una de las latas de comida y a continuación se paseó despacio por la casa llamándolo por su nombre en voz baja, con la lata abierta en la mano. Por fin lo encontró detrás del sofá, pero incluso con la comida en mano, tardó quince minutos en convencerlo para que saliera de su escondite.

El animal salió despacio y empezó a comer con melindres mientras ella lo acariciaba y se reconfortaba con su cuerpo cálido y sinuoso. Pensó que tendría que llevarlo a casa de Sabine. No podía arriesgarse a tenerlo consigo en aquel momento.

Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlas al tiempo que se concentraba en el gato. Durante su ausencia, el maniático había desahogado su rabia con sus posesiones. Aunque se sentía profundamente agradecida de encontrarse en la cama de Ben que en la suya, no podía arriesgar de nuevo a Chopper y el coche de su padre…

El coche. Por la fuerza, el coche…

Se puso en pie de un salto, lo cual sobresaltó a Chopper que corrió a esconderse de nuevo detrás del sofá.

— Enseguida vuelvo— Gritó a la señora Kanata y a la señora Erso, y salió corriendo de la casa.

— ¡Ben!— Chilló — ¡El coche! ¿Has examinado el coche?

Su patio y el de Ben estaban atestados de vecinos. Como el Viper estaba plantado justo en el camino de entrada, varias caras sorprendidas se volvieron hacia ella. No había pensado en el Viper, pero por mucho cariño que le tuviera, el automóvil de su padre tenía por lo menos cinco veces más valor y era totalmente irremplazable.

Ben salió a la vereda de la cocina, lanzó una mirada al garaje y bajó de un salto. Corrieron juntos hacia las puertas.

Aún estaba el candado.

— Ese tipo no habrá entrado ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Rey en un susurro de desesperación.

— Es posible que no lo haya intentado siquiera, dado que tenías el coche en el camino de entrada. Seguramente pensó que el garaje estaba vacío. ¿Hay alguna otra entrada?

— No, a no ser que se haga un agujero en la pared.

— Entonces no le habrá pasado nada al coche — Rodeó a Rey con un brazo y regreso con ella en dirección a la casa — No querrás abrir la puerta con toda esa gente mirando ¿No?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto empalico.

Tendré que trasladar el coche a otra parte — Dijo, planificando para el futuro — Tendrá que quedárselo Ezra, y Sabine tendrá que cuidar de Chopper. Mis padres lo entenderán, dadas las circunstancias.

— Podemos guardar el coche en mi garaje, si quieres.

Rey meditó unos segundos. Al menos así lo tendría a mano, y quienquiera que estuviera haciendo aquello no sabía que existía siquiera, de modo que estaría a salvo.

— De acuerdo. Lo trasladaremos cuando se haya ido todo el mundo.

No miró el Viper al pasar por su lado, pero se detuvo y observó fijamente las luces azules de los coches policía y preguntó a Ben:

— ¿Está bien mi coche? No puedo mirar.

— Todo parece normal. No veo arañazos ni nada raro, y está todo entero.

Rey lanzó un suspiro de alivio y casi se dejó caer contra Ben. Él la abrazó y acto seguido la envió de vuelta a la cocina, al cuidado de Maz y Jyn.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando por fin le permitieron entrar en su casa. Se quedó sorprendida por la atención que habían prestado a algo que esencialmente constituía vandalismo, pero supuso que Ben era el responsable de ello. Por supuesto, él no reía que fuera simplemente vandalismo.

Ni ella tampoco.

No podía. Al recorrer la casa observando los destrozos, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo personal que era todo. El televisor estaba intacto, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un objeto caro, pero todos sus vestidos y su ropa interior estaban hechas trizas. Sin embargo, el asaltante no había tocado sus pantalones ni sacos.

En el dormitorio, las sábanas, almohadas y colchones estaban reducidos a despojos, los frascos de perfumes rotos. En la cocina, todo lo que era de vidrio estaba destrozado, todos los platos, cuencos, vasos, tazas, hasta las pesadas bandejas de vidrio que nunca había utilizado.

Y en el cuarto de baño, las toallas aparecieron intactas, pero los utensilios de maquillaje habían sido destrozados. Había tubos aplastados, polvos esparcidos, y todas las sombras y coloretes parecían haber sido pisoteados y hechos añicos.

— Ha destruido todo lo que es femenino — Susurró, mirando a su alrededor. La cama era más bien genérica, pero la ropa de cama era femenina, de tonos pastel y con los dobladillos festoneados de encaje.

— Odia a las mujeres — Convino Ben, que se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Traía el semblante serio — Un psiquiatra tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer aquí.

Rey suspiró, exhausta debido a la falta de sueño y a la ingente tarea que tenía por delante. Miró a Ben; él no había dormido más que ella, lo cual no sumaba más de un par de breves cabezadas.

— ¿Vas a ir hoy a trabajar?

Ben la miró sorprendido.

— Naturalmente. Tengo que hablar con el detective que lleva el caso de Ciena y meterle un poco de prisa.

— Yo ni siquiera voy a intentarlo. Necesitaré una semana para limpiar todo esto.

— No, nada de eso. Llama a una empresa de limpieza — Le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cara para observar las ojeras de cansancio que le rodeaban los ojos — Después échate a dormir, en mi cama, y deja que la señora Kanata se encargue de supervisar la limpieza. Le encantará.

— Si es así, es que necesita urgentemente una sesión de terapia — Comentó Rey, contemplado una vez más el destrozo de lo que había sido su hogar. Dejó escapar un bostezo — También necesito ir de compras para reponer la ropa y el maquillaje.

Ben sonrió.

— Las cosas de la cocina pueden esperar ¿No?

— Oye, ya sé lo que es importante — Se apoyó contra él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos disfrutando de la libertad de poder hacerlo, y disfrutando también del modo en que los brazos de él se enroscaron automáticamente en torno a ella.

De pronto se puso rígida. No podía creer que no hubiera pensando ni una sola vez en Phasma y Jessika. Debía de estar fallándole el cerebro, aquélla era la única explicación.

— ¡Me he olvidado de Phasma y Jessika! Por la fuerza, debería haberlas llamado inmediatamente para advertirlas de…

— Ya lo he hecho yo — Dijo Ben volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos — Las llamé anoche, por mi teléfono móvil. Están bien, sólo un poco preocupadas por ti.

Rey bostezó y se relajó contra él una vez más, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Le retumbaron en el oído los latidos de su corazón. Estaba agotada, pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos revolotearan igual que aves de rapiña en torno a una presa reciente. Si no era capaz de desconectar, jamás podría dormir.

— ¿Qué opinas del sexo medicinal? — Preguntó a Ben.

Los ojos de él se le iluminaron de interés.

— ¿Implica eso tener que tragar algo?

Rey rió.

— Todavía no. Tal vez esta noche. Lo que implica en este momento es relajarme lo bastante para poder dormir. ¿Te interesa?

Por toda su respuesta, Ben le cogió una mano y la apoyó en la bragueta de sus pantalones. Tenía un bulto grueso y largo debajo de la cremallera. Rey ronroneó de placer recorriéndolo de arriba y abajo con los dados, notando los diminutos movimientos espasmódicos del cuerpo de Ben que él era incapaz de controlar.

— Por los Sith, que fácil eres — Le dijo.

— El hecho de pensar en tragar siempre me la pone dura.

Regresaron de la mano a casa de él, donde Ben se encargó de relajar a Rey.

* * *

— Los técnicos de pruebas no han encontrado ninguna huella útil. — Dijo Ben a Zeb Orrelios un par de horas más tarde. — Pero sí han encontrado una huella parcial de una pisada. Parece una zapatilla de correr. Estoy intentado dar con el fabricante dela marca que corresponde al dibujo de la suela.

El detective Orrelios dijo lo que Ben ya sabía:

— El asaltante entró con la intención de matarla, y en lugar de eso lo destrozó todo al descubrir que no estaba en casa. ¿Tienes datos fehacientes respecto a la hora?

— Fue entre las ocho y las doce de la noche, aproximadamente. — La señora Erso cronometraba al minuto la calle, y dijo que no había visto ningún coche sospechoso ni persona desconocido antes de que llegase a casa el propio Ben. Después de anochecer, todo el mundo estaba recogido.

— Menos mal que no estaba en casa.

— Sí — Ben no quería pensar en la otra alternativa.

— Tenemos que ponernos a examinar esos archivos del personal de la Resistencia.

— Mi próxima visita será al director de la empresa. No quiero que nadie más sepa que estamos investigando los archivos. Él puede sacarlos sin que nadie le cuestione nada. A lo mejor puede enviarlos a nuestros ordenadores para que no tengamos que arriesgarnos yendo allí.

Zeb soltó un gruñido.

— A propósito, el forense ha terminado ya con el cadáver de la señorita Ree. Me he puesto en contacto con su hermana.

— Gracias. Necesitamos que alguien grabe el funeral en vídeo.

— ¿Tú crees que el asesino asistirá?

— Apuesto a que sí — Contestó Ben.

* * *

Hello, otra vez con un día de atraso, pero no es mi culpa x.x acá en México hubo un día festivo, y mi familia me secuestró para un viaje express, todo muy bien salvo que en el camión donde iba los asientos estaban todos incómodos, y la señora que iba a lado mio llevaba un niño en las piernas y me quitaba parte de mi asiento x.x

Al final fue de que me tuve que acostar en el piso de camión para poder descansar algo, y el niño se fue conmigo y nos dormimos los dos unas 3 horas de las 9 que viajamos. En fin, supongo que así es como se adquiere un hijo ¿No? Bueno, total fue que duré todo el fin de semana viajando y no pude siquiera tocar la computadora :c

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Darkened Nocturn S: Esto está un poco más tranquilo, ¡pero ya nos podemos dar una idea de lo que sigue!

Melissandrea: ¡No inventes! ¿Enserio? Qué miedo, y que bueno que todo salió bien. Conmigo se han metido en mi casa aún estando gente dentro, se han robado decoraciones, plantas, el estéreo del carro, una defensa también y ¡hasta la bomba del agua! Yo no duermo tranquila si no estoy segura de que le pongo llave a la casa y al auto, y me he despertado a altas horas de la noche sólo para ver si está todo cerrado. Es una manía mía y me la han dicho, pero si soy muy paranoica.  
En fin, espero que estés bien, saludos a tu hermoso perro que yo también tengo uno igual, Romeo jiji. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!  
PD: también me robaron un perro ahora que recuerdo.

Sai: Te creo, yo estoy en el último semestre de la universidad y enserio ya quiero acabar las historias que tengo, porque siento que una vez trabajando me será imposible volver a escribir con regularidad. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y aún quedan muchas cosas ¡Disfruta!

Miakt: Amé esa referencia, es la que más me ha dado risa. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Espero leerte en éste también :D

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	25. Capítulo XXIII

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Snoke no había podido dormir, pero no se sentía cansado. La frustración lo obsesionaba. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer?

Se lo habría dicho, reflexionó. En ocasiones, durante la mayor parte del tiempo no la apreciaba en absoluto, pero otras veces podía resultarle agradable. Si ella se hubiera sentido bien, se lo habría comunicado.

No sabía que pensar de ella. No se vestía como una puta igual que hacía Ciena Ree, pero los hombres la miraban de todos modos, incluso cuando llevaba pantalones. Y cuando resultaba agradable a él le gustaba, pero cuando hacía pedazos a la gente con aquella lengua le entraban ganas de golpearla una y otra vez, y seguir golpeándola sin cesar hasta que la cabeza se le quedase toda blanda y ya no pudiera hacer nada nunca más… pero ¿Era ella o su Emperatriz Madre? Frunció el entrecejo tratando de acorarse. A veces las cosas se volvían muy confusas. Aquellas pastillas debían de estar afectándolo.

A Phasma también la miraban los hombres. Phasma siempre era amable con él, pero se maquillaba demasiado y Madre opinaba que siempre llevaba la falda demasiado corta. Las mini faldas provocaban pensamientos asquerosos en los hombres, decía Madre. Ninguna mujer decente usaba minifalda.

A lo mejor Phasma simplemente fingía ser dulce. A lo mejor era malvada en realidad. A lo mejor era ella la que había dicho aquellas cosas, y se había reído de él, y había hecho que Madre le hiciera daño.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el daño que le había hecho Madre, y lo invadió una sensación de placer. Se pasó la mano por delante del cuerpo, tal como no debía hacerlo, pero le gustaba tanto que a veces lo hacía de todos modos.

No. Aquello estaba mal. Y cuando Madre le hacía daño, sólo le estaba mostrado lo malo que era aquello. No debía disfrutar haciéndolo.

Pero la noche no había sido un total desperdicio. Ahora tenía una barra de labios nueva. Le quitó la tapa e hizo girar la base para que se asomara aquel objeto vulgar. No era de un rojo vivo como la barra de Ciena, sino más bien de un tono rosáceo, y no le gustaba tanto, qué va. Se pintó los labios, y tras mirar ceñudo su reflejo en el espejo se quitó la pintura asqueado.

Quizás alguna de las otras tuviera una barra de labios que le sentase mejor.

* * *

Gial Ackbar, director y almirante general de la Resistencia, era un hombre de risa desbordante y dotado de un talento especial para ver las cosas en su conjunto. No se le daban bien los detalles, sin embargo no necesitaba esa cualidad en absoluto.

Aquella mañana había recibido una llamada de un detective de apellido Solo. El detective se había mostrado muy persuasivo. No, no poseía ninguna orden para registrar los datos del personal de la Resistencia, y preferían llevar aquel asunto tan discretamente como fuera posible. Lo que solicitaba era un poco de cooperación para atrapar un asesino antes de que éste pudiera matar de nuevo, y tenían la corazonada de que trabajaba allí.

¿Por qué? Había preguntado el almirante Ackbar, y le contaron de la llamada telefónica al móvil de Jessika Pava, cuyo número no podía saber que era el de ella a no ser que tuviera acceso a cierta información. Como estaban bastantes seguros de que Ciena Ree conocía a su asesino y de que aquel mismo hombre era el que había llamado al móvil de Jessika, dedujeron que lo conocían las dos, que de hecho lo conocían las cuatro amigas.

Aquello apuntaba bastante a la posibilidad de que él trabajara en la Resistencia con ellas.

La inmediata reacción del almirante fue decir que no quería que aquello se filtrase a la prensa. Al fin y al cabo, él era también director general. Su segunda reacción, más meditada, fue que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para impedir que aquel maníaco matase a más empleados suyos.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga? — Le dijo al detective Solo.

— Si es necesario, iremos a la Resistencia a examinar los archivos, pero preferiríamos no alertar a nadie respecto de qué estamos buscando. ¿Puede usted acceder a los archivos y enviármelos por correo electrónico?

— Los archivos se encuentran en un sistema aparte que no está en línea. Los copiaré en un CD para mi registro personal y después se los enviaré a usted. ¿Cuál es su dirección de correo electrónico? — A diferencia de muchos directores y presidentes de empresas, Gial Ackbar sabía manejarse con los ordenadores. Se había visto obligado a dominarlos sólo para entender qué estaban haciendo los pirados de las dos primeras plantas.

— Jessika Pava trabaja en recursos humanos — Añadió mientras copiaba la dirección electrónica del detective, otro talento que poseía, el de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo — Haré que se ocupe ella. Así sabremos que no hay filtraciones.

— Buena idea — Dijo Ben.

Tras haber cumplido aquella tarea con sorprendente facilidad (pensó que le gustaba Gial Ackbar), Ben volvió a concentrar su atención en la huella parcial de zapato que habían tomado los técnicos en el suelo del cuarto de Rey, donde aquel cabrón había pisado los destrozos de maquillaje y había dejado una buena huella.

Albergaba la esperanza de que dicha huella bastara para identificar la marca. Cuando atraparan a aquel tipo les sería de gran ayuda poder demostrar que tenía el mismo tipo de zapato que había dejado aquella huella, y del mismo tamaño. Mejor aún sería que tuviera todavía restos de maquillaje entre el dibujo de la suela.

Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana al teléfono. ¿Quién había dicho que el trabajo de un detective no era peligroso y emocionante?

La noche anterior había resultado un poco más peligrosa y emocionante de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, pensó con aire grave. No le gustaba jugar al "¿Qué habría pasado sí…?" pero en ese caso no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubieran llamado para que fuera a la comisaría? ¿Qué habría pasado si Rey no hubiera llegado tarde, si él no hubiera estado preocupado, si no hubieran discutido? Podrían haberse despedido con un beso de buenas noches y Rey se habría ido sola a su casa.

Teniendo en cuenta cómo había quedado destruida esta última, Ben se estremeció al pensar en lo que habría sucedido si ella hubiera estado allí dentro. Ciena Ree era más alta y más grande que Rey y sin embargo no había podido repeler a su atacante, de modo que las posibilidades de que Rey lo hiciera eran prácticamente nulas.

Se recostó en su silla y entrelazó los dedos por detrás de la cabeza contemplando el techo y pensando. Había algo que se le escapaba, pero no conseguía saber que era. De todos modos, no lo conseguía de momento; tarde o temprano daría con ello, porque no iba a poder dejar de preocuparse hasta hallar una respuesta. Su hermana Jaina decía que él era un cruce entre un gusano galáctico y un Jawa: una vez que le hincaba los dientes a algo, ya no lo soltaba. Por supuesto Jaina no lo decía como cumplido.

El hecho de pensar en su hermana le recordó al resto de su familia y la noticia que tenía que comunicarles. Garabateó en su cuaderno: "contar a mamá lo de Rey". Aquello iba a suponer una gran sorpresa para ellos, porque lo último que sabían de él era que no salía con nadie de forma habitual. Sonrió; por los Sith, seguía sin salir. Se estaba saltando aquella parte, además de la etapa del compromiso, e iba a casarse directamente, lo cual era sin duda la mejor forma de cazar a Rey.

Pero lo de la familia tendría que esperar. En aquel preciso momento tenía dos prioridades: atrapar a un asesino y mantener a Rey a salvo. Aquellas dos tareas no le dejaban tiempo para nada más.

* * *

Rey se despertó en la cama de Ben un poco después de la una de la tarde, no muy descansada en realidad, pero con las pilas recargadas lo suficiente para sentirse dispuesta a hacer frente a la siguiente crisis. Después de ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta, fue a su casa a ver cómo iba la limpieza. Allí estaba la señora Kanata, yendo de una habitación a otra para cerciorarse de que hacían bien su trabajo. Al parecer, las dos mujeres que estaban limpiando se tomaban con buen ánimo su supervisión.

En efecto, eran eficientes, pensó Rey. El dormitorio y el cuarto de baño ya estaban limpios; el colchón destrozado y el somier habían desaparecido, la ropa de cama hecha jirones había sido retirada y metida en unas bolsas para basura que descansaban junto al porche. Antes de acostarse, Rey había llamado a su agente de seguros y se había enterado de que su seguro como dueña de la vivienda, que hasta hacía poco era un seguro de arrendataria, cubriría parte de los costes de reposición del equipamiento de la casa. Pero el seguro no cubría la ropa de ella.

— No hace ni una hora que ha estado aquí su agente de seguros — Dijo la señora Kanata — Echó un vistazo y sacó algunas fotos, y pensaba ir a la comisaría a que le dieran una copia del informe. Dijo que no creía que hubiera ningún problema.

Gracias a los Jedi. Últimamente no andaba muy bien de dinero, y su cuenta bancaria estaba más bien marchita.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Era uno de los objetos no femeninos que no habían quedado destrozados, así que Rey lo cogió. No había tenido la oportunidad de instalar el identificador de llamadas, y se le cayó el alma a los pies al pensar en estar contestando sin saber por adelantado quién llamaba.

Podía tratarse de Ben no obstante, de modo que apretó el botón de comunicar y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

— Diga.

— ¿Es Rey? ¿Rey Jarrus?

Era una voz de una mujer, vagamente familiar. Aliviada, dijo:

— Sí, soy yo.

— Soy Wynnet… Wynnet Ree, la hermana de Ciena.

Rey experimentó una punzada de dolor. Por esa razón le resultaba familiar la voz, porque le recordaba a la de Ciena. La voz de Wynnet no tenía aquella espereza de fumadora, pero el tono básico era el mismo. Rey agarró el teléfono con más fuerza.

— Ciena hablaba mucho de ti — Dijo al tiempo que parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas, que siempre estaban prestas a desbordarse desde el lunes cuando Ben le comunicó la muerte de Ciena.

— Yo iba a decirte lo mismo — Contestó Wynnet, logrando esbozar una risa triste — Siempre estaba llamándome para contarme alguna observación tuya que le había hecho gracia. También hablaba mucho de Phasma. Por la fuerza, todo esto no parece real, ¿Verdad?

— No — Susurró Rey.

Tras unos segundos de ahogado silencio, Wynnet recuperó el control y dijo:

— Bueno, el forense me ha entregado el c-cadáver, y voy a encargarme de los preparativos para el funeral. Nuestros padres están enterrados en Jelucan, y supongo que a Ciena le gustaría estar cerca de ello, ¿No te parece a ti?

— Sí, claro. — Su voz no se parecía a la de Ciena, pensó Rey; sonaba demasiado enronquecida por las lágrimas.

— He solicitado un servicio en el cementerio el sábado a las once — Wynnet le dio el nombre de la funeraria e instrucciones de cómo llegar al cementerio. Rey no conocía la zona de Jelucan, pero se le daba muy bien seguir instrucciones y pararse a preguntar cualquier dirección.

Intentó pensar el algo que decir para aliviar el dolor de Wynnet, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando ni siquiera podía aliviar el suyo?

Entonces se le ocurrió lo que tenían que hacer ella, Phasma y Jessika. A Ciena le encantaría.

— Vamos a montar un velatorio — Dijo impulsivamente — ¿Te gustaría venir?

— ¿U velatorio? — Wynnet parecía perpleja — ¿Un velatorio al estilo Mandaloriano?

— Más o menos, aunque no seamos mandalorianas. Nos sentaremos alrededor y nos tomaremos una o dos cervezas en honor a Ciena, y contaremos toda clase de historias acerca de ella.

Wynnet rio, esta vez de verdad.

— Ella estaría encantada con algo así. Me gustaría mucho asistir. ¿Cuándo va a ser?

Como todavía no había hablado de ello con Phasma y Jessika, Rey no estaba segura de la hora a la que comenzaría el velatorio, pero tendría que ser el viernes por la noche.

— Mañana por la noche — Dijo — Ya volveré a llamarte para decirte el lugar y la hora, a no ser que tú opines que la funeraria nos dejaría celebrar el velatorio allí, junto a Ciena.

— Me parece que no — Respondió Wynnet, en un tono que recordaba tanto a Ciena que a Rey se le formó un nudo en la garganta de nuevo.

Después de tomar nota del número de Wynnet, Rey fue a casa de Ben a recoger la bolsa que contenía el identificador de llamadas y el teléfono móvil, el cual ni siquiera había encendido todavía.

Se sentó a la mesa y leyó las instrucciones detenidamente. Entonces frunció el entrecejo, arrugó el papel en una bola y lo tiró a la bolsa de basura.

— No puede ser tan complicado — Musitó — Sólo hay que colocar este artilugio entre la línea y el teléfono. ¿De qué otra forma va a funcionar?

Visto con lógica, resultaba bastante sencillo. Desenchufó el teléfono y luego el teléfono al identificador. Perfecto. A continuación fue a casa de Ben y marcó su número para ver si funcionaba la instalación.

Funcionaba. Cuando pulsó el botón de visualización apareció el nombre de Ben en el pequeño visor, con su número debajo. Cielos, las ciencias avanzaban a velocidad luz.

Tenía una lista de llamadas por hacer, y la primera era a Sabine.

— Necesito que te hagas cargo de Chopper hasta que vuelvan de vacaciones papá y mamá.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Sabine en tono beligerante, obviamente herida en sus sentimientos.

— Porque anoche me destrozaron la casa, y temo que Chopper resulte perjudicado.

— ¿Cómo? — Sabine prácticamente chilló — ¿Qué alguien ha entrado en tu casa? ¿Y dónde estabas tú? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Estaba con Ben — Contestó Rey, y lo dejó tal cual — Y la casa ha quedado bastante destrozada.

— ¡Gracias a la fuerza que no estabas tú dentro! — Entonces calló por un instante, y Rey escuchó como trabajaba la mente de su hermana, Sabine no era corta de entendederas — Aguarda un minuto. La casa ya ha sido arrasada y a Chopper no le ha pasado nada ¿No es así?

— No, pero temo que le pase.

— ¿Es que esperas que vuelvan y te destrocen la casa otra vez? — Sabine estaba chillando de nuevo — Es por eso de la Lista ¿Verdad? ¡Tienes a un montón de locos que andan detrás de ti!

— Sólo uno, creo — Replicó Rey, y se le quebró la voz.

— Oh, por la fuerza. ¿Crees que el que ha entrado en tu casa es el hombre que mató a Ciena? Eso es lo que piensas ¿No? Rey, ¡Por la fuerza! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tienes que marcharte de ahí. Ven a quedarte conmigo, o en un hotel, ¡Lo que sea!

— Gracias por la oferta, pero Ben se te ha adelantado, y con él me siento segura. Tiene una pistola. Una muy grande.

— Ya lo sé, la vi. — Sabine calló durante unos instantes — Estoy asustada.

— Yo también — Reconoció Rey — Pero Ben está trabajando en este caso, y tiene un par de pistas. Ah, a propósito, vamos a casarnos.

Sabine empezó a chillar otra vez. Rey se separó el teléfono del oído. Cuando se restauró el silencio, volvió a acercarse el auricular y dijo:

— La fecha prevista es el día siguiente al regreso de papá y mamá.

— ¡Pero para eso faltan sólo tres semanas! ¡No nos da tiempo a prepararlo todo! ¿Y la iglesia? ¿Y el banquete? Y sobre todo ¡Tu vestido!

— Ni iglesia, ni banquete — Repuse Rey con voz forme — Y ya me buscaré un vestido. No necesito hacerme uno a medida, valdrá con uno de serie. De todas formas tengo que salir de compras, porque ese cabrón me ha destrozado casi toda la ropa.

Más chillidos. Aguardó hasta que Sabine se calmara de nuevo.

— Oye, voy a darte mi número de móvil — Le dijo — Tú vas a ser la primera persona que lo tenga.

— Conque sí, ¿Eh? — Sabine parecía cansada de tanto chillar — ¿Y Ben?

— Ni siquiera él lo tiene.

— Vaya, es todo un honor. Se te ha olvidado dárselo ¿Verdad?

— Así es.

— Vale, voy por un bolígrafo. — Se oyeron ruidos de movimiento — No encuentro ninguno — Más ruidos — Vale, dispara.

— ¿Has encontrado el bolígrafo?

— No, pero tengo un vaso de leche azul. Escribiré el número con el líquido sobre el mostrador, y ya buscaré un bolígrafo para copiarlo en otra parte.

Rey le recitó el número y escuchó el ruido acuso que hacía su hermana al anotarlo.

— ¿Estás en casa o en el trabajo?

— En casa.

— Ahora mismo voy a recoger a Chopper.

— Gracias — Contestó Rey, aliviada de haberse quitado de encima aquella preocupación.

Seguidamente llamó a Phasma y a Jessika al trabajo y realizó la maniobra de conferencia de tres. Ellas también armaron mucha bulla preocupándose por su estado, y Rey percibió que ellas sabían que aquello les podía haber ocurrido igualmente a ellas.

Tal como esperaba, les encantó la idea de celebrar un velatorio para Ciena. Phasma inmediatamente se ofreció voluntaria a hacerlo en su departamento, y se fijó una hora. Ella también les proporcionó su número de móvil.

— Tengo una cosa que contarles a las dos — Les dijo Jessika en tono grave — Pero no mientras esté aquí.

— Pásate por mi casa cuando salgas de trabajar — Le dijo Rey — Phasma, ¿Puedes tú?

— Claro. Ha vuelto a llamar Hux, pero no estoy de humor para salir con él, después de que Ciena…. — Se interrumpió y tragó saliva de modo audible.

— No deberías salir con él, de todas maneras — Replicó Rey — Acuérdate de lo que dijo Ben: sólo familia. Eso significa que nada de citas con hombres.

— Pero Hux no es…. — Phasma se interrumpió de nuevo — Esto es horrible. No puedo tener la seguridad ¿Verdad? No puedo correr el riesgo.

— No, no puedes — Dijo Jessika — Ninguna de nosotras puede.

Apenas había colgado Rey el teléfono cuando éste volvió a sonar. En el pequeño visor apareció el nombre y número de su hermana. Levantó el auricular y dijo:

— Dime, Sabine.

— Ya veo que por fin te has instalado un identificador de llamadas — Respondió la nombrada — Escucha, creo que deberíamos llamar a mamá y papá.

— Si quieres comunicarles que voy a casarme, bien, aunque preferiría decírselo yo misma. Pero ni se te ocurra siquiera decirles que vengan a casa por culpa de ese loco.

— ¡Ese loco es un asesino, y anda detrás de ti! ¿No te parece que les gustaría estar aquí?

— ¿Y qué iban a poder hacer ellos? Además, no tengo la intención de dejar que me atrape. Voy a instalar un sistema de alarma y vivir en casa de Ben. Sólo conseguiremos preocuparlos, y ya sabes cuántas ganas tenía mamá de hacer este viaje.

— Deberían estar aquí — Insistió Sabine.

— No, no deberían. Deja que disfruten. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que un loco se interponga ente mi boda y yo? Éste va a tener que aguantar hasta el final, aunque tenga que atarlo y arrastrarlo hasta el altar. O lo que sea — Agregó al recordar que no iba a ser una boda por la iglesia.

— Estás intentado distraerme, pero no te funcionará. Quiero llamar a mamá y papá.

— Pues yo no, y el problema es mío, de modo que se hará lo que yo diga.

— Voy a llamar a Ezra.

— A Ezra puedes decírselo, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe decírselo a mamá y papá. Promételo Sab. Nadie de tu familia ni de la familia de Ezra, ya sea amigo o enemigo, se lo contará a ellos. Ni les enviará una carta urgente. Ni un telegrama, correo electrónico ni otra forma de comunicación, incluidos los mensajes dibujados en el cielo por una avioneta. ¿He cubierto todas las posibilidades?

— Me temo que sí — Repuso Sabine.

— Bien. Deja que disfruten de sus vacaciones. Te prometo que tendré cuidado.

* * *

Ben recibió una llamada del almirante Ackbar.

— Me estoy arriesgando a que me demanden por violar la intimidad — Dijo — Pero una orden judicial llevaría tiempo y podría alertar a ese tipo, así que al diablo con ella. Si esto le sirve de ayuda, merece un centenar de demandas.

Decididamente, aquel hombre le gustaba.

— Examine su correo electrónico — Prosiguió Ackbar — Le he enviado un montón de información, y puede que tarde un buen rato en descargarla.

— Ha sido muy rápido.

— La señorita Pava está muy motivada — Repuso Ackbar, y luego colgó.

Ben se volvió hacia su ordenador y descargó el correo electrónico. Cuando vio la cantidad de memoria RAM que ocuparía el archivo adjunto, hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Espero tener memoria suficiente — Murmuró. A continuación tecleó el nombre del archivo adjunto y lo abrió.

Treinta minutos más tarde aún se estaba descargando la información. Tomó un poco de café, removió algunos papeles, llamó a Zeb para decirle que ya tenía en su poder los archivos del personal y tomó un poco más de café. Zeb venía de camino para hacerse con la copia, y Ben esperaba que aquel maldito trasto hubiera terminado de descargar la información antes de que él llegara.

Por fin se despejó la pantalla. Introdujo papel en la impresora y le dio la orden de imprimir. Cuando la bandeja de papel quedó vacía, volvió a llenarla. Maldición, estudiar todos aquellos archivos iba a llevarle una eternidad, aun cuando Zeb y él no tuvieran casos en que trabajar y pudieran concentrarse en éste. Tenía toda la pinta de requerir una noche entera leyendo.

La impresora se quedó sin tóner. Con otro juramento, Ben interrumpió la tarea, cogió un cartucho y estaba batallando con él cuando uno de los empleados se apiadó de él y lo inserto en su sitio. La impresora reanudó la labor de escupir páginas impresas.

Llegó Zeb y ambos se sentaron juntos observando la impresora.

— Estoy cansado sólo de mirarla — Dijo Zeb con la vista fija en la montaña de papel.

— Tú te ocupas de una mitad, y yo de la otra. Examinaremos nos nombres, a ver qué escupe la impresora.

— Menos mal que sólo tenemos que fijarnos en los de hombre.

— Ya, pero la industria de la informática es mayormente masculina. La mayor parte de estos archivos pertenecen a hombres; no es una distribución al cincuenta por ciento.

Zeb lanzó un suspiro.

— Quería ver el partido de esta noche — Hizo una mueca — He recibido el informe del forense sobre la señorita Ree. No hay rastro de espera.

En realidad, Ben no se sorprendió. En un gran número de casos de abuso sexual no había presencia de esperma, ya fuera porque el atacante usó condón – Algunos de hecho lo usaban – O porque no eyaculó. Habría sido estupendo disponer del ADN para realizar una identificación positiva, sólo por su acaso la necesitaban.

— Pero han encontrado un cabello que no pertenecía a la señora Ree. Estoy impresionado de que lo descubrieran, ya que es de color rubio y ella también lo tenía teñido de ese color.

Una sonrisa astuta se extendió por el rostro de Ben. Un cabello. Sólo un único cabello, pero les proporcionaría el ADN que necesitaban. Poco a poco el caso iba tomando forma. Una sola huella de pisada, un solo cabello: no era mucho para continuar, pero estaban haciendo progresos.

* * *

¡Buenas! Ya volvimos a la publicación del domingo por la noche para que ustedes lean el lunes, sin demora :D Creo que les convino porque esperaron un día menos de lo que usualmente se espera. En fin, espero que disfruten la historia, ya tenemos una nueva pista del asesino... ¿Se imaginan quién puede ser? D:!

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Melissandrea: Ahora que lo pienso, sí, he sufrido muchos robos, y es verdad la precaución, el mundo está cambiando y veo que algunas cosas no son para bien, creo que por esto me gustó este libro, porque enserio piensas un poquito más las cosas, y sí es horrible, lo bueno que no le puede pasar nada a nuestra protagonista ¿O sí? Otro beso de vuelta, ¡Disfruta la lectura!

MiriAkt: Este también está tranquilo, pero después de la calma viene la tormenta ¿O cómo era? Ya hasta Sabine se mostró dispuesta a organizar la boda jajaja así que supongo que todo va a estar bien, ¡Nos leemos!

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones por poder llegar a un año más de vida ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	26. Capítulo XXIV

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Cuando Ben llegó a casa aquella tarde, los autos de Jessika y Phasma lo estaban esperando en la puerta principal. Eso quería decir que Rey estaba en su casa y no en la de ella. Eso le gustó. Esperaba que se hubiera puesto cómoda, porque no tenía intención de permitirle dormir en su propia casa hasta que hubiera atrapado al asesino de Ciena, y tal vez ni siquiera entonces. Tenerla consigo resultaba demasiado divertido para renunciar a ella, aunque fuera de forma temporal.

Aquel día hacía un calor insufrible, y notaba cómo le resbalaba el sudor por la espalda al entrar en la casa. Dejó sobre la mesa de centro el pesado fajo de papales, que correspondían a la mitad de los archivos de personal de la Resistencia, y luego permaneció un minuto de pie respirando aquel bendito aire fresco. Una vez rescatados sus pulmones del riesgo de abrasarse de calor, se quitó la chaqueta y siguió el ruido que procedía de la cocina.

Rey estaba sirviendo cuatro vasos de té helado, lo cual significaba que lo había visto llegar.

— Llegas justo a tiempo — Le dijo.

Ben se sacó la pistola y la placa y las depositó ambas sobre el mostrador, a lado de la cafetera.

— ¿Para qué? — Cogió uno de los vasos de té y bebió a fondo.

— Estamos planeando organizar un velatorio para Ciena. También va a venir su hermana Wynnet.

— ¿Dónde y cuándo? — Preguntó Ben brevemente.

— Mañana por la noche, en mi apartamento — Respondió Phasma.

— De acuerdo, puedo ir.

Rey dijo con expresión perpleja:

— Pero si estamos todas juntas, ¿No vamos a estar a salvo?

— No necesariamente. Precisamente podrían estar proporcionando al asesino una oportunidad de oro para pillarlas a todas de una sola vez. No me entrometeré, pero estaré allí.

Rey lanzó un resoplido. Si Ben estaba en alguna parte, se entrometía. Era una de aquellas personas a las que no se podía pasar por alto.

Jessika le dirigió de soslayo una mirada elocuente.

— Antes de que empecemos, tengo noticias.

— Yo también las tengo — Dijo Rey.

— Y yo — Añadió Ben.

Todos aguardaron. Nadie dijo nada. Por fin habló Phasma.

— Dado que soy la única que no tiene noticas, me encargaré de organizar esto. — Señaló a Jessika — Empieza tú. Has despertado mi curiosidad desde que hemos hablado por teléfono.

Jessika alzó las cejas en dirección a Ben, y éste comprendió que le estaba preguntando si era correcto contar a las otras dos lo que había estado haciendo. Como iba a decírselo de todos modos aunque él no se hubiera presentado, le dijo:

— Adelante.

— He hecho copias de todos los archivos del personal para el almirante Ackbar — Contó Jessika — Me dijo que cierto detective había solicitado verlos, y que él había dado su permiso.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Ben.

Él compuso una mueca.

— Me he traído un montón de trabajo de papeleo a casa. También vamos a repasar todos los nombres por si hubiera condenas anteriores o denuncias pendientes.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará? — Quiso saber Rey.

— Si no surge nada en el ordenador que nos oriente en la dirección correcta, tendremos que examinar todos los archivos y ver si hay algo que destaque, o tal vez investigar más a fondo.

— ¿Un día? ¿Dos días? — Sugirió Rey.

— Eres una chica muy optimista — Bebió un largo trago de té.

Phasma dibujó una T con las manos para indicarles in receso y después señaló a Ben.

— Ahora es tu turno.

— El forense ha encontrado en el cadáver de Ciena un cabello rubio que no le pertenecía a ella.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron muy quietas, y Ben supuso que estaban repasando mentalmente y a toda velocidad qué hombre rubio había en la Resistencia.

— ¿Les viene alguien a la cabeza?

— Pues no — Contestó Rey — Además, lo que tú llamas rubio para nosotras podría ser castaño claro. — Miró a las otras, que se encogieron de hombros — En el trabajo hay muchos individuos que podrían encajar.

— No bajen la guardia — Advirtió Ben — También es posible que se le pegara aquel cabello en otro lugar. Es una pista, y cuando lo pillemos, si el ADN concuerda, lo tendremos cogido. Ustedes tengan un cuidado especial con los tipos rubios.

— Vaya idea más agradable — Dijo Phasma con aire taciturno — Solo hay una morena en todo el departamento de ventas.

— Voy a examinar los archivos por departamento, empezando por el de contabilidad, ya que Ciena fue el primer objetivo. A propósito — Dijo dirigiéndose a Jessika — Gracias por entregármelos clasificados por departamentos.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

— Lo que sea, con tal de ayudar.

Phasma tomó de nuevo las riendas de la conversación y señaló a Rey.

— Ahora te toca a ti.

Rey respiró hondo. Después de tres compromisos rotos, tuvo que hacer acopio de valor para anunciar que tenía intención de… otra vez… casarse. Lanzó una mirada a Ben, y éste le guiñó el ojo.

—Benyyovamosacasarnos — Dijo todo seguido, uniendo las palabras como si así fueran a llamar menos la atención. Si la fuerza no se percataba, no podría dar al traste con ello.

Ben se tapó los oídos con las manos para protegerlos de la ronda de chillidos que estalló a continuación. Jessika abrazó a Rey. Phasma abrazó a Ben. Después, no se sabe cómo, todos terminaron abrazándose unos a otros.

El grupo resultaba demasiado pequeño sin Ciena, pensó Rey, pero se negó a permitir que las lágrimas echasen a perder aquella pequeña celebración. La vida seguía. Sin Ciena era más triste, más vacía, pero seguía de todas maneras.

— ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo? — Preguntó Jessika.

— Dentro de tres semanas, cuando sus padres regresen — Contestó Ben — He estado pensando en celebrar la ceremonia quizás en un juzgado, pero mi familia no cabría de ningún modo, y quieren estar todos presentes.

— Tal vez en un parque — Propuso Rey.

— ¿Por qué un parque? Alguien ha de tener una casa que sea lo bastante grande. Mis padres tienen una bien grande; que remedio, con cuatro hijos.

Rey se aclaró la garganta.

— Bueno, está mi familia, la tuya, Phasma, Jessika, tus amigos policías, y también… esto… he invitado a todos los vecinos de esta calle.

— Vale, estupendo — Repuso él — Tendrían que venir Chewee y Maz, y también Jyn y Casian, y… Maldita sea, nuestra pequeña boda ya va sumando algo así como cien personas ¿No? — Terminó en tono de frustración.

— Me temo que sí, maestro Jedi.

— Eso supone comida y cosas así.

— Ahora lo has entendido.

— ¿Y quién Sith se va a encargar de todo eso? —Su expresión decía a las claras cuentas que desde luego, él no.

— Sabine. Le encantan esta clase de cosas. Aunque no será nada exagerado. Tengo el presupuesto muy apretado, con los pagos de la casa, el nuevo sistema de seguridad, el teléfono móvil, y ahora tengo que comprarme ropa nueva, un colchón y un somier…

— El colchón y el somier no los necesitas — Señaló Ben, y Jessika y Phasma rompieron a reír a carcajadas. Jessika extrajo cinco créditos de su bolso y se los puso en la mano a Phasma.

— Te lo dije — Graznó Phasma.

Rey las miró con los ojos entornados.

— Han hecho apuestas sobre mi vida amorosa — Las acusó.

— Sí, y tengo que decir que me has decepcionado — Dijo Jessika intentando adoptar un tomo más serio. Aún se estaba riendo, de modo que su intento apenas tuvo éxito — Pensaba que ibas a mantenerlo a raya al menos otras dos semanas.

— Naturalmente, no ha podido resistirse de mí — Terció Ben con aire de suficiencia en el momento que se servía otro vaso de té.

— Me dio pena — Corrigió Rey — Con todo lo que lloraba y suplicaba. Resultaba lastimoso.

Ben esbozó una sonrisa que prometía represalias. Rey sintió una punzada de emoción al pensar en lo que le esperaba. Tal vez tuviera que hacer el amor con él, pongamos, tres o cuatro veces para aplacar sus sentimientos heridos. ¡Qué sacrificio!

Le encantó que Ben se sintiera tan cómodo en compañía de sus amigas. Se sentó a la mesa y las ayudo a planificar el velatorio, si bien su aportación fue: "Cerveza y palomitas ¿Qué más necesitan para un velatorio?" lo cual demostraba que no tenía la menor idea de la combinación de mujeres y comida.

Cuando Jessika y Phasma se hubieron marchado, salieron al exterior para trasladar el coche del padre de Rey de su garaje al de Ben. Mientras la ayudaba a retirar la cubierta de lona y dejar al descubierto aquel coche parecido a una bala de plata, Ben le dijo:

— ¿Tienes ahí las llaves?

Rey se las sacó del bolsillo de los vaqueros y las zarandeó delante de su cara.

— ¿Quieres conducir?

— ¿Estás intentando compensarme por lo que dijiste ante lo de llorar y suplicar?

— No, pensaba compensarte por eso más tarde.

Él mostró una ancha sonrisa y le arrebató las llaves de la mano.

* * *

Cuando Phasma llegó a su apartamento, se sobresaltó al ver a Armitage Hux sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Se incorporó al verla, y Phasma se detuvo en seco, invadida por un miedo irracional. Por el espacio de un instante de terror pensó que él… pero era imposible. El asesino era rubio, y él era pelirrojo. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose débil por el pánico y el alivio, lo uno seguido muy cerca de lo otro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó en tono brusco por la reacción, y enseguida se fijó en la sorpresa que se dibujaba en los ojos de él ante aquella fría bienvenida.

— Hace algún tiempo que no te veo — Ronroneó Hux con aquella voz aterciopelada que hacía que las mujeres se apiñaran en torno a él, si bien los millones que había ganado en el ejército tampoco estaban nada mal.

— Estas dos semanas han sido una locura — Repuso Phasma — Primero fue la Lista, luego lo de Ciena… — Se interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta. Aún le costaba creer que Ciena ya no estuviera. No; sí que lo creía. Es que sencillamente no lo había aceptado.

— Ya, lo siento mucho. Eran muy amigas ¿Verdad?

En realidad, Hux no sabía gran cosa acerca de ella, se dijo Phasma. La relación entre ambos, tal como era, siempre había estado centrada en él.

— Era mi mejor amiga — Contestó Phasma con la vista enturbiada por las lágrimas — Mira, Hux, no estoy de humor para…

— Vamos, no es eso para lo que he venido aquí — Dijo él frunciendo el ceño e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de seda confeccionados a la medida — Si lo único que quisiera fuera sexo, podría obtenerlo de… — Se detuvo, pues evidentemente se dio cuenta de que aquello no era precisamente lo más sensato que decir — Te he echado de menos — Dijo en tono desvalido, incómodo. No era muy típico de Hux decir cosas así a una mujer.

Phasma lo dejó a un lado y abrió la cerradura de la puerta.

— Ya — Repuso secamente.

Tenía gracia la cosa; por espacio de casi un año, desde el momento en que conoció a Hux, había sonado que él le dijera algo así, algo que le indicara que ella era, del modo que fuera, especial para él. Y ahora que por fin se lo había dicho, no tenía la intención de ceder ni un milímetro. A lo mejor era que ya había dado todo lo que estaba en sus manos, que había hecho todo lo posible.

Hux cambió el peso de un pie al otro. Phasma advirtió que no sabía qué decir.

Siempre había sido demasiado guapo, demasiado dotado, y ahora era demasiado rico; siempre lo habían perseguido las chicas. Había sido deseado, idolatrado y consentido desde los primero años en el instituto, cuando se hizo evidente su capacidad para dirigir a las masas. Esto constituía un territorio nuevo para Armitage Hux.

— ¿Te gustaría entrar? — Le ofreció Phasma por fin.

— Sí, claro.

Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño apartamento, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Se acercó a la librería para examinar los libros y las fotografías familiares.

— ¿Es tu padre? — Preguntó tomando una foto de un oficial del Senado Galáctico con un semblante serio y apuesto.

— Sí, justo antes después de jubilarse, después de las guerras Clon.

— Así que tú eras una niña del Imperio.

— Una niña de la República — Corrigió Phasma, ocultando una mueca al ver que él no había reconocido el uniforme.

Hux de nuevo pareció sentirse incómodo, él trabajaba para el ejército después de todo, y que no supiera diferenciar algo como aquello, era algo digno de vergüenza.

— No recuerdo muchas cosas de historia, en lo que me enfoco es en tácticas modernas. — Y después añadió para romper el silencio incómodo — Supongo que tú habrás viajado por toda la galaxia ¿No?

— Parte de ella.

— Ya veo que eres muy madura — Volvió a dejar la fotografía en su sitio, perfectamente alineada como la tenía ella — Entiendes de vinos, y cosas así.

Phasma experimentó una punzada de sorpresa. Hux sonaba un poco inseguro, una emoción que jamás habría asociado con él. Era siempre arrogante y engreído, como si creyera que era lógico recibir toda la atención que recibía. Vivía en los mejores cuarteles que la Primera Orden podía poseer, pensó Phasma, y se sentía intimidado porque ella había viajado un poco y porque había estado presente en un montón de cenas formales como él.

— ¿Te apetece beber algo? — Ofreció — No tengo nada más fuerte que cerveza. También hay jugos y leche.

— Con una cerveza está bien, gracias — Contestó Hux aliviado.

Tal vez había temido que ella le ofreciera una selección de vinos blancos.

Sacó dos cervezas del frigorífico, quitó los tapones y le entregó una a Hux. Él observó fascinado cómo Phasma bebía un largo trago.

— Nunca te he visto tomar cerveza.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Es una especie de enfermedad endémica en una base militar. Me gusta.

Hux se sentó e hizo rodar la botella helada entre las manos. Al cabo de unos instantes empleados en reunir valor, dijo:

— Phasma… la razón por la que estoy aquí… — Te interrumpió e hizo rodar la botella un poco más.

Phasma se sentó enfrente de él y cruzó sus largas piernas. Hux se fijó en la elegancia de aquella piel desnuda, justo lo que ella pretendía.

— ¿Sí?

Se aclaró la garganta.

— Cuando dejaste de venir a verme, yo… bueno, más bien me sorprendió. Creía que lo nuestro… o sea…

— Era sexo — Dijo ella, decidida a ayudarlo a continuar. Al paso que llevaba, se haría noche y aún estaría intentando expresar lo que quería decir, fuera lo que fuera.

— Es lo único que ha sido siempre para ti, y lo único que querías, por lo visto. Yo deseaba algo más, pero supongo que eso lo obtienes de todas tus otras novias.

Más incomodidad.

— Esto… er… ha sido más que sexo.

— Ya. Por eso tienes como unas tres chicas para cada día de la semana, una fiesta en cada cuartel que visitas. Hux, no soy idiota. Me he dado cuenta de todo. Yo deseaba ser especial para ti, pero no lo soy.

— Sí lo eres — Insistió él. Estudió de nuevo la botella de cerveza y un intenso rubor le inundó la cara — Más especial de lo que crees — Musitó — No quiero perderte. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Perder a todas las demás novias — Replicó Phasma enseguida — Si no puedes serme fiel, no me interesas.

— Sí, ya lo sé. — Logró esbozar una débil sonrisa — He leído la Lista. Algunas cosas están fuera de mi alcance.

Phasma sonrió.

— Algunas cosas de la Lista, realmente fueron una broma. Pero las primeras cinco condiciones no lo eran.

— Entonces, si… pierdo las otras novias, ¿Volverás?

Phasma reflexionó sobre aquel punto, lo pensó tanto que Hux comenzó a sudar, incluso con el aire acondicionado que había en el apartamento. Phasma ya lo había borrado en su mente, si bien su corazón no estaba convencido del todo. Volver a dar la vuelta a las cosas iba a requerir cierto esfuerzo.

— Hare una nueva intentona — Dijo finalmente, y él se hundió en el sofá con un suspiro de alivio. Ella alzó una esbelta mano — Pero… si me eres infiel una sola vez, y para eso cuenta el sobar a una chica en una fiesta como te he visto hacer, se acabó para siempre. No habrá más oportunidades, porque ya las has gastado todas.

— Lo juro — Dijo él levantando la mano derecha — Se terminó lo de andar follando por ahí.

— Haciendo el amor — Dijo ella.

— ¿Cómo?

— Haciendo el amor por ahí.

— Es lo que he dicho. Es lo mismo.

— No, a tu lenguaje le vendría bien un poco de limpieza. Es lo que quiero decir.

— Nena, yo trato con hombres en el ejército, y en el ejército decimos esas cosas.

— Perfecto, cuando estés en el ejército, ahorita no lo estás.

— Por la fuerza — Se quejó Hux, pero sin enfadarse — Ya estás intentando cambiarme.

Phasma se encogió de hombros en un gesto que decía "O lo tomas o lo dejas".

— Mi padre era capaz de ponerle a uno el vello de punta diciendo aquellas cosas, pero medía mucho su lenguaje cuando estaba con mi madre, porque a ella no le gustaba. Ni a mí tampoco... Sí él pudo conseguirlo, tú y cualquiera puede.

— Está bien, está bien. Lo intentaré — De pronto sonrió — Oye, esto suena como doméstico ¿No te parece? Domesticado. Tú me echas la reprimenda y yo prometo corregirme. Igual que una pareja.

Phasma rompió a reír y se echó en sus brazos.

— Sí — Dijo — Exactamente igual que una pareja.

* * *

¡Hello there! Ya volvimos con la acostumbrada actualización del lunes :D espero que estén súper bien, si están en semana de exámenes pues mucho éxito, y si están trabajando ojalá ya el jefe les dé un aumento :D Por mi parte es todo, no hice mucho en la semana (salvo pelearme con un señor que no sabía manejar, volver a hablar con ese chico que me rompió el corazón hace cuatro años, ir a un concierto de música clásica y a una fiesta donde descubrí que a mis cortos 21 años ya tengo un compadre :D, ah y avanzarle a la tesis, so, espero que después de su día cansado encuentren un tiempo para leer, relajarse y tomarse cinco minutos para escuchar a los pajarillos.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Miriakt:** Aquí también vemos en punto de vista de Phasma, vemos como es su relación con Hux y pues van mejorando, nada puede salir mal ¿O sí?

 **LaDy CaSsy15:** 0:23 Estoy contestando los reviews mientras mi conciencia me dice que mañana me levanto a las 6:00 am. 0:23+30 seg me meto a mi celular a ver una notificación de mensaje, 0:24 gritos internos, es el chico que mencioné anteriormente, 0:25 después de una mini crisis, no le voy a contestar, me estuvo diciendo puras mentiras el viernes y desde ahí no me respondió hasta hoy... le contestaré en la mañana, y me vale que se dé cuenta de que estoy en línea. 0:26 le habló a un amigo sólo para que se vea que estoy en línea (soy malvada lo sé jiji)0:27 le comenté una publicación a un amigo hace un par de horas y empezamos a hablar, su actual novia estuvo likeando todos nuestros comentarios ¡Ups! 0:28 CISTXC enfocate, contesta el review... jajajaja me encantó como narraste tu comentario, tuve que hacerlo de la misma manera, al parecer me dio suerte *heart* espero que donde quiera que estés te la estés pasando muy muy bien, y si vienes de regreso, pues ya tienes un nuevo capítulo para leer, ¡Espero te guste!

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	27. Capitulo XXV

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

El amanecer del sábado, con ojos de sueño, Ben bostezó y se levantó a medias en el sofá de Phasma. Alrededor de la media noche las chicas habían decidido que él podía vigilar el apartamento perfectamente desde dentro igual que desde fuera, e insistieron en que entrara. Estaba cansado, de modo que accedió.

Llevaba dos días y dos noches sin dormir mucho – Habría dormido más si no hubiera tenido debajo a cierta chatarrera que insistía en menear su precioso trasero – Y estaba disgustado después de haberse pasado un día entero siguiendo pistas de otro caso en el que trabaja, que resultaron no conducir a nada, además de no haber encontrado nada en los archivos de la Resistencia.

Los ordenadores aún no habían extraído nada de los nombres que habían examinado, excepto la típica multa sin pagar y unos cuantos problemas domésticos.

Para cuando llegó la media noche, abastecidas con cerveza y chocolate, a las cuatro mujeres todavía les sobraban ganas de mucha fiesta. Wynnet resultó ser una versión suavizada de Ciena, parecida en el aspecto y en la voz, y dotada del mismo alegre sentido del humor. Hablaron hasta quedarse afónicas, rieron y lloraron, bebieron cerveza y comieron todo aquello a lo que echaron mano. Resultaba sombroso observarlas.

Trasladaron el velatorio a la cocina, y entonces Ben se tendió en el sofá. Había dormido, pero con un oído atento a ruido procedente de la cocina. No sucedió nada alarmante, excepto que descubrió que Rey cantaba mucho cuando estaba achispada.

Cuando se despertó, se percató inmediatamente de que el ruido había disminuido. De hecho, había cesado del todo. Abrió en silencio la puerta de la cocina y espió. Estaban todas dormidas, respirando profundamente debido a la pesadez del cansancio y del alcohol. Jessika estaba roncando ligeramente, un sonido tan delicado que no llegaba a ser un ronquido como la fuerza mandaba.

Tras haberse criado en una casa con dos hermanos y su padre, Ben sabía exactamente cómo era un ronquido en toda regla.

Rey estaba debajo de la mesa. Literalmente. Estaba hecha un ovillo con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, igual que un ángel. Ben lanzó un resoplido; aquello era una verdadera contrariedad. Probablemente había practicado dormir de aquella forma desde que era pequeña.

Phasma tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados, como una niña padawan. Era una niña muy dulce, pensó Ben, aunque debía de tener bastante firmeza de carácter para mantenerse en su terreno a lado de las otras. Wynnet también tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa, pero con una bandeja a modo de almohada, una plana. Cuando se tenía suficiente cerveza en el cuerpo, hay muchas cosas que antes parecían ilógicas que ahora cobraban sentido.

Buscó y encontró el café y los filtros, y seguidamente preparó una cafetera sin poner el menor cuidado en no hacer ruido. Las chicas seguían dormidas. Una vez que estuvo listo el café, rebuscó entre los armarios hasta dar con las tazas, y sacó cinco. Llenó cuatro tazas sólo hasta la mitad por si a alguna le temblaba la mano, pero la suya la llenó hasta el borde. Luego dijo:

— Muy bien, señoritas, hora de despertarse.

Bien podría habérselo dicho a la pared, a juzgar por el efecto que tuvo aquel anuncio.

— ¡Señoritas! — Exclamó con más fuerza.

Nada.

— ¡Rey! ¡Phasma! ¡Jessika! ¡Wynnet!

Phasma levantó la cabeza unos centímetros y lo miró con ojos turbios, y acto seguido volvió a dejar caer la cabeza entre los brazos. Las otras tres ni se movieron.

Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Supuso que podía sacudirlas un poco para que se despertasen, pero eso no resultaría muy divertido. Lo divertido fue buscar una cacerola y una cuchara metálica y ponerse a armar ruido observando cómo las cuatro despertaban de un salto con ojos como platos.

Rey se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa y chilló:

— ¡Hijo de puta!

Con la misión cumplida, Ben distribuyó las tazas de café, y en el caso de Rey se agachó para entregarle la suya. Rey estaba sentada bajo la mesa, frotándose la cabeza y mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Por la fuerza, cuánto quería a aquella mujer.

— Vamos, pónganse los cristales kyber para llenarse de energía — Le dijo al grupo en general — El funeral dará comienzo en apenas cinco horas.

— ¿Cinco horas? — Gruñó Phasma — ¿Estás seguro?

— Estoy seguro- Eso quiere decir que tienen que estar en la funeraria dentro de cuatro horas.

— Ni hablar — Declaró Jessika, pero logró tomar un sorbo de café.

— Tendrán que curarse la borrachera…

— No estamos borrachas — Dijo una voz debajo de la mesa.

—… coman algo, si pueden, báñense, lávense el pelo, lo que tengan que hacer. No tienen tiempo para quedarse sentadas debajo de la mesa a gruñir.

— No estoy gruñendo.

No, aquello era más bien un bufido. Tal vez un poco de sexo medicinal le suavizase el humor… si es que él llegaba vivo al final. Por el momento, sabía más o menos cómo se sentía el macho de la mantis religiosa cuando se aproximaba a la hembra, sabedor de que el sexo iba a ser estupendo pero después iban a arrancarle la cabeza.

En fin. Había cosas por las que merecía la pena perder la cabeza.

Wynnet se puso de pie con manos temblorosas. Llevaba la marca del borde de la bandeja en la cara. Tomó un poco de café, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

— Ben tiene razón. Tenemos que empezar a movernos, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

Un esbelto brazo surgió debajo de la mesa sosteniendo una taza de café vacía. Ben captó la indirecta y la rellenó de líquido. Acto seguido el brazo se replegó. Por la fuerza, podría desear pasa con ella unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Daba miedo. Lo que daba más miedo aún era que le gustaba la idea.

Jessika se terminó el café y se levantó para repostar, con el fin de funcionar, y dijo:

— Está bien, podré hacerlo. Permítanme que haga pis y me lave la cara, y estaré lista para irme a mi casa conduciendo. — Tropezó mientras avanzaba por el breve pasillo, y hasta la cocina llegó un quejido repentino — ¡Increíble, no puedo creer que haya dicho a Ben que tengo que hacer pis!

Quince minutos después Ben las tenía a todas en fila, incluida Rey, mirándolo ceñudas.

— ¡No puedo creer que nos hagas esto! — Le soltó ella, pero sopló obediente el alcoholímetro.

— Soy policía. De ningún modo pienso permitir que conduzcan hasta haber comprobado que están bien. — Observó la lectura del aparato y sonrió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza — Menos mal que estoy aquí chatarrera, porque no vas a ir conduciendo a ninguna otra parte. Estás ligeramente por encima del límite.

— ¡No es cierto!

— Sí lo es. Vamos, bebe un poco más de café y guarda silencio mientras examino a las demás.

— Wynnet estaba bien. Phasma también. Jessika lo estaba apenas.

— ¡Has hecho trampa! — Acusó Rey con expresión borrascosa.

— ¿Cómo Sith voy a hacer trampa? ¡Has sido tú la que has soplado!

— ¡Entonces es que estás mal! No funciona. Todas hemos bebido lo mismo. ¿Cómo voy a estar yo por encima del límite si ninguna más lo está?

— Ellas pesan más que tú — Explicó Ben con paciencia — Jessika está cerca del límite, pero dentro de lo legal. Tú, no. Yo te llevaré a casa.

Rey puso cara de niña enfadada.

— ¿Qué coche vamos a dejar aquí, el tuyo o el mío?

— El tuyo. Que parezca que Phasma tiene compañía, por si a alguien le da por mirar en el aparcamiento.

Aquel razonamiento la convenció. Todavía ponía mala cara, pero al cabo de un minuto dijo:

— Está bien.

Con sólo unos cuantos contratiempos más, Ben consiguió meterla en el Finalizer, donde rápidamente se echó a dormir otra vez. Se despertó lo bastante para entrar en la casa de él por su propio pie, pero se quedó mirándolo ceñuda cuando él abrió el grifo de la ducha y empezó a quitarse la ropa y luego la desvistió a ella.

— ¿Tenías la intención de lavarte la cabeza? — Le preguntó.

— Sí.

— Bien. Entonces no te importará que haga esto. — La levantó y la metió en la ducha, directamente debajo del chorro de agua. Ella tosió y escupió, pero no forcejeó. En cambio dejó escapar un gran suspiro, como si el agua le produjera placer.

Una vez que tuvo el pelo enjabonado y aclarado, dijo:

— No estoy de bien humor.

— Ya me he dado cuenta.

— Siempre estoy irritable cuando no he dormido lo suficiente.

— Oh. ¿Ese es el problema? — Replicó Ben secamente.

— En gran parte. Por lo general me pongo muy contenta después de haberme tomado unas cervezas.

— Anoche estabas contenta. Pero esta mañana ya es otra historia.

— Tú crees que tengo resaca. Pues no. Bueno, un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no mucho. Que esto sirva de advertencia por si esta noche vuelves a impedirme dormir.

— ¿Qué yo te he impedido dormir? ¿Yo? — Repitió incrédulo — ¿No eres la misma mujer que anteayer me sacó a empujones de un profundo sueño a las dos de la madrugada?

— No te di ningún empujón. Más bien boté encima de ti, pero no te di ningún empujón.

— Conque botaste — Repitió Ben.

— Estabas empalmado. No podía desperdiciar aquella erección. ¿No?

— Podrías haberme despertado "antes" de empezar a no desperdiciarla.

— Mira — Dijo Rey exasperada — Si no quieres que la use, no te tumbes de espalda con ella sobresaliendo de esa forma. Si eso no es una invitación, no sé lo que es.

— Estaba dormido. Esas cosas suceden por sí solas. — De hecho, en aquel preciso instante estaba sucediendo lo mismo por sí solo. Rey notó que la pinchaba en el estómago. Bajó la vista y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que hizo que sus testículos se tensaran de miedo.

Con un resoplido de desdén, Rey se volvió de espaldas e hizo caso omiso mientras terminaba de ducharse.

— ¡Eh! — Dijo Ben para llamar su atención. Su tono era de alarma — No irás a dejar que se desperdicie esta vez ¿No?

Lograron llegar a la funeraria a tiempo, pero muy apenas. Ben llevó a Rey a casa de Phasma para que recogiera el coche, de modo que si el asesino acudía al funeral no la vería apearse del Finalizer de Ben, y así no averiguaría dónde estaba viviendo. Con el "Ghost" guardado en el garaje de él, tenía que aparcar el Finalizer en el camino de entrada o en el garaje de Rey, lo cual es un fastidio porque ella no tenía la puerta de apertura automática.

Se sentía relajado, y Rey también estaba de un humano infinitamente más dulce. El sexo medicinal era algo estupendo. Había logrado resistirse a él durante cinco minutos enteros, pero justo cuando Ben empezaba a sudar de verdad, se enroscó a él con una chispa en aquellos ojos lujuriosos y le susurró:

— Me siento un poco tensa. Creo que necesito relajarme.

Estaba impresionante, se dijo Ben observándola desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro ceñido que le llegaba justo por la rodilla, y unos zapatos de lo más sexy. Rey dejó que él la mirara mientras se ponía lo que ella llamaba su "cara de funeral". Evidentemente, las mujeres contaban con unas estrategias de maquillaje para cada ocasión.

El perfilador y el rímel eran resistentes al agua, para evitar corrimientos. Nada de base ni colorete, porque iba a abrazar a gente y no quería dejar manchas en la ropa de nadie. Y una barra de labios a prueba de besos de un color que ella denominó "Discreto Malva", aunque Ben no tenía ni idea de qué Sith era el malva. El lápiz de labios que llevaba Rey parecía rosado, pero las mujeres no podían decir simplemente "rosa".

Las mujeres eran una especie diferente. Alienígenas. Aquélla era la única explicación.

Wynnet vestía de negro y lucía un aspecto muy digno. Su marido se había reunido con ella y estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano. Jessika llevaba un traje verde oscuro, y también iba acompañada de su marido. El señor Dameron era el típico hombre de aspecto pulcro, con el cabello castaño oscuro cuidadosamente peinado y de facciones regulares. No sostenía la mano de Jessika, y Ben se fijó en que ésta tampoco lo miraba con mucha frecuencia. Allí pasaba algo, pensó.

Phasma iba vestida con un vestido rojo entallado que le llegaba a media pierna. Estaba, simplemente, preciosa. Se acercó hasta Rey para reunirse con ella, y Ben se aproximó para oír que decían.

— A Ciena le encantaba el rojo — Dijo Rey, sosteniendo a Phasma y buscando su mano — Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí.

A Phasma le temblaron los labios.

— He querido despedirla con estilo. Esto no es de mal gusto ¿Verdad?

— ¿Estas de broma? Es maravilloso. Todos los que conocían a Ciena lo entenderán, y si no conocieron a Ciena, no cuentan.

Allí estaba Zeb Orrelios, tratando de mezclarse con la gente. No se le daba demasiado bien, pero lo intentaba. No se acercó a hablar, pero es que no estaban allí para charlar con la gente. Se movieron de un lado para otro estudiando a la multitud, escuchando conversaciones.

Habían acudido varios hombres rubios, pero Ben examinó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos y le pareció que ninguno prestaba una atención especial a Rey ni a las otras. La mayoría de ellos iban en compañía de sus esposas. Sabía que el asesino podía estar casado y llevar una vida normal en apariencia, pero a no ser que fuera un asesino en serie frío como una piedra, revelaría alguna clase de emoción cuando se enfrentase a su obra y a sus otras futuras presas.

Ben no creía que estuviera tratando con un asesino así; las agresiones habían sido demasiado personales y demasiado emocionales, como las de una persona sin control.

Continuó observando a lo largo de todo el servicio religioso, el cual fue breve, gracias a la fuerza. El calor ya era sofocante, aunque Wynnet había contratado el servicio lo más temprano posible para evitar la peor parte de día.

Captó la mirada de Orrelios, y éste movió lentamente la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Tampoco había descubierto nada. Todo estaba siendo filmado y más tarde visionarían la grabación para ver si había algo que hubieran pasado por alto, pero Ben no creía que hubiera nada. Maldición, estaba seguro que el asesino acudiría al funeral.

Wynnet estaba llorando un poco, pero mayormente se mantenía controlada. Ben vio que Rey se secaba los ojos con el borde de un pañuelo de papel doblado: más estrategias femeninas para preservar el maquillaje. No creía que su hermana conociera todo aquellos trucos.

En aquel momento se aproximó a Wynnet una mujer muy guapa y delgada, y le estaba dando el pésame cuando de pronto se vino abajo y cayó en los brazos de la sorprendida Wynnet, sollozando.

— No acabo de creérmelo — Lloró — La oficina ya no es la misma sin ella.

Jessika y Phasma se acercaron más a Rey, las dos con la mirada fija en la mujer y con un gesto de "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" en la cara. También se acercó Ben. La gente estaba reunida en pequeños grupitos, ignorando cortésmente aquella escenita emocional, de modo que él no llamaría la atención si hacía lo mismo.

— Debería haberme imaginado que Maketh iba a montar todo este teatro que tanto le gusta — Musitó Jessika, con fastidio — Es la reina del drama — Añadió para informar a Ben — Está en mi departamento, y siempre hace cosas así. No hay más que darle algo que sea mínimamente molesto, y ella lo convierte en una tragedia.

Rey observaba la escena con expresión de incredulidad y los ojos muy abiertos. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo en tono lúgubre:

— La rueda aún sigue girando, pero su porg está muerto.

Jessika reprimió una carcajada y trató de convertirla en tos. Rápidamente se volvió de espaldas con la cara roja, en un intento de controlarse. Phasma se mordía el labio inferior, pero se le escapó una risita y también tuvo que dar la espalda a la escena. Ben se tapó la boca con la mano, pero los hombros le temblaban. A lo mejor creían que estaba llorando.

* * *

¡Un vestido rojo! La muy zorra se había puesto un vestido rojo. Snoke no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era tan vergonzoso, tan vulgar. No lo habría creído propio de ella, y estaba tan sorprendido por su atrevimiento que no pudo ni reaccionar. Su Emperatriz Madre estaría horrorizada.

Las mujeres como ella no merecían vivir. Ninguna de ellas lo merecía. Eran una cualquiera, sucias e inmundas, y le haría un gran favor a la galaxia librándola de ellas.

* * *

Phasma suspiró aliviada cuando por fin entró en su departamento y pudo quitarse aquellos zapatos de tacón alto. Le estaban matando los pies, pero merecía la pena presentar un buen aspecto en nombre de Ciena. Lo haría otra vez si fuera necesario, pero se alegraba de no tener que hacerlo.

Ahora que el funeral había terminado, se sentía entumecida, exhausta. El velatorio fue una ayuda inmensa; hablar de Ciena, reír, llorar, había sido una catarsis que le permitió superar el día. El funeral en sí, en ritual, resultó reconfortante en sí mismo. Su padre le había dicho que en los funerales militares, con toda aquella pompa y protocolo, y aquellos movimientos orquestados con tanta precisión, suponían un consuelo para la familia.

Los rituales decían: esta persona contaba. Esa persona era respetada. Y los servicios eran una especie de marcador emocional, un momento en el que el duelo podía honrar a los muertos y sin embargo un punto de partida para el resto de sus vidas.

Era curioso el modo en que todas habían conectado con Wynnet. Era como tener a Ciena, pero distinto, porque Wynnet poseía claramente una personalidad propia. Sería agradable seguir en contacto con ella.

Phasma se echó los brazos a la espalda para buscar la cremallera del vestido, y ya la tenía abierta a medias cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

Se quedó petrificada, con un súbito pánico que le congeló las venas. Oh, por la fuerza. Estaba allí, él, seguro. La había seguido hasta su casa. Sabía que estaba sola.

Se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia el teléfono como si él pudiera ver a través de la puerta y supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ¿La tiraría abajo? Había entrado por la fuerza en la casa de Rey rompiendo un cristal, pero ¿Era lo bastante fuerte para echar abajo una puerta? Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido averiguar si su puerta era blindada o simplemente de madera.

— ¿Phasma? — La voz habló en todo perplejo, grave — Soy Maketh. Maketh Tua. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Maketh? — Dijo débilmente. El alivio le causó un ligero mareo. Se dobló por la cintura respirando profundamente para controlar su agitación.

— He intentado hablar contigo por el camino, pero tú ibas demasiado deprisa — Dijo Maket desde fuera.

Sí, así había sido. Estaba desesperada por llegar a casa y quitarse aquellos zapatos.

— Aguarda un minuto, estaba a punto de cambiarme de ropa.

¿Qué Sith hacía Maketh ahí? Se preguntó mientras iba hasta la puerta y retiraba la cadena. Sin embargo, antes de abrir acercó el ojo por la mirilla para cerciorarse de que se trataba de Maketh, aunque ya había reconocido la voz.

Era Maketh, con aspecto cansado y triste, y de pronto Phasma se sintió culpable por el modo en que se había reído de ella en el funeral. No tenía ni idea de por qué querría Maketh hablar con ella, ya que nunca habían intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras al cruzarse, pero le abrió la puerta.

— Entra — La invitó — En el funeral hacía un calor horrible ¿Verdad? ¿Te apetece beber algo frío?

— Sí, por favor — Respondió Maketh. Llevaba consigo un gran bolso que se descolgó del hombro y sujetó contra el cuerpo como si fuera un bebé.

Cuando Phasma se volvió para dirigirse a la cocina reparó en cómo brillaba el cabello rubio de Maketh bajo la luz. Entonces comprendió, en su frente se formó una minúscula arruga, y comenzó a retroceder.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

¡Al fin se descubre la identidad de Snoke! ¿Lo pensaron? ¿Lo supusieron? Quiero que me cuenten cual es su reacción al saber :D

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **LaDy CaSs15:** En perra mi amiga (pose de diva). Espero que estés teniendo un buen inicio de semana, ¡saludos a toda en la oficina! Aquí tienes el capítulo, y este si está muuuy cardíaco, disfrútalo mucho.  
PD: el maldito de mi ex ya no me contestó, yo solo quería saber como se encontraba y arreglar unas cosas, pero no se dejó así que: IZTAC si alguna vez lees esto, ¡yo ya me había ganado a tu familia! a tu gemelo, a tu hermano menor, ¡incluso a tu primo que está más guapo que tú! Pero decidiste ser un poco hombre y no actuaste como deberías, así que ¡jódete!. Listo me desahogue :3

 **MiriAkt:** Pues las cosas si salieron mal x.x creo que cuando alguien escribe una historia es como el destino, porque decides obrar de foras misteriosas, y nadie sabe que pasará, salvo tú y si decides contarle a alguien más. Somos hermanas :D sí igual a mi me dicen que me veo más chica, pero piensa, nos conviene, cuando tengamos cuarenta nos podremos conseguir uno de treinta y no se notará la diferencia (Shakira eres mi ejemplo a seguir) Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	28. Capitulo XXVI

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

La mañana del domingo, Rey se despertó a la diez y media. Y sólo porque estaba sonando el teléfono. Empezó a dar manotazos buscando el auricular, entonces ser acordó de que estaba en casa de Ben, y volvió a acurrucarse contra la almohada. ¿Qué más daba que estuviera en su lado de la cama? Era el teléfono de Ben, y por lo tanto responsabilidad de él.

Ben se removió en la cama, con todo calor, dureza y olor a macho.

— Coge el teléfono ¿Quieres? — Dijo soñoliento.

— Es para ti — Murmuró ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— El teléfono es tuyo — Odiaba tener que señalar algo obvio.

Musitando algo por lo bajo, Ben se incorporó apoyándose sobre un codo y se inclinó por encima de Rey para coger el teléfono, aplastándola contra el colchón.

— Sí — Dijo — Solo.

— Sí — Dijo otra vez tras una breve pausa — Está aquí — Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la almohada enfrente de Rey y sonrió satisfecho — Es Sabine.

Rey pensó en unas cuantas palabrotas, pero no las dijo. Ben aún no la había hecho pagar por el "hijo de puta" que había gritado cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, y no quería recordárselo. Se acercó el auricular al oído y dijo:

— Diga — Ben se tumbó de nuevo junto a ella.

— ¿Ha sido una noche larga? — Le preguntó Sabine en tono sarcástico.

— Como de unas doce o trece horas. Lo normal en esta época del año.

Un cuerpo duro y caliente se apretó contra su espalda, y una mano dura y caliente se osó sobre su vientre y comenzó a ascender lentamente hacia sus pechos.

Algo más que también estaba duro y caliente empujó contra su trasero.

— Ja, Ja — Dijo Sabine — Tienes que venir a llevarte este gato — Habló como si aquel detalle no fuera negociable.

— ¿Chopper? ¿Por qué? — Como si no lo supiera. Ben le estaba frotando los pezones, y ella puso una mano sobre la suya para detener sus dedos. Necesitaba concentrarse, de lo contrario podía terminar haciéndose cargo otra vez de Chopper.

— ¡Me está destrozando los muebles! ¡Siempre le ha parecido un gato amable, pero es un Sith destructivo!

— Es que se siente molesto por estar en un lugar extraño — Privado de los pezones, Ben traslado la mano a otro lugar interesante. Rey cerró las piernas de golpe para impedir que aquellos dedos se deslizaran.

— ¡No está, ni con mucho, tan molesto como yo! — Sabine parecía más que molesta; parecía ofendida — Mira, no puedo encargarme de planificar tu boda teniendo que vigilar a este demonio de gato cada minuto del día.

— ¿Quieres correr el riesgo de que lo maten? ¿Quieres decirle a mamá que has permitido que un asesino psicópata mutilase a su gato porque te preocupan más tus muebles que los sentimientos de ella? — Vaya, había estado estupenda, para haberlo dicho ella. Magistral.

Sabine respiraba agitadamente.

— Estás jugando sucio — Protestó.

Ben liberó la mano de la trampa de los muslos de Rey y escogió otro ángulo de ataque: la retaguardia. Aquella mano destructora de todo raciocinio le acarició el trasero y seguidamente se deslizó había abajo girando, encontró justo lo que buscaba e introdujo dos largos dedos. Rey ahogo una exclamación y estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono.

Sabine también escogió otro ángulo de ataque.

— Ni siquiera estás viviendo en tu casa, estás en casa de Ben. Chopper estará bien ahí.

Oh, no. No podía concentrarse. Los dedos de Ben eran grandes y ásperos, y la estaban sacando de sus cabales. Era su venganza por obligarlo a contestar el teléfono, pero si no paraba iba a encontrarse con un gato enfurecido haciendo trizas todo lo que hubiera en su casa.

— Sólo tienes que mimarlo mucho — Consiguió articular Rey — Y se tranquilizará — Sí, en un par de semanas — Sobre todo, le gusta que le rasquen las orejas.

— Ven a buscarlo.

— ¡Sab, No puedo meter un gato en la casa de otra persona!

— Claro que puedes. Ben aguantaría una manada de gatos salvajes y maníacos con tal de meterse dentro de tus bragas. ¡Usa tu poder mientras dure! Dentro de unos meses ni siquiera se molestará en afeitarse antes de meterse en la cama contigo.

Genial. Sabine estaba intentando convertir aquello en una cuestión de lucha de poderes masculino y femenino. Los nudillos de Ben le rozaron el clítoris, y estuvo a punto de soltar un maullido. Pero logró decir:

— No puedo — Aunque no estaba segura de a quién se lo decía, a Sabine o a Ben.

— Sí que puedes — Dijo Ben en un tono grave y untuoso.

— ¡Por la fuerza! — Chilló Sabine al oído — Lo estás haciendo en este preciso momento ¿No es verdad? ¡Lo he oído! ¡Estás hablando conmigo por teléfono mientras Ben te está follando!

— No, no — Balbuceó Rey, y Ben la convirtió acto seguido en una mentirosa sacando los dedos y sustituyéndolos por una fuerte embestida de su plena erección matinal. Rey se mordió el labio, pero de todos modos se le escapó un sonido ahogado.

— Ya veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo ahora — Dijo Sabine — Volveré a llamar cuando no estés "Ocupada" ¿Cuándo suele tardar? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez?

Ahora quería una cita. Ya que lo de morderse el labio no había funcionado, Rey probó a morder la almohada. Buscando desesperadamente un momento de control, sólo un momento, consiguió decir:

— Un par de horas.

— ¡Dos horas! — Sabine estaba chillando de nuevo. Entonces hizo una pausa — ¿Tiene algún hermano?

— D-dos.

— ¡Por la fuerza! — Hubo otra pausa más mientras Sabine, evidentemente, sopesaba las ventajas y desventajas de desechar a su esposo y quedarse con un Solo. Por fin lanzó un suspiro — Voy a tener que volver a pensar mi estrategia. Seguramente preferirías dejar que Chopper destroce mi casa, ladrillo a ladrillo, antes que hacer nada que lo eche todo a rodar ¿No es así?

— Lo has pillado. — Asintió Rey cerrando los ojos. Ben cambió de postura, se puso de rodillas y se colocó a horcajadas sobre la pierna derecha de ella al tiempo que apoyaba la izquierda sobre su propio brazo. Al sujetarla de aquella manera, su penetración fue profunda y recta, y su muslo izquierdo rozaba precisamente donde más efecto hacía. Rey tuvo que morder de nuevo la almohada.

— Está bien, ya te dejo en paz — Sabine parecía derrotada — Lo he intentado.

— Adiós — Dijo Rey con voz ronca, y manoteó para devolver el auricular a su sitio, pero no pudo alcanzarla. Ben se inclinó hacia delante para hacer los honores, y aquel movimiento lo llevó tan adentro del cuerpo de Rey que ésta lanzó una exclamación mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Cuando pudo hablar otra vez, se retiró el pelo de la cara y dijo:

— Eres un malvado monstruo — Estaba jadeante y débil, incapaz de haber otra cosa que no fuera quedarse allí tumbada.

— No, chatarrera, soy bueno — Replicó él, y lo demostró.

Cuando quedó tendido a su lado, lacio y sudoroso, dijo con voz soñolienta:

— Ha creído entender que hemos estado a punto de traernos de nuevo a Chopper.

— Sí, y tú no has ayudado mucho precisamente — Gruñó Rey — Además, Sabine sabía lo que estabas haciendo. Jamás podré borrar esto.

Otra vez sonó el teléfono. Rey dijo:

— Si es Sabine, no estoy.

— Como que se lo va a creer — Repuso Ben al tiempo que buscaba el auricular.

— No me importa lo que crea, mientras no tenga que hablar con ella en este preciso instante.

— Diga — Dijo Ben — Sí, está aquí.

Le tendió el teléfono y ella lo cogió, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Él formó con la boca la palabra "Wynnet", y Rey suspiró aliviada.

— Hola, Wynnet.

— Hola. Escucha, llevo un rato intentando llamar a Phasma. Tengo unas fotos de Ciena de las que ella quería copias, y necesito su dirección para enviárselas. Ayer mismo estuve ahí, pero ¿Quién se fija en los nombres de las calles y en los números? De todos modos, no contesta al teléfono, así que ¿Tienes su dirección?

Rey se incorporó en la cama sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la piel desnuda.

— ¿Qué no contesta? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas intentando llamarla?

— Desde las ocho, creo. Unas tres horas. — De repente Wynnet lo comprendió, y dijo — Oh, por los Jedi.

Ben ya estaba fuera de la cama poniéndose los pantalones.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó bruscamente, y encendió su teléfono móvil.

— Phasma — Respondió Rey con un nudo en la garganta — Escucha, Wynnet, puede que no sea nada. Es posible que haya ido al templo o a desayunar con Hux. A lo mejor está con él. Lo comprobaré y le diré que te llame cuando contacte con ella, ¿De acuerdo?

Ben marcó varios números en su teléfono móvil al tiempo que sacaba una camisa limpia del armario y se la ponía. Cogió sus calcetines y sus zapatos, y salió de la habitación hablando en voz tan baja que Rey no logró oír lo que decía.

Ella le dijo a Wynnet:

— Ben está llamando a alguien. La encontrará. — Colgó sin despedirse, acto seguido saltó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa. Estaba temblando, con más intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Sólo unos minutos antes se sentía en la misma gloria, y ahora aquel horrible terror la estaba poniendo enferma; el contraste resultaba casi paralizante.

Entró a trompicones en la sala de estar, abrochándose los vaqueros, y vio a Ben saliendo por la puerta. Llevaba su pistola y su placa.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó presa del pánico.

— No — Él se detuvo con una mano en el picaporte — No puedes venir.

— Sí que puedo — Rey miró nerviosa a su alrededor buscando sus zapatos. Estaban en el dormitorio, maldita sea — ¡Espérame!

— Rey — Era su tono de policía — No. Si ha sucedido algo, no harás más que estorbar. No te permitirán entrar, y hace demasiado calor para quedarte sentada dentro del coche. Ve a casa de Jessika y aguarda allí. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Rey aún estaba temblando, y ahora también lloraba. No era de extrañar que Ben no quisiera llevársela consigo. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

— ¿L-lo prometes?

— Lo prometo — Su expresión se ablandó — Ten cuidado de camino a casa de Jessika. Y, chatarrera, no dejes entrar a nadie ¿De acuerdo?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, sintiéndose menos que inútil.

— De acuerdo.

— Te llamaré — Volvió a decir Ben, y se fue.

Rey se derrumbó en el sofá y lloró a lágrima viva, tragando aire a borbotones. No podía hacer aquello otra vez; simplemente no podía. No podía ser Phasma; era joven y hermosa, aquel malnacido no podía haberle hecho daño a ella. Phasma tenía que estar con Hux. Estaba tan radiante de felicidad por aquel repentino cambio que probablemente estarían pasando juntos cada rato que tuvieran libres.

Ben la encontraría. El número de Hux no figuraba en la guía telefónica, pero los policías siempre contaban con recursos para obtener números ocultos. Phasma estaría con Hux, y entonces ella se sentiría como una tonta por haberse dejado invadir por el pánico de aquella forma.

Por fin dejó de llorar y se secó la cara. Tenía que ir a casa de Jessika a esperar la llamada de Ben. Hizo el ademán de dirigirse al dormitorio, pero dio media vuelta bruscamente y cerró con llave la puerta principal.

Llegó a casa de Jessika veinte minutos después, y eso que no había hecho nada más que lavarse los dientes, cepillarse el pelo y terminar de vestirse. Pulsó el timbre de la puerta prolongadamente.

— ¡Jessika, soy Rey! ¡Date prisa!

Oyó ruidos de pisadas y los ladridos del cocker spaniel; a continuación se abrió la puerta y apareció el rostro de Jessika con un gesto de preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Jessika al tiempo que introducía a Rey de un tirón en la casa, pero ésta no pudo decírselo; no le salían las palabras. Todavía ladrando histérico, BB-8, el cocker spaniel, saltaba para subirse a las piernas de ambas.

— ¡BB-8, cállate! — Gritó Jessika. Le tembló la barbilla y tragó saliva — ¿Phasma?

Rey asintió, aún incapaz de articular palabra. Jessika se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a lanzar desgarrados gritos de horror al tiempo que retrocedía contra la pared.

— ¡No, no! — Logró decir Rey rodeando con sus brazos a Jessika — Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no he querido decir que… — Respiró hondo — Todavía no lo sabemos. Ben ha ido para allá, y me llamará cuando sepa…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Quiso saber Poe alarmado, recién llegado al vestíbulo. Traía una parte de periódico del domingo en la mano. BB-8 echó a correr hacia él meneando furiosamente la diminuta cola.

Aquel maldito temblor había vuelto a invadirla. Rey intentó controlarlo.

— Phasma ha desaparecido. Wynnet no ha podido contactar con ella por teléfono.

— Entonces es que se ha ido a hacer la compra — Dijo Poe con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jessika le dirigió una mirada tan fulminante que podría haberle chamuscado la piel.

— Poe cree que estamos histéricas y que a Ciena la mató algún drogadicto.

— Eso resulta mucho más lógico que pensar que a las cuatro las ha estado acechando un maníaco — Contratacó él — Deja de dramatizarlo todo.

— Si nosotras estamos dramatizando todo — Terció Rey — También lo está haciendo la policía — Enseguida se mordió el labio. Mo quería meterse en medio de una pela doméstica. Jessika y Poe ya tenían bastantes problemas como para que ella les causara más.

Poe volvió a encogerse de hombros.

— Jeesika me he dicho que vas a casarte con un policía, de nodo que probablemente te estará mimando mucho. Vamos, amigo — Dio media vuelta y regresó a su refugio y su periódico, con BB-8 saltando alrededor de sus pies.

— No le hagas caso — Dijo Jessika — Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Rey le refirió lo que había dicho Wynnet y el tiempo que había transcurrido. Jessika consultó el reloj de la pared; eran un poco más de las doce del mediodía.

— Cuatro horas, por lo menos. No está haciendo compras. ¿Ha llamado alguien a Hux?

— Su número no aparece en la guía telefónica, pero Ben se encargará de eso.

Fueron a la cocina, donde Jessika estaba leyendo antes. En el invernadero acristalado había un libro abierto. Jessika preparó una cafetera. Las dos iban por la segunda taza de café cuando el teléfono inalámbrico de Jessika, que estaba situado junto a su brazo, sonó por fin. Jessika lo cogió rápidamente.

— ¿Ben?

Escuchó por espacio de unos instantes, y al ver la expresión de su cara, Rey sintió que la abandonaba toda esperanza. Jessika estaba atónita, desprovista de color. Movió los labios pero de ellos no salió sonido alguno.

Rey le arrebató el teléfono.

— ¿Ben? Cuéntame.

Él contestó con voz grave:

— Cariño, lo siento. Al parecer, sucedió anoche, quizá nada más al volver del funeral.

Jessika apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, llorando en silencio. Rey alargó la mano para tocarla en el hombro, en un intento de ofrecerle consuelo, pero ella misma se estaba derrumbarse por dentro, cediendo al dolor, y no sabía si le quedaba algún consuelo que ofrecer.

— Quédense ahí — Dijo Ben — No vayan a ninguna parte. Yo iré en cuanto pueda. Ésta no es mi jurisdicción, pero estamos trabajando todos juntos. Puede que tarde varias horas, pero no vayan a ninguna parte — Repitió.

— De acuerdo — Susurró Rey, y colgó.

En aquel momento apareció Poe en la puerta y se quedó allí, mirando fijamente a Jessika como si esperara que todavía estuviera exagerando, pero la expresión de su cara indicaba que esta vez había comprendido. Estaba pálido.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó con voz rota.

— Era Ben — Respondió Rey — Phasma ha muerto.

El sol se puso y Ben aún no había regresado. Cuando lo hizo, traía aspecto de cansado y furioso. Se presentó él mismo a Poe, porque ni a Rey ni a Jessika se les ocurrió hacerlo.

— Usted estuvo en el funeral — Dijo Poe de pronto mirándolo fijamente.

Ben afirmó con la cabeza.

— También estuvo otro detective. Teníamos la esperanza de descubrir al asesino, pero es demasiado escurridizo o no acudió.

Poe miró a su mujer, Jessika estaba sentada en silencio, acariciando con gesto ausente al cocker spaniel blanco y naranja. El día anterior Poe tenía una mirada distante, pero no había nada de distante en el modo que la observaba ahora.

— Así que en efecto las persigue alguien. Cuesta mucho creerlo.

— Pues créalo — Replicó Ben brevemente sintiendo cómo se le revolvía el estómago al recordar lo que le habían hecho a Phasma.

Había sufrido la misma cruel agresión personal, el rostro destrozado e irreconocible, las múltiples puñaladas, el abuso sexual. A diferencia de Ciena, Phasma aún estaba viva cuando él la apuñaló; el suelo del apartamento estaba bañado en sangre. También le habían hecho jirones toda la ropa, igual que a Rey. Cuando pensaba en lo cerca que había estado Rey de morir, en lo que habría sufrido si hubiera estado en casa el miércoles por la noche, apenas lograba contener la rabia.

— ¿Te has puesto en contacto con sus padres? — Le preguntó Rey con la voz ronca.

— Sí, ya están aquí — Contestó Ben. Se sentó y la rodeó con los brazos y le acunó la cabeza contra sus hombros.

Sonó el pitido del mensáfono. Se llevó una mano al cinturón para callarlo, y después miró el número y lanzó un juramento al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la cara.

— Tengo que irme.

— Rey puede quedarse aquí — Dijo Jessika antes de que él pudiera preguntar.

— No tengo ropa — Dijo Rey, pero no estaba protestando, sólo constataba un problema.

— Yo te llevaré a casa — Dijo Poe — También vendrá Jessika con nosotros. Podrás coger lo que necesites y quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Ben mostró su aprobación con un gesto de asentimiento.

— Ya llamaré — Dijo al salir por la puerta.

* * *

Snoke se balanceaba adelante y atrás. No podía dormir, no podía dormir, no podía dormir. Tarareaba para sí, igual que hacía cuando era pequeño, pero la canción mágica no funcionó. Quisiera saber cuándo había dejado de funcionarle. No se acordaba.

Aquella puta de rojo estaba muerta. Madre estaba muy complacida. Dos menos, quedaban otras dos.

Se sentía bien. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba contemplando a su Emperatriz. Nada de lo que había hecho antes había sido lo bastante bueno para ella porque siempre tenía algún fallo, por mucho que ella se hubiera esforzado en hacer de él un niño perfecto. Sin embargo, esto lo estaba haciendo bien; Madre estaba muy satisfecha. Estaba librando al mundo de aquellas asquerosas putas, una por una. No. Eran demasiados "una". Todavía no había matado a tres. Lo había intentado, pero una no estaba en casa.

Pero recordó que la había visto en el funeral. Se había reído. ¿O había sido la otra? Se sentía confuso, porque las caras iban y venían en su memoria.

No estaba bien reírse en un funeral. Resultaba muy doloroso para el difunto. ¿Pero cuál se había reído? ¿Por qué no se acordaba?

No importaba, se dijo, y al instante se sintió mejor. Ambas tenían que morir, y entonces no importaría quién era la que se había reído, ni quién era la "Señorita C". No importaría, porque por fin – Por fin – Madre estaría contenta y nunca jamás volvería a hacerle daño.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan criaturitas del señor? Yo bien, toda la semana estuve con dos amigas que tenían un corazón roto, así que anduve de psicóloga ;D

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **LaDy CaSs15:** Me hiciste la semana, el mes y el año con "anticonceptivo barato" me sacaste una gran carcajada, y anduve de buen humor los dos días siguientes a leer eso cx tristemente sí, Phasma murió :c y ahora que la identidad de Snoke se ha revelado, creo que se pone más interesante el asunto, porque tu como lectora sabes quién es, pero los protagonistas no, así que de ahí deriva la ansiedad x.x Recuerdo la primera vez que leí esta historia, y cuando "Snoke" se pinta los labios con el labial de "Ciena" se me hizo tan enfermo y sacado de onda, me dio mucha cosa, pero ahora se comprende una parte de su comportamiento, pero ahora falta el saber si lo van a descubrir a tiempo.¡ Saludos a los jefes! Diles que digo yo que te den un aumento por ser multitasking, lees fics, haces informes y demás. :D

 **MiriAkt** : La verdad ¡Si! jajajajaja creo que hay de todo en mi vida amorosa, una vez cuando tenía 19 un señor de 37 me invitó a un concierto con todos los gastos pagados por su cuenta, enserio me asusté y claro que dije que no. Pero aún así de un chavo más chico que yo no me quejo mucho, porque están un poco más inocentes y sabes realmente como tratarlos, jojojo.  
Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora hay más feelings involucrados... veamos que sigue x.x

 **Tach** : ¿Quien sabe? ¿Te imaginas que eso pase en la película? Sería un twist super creepy, divertido pero creepy, ¡Que bueno que supiste quien era! Ahora vamos a ver que sigue en esta emocionante historia :D:D:D:D

Criticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	29. Capitulo XXVII

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Ben estaba sentado en el departamento de policía, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, repasando una y otra vez los archivos de la Resistencia. Los ordenadores no habían resaltado ninguno de los nombres, de modo de Orrelios y él se limitaban simplemente a leer y releer, buscando algún detalle que encendiera una luz en su cabeza, y les proporcionara la pista que necesitaban.

Estaba allí, Ben estaba seguro. Lo que pasaba era que aún no la habían encontrado. Sospechaba que ya sabía lo que era, porque experimentaba aquella insistente sensación en el cuerpo de que estaba pasando algo por lo alto. No lograba señalarlo con el dedo, pero estaba allí y tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Sólo albergaba la esperanza de que sucediera pronto, digamos que en el próximo minuto.

Aquel tipo odiaba a las mujeres. Seguramente no se llevaba bien con ellas, no le gustaría trabajar en su compañía. Tal vez hubiera en su archivo una nota acerca de una denuncia presentada por alguien, quizá una acusación de acoso sexual. Algo así debería haber saltado a la vista en el primer examen, pero era posible que dicha denuncia estuviera redactara de tal forma que no quedara expresado explícitamente el acoso sexual.

Ni Rey ni Jessika fueron a trabajar. Seguían juntas, aunque se habían trasladado de la casa de Jessika a la de Sabine, junto con aquel ruidoso cocker spaniel que disparaba la alarma ante cualquier clase de intrusión, ya fuera un pájaro en el patio o alguien que subía andando por el camino de entrada. Temía que Rey quisiera pasar el día en su casa, dado que acababan de instalarle el nuevo sistema de alarma – Bajo el ojo de águila de la señora Kanata, que se estaba tomando muy en serio sus deberes de guardián – El sábado, mientras asistían al funeral de Ciena. Estaba bien contar con un sistema de alarma, pero eso no detendría a un asesino empeñado en llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Pero Rey no quiso estar sola. Ella y Jessika permanecieron pegadas la una a la otra, impresionadas y desorientadas por lo que le había ocurrido a su estrecho círculo de amigas. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda a nadie de que había sido la Lista lo que había desencadenado aquella violencia, las comisarías de policía de la zona estaban formado un equipo especial para coordinar y trabajar en aquello casos.

Las cadenas informáticas nacionales no cesaban de hablar del tema. "¿Quién está matando a las Chicas de la Lista?", entorno una emisora. "El área de Jakku está sobrecogida por los violentos asesinatos de dos mujeres que confeccionaron la humorística y polémica Lista del Hombre Perfecto que trajo en jaque al país hace un par de semanas".

Volvieron a acampar los periodistas frente al edificio de la Resistencia, con la intención de entrevistar a cualquier persona que conociera a las dos víctimas. El equipo especial hizo lo necesario para obtener copias de toda cinta grabada con una entrevista que pudieran tener los reporteros, por si acaso su hombre se rendía a su vanidad y deseaba verse en la televisión nacional llorando a sus dos "amigas".

También acudieron periodistas a la casa de Rey, pero se fueron al descubrir que no había nadie. Ben se imaginó que también habrían echado un vistazo a la casa de Jessika, y por ese motivo llamó a Sabine y le dijo que pidiera a Rey y a Jessika que pasaran el día con ella. Sabine estuvo más que contenta de complacerlo. Ben supuso que aquellos fisgones hablarían con unas personas que conocerían a otras personas y finalmente darían con Sabine, pero al menos de momento Rey y Jessika no iban a ser molestadas.

Ben se frotó los ojos. Había conseguido dormir acaso un par de horas. La noche anterior tuvo que acudir a la escena de otro homicidio, un joven adolescente. Aquello se resolvió rápidamente con la detención del ex de la nueva novia del chico, que se había tomado como algo personal el hecho de que el chico le había dicho que se fuera a ordeñar leche de Bantha. No obstante. El papeleo siempre era un fastidio.

¿Dónde estaba el informe sobre la huella de zapato que habían encontrado en la casa de Rey? Normalmente no se tardaba tanto en recibir una respuesta. Registró su escritorio, pero nadie se lo había dejado allí encima en su ausencia. A lo mejor se lo habían enviado a Orrelios, dado que en todo el papeleo ambos se hacían referencia el uno al otro. Antes de la muerte de Phasma, no todo el mundo estaba convencido de que el allanamiento de la casa de Rey tuviera algo que ver con el asesinato de Ciena, pero Orrelios y él sí lo estaban. Ahora, por supuesto, a nadie le cabía ya la menor duda.

Llamó a Zeb.

— ¿Te ha llegado el informe sobre la huella de zapato?

— No lo he visto. ¿Quieres decir que tú tampoco lo tienes todavía?

— Pues no. El laboratorio debe de haberlo perdido. Voy a enviarles otra solicitud — Maldita sea, pensó tras colgar el teléfono. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era n retraso. Tal vez aquella huella no fuera importante, pero tal vez el zapato fuera de los raros, tan poco habituales que alguien de la Resistencia podía decir: "Ah, sí, esta persona usa de ésos. Le han costado una fortuna".

Volvió a los archivos, casi frustrado hasta el punto de desear romper algo. Lo tenía delante de sus narices, estaba seguro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era averiguarlo.

* * *

Poe salió pronto del trabajo. Los acontecimientos del día anterior lo habían dejado tan aturdido que no podía concentrarse. Lo único que quería era recoger a Jessika de la casa de la hermana de Rey y llevársela a su propia casa, donde él y no otro pudiera velar por ella.

No sabía por qué habían perdido en contacto el uno con el otro. No; sí lo sabía, de acuerdo. Aquel inocente coqueteo en el trabajo con Rose Tico había empezado a parecer importante, y quizá no había sido tan inocente. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a comparar a Jessika y todo lo que ésta decía y hacía con Rose, que siempre iba bien vestida y nunca lo criticaba?

Naturalmente, Jessika no iba bien vestida cuando estaba en casa. Ni él tampoco. Para eso eran las casas, para relajarse y ponerse cómodo.

Entonces, ¿Qué más daba que ella se quejara cuando él no sacaba la basura? Él se quejaba si Jessika dejaba maquillaje esparcido por el lavabo. Las personas que vivían juntas inevitablemente se sacaban de quicio la una a la otra en ocasiones. Aquello formaba parte del hecho de estar casado.

Estaba enamorado de Jessika desde los catorce años. ¿Cómo había perdido de vista aquel hecho, y lo que ambos poseían juntos? ¿Por qué había hecho falta el terror de comprender que de verdad había un asesino acechando a Jessika y a sus amigas para que él se diera cuenta de que si la perdía, se moriría?

No sabía cómo iba a poder compensarla por aquello. No sabía si Jessika siquiera le permitiría hacerlo. Durante una semana más o menos, desde que ella adivinó que estaba encaprichado por Rose, se había distanciado de él. A lo mejor creía que le había sido infiel, de hecho, aunque jamás dejó que la situación entre él y Rose llegas a desmandarse tanto. Se habían besado, sí, pero nada más.

Intentó imaginarse cómo se sentiría él si otro hombre besara a Jessika, y experimentó una sensación de malestar en el estómago. A lo mejor los besos no eran tan perdonables.

Era capaz de arrastrarse de rodillas por el suelo ante ella, con tal de que volviese a sonreírle como si le importara de nuevo.

La hermana de Rey vivía en una enorme casa de vidrio de dos plantas. La puerta del garaje de tres plazas estaba cerrada, pero vio el potente todoterreno de Ben aparcado en el camino de entrada. Estacionó a su lado y subió por el camino hasta la doble puerta principal de la casa, donde pulsó el timbre y esperó.

Solo salió al abrir la puerta. Poe se fijó en que aún llevaba encima la pistola. Si él tuviera una, se dijo, probablemente la llevaría también, fuera legal o no.

— ¿Qué tal están? — Preguntó en voz queda al entrar.

— Cansadas. Todavía les dura la impresión. Sabine ha dicho que se han pasado el día durmiendo a ratos, así que supongo que anoche no durmieron gran cosa.

Poe sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

— Se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche levantadas y hablando. Es curioso; no hablaron apenas del hijo de puta que ha hecho esto, ni de lo cerca que estuvo Rey la otra noche cuando ese tipo entró en su casa. Sólo hablaron de Phasma y de Ciena.

— Es como perder a dos miembros de la familia seguidos en uno del otro. Les va a llevar tiempo recuperarse de este golpe. — Ben se enfrentaba habitualmente l dolor; sabía que Rey se recuperaría, porque aquel espíritu combativo que poseía no se doblegaba, pero también sabía que era posible que necesitara semanas, tal vez incluso meses, para que aquella sombra de dolor desapareciera de sus ojos.

En una parte de la casa reinaba la normalidad. El marido de Sabine, estaba viendo la televisión. Su hija adolescente estaba en el piso de arriba hablando por teléfono, mientras que el niño de once años, se entretenía con videojuegos en el ordenador. Las mujeres estaban reunidas en la cocina – ¿Por qué era siempre en la cocina? – Charlando, bebiendo agua tónica y comiendo todas las golosinas que Sabine tenía a la mano.

Los arrebatos de dolor habían dejado pálidas a Rey y a Jessika, y además tenían los ojos secos, Jessika pareció sorprendida de ver a su marido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — No parecía especialmente contenta de verlo.

— Quería estar contigo — Respondió él — Ya sé que estás cansada, por eso no quería que tuvieras que esperar hasta medianoche para ir a casa. Por no mencionar que Sabine y su familia probablemente se irán a la cama mucho antes de esa hora.

Sabine desechó aquel comentario con un gesto de la mano.

— No te preocupes por eso. Cuando los niños no tienen colegio, normalmente nos acostamos tarde.

— ¿Y los periodistas? — Preguntó Jessika — No vamos a poder disfrutar de paz si siguen invadiéndolo todo.

— Dudo que se queden allí para siempre — Dijo Ben — Les gustaría conseguir una entrevista, claro, pero ya obtendrán declaraciones de otras personas. Lo más probable es que, como hoy no han estado en casa, llamen por teléfono en vez de acampar fuera en el jardín.

— En ese caso me gustaría irme a casa — Dijo Jessika levantándose. Abrazó a Sabine — Un millón de gracias. Hoy nos has salvado la vida.

Sabine le devolvió el abrazo.

— Cuando quieras. Vuelve mañana, si es que no vas a trabajar. Hagas lo que hagas ¡No te quedes sola en casa!

— Gracias. Es posible que te tome la palabra, pero… creo que mañana voy a ir a trabajar. Regresar a la rutina me ayudará a quitarme cosas de la cabeza.

Rey dijo:

— Me parece que Ben y yo también vamos a irnos a casa. Tiene aspecto de estar tan cansado como yo.

— ¿Vas a ir mañana a trabajar? — Quiso saber Jessika.

— No lo sé. Quizá. Ya te llamaré para decírtelo.

— BB-8 — Llamó Jessika, y el perro se levantó de un salto con los ojos chispeantes y agitando todo el cuerpo entusiasmado — Vamos, pequeño, vámonos a casa.

BB-8 ladró y se puso a saltar entre las piernas de Jessika. Poe se agachó para acariciarlo y él le lamió la mano.

— ¿Dónde está tu correa? — Preguntó, y el perro salió disparado a buscarla. Por lo general, las travesuras del chucho hacían reír a Jessika, pero esa noche no logró ni siquiera esbozar una sonrisa.

Durante todo el camino a casa, Jessika permaneció con la vista fija en la ventanilla.

— No tenías por qué haber salido temprano de trabajar — Dijo — Estoy bien.

— Quería estar contigo — Repitió Poe, y acto seguido aspiró profundamente. Preferiría tener aquella conversación una vez que hubiera llegado a casa, donde pudiera rodear a Jessika con sus brazos, pero quizá fuera éste el mejor momento; por lo menos ella no podía irse a ninguna parte — Lo siento — Dijo en voz baja.

Ella no lo miró.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por ser un imbécil; por ser un estúpido imbécil. Te quiero más que a nada y nadie en toda la galaxia, y no puedo soportar la idea de perderte.

— ¿Y esa novieta tuya? — Jessika hizo que aquella palabra sonara a inmadurez, como si él fuera un adolescente cachondo incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

Poe acusó el golpe con un gesto.

— Ya sé que no me crees, pero te juro que no he sido tan idiota.

— ¿Exactamente qué tan idiota has sido?

Nunca le había permitido que se saliera con la suya en cada, recordó Poe. Incluso en el instituto, Jessika lo acorralaba contra la pared si él trataba de evitar contarle lo que ella quería saber.

Manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera, porque tenía miedo de mirarla a ella, dijo:

— Idiota hasta el punto de coquetear. De darnos algún que otro beso. Pero nada más. Nunca.

— ¿Ni siquiera meterle la mano? — El tono de Jessika indicaba que no se lo creía.

— Nunca — Repitió él con firmeza — Yo… maldita sea, Jessika, no me parecía correcto, y no me refiero a algo físico. No era como tú. No sé, quizá dejé que me venciera el ego, porque me resultaba emocionante, pero no estaba bien y era consciente de ello.

— ¿Quién es exactamente esa mujer? — Quiso saber Jessika.

Pronunciar su nombre le costó hasta la última gota de valor que tenía, porque el hecho de ponerle un nombre a aquella mujer la personalizaba, la convertía en algo real.

— Rose Tico.

— ¿La conozco yo?

Poe negó con la cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Jessika seguía sin mirarlo.

— No, creo que no.

— Rose — Repitió ella — Suena a nombre de planta barata.

Poe se guardó mucho de decir nada agradable acerca de Rose. En lugar de eso dijo:

— Yo te quiero de verdad. Ayer, cuando te enteraste de lo de Phasma, comprendí… — Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder continuar — Cuando comprendí que estás en peligro, fue como si me hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara.

— Ser perseguida por un asesino psicópata llama mucho la atención — Replicó ella secamente.

— Sí — Poe decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y preguntó: — ¿Quieres darme otra oportunidad?

— No sé — Respondió Jessika, y a Poe se le cayó el alma a los pies — Ya te dije que no pensaba precipitarse no hacer nada drástica, y no voy a hacerlo. En estos movimientos mi atención está un tanto hecha añicos, así que creo que deberíamos aplazar esta conversación durante un tiempo.

De acuerdo, pensó Poe. Aquello había sido un disparo fallido, pero aún no estaba fuera del juego.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

— ¿Te refiere a tener relaciones sexuales?

— No. Me refiero a dormir contigo. En nuestra cama. Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo, además, pero si tú no quieres eso, ¿Me permitirías al menor dormir contigo?

Jessika reflexionó sobre ello tanto tiempo, que Poe empezó a pensar que había vuelto a hacer un disparo fallido. Por fin Jessika dijo:

— Está bien.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No era que Jessika estuviera rebosante de entusiasmo, pero tampoco le estaba dando una patada. Era una oportunidad. Llevaban un montón de años juntos, y eso era lo que los estaba manteniendo unidos cuando otras parejas que carecían de una larga historia juntas tal vez ya se hubieran separado. No podía esperar deshacer en una sola noche todo el daño que había acumulado a lo largo de los dos últimos años.

Pero ella había aguantado a su lado, de modo que no iba a abandonar ahora, por muy hosca que se mostrarse Jessika ni por mucho que le costase a él convencerla de que la quería. Lo más importante era mantenerla con vida, aunque después lo abandonara a él. No tenía idea de si podría soportar perderla, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no podría soportar enterrarla.

* * *

— Estoy muy cansada — Dijo Rey — Tú debes de estar agotado.

— Llevo todo el día aguantando a base de café — Repuso Ben — Pero ya se me está pasando el efecto. ¿Te parece que nos acostemos temprano?

Rey bostezó.

— No creo que podamos elegir. Dudo que pudiera seguir despierta aunque quisiera — Se frotó la frente — Llevo todo el día con un dolor de cabeza horrible, y nada de lo que me he tomado ha conseguido aplacarlo.

— Maldición — Repuso Ben suavemente — Ni siquiera estamos casados aún, y ya empiezas a tener jaquecas.

Aquello provocó una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Sabine se ha vuelto a sacar del bolsillo un pepino gigante?

La sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente, aunque estaba teñida de tristeza.

— Sí. Cada vez que cerrábamos los ojos, nos ponía encima rodajas de pepino. No sé si sirven de algo, pero la sensación que producen es muy agradable — Hizo una pausa — ¿Has hecho algún progreso hoy?

Ben respondió con un gruñido de disgusto.

— Lo único que he hecho es dar palos de ciego. El ordenador no ha encontrado nada, así que Zeb y yo hemos repasado los archivos para ver si se los había pasado algo por alto. ¿Recuerdas que haya habido alguna denuncia por acoso sexual o algún problema entre los empleados?

— Me acuerdo cuando de cuando Amilyn Holdo pilló a su marido tonteando con Kaydel Ko Connix y tuvieron una discusión en el aparcamiento, pero dudo que sea eso lo que estás buscando. — Bostezó otra vez — Denuncias por acoso sexual ¿Eh? No recuerdo ninguna. Probablemente deberían presentar denuncias a diario contra Darth Maul, pero no creo que lo haya hecho nadie, además, es calvo.

— No hemos descartado a nadie. Ciena pudo traerse aquel cabello rubio suelto de alguien con quien se rozó en el supermercado. Cuéntame más acerca de ese Dath Maul.

— Es un tipejo, siempre está haciendo comentarios que él considera muy sensuales, pero es el único que piensa tal cosa. Ya sabes cómo son esos tipos.

Ben lo sabía. Le gustaría saber si Darth Maul podría aportar pruebas de dónde había estado aquellos dos días en cuestión.

— Hay varias personas que no le caen bien a nadie — Continuó Rey — Mi jefe, Alexandr Kallus, es una de ellas. Se sentía realmente molesto por lo de la Lista, hasta que la empresa decidió aceptar toda aquella publicidad gratis, y entonces fue todo mieles.

Ben añadió el nombre de Alexandr Kallus a la lista que estaba haciendo mentalmente.

— ¿Alguien más?

— No conozco a todo el mundo. Vamos a ver. Tampoco le gusta a nadie Maketh Tua, pero supongo que ésa no cuenta.

El nombre le resultó familiar. Tardó sólo un minuto en ubicarlo.

— La reina del drama.

— Y una auténtica lunática. Me alegro de que no esté en mi departamento. Jessika tiene que aguantarla todos los días.

— ¿Alguien más, aparte de Maul y Kallus?

— Nadie que destaque. Recuerdo que un tipo llamado Derek o algo así que estaba desencajada cuando apareció la "Lista" por primera vez, pero no mostró violencia alguna, sólo puso cara larga.

— ¿Puedes averiguar cómo se llama exactamente?

— Claro. Ketsu Onyo era una de las mujeres que le estaban provocando. La llamaré mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Resultaba extraño ver lo alterado que estaba todo, pensó Jessika a la mañana siguiente al entrar en la Resistencia. Ciena y Phasma ya no estaban allí, y no volverían a estar nunca. Por difícil que resultara aceptar la muerte de Ciena, la de Phasma era imposible. Jessika aún no conseguía hacerse a la idea. Con lo inteligente y dulce que era Phasma ¿Cómo podía alguien desear matarla por causa de una estúpida lista?

El asesino estaba allí, en aquel edificio, pensó. Tal vez se lo cruzara en el pasillo. Quizá ir a trabajar no fue precisamente lo más sensato, pero en cierto sentido quería estar allí, porque también estaba "él". A lo mejor le decía algo a ella, aunque sabía que dicha posibilidad era remota; a lo mejor captaba una expresión de su rostro, algo, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a descubrir de quien se trataba. No era precisamente ninguna Maestra Jedi, pero tampoco era tonta.

Rey había sido siempre la más intrépida del grupo, pero Jessika opinaba que ella también podía ser un tanto temeraria. El hecho de ir a trabajar aquel día lo sentía como algo temerario. Rey no iba a ir; el dolor de cabeza que sufría el día anterior no había remitido, por lo que iba a pasar otro día en compañía de Sabine, dejándose mimar.

Jessika tuvo que reconocer que también le había gustado que Poe se preocupara por ella. Era tonto, tal vez incluso idiota, ir a trabajar sabiendo que él se sentía alarmado al respecto, pero llevaba tanto tiempo considerándola como algo dado por sentado, que aquella intensa preocupación actual por ella actuaba como un bálsamo para sus sentimientos heridos.

La noche anterior la había sorprendido con lo que le dijo. Tal vez sí que pudieran recomponer la situación juntos. No pensaba precipitarse a aceptar sus excusas más de lo que se había precipitado a pedir el divorcio cuando su matrimonio empezó a hacer aguas, pero es que lo amaba de verdad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo creía que tal vez él también la amaba.

Phasma y Hux también habían logrado resolver sus diferencias al final, justo antes de que a ella la asesinara. Tuvo dos días de felicidad con él. Dos días, cuando debería haber tenido una vida entera.

Jessika sintió un repentino escalofrío. ¿Tendría ella sólo dos días con Poe para resolver aquella frágil tregua entre ambos?

No. A ella no iba a atraparla el asesino, tal como había hecho con Ciena y con Phasma. No comprendía como Phasma pudo dejarlo entrar en su apartamento como pensaba la policía. A lo mejor ya estaba dentro, aguardándola. Ben dijo que no habían hallado señal alguna de que se hubiera forzado la entrada, pero tal vez él sabía abrir cerraduras o algo así. A lo mejor había conseguido hacerse con una llave. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que haber entrado de algún modo.

Si Poe estaba en el trabajo cuando ella llegase a casa aquella tarde, se dijo, no pensaba entrar sola en ella. Pediría a un vecino que la acompañase. Y además contaría con BB-8 para mayor seguridad; a aquel perrito no se le escapaba nada. Los cocker son muy protectores con sus dueños. A veces sus ladridos era una lata, pero ahora Jessika se sintió agradecida de que estuviera siempre tan alerta.

Maketh Tua levantó la vista sorprendida al ver entrar a Jessika en la oficina.

— No te esperaba hoy — Le dijo.

Jessika ocultó su propia sorpresa. La forma de vestir de Maketh nunca resultaba favorecedora, pero por lo menos iba cuidada. Sin embargo, hoy venía como si hubiera encontrado aquella ropa tirada en el suelo. Llevaba una blusa y una falta, pero la falta le hacía una bolsa a un lado y se le veía el borde de la combinación.

Jessika no sabía nada de que aún usara una combinación cuando no era necesario, sobre todo con aquel calor de finales de verano. La blusa estaba arrugada y con una mancha en la pechera. Hasta el pelo, que por lo general lo llevaba inmaculado, lucía un aspecto de no habérselo peinado antes de ir a trabajar.

Reparó en que Maketh la observaba expectante, y entonces rebobinó para recordar lo que le había dicho.

— He pensado en que me vendría bien trabajar. Ya sabes, la rutina.

— La rutina — Maketh asintió, como si aquella palabra tuviera un contenido profundo.

Un misterio. Claro que Maketh era un tanto singular. Nada drástico, sólo un poco… aislada de todo.

A juzgar por lo que observó Jessika, aquel día Maketh estaba ciertamente aislada de todo, ocupada en su pequeño mundo. Tarareaba por lo bajo, se limaba las uñas, respondía unas cuantas llamadas. Por lo menos parecía racional, ya que no eficaz. "No sé, ya te llamaré" parecía ser su frase del día.

Poco después de las nueve desapareció, y regresó diez minutos después con manchas de suciedad en la blusa. Fue hasta donde estaba Jessika, se inclinó y le susurró;

— Tengo problema para alcanzar unos archivos ¿Puedes ayudarme a mover unas cajas?

¿Qué archivos? ¿Qué cajas? Casi todos los archivos estaban en soporte informático. Jessika quiso preguntarle de lo que estaba hablando, pero Maketh dirigió una mirada fugaz y vergonzosa al resto de la oficina, como si se encontrara en alguna dificultad que nada tenía que ver con archivos y no quisiera que se enterasen los demás.

¿Por qué yo? Pensó Jessika, pero suspiró y dijo:

— Claro.

Siguió a Maketh hasta el ascensor.

— ¿Dónde están esos archivos? — Le preguntó.

— Abajo. En el almacén.

— No sabía que realmente hubiera algo almacenado en el "Almacén" — Bromeó Jessika, pero Maketh pareció no pillar el chiste.

— Claro que lo hay — Repuso en tono desconcertado.

El ascensor estaba vació, y no se encontraron con nadie en el pasillo de la primera planta, lo cual no era para sorprenderse teniendo en cuenta que aún era muy temprano. Todo el mundo estaba en su despacho. Aquellos locos informáticos probablemente estarían inmersos en una batalla de bolas de papel, y todavía no había llegado la hora del descanso para tomarse un café, momento en el que la gente empezaba a moverse más.

Bajaron por el estrecho pasillo de color verde vómito. Maketh abrió la puerta que tenía el letrero de "Almacén" y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar delante a Jessika. Ésta arrugó la nariz al notar el olor acre y rancio, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no había entrado nadie allí. Además, estaba oscuro.

— ¿Dónde está el interruptor de la luz? — Preguntó sin entrar.

Justo en ese momento sintió que algo contundente le golpeaba en la espalda y la empujaba al interior del local oscuro y maloliente. Cayó despatarrada en el áspero suelo de cemento, despellejándose las manos y las rodillas. Un segundo después lo comprendió todo, y horrorizada, se las arregló para rodar hacia un costado y ponerse de pie al tiempo que se le venía encina, con un silbido, un alargado tubo metálico.

Lanzó un chillido, o eso creyó. No estaba segura, porque el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en los oídos que no podía percibir nada más. Intentó agarrar el tubo y forcejeó brevemente para hacerse con él. Pero Maketh era fuerte, muy fuerte, y de un potente empujón la arrojó al suelo de nuevo.

Jessika oyó de nuevo el silbido; a continuación explotaron un montón de luches en su cabeza y ya no oyó nada más.

* * *

¡Hello! Aquí nuevamente con el capítulo semanal, ya estamos en la recta final y estoy muy feliz por ello :D espero disfruten el capítulo que fue sumamente largo.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **LaDy CaSs15:** Jessika pasó la misma suerte... y mucho más rápido de lo que pensábamos :C ¿Crees que sobreviva o que muera? ¿Por qué?  
¿Eres de México? Yo soy del norte y uso la misma expresión jajajajaja aunque a veces se acompaña con otra cosa: "Neta wey, no te estoy mintiendo", "¿Neta te dijo eso el pendejo? ¡Qué no chingue!", "Quiero mucho a mi pareja, neta que no hay una mejor persona para mí". Amó las conjunciones que se le dan :'D  
Espero disfrutes de nuevo otro lunes de actualización :D cualquier cosa aquí te leo ¡Un gran abrazo!

 **Tach:** Y volvemos con otra actualización :D estos capítulos son súper interesantes, y es por eso que hago hasta de lo que no para que lo tengan el lunes sin falta 3 Es técnicamente la misma historia ésta y la original, la única diferencia es que las situaciones son cambiadas y eliminé algunos diálogos que no tenían nada que ver (Por ejemplo había una donde hablaban del carro de Rey) pero en esencia todo es igual, no te pierdes de nada, si ya leíste esta historia puedes decir que leíste el libro original. Sí aun así tienes duda, dime y te pasó en link de donde lo puedes descargar :D Saludos.

 **Melissandrea:** ¡Aquí vemos más de Poe! ¿Te das cuenta que tenemos el punto de vista de los hombres antes de que le pase algo a sus chicas? Tal vez con esto lo perdones o lo odies más, pero el susto si que le afecto, y con justa razón.  
¿Escribir una con la temática Star Wars? Sin duda, aunque prefiero escribir de algo que ya está finalizado, porque si es de algo actual, siempre hay unos giros que después debes de adaptar para que sea un poco más creíble... así tengo otro fanfic de otro fandom (Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal) y como lo escribí al final de la segunda temporada y ahora ya va en la tercera, pues si se notan huecos argumentales visibles, porque escribí de personajes que al inicio sólo sabia su nombre y yo misma les dí sus personalidades y transfondos, pero ahora ya se saben cómo son y pues si hay demasiadas diferencias... al final tuve que decir que era un diferente universo (aunque al inicio quería hacerlo de la misma serie) por todos los cambios.  
Es por eso que tenía la otra historia de Star Wars en Hiatus, porque estaba esperando el final de Star Wars Rebels, porque quería juntar los dos universos... ahora que ya sé como terminó, podré dar rienda suelta mi imaginación... en mi mente tengo otra historia de universo alternativo, así que cuando termine estas dos historias será la siguiente que publique... pero si me puedes dar ideas para otra historia... te escucho 3

 **MiriAkt:** Y ya atacaron a Jessika :C sí la verdad este Snoke está loco/loca, ahora sólo falta ver si lo/la descubren para salvar a Rey.  
Y¡Por supuesto que he visto Fragmentado! Hasta la vi en platino jajaja esta muy buen y si la sientes creíble porque no es tanto una fantasía sino algo que te hace pensar ¿Me puede pasar a mí? ¿Qué tal si yo soy el loco? ¿Debo de cuidarme más? A mí me encantó la película, y más cuando me dí cuenta que es una tipo secuela de "El Protegido" y que va a tener una continuación donde se van a juntar los personajes de ambas películas, se me hizo un muy buen plot. Disfruta la lectura.

Criticas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo en los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	30. Capítulo XXVIII

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

Se abrió una puerta fuera, por el pasillo. Snoke se quedó petrificado, escuchando las fuertes pisadas que cruzaban el recinto. Luego se oyó el ruido de otra puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Era alguien de mantenimiento. Si aquella persona hubiera mirado en aquella dirección y hubiera visto la puerta abierta del almacén, sin duda habría entrado a investigar.

Snoke estaba angustiado. ¿Por qué no había pensado en la posibilidad de que pudiera haber algún operario de mantenimiento en las inmediaciones? Debería haberlo pensado; no había tenido el cuidado suficiente, y su Emperatriz Madre estaría furiosa.

Miró a la mujer que yacía en el suelo de cemento, apenas visible a la luz que penetraba la puerta abierta. ¿Respiraba? No podía distinguirlo, y ahora tenía miedo de hacer ruido.

No lo había hecho nada bien. No lo había planeado bien, y eso lo asustaba, porque cuando no hacía algo perfectamente, Madre se enfurecía. Tenía que complacerla, tenía que pensar qué podía hacer, algún modo de compensarla por los errores que había cometido.

La otra. La de la boquita de oro. También había cometido un error con ésa, pero no era culpa suya que ella no estuviera en casa ¿No? ¿Lo entendería Madre?

No. Su Emperatriz nunca aceptaba excusas.

Tendría que regresar y hacerlo bien.

Pero ¿Qué haría si tampoco esta vez estaba en casa? Sabía que no estaba, porque lo había comprobado. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Ya la encontraría. Sabía quiénes eran sus padres y dónde vivían, sabía cómo se llamaba su hermano y su hermana, y conocía sus direcciones. Sabía muchas cosas de ella. Sabía muchas cosas de todos los que trabajaban allí, porque le encantaba leer sus archivos personales. Podía tomar nota de sus números de Registro y de sus fechas de nacimiento, y averigua toda clase de cosas sobre ellos en el ordenador que tenía en casa.

Era la última. No podía esperar. Necesitaba encontrarla ya mismo, terminar la tarea que Madre le había encomendado.

Depositó el tubo junto a la mujer inmóvil sin hacer ruido y salió a hurtadillas del almacén. Cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y a continuación se alejó andando de puntillas.

* * *

El detective Jun Sato se detuvo frente a la mesa de Ben con un fax.

— Aquí tienes el informe de la huella de zapato que estabas esperando. — Dejó el fax encima de una pila de informes y prosiguió su camino hasta su propio escritorio.

Ben tomó el informe y leyó el primer renglón: "La huella no coincide".

¿Qué Sith? Todos los laboratorios de criminología contaban con libros o bases de datos sobre dibujos de suelas de zapatillas deportivas que actualizaban constantemente. En ocasiones, un fabricante no se tomaba la molestia de enviarles una actualización cada vez que cambiaba de modelo, o se negaba a hacerlo por motivos propios. Cuando sucedía algo así, normalmente un laboratorio compraba un par de esas zapatillas en cuestión para hacerse con el dibujo.

Tal vez lo zapatos habían sido comprados en otro país. Tal vez pertenecían a una marca desconocida, o quizá el tipo era lo bastante ingenioso como para haber cambiado el dibujo con un cuchillo. Pero no creía que ése fuera el caso. Aquél no era un asesino organizado; operaba movido por el sentimiento y la oportunidad.

Hizo intención de dejar el informe a un lado, pero se dio cuenta de que era bastante largo para no decir más que un simple "No coincide". No podía permitirse pasar por alto ni un solo detalle, no podía dejar que su sentido de la urgencia lo distrajera. Así que volvió a leerlo desde el principio.

"La huella no coincide con la de ningún calzado deportivo para hombre. Sin embargo, corresponde con un modelo exclusivo que se fabrica sólo para mujer. La sección del dibujo suministrado es insuficiente para determinar el número exacto de pie, pero indica una talla probable entre los veinticuatro centímetros de largo a los veintiséis.

¿Un zapato de mujer? ¿Aquél tipo llevaba calzado de mujer?

O… se trataba de una mujer.

— ¡Qué hijo de puta! — Exclamó Ben entre diente. Se lanzó sobre el teléfono y marcó el número de Orrelios. Cuando Zeb contestó, le dijo: — Ya tengo el informe sobre la huella de zapato. Es de una mujer.

Se produjo un silencio mortal, luego Zeb dijo:

— Me estás tomando el pelo — Sonaba tan abatido como se sentía Ben.

— Hemos descartado a las mujeres de la búsqueda. Nosotros mismos nos hemos atado de pies y manos. Tenemos que examinar también los archivos de las empleadas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que fue una mujer la que…? — Zeb se quedó mudo, y Ben comprendió que estaba pensando en las cosas que le habían hecho al cuerpo de Ciena y de Phasma — Por la fuerza.

— Ahora ya sabemos por qué Phasma abrió la puerta. No tenía lógica que lo hiciera. Pero es que estaba en guardia contra un hombre, no contra una mujer — Aquella sensación de habérsele escapado algo era cada vez más fuerte.

Una mujer. Piensa en una mujer rubia. Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza el funeral de Ciena y la mujer alta y rubia que se había desmoronado y llorado en los brazos de Wynnet. Una reina del drama, había comentado Jessika, pero Rey lo vio de otro modo: "La rueda aún sigue girando, pero su porg está muerto".

Ella creía que la mujer tenía un tornillo suelto, que le pasaba algo raro. ¡Maldición! Incluso la había mencionado cuando él le preguntó por empleados que hubieran experimentado alguna dificultad para llevarse bien con la gente en el trabajo.

Jessika había dicho algo más, algo que en aquel momento no comprendió: aquella mujer estaba en su departamento, recursos humanos. Tenía acceso a todo, a toda la información que contenían los archivos, incluidos los números de teléfono personales y los nombres y las direcciones de los familiares a quien llamar en caso de emergencia.

Eso era. Eso era lo que no dejaba de provocarle aquella sensación de incomodidad. Ackbar le había dicho específicamente que los archivos del personal no estaban informatizados y con conexiones a internet; era imposible piratearlos. La persona que había llamado a Jessika a su teléfono móvil había obtenido el número mirando en su archivo, pero ese archivo, sin autorización específica, sólo era accesible para los empleados de recursos humanos.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo coño se llamaba aquella mujer?

Cogió el teléfono para llamar a Rey, pero le vino el nombre a la cabeza antes de marcar siquiera el número de Sabine. Tua, Maketh Tua.

En cambio, llamó a Zeb.

— Maketh Tua — Dijo con voz ronca cuando contestó Orrelios — Ésta es la que lloró en brazos de la hermana de Ciena en el funeral.

— La rubia — Dijo Zeb — ¡Mierda! Y además encaja perfectamente con el perfil.

Encajaba a la perfección, pensó Ben. El nerviosismo, la emoción excesiva, la incapacidad para permanecer en segundo plano.

— Tengo aquí el expediente — Dijo Zeb — Hay varias quejas respecto de su actitud. No se llevaba bien con la gente. Por la fuerza, esto es de lo más clásico. La traeremos aquí para interrogarla, a ver qué podemos sacarle.

— Estará trabajando — Dijo Ben, y en aquel momento se le encogió el estómago en una sensación de alarma — Jessika ha ido a trabajar hoy. Las dos estás en el mismo departamento, recursos humanos.

— Ponte a hablar con Jessika — Dijo Zeb — Yo salgo para allá.

Ben buscó rápidamente el número de Jessika en la Resistencia. Al primer timbrazo respondió un mensaje automático, y le rechinaron los dientes. Tuvo que escuchar hasta que la grabación le proporcionó la extensión de recursos humanos, lo cual consumió un tiempo precioso. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué las empresas no usaban personas reales para contestar el teléfono? Los mensajes salían más baratos, pero en una emergencia como aquella aquel retraso podía ocasionar problemas graves.

Cuando por fin el mensaje grabado le dio la extensión que deseaba, la marcó.

Una voz apresurada cogió el teléfono al cuarto timbrazo.

— Recursos humanos, le habla Jenneth Pilar.

— Con Jessika Pava, por favor.

— Lo siento, la señora Pava ha salido de la oficina.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fuera? — Preguntó él en tono brusco.

Jenneth no era tonta.

— ¿Quién llama? — Preguntó en el mismo tono.

— El detective Solo. Es importante que la encuentre. Escúcheme: ¿Se encuentra ahí Maketh Tua?

— Pues no — Jenneth había cambiado el tono, ahora se mostró mucho más colaboradora — Ella y Jessika salieron juntas hará una media hora. Los teléfonos no han parado de sonar como locos, y al estar las dos fuera estamos escasos de gente. Ellas…

Ben la interrumpió.

— Si vuelve Jessika, dígale que me llame de inmediato, detective Ben Solo — Le dio el número. Pensó en la posibilidad de alertar a Jenneth de la situación, pero enseguida rechazó la idea; si Maketh aun quería pretender estabilidad, no quería alarmarla de que algo se preparaba en su contra — ¿Puede usted pasarme con el despacho del señor Ackbar? — Tan sólo él poseía autoridad suficiente para hacer lo que necesitaban.

— Sí… claro. Por supuesto — Calló durante unos instantes — ¿Quiere que se lo pase?

Ben cerró los ojos y reprimió un fuerte juramento.

— Sí, por favor.

— De acuerdo. No cuelgue.

Le sonaron en el oído una serie de ruidos electrónicos, y a continuación la voz armoniosa de la secretaria ejecutiva del almirante. Ben interrumpió su ensayada frase de bienvenida.

— Soy el detective Solo. ¿Se puede poner el señor Ackbar al teléfono? Se trata de una emergencia.

Las palabras "detective" y "emergencia" le proporcionaron acceso inmediato al almirante. Ben le resumió brevemente la situación.

— Llame a la caseta de entrada y dé la orden de que no dejen salir a nadie, y después póngase a buscar a Jessika. Registre todos los armarios de limpieza y todos los retretes de los cuartos de baño. No se enfrente con la señorita Tua, pero no le permita marcharse. El detective Orrelios está en camino.

— No cuelgue — Dijo Ackbar — Voy a llamar ahora mismo a la caseta de la entrada.

Regresó al teléfono al cabo de unos treinta segundos.

La señorita Tua salió del edificio hace unos veinte minutos.

— ¿La acompañaba Jessika?

— No. El guardia dice que iba sola.

— Entonces busque a Jessika — Replicó Ben en tono urgente. Al mismo tiempo que escribía una nota e hizo una seña a Jun Sato. Sato cogió la nota, la leyó y se puso en acción al instante — Ha de estar en alguna parte del edificio, y tal vez aún esté viva.

Tal vez. Ciena había muerto al primer golpe del martillo. Phasma no había muerto inmediatamente, pero también había sufrido una lesión cerebral tan grave que falleció antes de desangrarse del todo a causa de las heridas del cuchillo. El forense estimaba, basándose exclusivamente en su experiencia personal, que había sobrevivido quizás un par de minutos tras la agresión inicial. Las lesiones eran crueles y abrumadoras.

— ¿Debo guardar discreción al respecto? — Preguntó Ackbar.

— A estas alturas, lo más importante es encontrarla lo más rápidamente posible. Maketh Tua ya ha escapado. Alerte a todo el mundo dentro del edificio para que ayuden a buscarla. Cuando la encuentren, si está viva, haga lo que pueda para socorrerla. Si está muerta, procure preservar la escena del crimen. Ya está de camino el personal de urgencias.

Eso era lo que había hecho Sato, poner a todo el mundo en marcha. Agentes del orden de varias jurisdicciones distintas iban ya en dirección a la Resistencia, además del personal médico y técnicos de pruebas.

— La encontraremos — Dijo en voz baja Gial Ackbar.

El instinto de Ben, como policía, lo empujaba a acudir a la escena. Pero se quedó dónde estaba, pues sabía que podía servir de más ayuda allí mismo.

El expediente de Maketh Tua estaba sobre la mesa de Zeb. Ben telefoneó a un compañero de Orrelios y pidió al detective que buscase el expediente y le diera el domicilio y el número de teléfono de Maketh.

Al cabo de un minuto el detective cogió el teléfono y dijo:

— No encuentro ninguna Maketh Tua. Aquí figura un tal Snoke Keith Tua, per ninguna Maketh.

¿Snoke Keith? Por la fuerza. Ben se frotó la frente, sin querer a pararse a pensar en qué podía significar aquello. ¿Maketh era hombre o mujer? Los nombres se parecían demasiado para tratarse de una coincidencia.

¿Snoke Tua es un hombre o una mujer? — Preguntó.

— Voy a ver. — Una pausa — Aquí está. Mujer.

Quizá, se dijo Ben.

— De acuerdo, gracias. Es la que estoy buscando.

El detective le leyó la información que Ben le había solicitado. La copió en un papel, llamó al departamento de tráfico y obtuvo el número de matrícula del coche de Maketh y la descripción del mismo.

Seguidamente lanzó una orden de búsqueda de ese coche. No sabía si Maketh iría armada; hasta el momento no había empleado ninguna arma de fuego, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera una, y bien podía llevar encima una navaja. Era una mujer de lo más inestable, como un cristal kyber roto; había que acercarse a ella con precaución.

¿A dónde habría ido? ¿A su casa? Sólo un loco de atar iría… pero es que Maketh Tua era una auténtica loca de atar. Mandó a varios agentes en ruta hacia su casa.

Mientras ponía todo en marcha, trató de no pensar en Jessika ¿La habrían encontrado ya? ¿Habrían llegado demasiado tarde?

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Consultó el reloj; diez minutos desde que habló con Ackbar, de manera que treinta minutos desde que Maketh salió de la Resistencia. Podía haber tomado el sistema del borde exterior y en media hora podría haberse ubicado en cualquier punto de la zona de Jakku, o haber cruzado la frontera e irse a Takodana. Eso sería genial; ya tenían cuatro o cinco jurisdicciones implicadas en el caso, de modo que ¿Por qué no meter también en el problema a otro país?

Pensó en llamar a Rey, pero decidió esperar. No sabía nada definitivo acerca de Jessika, y no podía hacerla pasar por el sufrimiento de esperar noticias, teniendo tan reciente lo de Phasma.

Gracias a la fuerza, Rey había indicado que Sabine era la "persona a contactar en caso de emergencia".

Como Zeb y él habían dividido los archivos del personal por orden alfabético, él la primera mitad del montón de hojas impresas y Zeb la segunda mitad, este último tenía el expediente de Maketh Tua y Ben tenía en el Rey. Había más apellidos con "J" que con ninguna otra letra del alfabeto, y se apresuró a recorrer la pila de papeles. Cuando encontró el expediente de Rey, sacó rápidamente todas las páginas y se puso a escrutarlas.

Sabine aparecía en ellas.

Se le cayó el resto de los papeles. No se molestó en coger un teléfono fijo; marcó el número de Sabine en su móvil y cuando salió por la puerta ya iba corriendo.

* * *

Los periodistas habían investigado un poco y dieron con Sabine en su afán de buscar a Rey. El constante sonar del timbre del teléfono les estaba destrozando los nervios de tal forma que por fin Sabine lo desconectó, y salieron al patio de atrás para sentarse junto a la piscina. Ben había insistido tanto en que Rey llevase todo el tiempo encima el teléfono móvil que lo sacó al exterior y lo depositó a un costado, sobre el cojín de la tumbona del jardín.

Había una enorme sombrilla para tapar el sol. Rey dio una cabezada mientras Sabine leía. En la casa reinaba el silencio; como sabía que Rey tenía los nervios de punta, Sabine había enviado a su hijo a jugar a casa de un amigo, y su hija se había ido al centro comercial con sus amigas. Al fondo se oían piezas de música relajante que reproducía un CD, y Rey notó que su dolor de cabeza por fin empezaba a remitir, igual que una ola se retira de la orilla.

No podía pensar más en Ciena y Phasma, ya no. Estaba agotada mental y emocionalmente. En su estado ligeramente adormilado, pensó en Ben y en lo fuerte que era. ¿Habían pasado sólo tres semanas desde que ella lo consideraba la oveja negra del barrio? Habían ocurrido tantas cosas que había perdido la perspectiva del tiempo; parecía que lo conociera hacía meses.

Llevaban casi una semana siendo amantes, y dentro de poco iban a casarse. Le costaba creer que estuviera dando un paso tan importante de manera tan precipitada, pero tenía la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto. Sentía que Ben era el hombre apropiado, como si ambos fueran piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaran entre sí.

Con sus otros tres prometidos no se había precipitado en lo absoluto, y ya sabemos cómo habían terminado aquellos compromisos. Esta vez iba a hacerlo sin más. Al lado oscuro con las precauciones; iba a casarse con Ben Solo.

Había mucho que hacer, muchos detalles de que ocuparse. Gracias a la fuerza que contaba con Sabine, porque ésta se estaba encargando de los problemas tácticos, como el lugar y la comida, la música, las flores, las invitaciones, los grandes toldos para dar sombra y acoger a los invitados. Jamás tímida, Sabine ya había hablado con la madre de Ben, Leia, y con su hermana Jaina, y las había hecho participar en los preparativos.

Rey sentía una cierta desazón por no haber conocido a ningún miembro de la familia de Ben, pero con la muerte y el funeral de Ciena, ahora lo de Phasma, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se alegraba de que a Ben se le hubiera ocurrido decírselo a los suyos antes de que los llamase Sabine, o de lo contrario la impresión habría sido todavía más fuerte.

Al fondo sonó débilmente el timbre de la puerta, lo cual la sacó de sus vagos pensamientos. Suspiró y miró a Sabine, que no se había movido.

— ¿No vas a ver quién llama a la puerta?

— Ni hablar. Seguro que es algún reportero.

— Podría ser Ben.

— Ben habría llamado… Ah, claro, he desconectado los teléfonos. Maldita sea — Se quejó Sabine — Estoy entrado en una parte muy interesante. Por solo una vez, me gustaría leer un libro sin interrupciones. Si no son los niños, es el teléfono. Si no es el teléfono, es el timbre de la puerta. Ya verás cuando Ben y tú tengan hijos — La advirtió al tiempo que abría la puerta de cristal del patio y pasaba al interior de la casa.

Ben alteraba entre juramentos y plegarias mientras sorteaba coches con la luz policial encendida. En casa de Sabine no contestaba nadie. Había dejado un mensaje en el contestador, pero ¿Dónde podían estar? Rey no se habría ido a ninguna parte sin decírselo a él, dadas las circunstancias. No había estado tan aterrorizado en toda su vida. Había enviado coches patrulla a casa de Sabine, pero, por la fuerza, ¿Y si ya fuera demasiado tarde?

Entonces se acordó del teléfono móvil de Rey. Conduciendo con una sola mano, el pedal de acelerador pisado al fondo, miró su teléfono y pulsó el número programado para Rey. Acto seguido esperó a que se estableciera la conexión y rezó un poco más.

Oyó tabletear la valla del patio. La cerca que protegía la zona de la piscina tenía dos metros y medio de altura y estaba construida con tablillas de aluminio sobre un sólido enrejado, y la cancela era de barras de hierro forjado. Rey sobresaltada, se incorporó y miró hacia allí.

— ¡Rey!

Era Maketh Tua, nada menos. Parecía estar frenética, y sacudía la puerta con una mano como su pudiera abrirla a empellones.

— ¡Maketh! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Jessika? — Rey se levantó de la tumbona de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho, tan intenso era el pánico que la invadía.

Maketh parpadeó como si la pregunta de Rey la hubiera sorprendido. Su mirada, extrañamente fija, se clavó en Rey.

— Sí, es Jessika — Respondió, y sacudió una vez la cancela — Abre la verja.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? — Rey frenó en seco enfrente de la verja y alargó una mano para abrirla, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la llave de la cerradura.

— Abre la verja — Repitió Maketh.

— ¡No puedo, no tengo la llave! Voy a buscar a Sabine… — Rey dio media vuelta casi llorando de terror, pero Maketh introdujo una mano por la verja y la aferró del brazo.

— ¡Eh! — El susto la sacó de su pánico, se zafó de un tirón y se volvió para mirar fijamente a Maketh — ¿Qué sith…?

Pero aquellas palabras murieron en su garganta. El brazo estirando de Maketh estaba manchado de sangre, y la mano tenía do uñas rotas. Maketh se apretó con más fuerza contra la verja, y Rey vio más cúmulos rojos en la floja falda.

El instinto la hizo retroceder.

— ¡Abre la maldita verja! — Chilló Maketh sacudiendo la cancela con la mano izquierda como si fuera un wampa enloquecido dentro de una jaula. Su cabello rubio y sedoso la flotaba alrededor de la cara.

Rey contempló la sangre, y luego el cabello rubio. Vio aquel brillo extraño que tenían los ojos de Maketh y la expresión desencajada de su rostro, y entonces se le heló la sangre en las venas.

— Maldita puta asesina — Dijo medio susurrando.

Maketh fue más rápida como una serpiente atacando. Levantó el brazo derecho que tenía al costado y lo introdujo por entre las barras de la verja blandiendo algo contra la cabeza de Rey. Rey se echó hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio, y dio unos cuantos traspiés antes de precipitarse al suelo. Al caer se retorció hacia un lado y aterrizó sobre la cadena. Estimulada por la adrenalina, volvió a incorporarse de un salto antes de percibir ningún dolor por el fuerte impacto.

Maketh la atacó de nuevo. Era una herramienta para neumáticos. Rey se apartó aún más de la verja y chilló:

— ¡Sabine! ¡Llama a la policía! ¡Rápido!

Sobre la tumbona empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil. Volvió la vista hacia él involuntariamente, al tiempo que Maketh, en un arranque de fuerza demencial, comenzaba a golpear la cancela con la herramienta. El metal producía un sonido estridente a cada porrazo, y por fin cedió la cerradura.

Maketh abrió la verja de un empujón, con el rostro distorsionado en una mueca horrible y entró al recinto.

— Eres una puta — Rugió, alzando en el aire la herramienta — Eres una puta vulgar y deslenguada, y no mereces vivir.

Sin atreverse a apartar la vista de Maketh ni siquiera durante un segundo, Rey fue apartándose lentamente hacia un costado, con la intención de por lo menos poner por medio una silla entre ambas. Sabía lo que significaban las manchas de sangre que tenían Maketh en las manos y en la ropa, sabía que Jessika también estaba muerta. Todas habían desaparecido ya, todas sus amigas. Aquella lunática y demente las había matado.

Retrocedió en exceso. Casi estaba al borde de la piscina. Se apresuró a corregir la dirección que llevaba, apartándose del agua.

En aquel momento salió Sabine de la casa con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos. En la mano llevaba una de las imitaciones de sable laser de su hijo.

— He llamado a la policía — Dijo con voz temblorosa y la mirada fija en Maketh, igual que una persona siendo víctima por el encantamiento de cambio de parecer de un maestro Sith.

E, igual que un Sith, Maketh trasladó su atención a Sabine.

No, pensó Rey. La palabra adquirió la forma de un débil susurro en su mente. También Sabine, no.

— ¡No!

Fue un rugido que le surgió de la garganta, y literalmente se sintió estallar ella misma al tiempo que la invadía una oleada de furia salvaje, como si la piel no pudiera contenerla. Una niebla roja le enturbió los ojos y su campo visual se estrechó para concentrarse tan solo en Maketh. No fue consciente de haberse abalanzado sobre ella, pero Maketh retrocedió para encararse con su agresora levantando en alto la herramienta.

Entonces Sabine asestó un golpe con el sable laser falso y distrajo momentáneamente a Rey. El grueso madero alcanzó a Maketh en el hombro y la hizo chillar rabiosa, pero no soltó la herramienta de la mano. En lugar de eso, la blandió describiendo un amplio arco hacia un costado y golpeó a Sabine en la caja torácica.

Sabine lanzó un grito de dolor y se dobló hacia delante. Maketh alzó la barra de hierro para golpearla de nuevo en la nuca, y en aquel momento Rey arremetió contra ella con todo el ímpetu que le proporcionó la furia que la alimentaba.

Maketh era más alta y pesaba más. Cedió al ataque de Rey y al instante la golpeó en la espalda con la herramienta, pero Rey estaba demasiado cerca para que el golpe fuera efectivo. Maketh se irguió y recuperó el equilibrio, y apartó a Rey de un empujón. A continuación volvió a levantar la herramienta y dio dos pasos rápidos en dirección a Rey.

Sabine se enderezó sosteniéndose las costillas, con el rostro congestionado por la rabia. Se lanzó hacia delante también, y las tres se tambalearon a causa del fuerte impulso. El pie izquierdo de Rey resbaló en el borde de la piscina, y como si se tratara de un dominó, todas se precipitaron al agua.

Enredadas unas con otras, debatiéndose, se hundieron hasta el fondo. Maketh aún tenía la herramienta, pero el agua ralentizaba sus movimientos y no podía realizarlos con fuerza. Se revolvió salvajemente, tratando de zafarse.

Rey no había tenido tiempo de tomar aire antes de sumergirse bajo en agua. Le ardían los pulmones, sentía convulsionarse el pecho en su afán de no inhalar agua. Logró liberarse y subió a la superficie como una flecha. Aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire en cuanto le emergió la cara. Tosió y escupió, y miró frenética a su alrededor.

Ni Sabine ni Maketh habían subido a la superficie.

Aspiró profundamente y volvió a zambullirse.

El forcejeo las había llevado a la parte más profunda de la piscina. Vio el borboteo de burbujas, sus formas retorciéndose, el cabello flotando y la falda de Maketh ondeando a su alrededor como si la fuerza la moviese. Rey se dio impulso con las piernas y nadó hacia ellas.

Maketh tenía a Sabine agarrada por el cuello con un brazo. Desenfrenada, Rey hizo presa en el pelo de Maketh y tiró de él tan fuerte como le fue posible, y Maketh no pudo continuar sujetando a Sabine, la cual salió disparada hacia arriba igual que un globo.

Maketh se retorció y agarró a Rey por la garganta apretando los dedos con fuerza. La increíble presión hizo que Rey boqueara en un gesto de anegamiento, y rápidamente le entró agua en la boca. Levantó las piernas, las apoyó contra el estómago de Maketh y empujó. Las uñas que tenía clavadas en el cuello la laceraron la carne al liberarse, y vio el agua tenida de rojo frente a sí.

En aquel momento apareció de nuevo Sabine para empujar a Maketh otra vez al fondo de la piscina. Rey se abrió paso a duras penas para unir su fuerza a la de Sabine y se puso a empujar y forcejear sin atreverse a soltar a su presa, necesitando aire de nuevo, incapaz de respirar, sin querer soltar a Maketh para ascender a la superficie. Las manos de Maketh se aferraban a su blusa, inamovibles.

El forcejeo de Maketh fue haciéndose progresivamente más débil. Sus desorbitados ojos la miraban a través del agua transparente como el cristal, y poco a poco se fueron quedando fijos.

En aquel momento explotó el agua detrás de ellas. Rey giró la cabeza débilmente y vio una figura oscura, después otra, que se acercaban hacia ellas rodeadas de burbujas. Unas manos fuertes la arrancaron de la garra mortal de Maketh, mientras que otras manos tiraban de Sabine y la empujaban a la superficie.

Rey vio patalear las piernas desnudas de su hermana e intentó seguirla, pero había pasado más tiempo que ella sin aire y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para imitarla. Sintió como si se hundiera hasta el fondo, y entonces uno de los agentes uniformados la agarró y la subió rápidamente a la superficie, llevando a las dos hermanas hacia el aire vivificante.

Sólo fue a medias consiente de que alguien la arrastraba fuera de la piscina y la tumbaba sobre el cemento. Sintió náuseas, tosió convulsivamente y se encogió sobre sí misma al tiempo que luchaba por hacer pasar aire a través de la garganta hinchada.

Oyó los gritos roncos de Sabine y las voces de varios policías que hablaban a la vez en un idioma ininteligible. La gente corría alrededor de ella, y otra persona se zambulló en el agua y salpicó de gotitas que lanzaron destellos bajo la luz del sol y le mojaron la cara.

Entonces descubrió a Ben, con el semblante intensamente pálido, que la incorporaba hasta sentarla y la sostenía en sus brazos.

— Tranquila — Le dijo en tono calmo aunque los brazos le temblaban — Puedes respirar. No te agites tanto. Respira despacio, con calma. Eso es. Respira suavemente.

Rey se concentró en su voz, en hacer lo que él le decía. Cuando dejó de tragar aire a borbotones, su garganta se relajó y comenzó a circular el oxígeno por entre las membranas inflamadas. Dejó caer la cabeza débilmente contra el pecho de Ben, pero logró ponerle una mano en el brazo para hacerle saber que estaba consciente.

— No he podido llegar a tiempo — Dijo él con furia contenida — Por la fuerza, no le podido llegar a tiempo. Intenté llamar, pero no contestabas. ¿Por qué no cogiste el maldito teléfono?

— No dejaban de llamar reporteros — Respondió Sabine con dificultad — Y desconecté los teléfonos — Hizo un gesto de dolor y se agarró las costillas con el rostro desprovisto de color.

Parecía como si hubiera un centenar de sirenas perforando el aire, un ruido que le reverberó los oídos. Justo cuando empezaba a alcanzar el nivel de insoportable, se interrumpió en seco y un segundo después, o quizá fuera varios minutos después, la rodearon a ella y a Sabine unos uniformados de camisa blanca y la arrancaron de los brazos de Ben.

— ¡No, esperen!

Se retorció frenéticamente llamando a Ben a gritos, sólo que los gritos eran gruñidos apenas audibles. Él hizo una seña a los responsables de aquello para que se detuvieran un momento y abrazó de nuevo a Rey.

— ¿Y Jessika? — Logró auricular ella con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

— Está viva — Respondió Ben con la voz enronquecida por la emoción — Mientras venía hacia acá me dieron el mensaje. La han encontrado en un almacén de la empresa.

Rey formuló con los ojos la pregunta que había que formular.

Ben titubeó.

— Esta herida, cariño. No sé si es muy grave, pero lo importante es que está viva.

Ben no se quedó a ver cómo sacaban el cadáver de Maketh — De Snoke Keith — De la piscina. Ya había bastantes agentes presentes para encargarse de todo, y además aquélla no era su jurisdicción. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo estar con Rey. Cuando ella y Sabine fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano, él la siguió en el Finalizer.

Las colocaron en salas separadas. Tras cerciorase de que el hospital informara inmediatamente de la situación al esposo de Sabine, Ben se recostó contra la pared. Sentía un profundo malestar en el estómago; había jurado servir y proteger, pero no había podido proteger a la mujer que amaba más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Hasta el día de su muerte, no olvidaría jamás la sensación de terror e impotencia que lo invadió mientras recorría las calles a toda velocidad, sabiendo que ya llegaba demasiado tarde y que no iba a conseguir estar con Rey a tiempo para salvarla.

Había reconstruido por fin el rompecabezas, pero demasiado tarde para impedir que hiciera daño a Rey y Jessika.

Jessika estaba en estado crítico. Según Orrelios, lo único que la había salvado era que al caer al suelo rodó de forma que la cabeza quedó protegida en parte por la base de una vieja silla de despacho. Algo debió asustar a Maketh y hacerla huir, antes de poder terminar el trabajo, para irse en busca de Rey.

Ben se había desplomado en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico de la sala de espera cuando Orrelios llegó.

— Por la fuerza, menuda pesadilla. — Dijo Zeb dejándose caer en otra silla junto a Ben — Me han dicho que las lesiones son menores. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

— Supongo que nadie tiene prisa. A Sabine, la hermana de Rey, la están examinando por rayos X para ver si tiene alguna costilla rota. A Rey le están examinando la garganta. Eso es todo lo que sé — Se pasó la mano por la cara — He estado a pinto de joderlo todo, Zeb. No lo resolví totalmente hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde, y entonces ya no pude llegar a tiempo a donde estaba Rey.

— Bueno, pero lo resolviste todo a tiempo para que llegaran otras personas. Jessika está viva, lo cual no sería el caso si no la hubieran encontrado cuando diste aquel aviso. Los agentes que sacaron a las mujeres de la piscina han dicho que todas estuvieron a punto de ahogarse. Si tú no los hubieras alertado, si no hubieras enviado a los agentes por delante de ti…. — Zeb dejó la frase sin terminar y se encogió de hombros — Personalmente, yo creo que has hecho un trabajo magnifico, pero no soy más que un Lasat, un detective Lasat, ¿Qué coño voy a saber yo?

Por fin el médico de urgencias salió de la sala donde estaban tratando a Rey.

— Vamos a ingresarla para mantenerla en observación durante toda la noche — Dijo — Tiene la garganta hinchada y llena de hematomas, pero no hay perforación de laringe, y el hueso hioides está intacto, de nodo que se recuperará del todo. Su ingreso es sólo como medida de precaución.

— ¿Puedo verla? — Preguntó Ben poniéndose de pie.

— Claro. Ah, y su hermana tiene dos costillas fisuradas, pero también se pondrá bien. — Hizo una pausa — Tiene pinta de haber sido una buena pelea.

— En efecto — Repuso Ben, y entró en la sala en la que estaba Rey sentada sobre una mesa de exploración. Le brillaron los ojos al verlo entrar, y aunque no pronunció palabra, su expresión fue suficiente. Le tendió una mano, Ben la tomó, y usó aquel movimiento para atraerla hacia sí y rodearla con sus brazos.

Veintidós horas más tarde, Jessika logró abrir un ojo hinchado y pudo mover los dedos lo justo para apretar la mano de Poe.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Llegamos el penúltimo capítulo! como verán actualicé tarde, pero aquí en México fue día inhábil, entonces me sacaron de toda mi rutina, además de que el capítulo es casi el doble en comparación a anteriores, así que espero lo disfruten :D

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Darkened Nocturn S:** Si apareció tu comentario :D y Jessika ¡si vivió! la verdad es que está cardíaco este capítulo, ya se resolvió el misterio, ahora sólo vamos a las resoluciones finales, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo *Heart*.

 **MiriAkt:** Espero hayas buscando la película que te dije C: en relación a la historia, Jessika vivió :D no sabemos cómo vaya a terminar, pero por lo menos está viva y con Poe a su lado =D En efecto Snoke arriesgó mucho y por eso está muerto... en relación a lo que "es", en el siguiente y último capítulo se descubrirá... así que no comas ansias... espero hayas disfrutado la lectura a lo largo de este tiempo askjdfaksfd.

 **LaDy CaSs15:** ¡Wey!Tu teoría fue cierta, Jessika vivió (al fin, alguien debía de) y también atraparon a Snoke :D ¡todas tus profecías se cumplieron! *Alabanzas* El lunes fue inhábil así que espero hayas descansado de esos insectos mal paridos pendejos que te molestan y no te dejan leer en paz :D Se podría decir que yo también tomé el descanso aquí (? Igual te mando un gran abrazo, y te recomiendo un vídeo que me dio mucha risa de unos chicos que tienen una conversación sobre si el pollo "Se hierve o se cose" la verdad me encantaron los modismo de los chicos jajajaja creo que para relajarte está súper bien, yo vi ese vídeo toda una mañana y me reía cada vez más fuerte, espero tengas una linda semana un poco más corta, besos desde Coahuila *heart*.

 **Melissandrea:** ¡Te acabo de enviar solicitud! Para que te no descofies del perfil, te digo de una vez que tenemos en común un nombre :D Espero sigamos hablando por allá :D Quedo a tu disposición, disfruta la lectura *Te mando un abrazo*

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ¡Todo es los reviews!

Nos leemos~~


	31. Capítulo XXIX

Adaptación: Linda Howard, Personajes: Lucas Films, la idea de mezclar las dos cosas: CISTXC

* * *

— No puedo creer que no se lo hayas dicho a tus padres — Dijo Jessika. Aún tenía la voz débil y ligeramente ronca, pero el tono de reprimenda resultaba inconfundible — No, aguarda; puedo creer que no se lo hayas dicho tú, pero no que no se lo hayan dicho ni Sabine y Ezra. ¿Cómo puedes ocultar a tus padres que alguien ha intentado matar a Sabine y a ti, y casi lo ha logrado?

Rey se rascó la nariz.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando eras pequeña, que eras capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que tus padres no se enteraran de que te habías metido en un lío? Pues es algo así, pero… — Se encogió de hombros — Todo ha terminado. Tú estás viva, Sabine y yo estamos bien, y no quiero hablar de ello. Con todo el alboroto que se ha armado en los medios de comunicación y el funeral de Phasma, ya no puedo aguantar nada más.

Jessika volvió con cuidado la cabeza, todavía cubierta de vendajes, para mirar por la ventaba del hospital. Llevaba ya una semana fuera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, sin embargo, para ella una buena porción de la semana anterior había desaparecido para siempre. No recordaba nada del día de la agresión, de modo que se desconocía lo que había sucedido con exactitud. Ben y el detective Orrelios habían propuesto una teoría lógica, pero nadie lo sabría nunca con seguridad.

— Ojalá hubiera podido asistir al funeral — Dijo con expresión triste y distante. Rey no contestó, pero se estremeció en su interior. Mejor que no haya sido así, pensó. Ojalá no tuviera ella aquel recuerdo.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y todas las noches se despertaba de repente, bañada en sudor y con el corazón acelerado por el terror de una pesadilla que no conseguía recordar. Naturalmente, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había recetado Ben para paliar las alteraciones del sueño, la experiencia no había sido mala del todo. Puede que se despertara aterrorizada, pero volvía a dormirse con todos los músculos relajados gracias a una sobredosis de placer.

Ben también había pasado alguna que otra mala noche, sobre todo al principio. Como el héroe que era, le molestaba no haber podido ser el primero en llegar a donde estaba Rey. Aquello le duró hasta que una noche Rey entró en la ducha, metió la cabeza debajo del agua y se puso a vociferar "¡Socorro, me estoy ahogando!". Bueno, intentó vociferar, porque aún tenía la garganta inflamada y dolida, y Ben dijo que parecía más bien el grito de cortejo de un porg. Retiró la cortina de la ducha y se quedó allí de pie, mirándola furioso mientras se salpicaba todo el suelo de agua.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mi complejo de héroe?

— Sí — Contestó ella, y volvió a meter la cabeza bajo el agua para hacer una segunda imitación del ahogado.

Ben cerró el grifo del agua con un giro de muñeca y le propinó un azotito en las nalgas desnudas lo bastante fuerte para arrancarle una exclamación de enfado, a continuación la envolvió con sus brazos y la sacó en volandas de la ducha.

— Vas a tener que pagar por esto — Gruñó mientras se dirigía a la cama y la dejaba caer sobre ella. Acto seguido empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Empapada y desnuda, ella se estiró sinuosa, arqueando la espalda — ¿Y qué tienes pensado?

Alargó una mano para acariciar la pulsante erección de él, y a continuación se tumbó boca abajo y lo capturó. Ben se quedó muy quieto.

Entonces, delicadamente, igual que un gato de Lothal, lo lamió. Ben se estremeció. Saboreó toda su longitud. Ben dejó escapar un gemido.

Volvió a lamerlo y lo recorrió con la lengua por la cara inferior.

— Creo que sí, que efectivamente debo pagar — Murmuró — Y creo que el pago debe de incluir el hecho de… tragar. — Se lo metió en la boca, y unió las acciones a las palabras.

Desde entonces, al menos una vez por día, Ben ponía cara de pena y decía:

— Me siento muy culpable.

Ja.

La actitud de Ben, más que ninguna otra cosa, la había ayudado a superar su trauma. Él no la había tratado como a una niña pequeña; la había amado, consolado, le había hecho el amor con tanta frecuencia que ella se sentía dolorida, pero ya está, aquello fue más que suficiente. Había podido reírse otra vez.

Todos los días iba a ver a Jessika que ya estaba recibiendo terapia física a diario para superar las discapacidades resultantes de las heridas sufridas en la cabeza. Aún hablaba con dificultad, pero mejoraba día a día; su control de la pierna y el brazo derechos eran como mucho incierto, pero eso también mejoraría bastante con el debido esfuerzo. Poe había estado constantemente a lado de su mujer, y si la pura devoción que traslucían sus ojos era indicación de algo, era que las dificultades conyugales habían quedado atrás.

— Volviendo a lo de tus padre — Dijo Jessika — ¿Vas a decírselo hoy, cuando vayas a recogerlos al aeropuerto?

— No inmediatamente — Repuso Rey — Primero tengo que presentarles a Ben. Y luego tenemos que hablar de la boda. Además, he pensado que deberíamos decírselo juntas Sabine y yo.

— Más vale que lo hagas antes de que lleguen a casa, porque seguro que los vecinos se les echarán cuando vean que han regresado.

— Está bien, está bien. Se los diré.

Jessika mostró una ancha sonrisa.

— Y diles también que pueden darme las gracias por haber retrasado tu boda una semana, así tendrán un poco de tiempo para descansar.

Rey soltó un resuello. Ciertamente, el hecho de retrasar la boda una semana le permitiría a Jessika asistir, aunque fuera en silla de ruedas, pero dudaba que su padre, por lo menos, diera las gracias a nadie. El hecho de celebrar la boda al día siguiente le habría venido como anillo al dedo, porque de ese modo tendría menos bulla que soportar.

Consultó su reloj.

— Tengo que irme. He quedado con Ben dentro de una hora. — Se inclinó sobre la cama y le dio un beso a Jessika en la mejilla — Hasta mañana.

En aquel momento entró Poe en la habitación llevando un ramo enorme de lirios que llenaron el recinto entero con su perfume.

— Justo a tiempo — Dijo Rey haciéndole un guiño junto a él.

* * *

Sí — Dijo CT-7567 alías Rex con voz enrarecida por la edad — Me acuerdo muy bien de Snoke Tua. La situación era muy extraña, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer nosotros. Ni siquiera supimos que Snoke era una niña hasta que alcanzó a pubertad. Claro que en su partida de nacimiento figuraba el sexo, por supuesto, pero ¿Quién comprueba esas cosas? Su madre decía que Snoke era su hijo, así que nosotros… lo aceptamos.

— ¿Lo criaron como un niño? — Preguntó Ben. Se encontraba sentado en su mesa, con sus largas piernas apoyadas sobre un cajón abierto y el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

— Que yo sepa, su madre jamás reconoció, ni siquiera actuó como si supiera que Snoke era niña. Snoke era una niña gravemente perturbada. Gravemente perturbada — Repitió Rex — Suponía un problema de disciplina constante. Mató a una mascota de la clase, pero la señora Tua no quiso aceptar que Snoke fuera capaz de hacer algo así. A menudo declaraba, ante todo el que quisiera oírla, que tenía un hijo perfecto.

Eso era, pensó Ben. El hombre perfecto. Aquel fue el desencadenante que había disparado a Snoke Keith Tua como una estrella de la muerte que había revelado sus planos a sus enemigos. No era el contenido de la Lista en sí, sino más bien el título de la misma, lo que le resultó insoportable.

— La madre sacó a Snoke de mi escuela — Prosiguió Rex — Pero yo me empeñé en averiguar lo que pude acerca de la niña. Los problemas de conducta empeoraron con los años, naturalmente. Cuando Snoke tenía quince años, mató a su madre, recuerdo que fue un asesinato de particular brutalidad, aunque no puedo reconstruir los detalles concretos. Snoke pasó varios años en una institución mental y nunca fue acusada de asesinato.

— ¿El crimen tuvo lugar ahí, en Kamino?

— Sí, así fue.

— Gracias, señor Rex. Ha ayudado usted bastante a llenar muchas lagunas.

Después de colgar, Ben pasó unos instantes tamborileando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, reflexionando sobre lo que sabía hasta el momento de Snoke Keith Tua. Había ingresado en la institución mental como Snoke, pero era Maketh – Era evidente que había elegido aquel nombre por su similitud con "Keith" – Cuando salió de ella.

La imagen que emergió fue la de una mujer sumamente inestable y peligrosa que había sufrido malos tratos psicológicos y físicos por parte de su madre, hasta que la violencia que había ido goteando durante toda su vida por fin explotó sin control alguno. Los psiquiatras podrían pasar el día discutiendo qué fue antes, si los malos tratos o la personalidad violenta, pero eso a Ben no lo preocupaba. Lo único que deseaba era tener una imagen clara de la mujer que había provocado tanta destrucción.

Después de la conversación con Rex, el director del colegio de enseñanza media de Snoke, Ben llamó al departamento de policía de Kamino y un poco más tarde logró hablar con el detective que había investigado el horripilante asesinato de la señora Tua. Snoke mató a su madre golpeándola con una lámpara de pie, y después le roció la cara con alcohol y le prendió fuego. Cuando se descubrió el cadáver, Snoke se mostró incoherente y obviamente en un estado de fuerte desequilibrio mental. Fue recluida en una institución mental durante siete años.

Tras escavar un poco más, dio con la psiquiatra que la había tratado. Al ser informada de la muerte de Snoke y de las circunstancias, lanzó un suspiro.

— Quedó en libertad en contra de mi opinión — Dijo — Pero funcionó mejor de lo que yo esperaba, si es que pasó tantos años antes de comenzar a deteriorarse. Cuando tomaba la medicación estaba bien, pero aún era una… no me gusta usar etiquetas, aunque resulten apropiadas… una psicótica. E mi opinión, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que empezase a matar. Mostraba todos los síntomas clásicos.

— ¿Cómo cambió de Snoke a Maketh?

— Snoke era el nombre de su abuelo materno. Su madre sencillamente no quiso aceptar que su bebé fuera niña. Las niñas eran… "indignas" y "sucias", fueron los términos que utilizó Snoke. La señora Tua le puso a Snoke un nombre de chico, la educó como un chico, la vistió de chico y le dijo a todo el mundo que era su hijo. Si alguna vez Snoke cometía un error, incluso cuando era muy pequeña, la castigaba de diversas formas: la golpeaba, le clavaba agujas, la encerraba en armarios oscuros. Luego alcanzó la pubertad, y entonces fue cuando se desbarató todo. La señora Tua no pudo soportar los cambios que se produjeron en el cuerpo de Snoke. Le molestaba especialmente la menstruación.

— Me lo imagino — Dijo Ben, sintiendo casi náuseas al oír aquella letanía de malos tratos.

— Después de la pubertad, cada vez que Snoke se equivocaba en algo, ella la castigaba de modo sexual. Dejo los detalles a gusto de su imaginación.

— Gracias — Repuso Ben secamente.

— Odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba la sexualidad femenina. Con terapia y medicación, por fin desarrolló una personalidad femenina más bien rudimentaria, y se puso el nombre de Maketh. Se esforzó mucho para ser mujer. Sin embargo, yo nunca albergué esperanzas de que tuviera una relación sexual normal, o una relación normal de cualquier clase. Aprendió unos cuantos manierismos femeninos, y la medicación controlaba sus tendencias violentas, pero su percepción de la realidad era como mucho tenue. En realidad, me sorprende que consiguiera mantener un mismo empleo durante varios años… ¿Desea saber otra cosa?

— No doctora, me parece que ya ha respondido a todas mis preguntas — Contestó Ben. Necesitaba saber todo aquello. Si alguna vez Rey quisiera saberlo también él tendría todas las respuestas preparadas para dárselas, pero hasta el momento no había hecho una sola pregunta acerca de Maketh Tua.

Quizá estuviera bien así. Había descubierto que Rey era una luchadora, pero le sorprendió el empeño con que había iniciado su recuperación, como si ésta fuera un adversario que hay que meter en vereda a latigazos. Rey no iba a permitir que Maketh Tua la derrotara en nada.

Consultó la hora y vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

— Maldita sea — Musitó. Rey iba a matarlo su llegaban tarde a recoger a sus padres en el aeropuerto. Tenía una noticia importante para ella, una noticia que no podía esperar, y no quería que se enfadara cuando se la diera.

Condujo como un maníaco para reunirse puntualmente con Rey en la casa de sus padres. Como ellos cuatro y el equipaje correspondientes a seis semanas no iban a caber en el Viper de Rey ni en el todoterreno de él, decidieron pasar por el auto de la madre. Rey estaba ya sentaba al volante y con el motor encendido cuando Ben se detuvo de un frenazo en el camino de entrada, y apeó de un salto de Finalizer.

— Llegas tarde — Le dijo haciendo derrapar los neumático en cuando Ben se dejó caer en el asiento, antes de ponerse siquiera el cinturón de seguridad.

— Llegaremos a tiempo — Replicó él con confianza. Con Rey al volante, no le cabía la mejor duda. Tal vez debiera advertirla en cuando a correr demasiado rápido, se dijo, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la entrevista que tuve unas cuantas semanas?

— Has conseguido el empleo — Dijo Rey.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Por qué ibas a mencionarlo, si no?

— El problema es que tendré que ir a vivir a otra parte.

— ¿Y? — Rey puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No hagas eso! Mira la carretera.

— ¡Estoy mirando!

— ¿No te importa que tengamos que mudarnos? Acabas de comprarte la casa.

— Lo que me molestaría — Replicó ella sucintamente — Es que tu vivieras en una ciudad y yo en otra. Eso sí que sería un fastidio.

Rey llegó al aeropuerto en un tiempo récord y aparcó el coche. Mientras corría al edificio, dijo:

— Acuérdate de que mi padre es parcialmente ciego, de modo que si tiene la mirada perdida, es por eso.

— Me acordaré — Contestó Ben, manteniéndose fácilmente a la par de Rey gracias a sus largas piernas.

Acababan de llegar a la puerta de llegadas cuando comenzaron a salir pasajeros. Sus padres aparecieron casi de inmediato. Rey lanzó un chillido y corrió al encuentro de su madre, le echó los brazos al cuello y la abrazó con ganas, y seguidamente hizo lo mismo con su padre.

— ¡Éste es Ben! — Les dijo, al tiempo que arrastraba al aludido. Sus padres ya estaban enterados de la inminente boda, de mido que la madre le echó a Ben los brazos al cuello y también lo abrazó.

El padre estiró la mano derecha.

— Eso es — Dijo — Tú agárrame la mano y yo me encargo de estrecharla.

Ben estalló en una carcajada.

— ¡Kanan! ¡Será posible! — Dijo la madre.

— ¿Qué pasa Hera? — Preguntó él con expresión ofendida por la reprimenda — Si no puedo divertirme un poco con esto, ¿De qué sirve que lo tenga? — En aquellos ojos blancos pero vivos, Ben vio un destello que le dijo que Rey era del tal palo, tal astilla.

— Tenemos muchas cosas que contarles — Dijo Rey tomando a su padre del brazo y echando a andar por la sala. — Tienen que prometerme que no se van a enfadar.

Aquello era un garantía de que iban a conservar la calma, pensó Ben.

Entonces replicó Kanan Jarrus:

— A condición de que no me hayas destrozado el coche.

* * *

Y con esto termina la historia :D final abierto, con todas las dudas resueltas pero sin ver más allá. La boda está a su imaginación e igual la reacción de los padres de Rey... espero que realmente hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo *Heart* dentro de poco añadiré un capítulo extra donde explique varias curiosidades o datos acerca de la historia y todo lo que llevó el proceso para que estuviera aquí, fue un placer estar aquí con ustedes, y bueno terminó la historia pero seguiré rondando el fandom.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **LaDy CaSs15:** ¡Llegamos al final! ¿Pitonisa? No entiendo la referencia :'c ¿Encontraste el vídeo que te dije? En Youtube se encuentra bajo el nombre de "El pollo se cose o se hierve?". ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones de Semana Santa? ¿Sólo tendrás los días santos? :'C Yo ando en cama, enferma, con pastillas, jarabe e inyecciones y aun así mala... Espero que disfrutes mucho la lectura :D *Un gran abrazo* ¡Grandes besos!

 **Tach:** Snoke era todo un caso, aquí se revela ya toda su historia, y la verdad está más creepy de lo que parecía al inicio... Espero hayas disfrutado toda la historia, ¡Un beso!

PD: Sí ven que ando medio seria es porque estoy totalmente enferma :C

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, sentimientos por lo que vivieron al leer el capítulo final, cosas que esperaban, cosas que no, un saludo de aquellos lectores que nunca comentaron nada hasta hoy, ¡Todo por última vez en los reviews!


End file.
